Mis padres son dos bijuus
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Naruto es un chico que ha tenido muy mala suerte desde que nació, nadie en la aldea lo aprecia y es agredido todos los días. Pero que pasaría si no un bijuu, si no dos lo tienes bajo su tutela. Pasen y vean las aventuras de Naruto con una nueva familia y su o sus novias. Estoy viendo si darle más o no.
1. chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1; MIS PADRES SON EL DOS Y EN NUEVE COLAS_**

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, todos estaban felices, los locales estaban abiertos y atendiendo a todo ritmo, los aldeanos festejando por la valentia de un _Herue,_ estaban festejando el dia en que el _Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikase_ habia derrotado al _Kyubi no yoko_ sacrificando su vida por la aldea, todos festejaban y estaban felices de seguir vivos...bueno casi todos.

En una zona donde no habia nadie, todo estaba oscuro, nos ubicamos en uno de los callejones de la aldea, un grupo de aldeanos con unos cuantos shinobis se encontraban en lo que era la unica ruta de escape, arrinconaban a un niño, no mayor a 4 años de edad, cabello rubio y puntiagudo, ojos azules como el oceano y tres marcas en su rostro como si fueran bigotes, estaba en un estado deplorable ni los aldeanos se explicaban como aguanto tanto, la camisa blanca que usaba estaba rota al igual que sus pantalones naranjos olgados estaban en las mismas condisiones, tenia heridas en los brazos y en las piernas, tenia una kunai enterrada en el muslo derecho, tenia sangre callendo por la comisura de los labios y por su ojo izquierdo por la ceja escurria sangre hasta la barbilla.

Ja, se nota que ha aguantado mas que otras veces, nos has dado muchos problemas _demonio_ \- _fue lo que dijo uno de los agresores._

Con los aldeanos tenia tridentes, antorchas, tablas con clavos entre otras cosas. Y con los shinobis todos tenian una o dos kunai en mano listo para lanzarlo.

Haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa...por...haaa...por que me hacen daño, yo no les he hecho nada...haaa- _fue lo que dijo el pequeño entre jadeos mientras se sujetaba la pierna dañada por el kunai._

Aaahh, no te hagas el inocente ahora, mataste a mucha gente hace 4 años y bienes con que ¿no nos has hecho nada?- _lo dijo unos de los shinobis que estaba frente a la multitud._

Mataste a mi famila y¿ tienes el descaro de seguir con vida?- _le grito uno de los aldeanos mientras los otros tambien le empezaron a gritar._

Tenemos que matar al demonio, y terminaremos lo que el Yondaime empezo, matenlo- _eso y varios otros gritos eran lo que le decian._

Descuida _demonio_ trataremos de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible para que no mueras tan rapido- _lo dijo un shinobi mientras se preparaba para hacer un jutsu._

El rubio estaba asustado, desde que tenia uso de razon lo trataban de una manera demasiado cruel, hace tan solo unas semanas lo habian hechado del orfanato sin razon aparente y ha tenido que sobrevivir como pudiera, y ahora parecia que no tenia mas opcion que rendirse y dejar que lo golpeen otra vez.

Mientras eso ocurria en el exterior, en el interior del sello el gran _Kyubi no Yoko_ observaba todo con lujo y detalle, el sabia de ante mano como eran tratados los _Jinchuriki_ , la descriminacion, la soledad y los abusos eran comun con ellos, pero...esta vez se estaban pasando, desde que nacio su vida fue en lo que respecta la palabra, una reverenda mierda, comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo el chiquillo ahora, era mucho peor que los anteriores, pero no sabia por que pero algo le hacia sentir que protegiera al muchacho, no sabia porque pero queria protegerlo y cuidarlo, siempre que lo dañaban y lo dejaban medio muerto y se marchaban lo curaba de todas sus heridas pero no creia que fuese suficiente, el queria reconfortarlo las veces que lo agredian y lo dejaban aislado, no queria que nadie mas le hiciera daño y cumpliria con su cometido y lo protegeria a como diera lugar.

Volviendo al exterior todos estaban asustados, la razon, una capa de chakra rojiso empezo a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño, todos veian como su pelo se erizaba, sus marcas de vigotes se volvian mas pronunciadas y sus hojos de un rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, y sus manos tenian una especie de garras. En ese momento los shinobis empezaron a atacar con un sin fin de jutsus, tanto de fuego, tierra y agua pero nada le afectaba, o los esquivaba, o los bloqueaba con sus brazos.

Sin previo aviso Naruto empezo a atacar a los agresores, todos apenas y podian esquivarlos, los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron los aldeanos, recibiendo varios zarpasos en sus cuerpos y uno que otra extremidad cersenada. Los shinobis sufrieron heridas leves pero las quemaduras por parte del chakra que lo cubria le hacian mucho daño, trataron de sujetarlo con sus manos de los pies y brazos, pero se terminaron quemando por eso.

Despues de varios minutos solo unos cuantos shinobis se mantenian en pie pero con varias heridas, en un movimiento rapido naruto salto y uso las paredes como apoyo para alejarse del lugar y perder a sus agresores. Unos minutos mas tarde se detuvo en medio de un bosque con grandes arboles, se recosto en un arbol que tenia un hueco y se recosto en ese lugar desactivando la capa y callendo en la inconciencia, el zorro veia a su contenedor como dormia placidamente despues de usar por primera vez su poder, no podia hacer mas que eso pero almenos se pudo defender se sus agresores.

Paso la noche y Naruto se habia despertado dentro de un arbol hueco, sin saber el como llego llego ahi, salio y se encamino a la aldea, paso por hambre durante 4 meses y tuvo que sobrevivir comiendo de la basura todo ese tiempo. Una noche despues de que estuviera todo cerrado, se colo por la parte de atras de un local y se puso a urgar en la basura para comer algo, sin darse cuenta qye en el local faltaba una persona por irse a dormir. Cuando la purta se abrio de golpe asusto al pequeño que se cayo y el tarro se le vino encima, la figura que salio de la casa parecia una niña un poco mayor que Naruto, aprox. 8 años, la niña se acerco para ver que o quien era, cuando lo vio sintio como se le partia el corazon, un pequeño de a lo mucho unos 4 años todo sucio, su ropa totalmente destruida, con suerte tapaba lo necesario en caso de los pantalones, pero la polera o lo que quedaba de ella solo cubria totalmente el brazo derecho y en el resto del cuerpo semostraba varios agujeros y no tenia manga izquierda. Se hacerco al pequeño pero este se alejo temblando de miedo.

N...no te hacerques- _lo decia mientras temblaba._

Eh?- _lo dijo un tanto confundida._

N...no me hagas daño yo...yo no he hecho nada malo- _lo decia mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar._

De repente la mente de la niña hizo 'click', vio a ese niño varias veces cuando los aldeanos los perseguian, no sabia por que al pequeño lo trataban asi. Naruto vio su cara de sorpresa y penso que lo habia reconicido, cerro los ojos esperando un golpe o insulto de ella, pero en vez de eso sintio como era cargado y abrazado, abrio los ojos y era la misma niña la que lo cargaba, la niña estaba sollosando en el hombro del pequeño pensando en el porque dejaban a un niño de esta forma y por que no lo ayudaban.

Tranquilo yo no te voy a hacer daño- _lo decia la niña._

E..Enserio no m...me..me lastimara como los demas?- _lo decia Naruto entre tartamudeos queriendo serciorarse._

Enserio- _fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa._

La pequeña despues de eso acurruco al niño en sus brazos y lo llevo dentro de su casa, despues de un rato llevo al pequeño al baño, una vez dentro dejo al pequeño en el suelo camino a la tina y la empezo a llenar.

Venga quitate esa ropa para que pueda lavarte- _fue lo que dijo la niña_.

Bu...bueno yo...este...- _Naruto estaba un poco sonrojado, ahora que veia bien a su salvadora era linda en su opinion, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, podia aprecir su rostro ahora que estaba en un lugar iluminado, para el era linda._

Etooo...cu...cual es tu nom...nombre- _fue lo que dijo el rubio._

Ayame, Ichiraku Ayame ¿y el tuyo?- _fue lo dijo y pregunto la ahora identificada Ayame._

Naruto, Uzumaki...Naruto- _lo decia aun con poco de nervios._

Despues de presentarse Ayame le quito la ropa, y no le gusto lo que vio, desnutrision total, todavia no explica como alguien puede ser tan cruel para dejar que un niño inocente sufra esto, despues de terminar de bañarlo le dio una toalla que lo cubria entero, Ayame le dijo que lo esperara en el baño, despues de un rato regreso con unas ropas para que usara por el momento, un pijama de pieza completa, una camisa y pantalon amarillo con rallas rojas.

Despues de vestirlo lo llevo a la codina y le sirvio un poco de comida, el padre de Ayame se desperto eventualmente y cuando llego encontro a su hija dandole comida a Naruto, un rato despues de que se explicaran las cosas el ppadre de la niña conocido como Teuchi dejo a Naruto dormir con ellos. Paso un tiempo y Hiruzen se entero de lo que le paso a su nieto adoptivo y decidio darle un apartamento donde pueda vivir y el se encargaria de la renta, despues de una semana de que nuestro protagonista empezara a vivir solo, aunque las visitas del Hokage lo hacian mas a menos, era de tarde y Naruto fue a pedir unos ramen para poder comer en "casa", los de Ichiraku lo recibieron y mientras esperaba Ayame conversaba con el, cabe decir que los aldeanos y nijas del local y los alrededores le lanzaban miradas de desprecio por su presencia pero Naruto empezo a ignorarlos olimpicamente, cuando recibio el pedido se dirigio a su casa a comer su ya llamado _manjar de dioses_ , pero cuandollego a la entrada no se percato de alguien que se colo atras de el y le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo dejo inconciente llevandoselo del lugar.

Naruto empezo a abrir los ojos y se sentia raro como si no se pudiera mover.

Mm..donde... donde estoy- _empezando a mirar alrededor suyo y mas despierto noto que estaba amarrado de pies y de manos, aparte de estar colgandode manos en el techo, de repente escucha el sonido de una puerta abriendose y de unos pasos de varias personas._

Vaya vaya vaya, con el demonio se digna despertar- _fue lo que dijo uno de los shinobis de los 7 que eran._

Naruto empezo a entrar en panico ya se imaginaba lo que le harian, desesperado empezo a moverse para safarse pero no podia hacerlo.

Vamos demonio, no te alteres no te haremos nada malo, solo sufriras hasta morir- _lo decia uno de los shinobis con una risa torsida en su rostro mientras tomaba un tipo de dardo y los demas lo imitaron-_ bien chicos, es hora de tiro al blanco, y el blanco de la noche, es el demonio.

Dicho eso empezaron a lanzarlo al cuerpo de Naruto sin ningun tipo de piedad, tratando de hacerlo gritar de dolor pero se resistia a ello, tomaron la opcion de calentar las puntas de los dardos y se los lanzaron, el resultado, los gritos del infante, con cada dardo era un desgarrador grito que si era posible se escucharia en todo el continente elemental si no fuera por el hecho que habian colocado sellos de sonido.

Mientras tanto en los techos de Konoha los Anbus del Hokage se esparsieron por toda la aldea, Neko e Inu estaban al mando, dispersaron atodos los que podian a su disposicion, que Neko llegara y dijera que Naruto no estaba en casa y que en la entrada estubieran unos paquetes de ramen en el suelo no era buena señal, todos estaban buscandolo hasta Kurenai y Anko ayudaban, dias antes se habian encontrado en Naruto cerca de un rio en uno de los campos de entrenamiento lo veian como si tuviera miedo de algo despues de un rato se ganaron la confianza del pequeño y jugaron con él el resto del día.

Volviendo con un maltratado y sangrado Naruto, con suerte estaba conciente con todo el dolor que sentia, no podia sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, los shinobis lo miraban con regocijo por el sufrimiento causado. En ese instante Naruto cayo a la inconciencia, pero no espero lo siguiente.

 **Espacio mental**

Empezo a despertar y podia sentir sus extremidades, las podia mover de nuevo, se levanto y vio a su alrededor, era una especie de alcantarilla con varios tubos en la parte superior de las paredes, el pequeño penso que lo habian tirado a un lugar desabitado para que terminara pudriendose pero...

 ** _Ven_**.

Una voz resono en el lugar, una voz grueza y detonaba poder con solo oirla, dudo un momento por escucharlo de la nada asi que espero un poco para ver si la voz hablaba de nuevo...

 ** _Ven, no te hare daño_**.

Y la volvio a escuchar, con mas valor se dirigio por donde provenia la voz, ni el mismo se explicaba el como iba a llegar pero algo le decia por donde ir y doblar en el lugar en donde estaba. Despues de una larga caminata llego a un gran espacio, siguio avanzando y vio una gran reja literalmente grande, trato de ver que era lo que habia tras la reja pero cuando lo hizo de la nada se mostro un ojo de color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, despues poco a poco se fue mostrando todo el cuerpo del ser Naruto estaba asombrado nunca antes habia visto algo asi pero se fijo en las nueve colas que teniaondulando de un lado a otro.

Tu...tu...eres- _lo decia sin poder creerlo, despuesde todo nunca vives para ver al Kyubi no Yoko en persona._

 **Asi es yo soy el _Kyubi no Yoko_ Naruto- **_lo decia de forma tranquila para no atemorisarlo mas de lo que debe estar._

I...IN...INCREIBLE- _lo dijo con un tono ¿feliz?_

No puedo creerlo, la criatura mas fuerte de todas esta aqui frente a mi jajajaja- _lo decia mientras saltaba por el lugar, como niño cuando le dan una mascota._

 **¿No tienes miedo de mi?-** _lo dijo con duda y como no tenerla, las personas tiemblan ante su nombre, y salen despaboridos con su mera precensia y este niño lo trataba como si fuera un ¿amigo?._

No tendria por que tenerte miedo si no me has hecho nada, ademas pareces amable, no como los tontos aldeanos te describen- _decia con sus brazos crusados en la parte de atras de su cabeza._

 **Je, en eso tienes razon, pero no me presento ante ti solo para charlar, te tengo una propuesta-** _lo dijo llamando ala atencion del rubio._

Una propuesta- _mirando curioso al poderoso ser de chakra._

 **Asi es, pero de primera mano me disculpo contigo-** lo dijo mirando al rubio con cara de "no se entera ni donde se para"- **me disculpo por que por mi los aldeanos te agreden, creen que eres yo.**

A qur te refieres con eso, no entiendo.

 **La razon por la que te atacan es por que estoy encerrado dentro de ti, tu eres mi _Jinchuriki._**

Un momento como que estas encerrado debtro de mi, ahora que lo pienso ¿el Yondaime no te habia matado?- _decia mientras lo miraba con duda._

 **Ja un Bijuu no puede ser asesinado por el hecho de que somo entes de chakra puro, la unica forma de derrotarnos es encerrandonos en un contenedor humano y eso es lo que hizo tu padre para salvar esta mugrosa aldea-** _fue lo que dijo pensando si hablo de mas._

Mi...m...mi padre... _¿e_ l _Yondaime?_ \- _decia sorprendido por lo que escucho._

 **Asi es, tu padre fue el _Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikase_ alguien que fue capas de desviar mi mas potente tecnica sin moverse o siquiera esquivarlo-** _lo decia con ¿orgullo? mientras veia que los ojos de Naruto se empezaban a cristalizar en llanto._

Pe...pero...por que ..lo hizo... no me queria acaso- _lo decia mirando abajo totalmente devastado por lo que escucho._

 **Te equivocas-** _llamando la atencion del rubio-_ **tanto tu padre como tu madre te amaban, de hecho dudaron en usarte como contenedor pero al final aceptaron en eso, y me disculpo por que fui yo quien los mato.**

Que tu los mataste pero...pero..por que.

 **Estaba enfadado y confundido, despues de que nacieras un hombre enmascarado entro a la zona de parto y te uso de rehen, en eso te lanzo al cielo y el Yondaime fue a tu ayuda pero eso ocasiono que el secuestrara a tu madre que era mi anterior Jinchuriki, y de ahi no me acuerdo de nada lo unico que se es que me metio en un genjutsu con su sharingan y me controlaba.**

Entonces solo fuiste utilisado, no tienes nada de culpa, para mi eres inocente- _lo dijo mirando al zorro con una sonrrisa. El zorro lo miro con icredubilidad, el..lo...perdono, un peso de sus hombros se levanto y se sintio mas tranquilo-_ ahora que es esa propuesta que querias hacerne.

 **(suspirando) Lo que queria ofrecerte era...que yo te protegeria...como si fueras mi cachorro-** _eso sorprendio a Naruto creyendo haber escuchado bien._

Qui...quieres...de...decir que ...tu- _lo decia mientras empezaba a sonreir de frlicidad pura y empezaba llorar._

 **Si yo sere...tu nuevo padre.**

Sin saber como y cuando Naruto se alzo hacia la reja y la escalo a la altura del sello y lo saco de un tiron sorprendiendo al zorro, despues descendio a la altura del suelo y abrio la reja y se dirijio al zorro y abrazo una de sus patas.

Si...si...si, me agradaria mucho que fueras mi...sniff- _separandose mientras que se limpiaba la cara de sus lagrimas y miraba al zorro a los ojos-_ OTO-SAN- _diciendolo con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja sorprendiendo al zorro por como lo dijo de forma tan animada y llena de esperanzas._

 **Je, de acuerdo cachorro yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante-** _lo dijo mientras empezo a brillar asustando a Naruto, despues de que la luz desapareciera ya no estaba el zorro gigante, en su lugar habia un hombre de mas o menos 1,85 de piel algo_ _bronceada, cabello rojo con uno que otro mechon naranjo, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, vestia una yukata de color rojo con dibujos de fuegos en el, tenia una cinta de color naranjo intenso y estaba descalso-_ **Y que te parece**.

Te vez genial- _lo dijo totalmente emocionado-_ pero por que descalso.

 **Mas adelante te lo digo, ahora tienes que salir de ese lugar.**

Es cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto?

 **Asi es, voy a hacer que hagas un jutsu que hara que se orinen en sus pantalones-** _lo decia mientras una sonrisa malvada se mostraba con sus amenazantes colmillos._

Que bien, pero antes- _despues de un rato la alcantarilla comenzo a cambiar y todo se convirtio en un llano bosque de arboles inmensos-_ creo que asi esta mejor, nos vemos despues Oto-san- _despues de decir eso desaparecio lentamente del lugar._

 **Creo que me divertire mucho de ahora en adelante con el cachorro.-** _lo decia con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa._

 **Mundo real**

Naruto se desperto y vio que estaba donde mismo con los shinobis que lo estaban maltratando.

Vaya despertaste, pensabamos que tendriamos que golperate para que reaccionaras- _lo decia mientras preparaba mas dardos._

Je- _una risa de arrogancia se formo en el rostro del rubio irritando a los agresores._

Que es tan gracioso demonio.

Es gracioso el hecho de que, por fin tengo algo importante que ustedes no me podran quitar- _lo decia aun con la risa de aroogancia._

¿A si? y...eso que seria para poder quitartelo- _lo decia un shinobi siguiendole la corriente._

Que tengo un Otou-san- _dijo el rubio llamando la atencion_ _de los shinobis-_ y es el _Kyubi-_ _tras decir eso todos se quedaron estaticos ante esa revelacion._

Sin perder mas tiempo Naruto se deciso de los dardos en su cuerpo expulsandolos con un pulso de chakra( _por parte de Kurama)_ y se safo de sus amarras y se alejo a un rincon de la sala, tardando un poco en raeccionar los agresores intetaron atraparlo pero cuando lo vieron se congelaron al ver que el niño hacia sellos para despues...

 ** _Katon:Goka Mekkyaku_**

Tras realizar el jutsu ninguno pudo hacer nada para defenderse y todos murieron calsinados. Mientras en la aldea seguian buscando el lugar en el que estubiera Naruto hasta que...

 ** _KABOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

Una fuerte explocion se escucho en las lejanias del pueblo en una zona apartada de la aldea pero dentro de los muros, los Anbus fueron a ver de forma inmediata que fue lo que ocurrio, pero de forma casi instantania, Inu, Neko, Anko y Kurenai se dirigieron rapidamente sobrepasando a todos los Anbu, cuando llegaron los mencionados vieron un gran hoyo en lo que deberia ser una casa pero podian ver la magnitud de la destruccion que habia pasado, Neko se dio cuenta que habia un lado que parecia no haber sufrido muchos daños por lo que ocurrio, se acerco a ver y se sorprendio al ver a Naruto en medio de un monton de escombros.

NARUTOOOOO- _fue el grito de terror de Neko llamando la atencion de los demas._

Todos se acercaron para poder quitar los escombros y al sacar el ultimo podian ver el cuerpo en buen estado del rubio, todos se preguntaban como era posible que estubiera ileso, solo su ropa se veia maltratada pero el cuerpo estaba bien, para desagrado de la mayoria de los Anbus, pero alibio de los que lo apreciaban ( _Neko, Inu, Anko y Kurenai_ ). Despues de que Neko se llevara a Naruto a su departamento los demas fueron a reportar lo visto con el Hokage.

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban recien despertando, en el departamento de nuestro protagonista rubio este se despertaba cuando unos rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana y le llegaron a uno de los ojos provocandole molestia.

Mmm...oooooooa- _fue su bosteso mientras se tallaba los ojos por el sueño-_ mmm.. ¿fue un sueño?.

 ** _No-_** _lo dijo alertando un poco al rubio-_ **relajate, soy yo, no tienes que preocuparte.**

Como es que puedo escucharte.

 **Como eres mi Jinchuriki tenemos un enlace mental y solo tu puedes escucharme, solo debes comunicarte de la misma forma conmigo.**

(Esta bien)- _lo dijo pensando._

Despues de arreglarse( _vestirse y lavarse)_ salio directo a Ichiraku para comer algo despues se dirigio a una zona no tan poblada por peticion de su nuevo papá.

Bien ya me aleje lo suficiente, ahora que hacemos- _lo decia un tanto curioso por lo pedido._

 **Simple, hare esto-** _despues de decirle eso el cuerpo de Naruto fue envuelto por una capa rojisa sorprendiendolo un poco, pero le parecio extraño que el chakra se empezara a desprender de su cuerpo y tomar forma, una vez separado el chakra comenzo a ponerse mas solido y despues de un rato su padre aparecio alfrente de él-_ **bueno, asi esta mejor.**

Whooo, no sabia que podias salir- _. lo decia feliz mientras estrellas se veian en sus ojos su apariencia aun le molaba._

 **Y no deberia-** _lo dijo extrañando al infante-_ **por rl hecho de ser un jinchuriki, si un bijuu sale de este el muere** - _esto sorprendio a Naruto pero...-_ **sin embargo ya que tu arrancaste el sello y me dejaste libre por decirlo de una manera puedo salir sin que te ocurra eso, mientras este cerca tuyo estare fuera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero si me alejo tendre un tiempo limitado.**

Esta bien- _lo decia mientras de forma imprevista se encaramaba por sobre su padre y se colocaba en sus hombros-_ ya que aclaraste eso podemos hacer cosas de padre eh hijo ¿no?- _lo decia mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de felisidad._

 **Je bien creo que pasare tiempo de caridad con mi cachorro-** _diciendo eso mientras que sujetaba a Naruto y sentaba a este en sus hombros-_ **supongo que hacer cosas humanas no seria tan malo, despues de todo quiero probar tu auto proclamado "manjar de dioses", a por cierto mi nombre es Kurama, ahora ¿vamos?.**

Jijijiji- _unicamente sonrio-_ vamos.

Despues de eso se dirigeron al local de fideos a comer, cabe decir que los de Ichiraku y los que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron que Naruto llegara con un hombre apuesto para las femeninas y intimidante para los hombres y que el rubio le dijera Oto-san descolocando a varios. Pero, escondido, en lugares en especifico estaban los Anbu que el Hokage encargo vigilar y cuidar a Naruto y estos estaban atentos con lo que esa persona pudiera hacerle, incluso con lo que dijo Neko cuando dio el reporte.

 ** _Flashback no jutsu_**

La noche en la que habian cumplido su mision de encontrar a Naruto habia terminado y completado con exito y estos estaban frente al Hokage entregando su reporte, pero Neko estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando le pidieron que diera alguna opinion de lo que acababa de pasar hasta que Inu le toco el hombro sacandola de su transe.

¿Ocurre algo Neko?- _le pregunto el Hokage._

Bueno... es por algo que dijo Naruto cuando lo deje en su cama de su casa- _fue lo que dijo aun pensativa._

¿Algo que dijo?- _lo dijo interesado-_ y que es lo que dijo Neko.

Dijo _gracias Oto-san-_ _cuando dijo eso varias reacciones se presentaron en el rostro de los presentres en la habitacion-_ no se por que pero no dejo de pensar que fue alguien el que le ayudo en ese lugar, la zona estaba devastada por un jutsu Katon de alto rango.

Mmmm... vigilen mas de cerca a Naruto para que no le pase nada y averiguen lo que sepan de lo que dijo Naruto- _sentencio Hiruzen a sus Anbus para que respondieran con un "Hai" y se largaran-_ (Minato, tu tuviste que ver en esto)- _era lo que pensaba mientras que colocaba su pipa en al boca._

 ** _Flashback no jutsu "kai"_**

Los Anbu se mantenian pendiente de todos los movimiento de la persona que estaba al lado del rubio y no le hiciera daño.

Pasaron los dias y Naruto...bueno era feliz, Kurama lo cuidaba del el como habia dicho, pero de vez en cuando lo llevaba a uno de los campo de entrenamiento y practicaban en el algunos dias de la semana, Kurama le implantaba retos que su niño tenia que cumplir, y si lo hacia recibia un premio. En cuanto a Kurama...se la pasaba bien, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se divertia con un humano y mas aun que tuviera a su cuidado, no se quejaba se la pasaba bien con Naruto, cuando le dijo que lo empezaria a entrenar se entusiasmo que quiso comenzar el mismo dia, le siguio la corriente y lo hizo, y la cara de exasperacion que coloco cuando le colocaba objetivos a cumplir fue graciosa para el pero se sorprendia que apesar de ser dificil para el rubio los lograba y le daba su merecido descanso el dia siguiente.

 ** _Time skip 4 años_**

Han pasado varios años desde que Kurama empezo a cuidar a Naruto, decir que los aldeanos no estaban molestos era mentir no podian golpear al demonio como lo hacian, de hecho el pelirojo era el que les daba su bien y merecida "putisa" y vaya que les daba una grande hasta los Anbu se reian de las caras que colocaban por el dolor. En ese tiempo Hiruzen fue a la casa de Naruto para informarle que fue inscrito a la academia ninja, cuando entro a la casa se encontro con su nieto adoptivo y al hombre que Naruto llama "Oto-san" comiendo un tazon de ramen, despues de saludarlos cordialmente le informo a Naruto que entraria en la academia ninja, despues de eso se puso a saltar de un lugar a otro de felisidad por esa noticia y Kurama le agradecio al Hokage por dejarlo entrar en la academia. Despues de eso el Hokage se retiro a su casa a descansar despues de un dia de trabajo.

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Naruto entro en la academia, si bien los profesores y aldeanos estaban desconforme con esto despues de que entrara trataron de boicotearlo, pero para sus sorpresa no pudieron, de alguna forma se las ingeniaba con los genjutsus y otras cosas que le colocaban( _Kurama iba con el a la academia)_ , sin saber que ocurriria algo que le beneficiaria al rubio y alteraria al pelirojo.

En las afueras del pais del fuego y del rayo, una kunoichi de Kumo estaba siendo perseguida por shinobis de su propia aldea, habia pasado varias horas de que les perdio el rastro, pero estaba cansada y no tenia fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

Lo siento Nibi, pero...ya no...puedo mas- _decia cansada una rubia de ojos negros y cabellos rubios con una cola de caballo, llevaba un traje de encage completo de color morado._

 **Vamos gatita solo un poco mas-** _alentaba su bijuu para que se alejara mas, pero lo siguiente la sorprendio._

No...creo que...hasta aqui llegue...asi que tu ...sigue.

 **¡Que¡. Sabes lo que me pides, si lo haces moriras.-** _lo decia un poco alterada ya que simpatiso con su jinchuriki y se llevaban bien._

Te dejo sola...de ahora...en adelante,... lo siento- _lo dijo antes de abrir su sello dejar salir a su bijuu._

Fue algo repentino que la bijuu tubo que improvisar algo para que no llamara tanto la atencion asi que tomo su forma humana. Una vez libre se observaba a una mujer de unos 1,80, pelo de color azul oscuro con mechones negros que le llegaba hasta a los hombros y pareciera que estuviera hecho de fuego, tenia un ojo de color verde y otro de color amarillo, de piel terza y blanca, llevaba un kimono de pieza completa de color azul rey con detalles de garras de color negro en el, una delantera de infarto ( _cof cof copa E cof cof)_ y llevaba unas sandalias de color azul rey, con mucho dolor tubo que abandonar a su jinchuriki y ir a esconderse para que no la atraparan, despues de irse cierto ninja jinchuriki de Kumo muy malo en rimas llego antes al lugar para rescatar a su hermana adoptiva, se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia a su bijuu, pero se sorprendio mas cuando se dio cuenta que aun respiraba, despues de se fue con ella para su aldea y salvarle la vida si podia.

Matatabi estaba rumbo a Konoha para reencontrarse con su querido y amado " _Kura-chan"_ , pero le extrañaba que lo sintiera como si no hubirera algo que lo restringiera. Era de noche en Konoha y Matatabi tuvo suprimir su chakra a tal punto que no alertara a la aldea por su presensia, siguio escabullendose por donde sentia el chakra de su "querido" a llego a un departamento, trato de entrar se sorprendio que ubieran sellos de seguridad asi que tuvo que ingenearselas para poder entrar, luego de unos exaustivos 30 min logro entrar al departamento, cuando entro se encontro con un niño de unos 8 años de edad, le parecia tierno la cara de paz que mostraba, quitandose las distracciones decidio de manera cuidadosa destapar al muchacho y buscar el sello para entrar en el, cuando lo encontro entro en el para no dañar al contenedor y alertarlo. Cuando logro entrar al sello y buscar a su amado, lo que encontro la descoloco( _literalmente),_ Naruto corria de Kurama y este lo perseguia con partes de sus cuerpo manchado con algo de pintura.

 **Cuando te coloque las garras encima me las pagaras mocoso-** _eran las palabras de un iracundo Kurama._

Jajajajaja alcansame si puedes Oto-san jajajaja- _lo decia entre risas escapando de sus padre_.

Mientras estos dos se seguian correteando Matatabi aun miaraba esto incredula, Kurama, el mas poderosos de los bijuus, esta jugando con un niño como si fuera lo mas normal, y su jinchuriki le decia ¿Oto-san?, sip algo no cuadraba aqui.

 **Te...a..** **.tra...¡PE!-** _lo dijo mientras se lanzo directo sobre el y rodaron un poco hasta terminar de cabeza apoyado en un arbol junto con Naruto._

Ha...ha...ha...te...sigue...costando atra...parme- _lo decia entre jadeos._

 **Ja no tientes tu suerte te pude haber atrapado, pero lo hice para darle mas emocion-** _lo decia mientras le daba una sonrisa de superioridad._

Uuuuhlo lo dices por que tienes mas recistencia que yo, no es justo- _le recriminaba mientras inflaba sus mejillas en rabieta, cosa que fue adorable para Kurama que le revolvio sus cabellos, pero algo llamo su atencion-_ Oto-san quien es ella- _lo dijo apuntando hacia una direccion, Kurama volteo y se petrifico._

Frente a ambos estaba una muner de azules cabellos con ojos bicolor de traje azul, hermosa para Naruto pero ella era el equivalente a problemas para Kurama.

 **Ma...Ma...Ma...¡MATATABI!** - _grito el nombre de la mencionada extrañando a Naruto por la actitud de este y sacando de su estupor inicial a la mencionada._

 **Va...vaya Kura-chan no sabia que se te daban bien los niños-** _lo decia con tono algo meloso molestando al mencionado y dandole una idea a Naruto-_ **y pensar que dedicaras de niñera, por lo que veo se te da bien.**

 **Que niñera ni que nada para empesar yo..-** _no pueldo seguir ya que Naruto se adelanto a decir algo._

Hola ¿te gustaria ser mi Okaa-san?.

Silencio eso era todo lo se podia oir mientras se veia a un Kurama con sus ojos ensombresidos por su cabello y su quijada en el suelo comi si le ubieran dicho el arrebato mas grande de su vida, se podia ver a una Matatabi con los ojos abiertos de par en par un poco cristalizados y muy pero muuuuuuuy sorojada.

 **Me...me ...me podia..re...repetir...lo...que dijiste** - _los decia entre tartamudeos llamando la atencion del pelirojo por la actitud de la bijuu de dos colas_ , _solo para recibir la misma respuesta._

Matatabi no sabia que hacer o pensar pero lo que sabia era que estaba feliz, sintio una mano posarse en su hombro, se dio vuelta y se encontraba de cara con Kurama, con un rostro que mostraba como si quisiera decir algo.

 **Ahhhh-** _soltando un suspiro de resignacion y rendicion-_ **la verdad es que el chiquillo me a estado insistiendo en que queria una madre, y siendo sinceros tu fuiste mi primera opcion-** _esas palabras sorprendieron a la peliazul-_ **aunque la verdad no sabia si por tu forma de actuar era una por molestarme o por que lo hacias enserio, asi que que dices, ¿aceptarias formas una familia con nosotros?-** _lo decia mientras se alejaba un poco juntandose con su niño tocandole la cabeza._

La respues ta no se hizo esperar, la peloazul se lanzo a los brazos de un sorprendido Kurama por lo ocurrido mientras que ella ocultaba su rostro apenado feliz por tal propuesta.

 **Si si si si si, por su puesto que acepto-** _lo decia mientras movia su cabeza de izquierda a derecha una y otras vez._

Eso era lo que Kurama adoraba de ella, aunque no lo demostrara mucho y tenia que ingeniarselas para dejar en vergüenza a Matatabi, mientras los bijuus estaban abrasados Naruto saltaba de un lugar a otro feliz por el hecho de que tenia una nueva Okā-san.

 **Ku...Ku...Kura-chan** \- _dijo ella llamando la atencion del mencionado-_ ya que somos...familia po...podia darte un be...be..be- _tratando de decirlo pero no podia por los nervios, Kurama vio esto y entendio a lo que se referia pero... Naruto se ebalanzo por la espalda de Kurama haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio y tropesara con Matatabi cayendo ensima de ella._

El resultado, un beso de ambos haciendo que el rosto de Kurama se fusionara con su rojiso cabello y en el caso de Matatabi quedo estatica ante lo que ella queria. Despues de ese afortunado incidente, Naruto se levanto en la mañana para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios, Matatabi se sorprendio por el hecho de que Kurama podia salir del cuerpo de su jinchuriki, despues de quel le explicara el como podia salir y intentar lo mismo, y cuando lo hizo lo promero que atino a hacer fue abalansarce sobre ambos y abrazarlos, despues de ese momento los tres salieron del apartamento para ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, durante el trayecto varios hombres miraban de forma laciva y pervertida a Matatabi y en el caso de las mujeres a Kurama, aunque ambos ignoraban de forma olimpica las miradas, Naruto tambien lo hacia ignorando las miradas fulminantes de los aldeanos, a estos no les gustaba la idea de que el demonio fuera feliz, pero no podian hacer nada mientras estubiera con su nuevo "padre", y para colmo de ellos tambien consiguio aparentemente una nueva "madre", eso ya los estaba cabreando bastante, uno de los aldeanos se acerco a la peliazul para ver si podia alejarlos de ese par y de paso divertirse con ella, peeeeeeeeero el resultado, un Kurama fulminandolo con los ojos y por con soguiente recibir una putiza de este, luego de darle una leccion a la escoria tomo a Naruto de una mano y a Matatabi de la cintura( _sonrojando a esta)_ , y se dirigio a Ichiraku, que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta su cachorro tenia razon en decirle "el manjar de los dioses", despues de comer e ir a entrenar como era costumbre, la peliazul estaba imprecionada con lo habil que era en cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque lamentaba que su adversario sea Kurama.

Han pasado varios meses ( _por no desir 4 años_ ) desde que Naruto entro a la academia( _en compañia interna de dos bijuus)_ y las cosas han ido bien para el, se ha hecho de varios amigos en la clase como Shikamaru, un flojo a opinion de todos pero bastante inteligente, ( _los personajes son los mismos que en la serie)_

Choji alguien que se enoja si le dicen gordo, Shino alguien reservado y calculador pero buena persona y Hinata, pese a ser alguien timida sin saber por que era buena gente, la academia transcurrio sin ningun problema, claro si no fuera por los gritos de la fangirl del grupo del EMOsionado Uchiha Sasuke, fuera de eso todo transcurrio sin ningun inconveniente, salvo por el hecho de la masacre Uchiha y que habian secuestrado a la heredera de la familia Hyuga y tuvo que intervenir para salvarla, fuera de eso todo bien.

Ya estaban en finales del ultimo semestre del ultimo año y por fin seria un ninja con derecho, sus padres estaban orgullosos del pogreso de su pequeño, su avance a sido enorme para alguien de su edad, conbinando la flexibilidad que le otorgaba Matatabi y las cualidades de ambos bijuus lo hacian un "cazador" nato. Ya estando fuera de la academia se dirigia a su casa para descansar, mañana serian las pruebas para convertirse en genin y estaba ansioso, convensido de poder pasar sin ningun problema, pero de trayecto a casa sus desarrollados oidos captaron que alguien estaba llorando, siguiendo el sonido se encontro en el parque a su amiga Hinata escondida debajo de uno de los juegos del parque.

¿Hinata?- _la mencionada se da vuelta levanta la vista y ve a Naruto enfrente ella-_ que sucede, otra vez te estan molestando.

Sin saber por que ella solamente se abalanzo al pecho de Naruto y empezo quebrar en llanto, el rubio no sabia por que pero algo le decia que estaba relacionado a la venda que tenia en la frente. De forma sigilosa Kurama y Matatabi salirleron a observar mejor la situacion.

Ya ya Hinata, ya paso- _lo decia mientras mantenia un brazo en la espalda de la mensionada y con la mano libre le hacia cariño en la cabeza, despues de un rato Hinata se separa de Naruto y ve que al lado de el estaban sus padres-_ Oto-san sabes que es lo que le paso.

 **Lamentablemente si, es por esa venda que tiene en su cabeza-** _lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado por ello._

Hinata me puedes mostrar lo que te paso en la frente- _se lo decia mientras la miraba de forma seria causando un poco de miedo-_ tranquila vere si puedo ayudarte.

De esa forma la relajo en poco pero igual esta un poco dudosa, de forma lenta se fue quitando la venda de su frente hasta que mostro un sello en este para sorpresa de Matatabi y enojo de Naruto.

Oto-san, eso es lo que creo- _lo decia mientras reprimia su enojo._

 **Para desgracia tuya si es el** **_Kago_ _no Tori_ _no_ _Fuin_ (** _sello del pajaro enjaulado),_ **y pensar que un padre aceptaria semejante acto-** _lo decia con desprecio en su voz._

¿Crees que pueda quitarselo?- _fue su pregunta llamando la atencion de la peliazul._

 **Mmmm sinceramente creo que si podrias, has estudiado los sellos de tu herencia y viajamos a tu tierra de origen en busca de los libros que necesitabas, aunque trajimos mas de la cuenta-** _lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 **Tecnicamente se trajeron todo-** _les recrimino la oji mixta._

Bu...bueno Hinata- _tratando de no recordar el reto por traerse todo de la isla, y llamando la atencion de esta-_ si quieres puedes venir a mi casa para que te pueda quitar el sello, si lo hago aqui puede que alguien nos interrumpa.

En...Enserio... a... harias eso po... por mi- _lo dijo con un sonrojo em su rostro._

Claro que si, eres alguien importante para mi y no soportaria ver a un amigo triste si puedo ayudarlo- _fue lo que le dijo con una mirada llena de determinacion con una ligera sonrisa._

Sin siquiera importarle en ese momento quienes eran los presentes Hinata se abalanso sobre Naruto rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantarle un beso. Naruto quedo estatico ante este acto tan... sinceramente no sabe por que lo hizo, solo quedo estatico hasta que Hinata se separara de el. Pasaron 5 min ( _asunque no lo diga Naruto, lo disfruto)_ y Hinata se separo de el con el rostro totalmente sonrojado pero aun asi lo miraba fijamente sib desmallarse.

Has hecho... mucho por mi... Naruto-kun- _fue lo primero que dijo sacando de su estupor al mencionado-_ desde que me... salvaste de esos... brabucones ese dia de invierno... y cuando... me rescataste cuando... me secuestraron- _seguia hablando mientras las lagrimas caian por su rostro-_ yo...sniff...no se...sniff...como puedo agra...sniff... agradecerte por...sniff... por todo lo que haz hecho por...sniff...por mi, no se si almenos meresco tu amabilidad.

Baka- _fue la respuesta del rubio mientras acariciaba sus azules cabellos-_ ya te lo dije si puedo hacer algo para que mis no sufran y acerlos felices los ayudare en lo que pueda, Hina-chan- _diciendole un nuevo apodo aciendo que la ojiperla se sonroje._

Yo...yo...yo...TE AMO...NARUTO-KUN- _fue el grito que pego a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo al rubio._

Los adultos presentes sabian que la pequeña Hyuga le gustaba su pequeño y que se estaba tardando en confesarsele, en cambio el rubio que impresionado con esa revelasion su amiga estaba enamorada ¿de el?.

Bu...bu...bueno..yo..yo no... este... si... pero...talvez- _balbuceando palabras sin sentido el pobre rubio._

Ante esas palabras su mente dejo de funcionar correctamente, y que se comportara como su amiga o novia como creia ahora no ayudaba mucho.

 **Bueno, dejemos de romantisismo y vayamos a casa-** _fue lo que dijo Matatabi llamando la atencion de los niños-_ **en casa podemos conversar las cosas mas tranquilos y de paso te dire que es lo que le gusta y que es lo que no a mi hijo cuando lleguemos.**

OKĀ-SAN- _fue el grito avergonzado de Naruto hacia su madre mientras Hinata se sonrojaba por saber unas cosas de ahora novio._

 **Ya ya ya, dejen los juegos para despues, Naruto hazlo cuando lleguemos-** _fueron las palabras serias de Kurama hacia Naruto recordando la conversacion anterior-_ **y de paso se queda con nosotros de ahora en adelante y dormira contigo-** _lo decia mientras una risa de travesura se formaba en su rostro._

Bien despues de quitarle sello ella . . .¡! ¿ESPERA QUE DIJISTE?- _reaccionando un poco tarde y colocandose como un tomate por lo dicho._

Lo que a Kurama le preocupaba era que los Anbus del Hokage que sabia que estaba en los alrededores hicieran alguna estupides, y no era para menos escucharon todo, TODO, ya se estaban preguntando como era que habian viajado sin levantar sospechas, pero lo que les sorprendio era que Naruto habia dicho que podia quitar el sello de los Hyuga, si podia hacerlo habra un alboroto por esto.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y compañia llegaron al departamento ( _no me dare la paja de describirlo por que es igual_ _qu en el canon)_ Kurama y Matatabi fueron a hacer algo de comer mientras Naruto revisaba unos pergaminos.

Bien, creo que podre quitarte el sello sin ninguna consecuencia o repercucion- _lo decia mientras cerraba un pergamino y se dirigia con Hinata._

E...es..estas se...seguro- _aunque le dijo que funcionaria aun estaba nerviosa._

Tranquila,- _lo dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente sonrojandola-_ no te pasara nada- _despues se paro en frente de Hinata realizando una serie de sellos que termino juntar ambas manos en una palma para consiguiente colocar la mano derecha en su frente-_ ** _Juinjutsu: Kaihō_**.

Despues de decir eso se escucho como si un candado se abriera, retirando la mano de su frente se fue a su cuarto y cuando volvio traia un espejo en mano.

Mira, ya no esta- _se lo dijo entregandole el espejo._

Hinata toma el espejo de forma temblorosa y se miro en el. Asombro, eso era lo que tenia, no estaba, el sello no estaba en su frente, un niño de su edad le quito un sello de alto rango y no se veia exausto para nada.

Yo...yo...- _y otra vez se abalzo hacia Naruto para abarazarlo-_ gracias, muchas gracias Naruto-kun.

Descuida, no te volveran a hecer daño, por yo te protegere- _fue lo que dijo mientras se separaba de ella para limpiarles las lagrimas-_ es una promesa y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa.

 **Bien termino con esta historia nueva, perdon si me tardo con las otras pero el trabajo me mantiene algo ocupado, para los curiosos la apariencia de Kurama es de Jin Toujo( _Shin Mao no Testament)_ y la de Matatabi es la de Tear( To love ru) bueno eso sera todo hasta la otra**

 **Matane.**


	2. Chaper 2

**_El examen a genin, se revela el clan, ¿la identidad de los padres de Naruto?_**

Comenzaba a ser un nuevo dia tranquilo en Konoha, los aldeanos abrian sus negocios, los pajaros cantaban, los ninjas perseguian a tora, sip un dia como otro. . . o almenos eso parecia.

Por la calle, todos se extrañaban por un suceso por decir lo menos, raro, la princesa Hyuga, como muchos la conocian, estaba caminando de la mano junto a la pesona que ellos mas odiaban, el demonio, nadie sabia por que, alguien de tan noble linaje como los Hyuga este junto con esa "cosa" pero no podian hacer nada ya que los auto proclamados padres del demonio estaban con ellos, y para colmo no les prestaban atencion o simplemente los ignoraban, pero algunos de los shinobis que sabian como era tratada en su casa se sorprendieron al verla con un gesto que no esperaron ver, "felicidad" caminaba con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida y con una sonrisa en su rostro con un ¿sonrojo?, nadie sabia por que, pero parece que esa reaccion es por el rubio que de igual manera tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostro.

Anoo, Na...Naruto-kun- _lo dijo apenada llamando la atencion del mencionado._

Mmmh? Que pasa Hinata-chan- _fue lo que dijo sonrojando mas (si es que es posible) a la oji perla._

E...bue...Bueno... es que... por que vamos...

¿Tomados de la mano?- _fue lo que dijo completando la frase de Hinata-_ por que me agrada.. ademas- _decia empezando a sonrojarse-_ ¿no es lo q...que las p..pa..p..pare..jas h..hacen?- _diciendo eso ultimo sorprendiendo a su compañera-_ digo, ayer me demostraste tus sentimientos y digamos me siento igual...cuando...estoy ...contigo.- _finalizo con su rostro, orejas y ¿pelo? del mismo sonrojo provocando que su novia se pusiera de la misma forma._

Kurama y Matatabi se reian de lo lindo, la sensacion de estar en una familia no la conocian y gracias a su actual "hijo" no se arrepienten de la decicion que tomaron. Aunque para ellos esta situacion podia conciderarse una competencia de que quien se sonroja mas.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la academia, como seria la graduacion a genin los padres o tutores de los estudiantes se quedarian a ver las pruebas restantes despues del examen escrito. Naruto se despidio de sus padres al igual que Hinata se despidio de ellos, decir que todos mirarin extraño este suceso, el por que la Hyuga venia con ellos y no con su padre, una vez a dentro del salon todos se colocaron en sus asientos ( _como era final de año todos se sentaban en donde querian_ ) en eso Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la fila central cerca del borde, tecnicamente Hinata en el borde y Naruto en la siguiente puesto que le seguia.

Bueno Hinata-chan que crees que salga en el examen- _fue lo que dijo tratando de hacer una conversacion._

Bu...bueno no se co...con exactitud, pero creo que sera parte de lo que vimos en clase.

Mmmmmh...- _fue el ruido que hizo coko si estubiera pensando en algo._

Naruto-kun.

Si eso sera lo unico que salga en el examen le reclamare a Oto-san por acerme estudiar de mas- _fue el pequeño berrinche que hizo acordandose como Kurama lo supervisaba para sus estudios, y que fueran los libros de Uzu no era chiste para el._

Bueno descuida lo hacen por tu propio bien- _fue lo que dijo sin tartamudeo sorprendiendo a su novio pero fingio no parecerlo._

Wooo hablaste sin tartamudear- _se lo dijo apenandola un poco-_ aunque no tienes por que decirmelo- _llamando la atencion de Hinata-_ aunque me enoje con ellos se que lo hacen por mi bien y eso lo aprecio mucho- _lo decia con una risa melancolica en su rostro._

Naruto-kun- _lo dijo mientras le sonreia tiernamente._

En lo que ellos hablaban al lado de Naruto se habia sentado Sasuke, no le importava donde sentarse realmente asi que se sento donde mismo( _por si acaso las filas seran de tres asientos_ ),despues de un rato la puerta del salon se abrio de golpe mostrando a Sakura y siguiendola entro Ino, aparentemente estaban compitiendo de quien llegaba primero, obiamente para ver quien se sentaba al lado del EMOcionado Uchiha, pero cuando Sakura vio que ya estaba ocupado por el rubio decidio sacarlo de forma "amable".

Naruto-baka, sale de ese aciento- _fue lo que dijo con su tipico chillido que romperia hasta un cristal blindado._

¿He? Y por que deberia salir si yo llegue antes, tienes varios acientos libres¿ y quieres quitarme de este?- _le replico el rubio._

Es el unico asiento en el puedo estar con Sasuke-kun, asi que muevete o te muevo a golpes- _dijo y amenazo alzando su puño a la altura del menton._

Pierdete _\- fue lo unico que dijo._

CHAAAAAA- _fue el grito de la banshi lanzando un puño al rostro del rubio._

Pero antes de que llegara una mano mano detuvo el golpe de Sakura, esa era la mano de Hinata que, por su expresion se veia molesta, despues de soltarle la mano le hablo a Naruto.

Naruto-kun vamos a cambiar de puesto para que no molesten- _fue lo que dijo sin tartamudear._

Naruto asintio con la cabeza y él con Hinata su fueron a los asientos del final, la mayor parte del salon se sorprendio por el acto de quien consideraban la timida, pero que hablara sin tartamudear, el apocalipscis se acercaba.

Despues de un rato de que todos llegaran y para fastidio de Naruto el arrogante y bocafloja de Kiba Inuzka, llegando con aires de grandesa para variar. Paso otro rato y llego Iruka a la sala junto Mizuki, despues de uno de sus aburriiiiiiiiidos discursos ( **nota autor: enserio como odio los discursos, sea en la realidad o anime siempre AHI...UN...PUTO... DISCURSO** ) les entrego las hoja de los examenes repartidas por Mizuki.

Cuando entrego exmanen a Naruto este se fijo que tenia un genjutsu, despues de que Mizuki se alejara lo suficiente lo deciso y vio que el examen era jodidamente dificil... para los que no estudiaron, Naruto tendria que agradecerle a Kurama por las tediosas y extensas clases. Pasaron los minutos hasta que termino el tiempo de la prueba y Mizuki las fue retirando, una vez retiradas todas las pruebas Iruka dirigio a los alumnos a la zona de entrenamiento para las ultimas pruebas.

Una vez fuera todos vieron que en un lugar apartado a las cabezas de los clanes y padres de uno que otro civil, Naruto y Hinata saludaron a Kurama y Matatabi que los saludaron de igual manera, lo que sorprendio a Hinata fue que su padre estubiera alli, se sintio nerviosa, demasiado, pero una mano en su hombro por parte de Naruto la tranquilizo, gesto que no paso desapersibido por Hiashi.

Muy bien ahora sera la prueba de tiro al blanco con kunais y shuriken, 10 de cada uno, ahora los ire llamando por lista- _fue lo que dijo Iruka mientras miraba la lista._

Para la mayoria los blancos parecian imposibles de poder atinar estan en angulos por decir muertos, tendrian que tener o una suerte de un demonio o una precision nata. Las primeras en lanzar fueron Haruno Sakura con 4/10(shuriken) y 5/10(kunai), seguida por Yamanaka Ino con los mismos resultados y despues le toco a Hinata, primero tomo los kunai y miro a los blancos, algunos estaban en movimiento y otros por los arboles, sostubo los kunai con fuerza con un solo pensamiento " _Naruto-kun me a apoyado hasta el momento y no pienso fallar ante su amabilidad, me convertire en genin y estare con el_ " despues de ese pensamiento lanzo los kunai con una maestria que sorprendio a todos des pues hizo lo mismo con los shuriken oteniendo el mismo resultado en ambos _9/10_ , eso les sorprendio a todos, incluso algunos shuriken y kunai chocaron entre si para dar en el centro de los blancos, pero los mas al clan Hyuga que en una mirada mas detallada todos los que habian ido del clan se percataron de algo... _no tenia el sello._

Luego de eso Hinata volvio a su puesto no sin antes ser felicitada por un abrazo por parte de Naruto sorprendiendo a todos por ese acto. Despues fue el turno de los hombres, el primero en empezar fue Aburame Shino que atino 5/10 (shuriken) y 6/10(kunai), despues Akimichi Chouji 4/10 (shuriken) y 5/10 (kunai), seguido por Inuzka Kiba 3/10 (shuriken) y 4/10(kunai), despues Nara Shikamaru que por flogera atino 6/10 en ambos para despues decir que esto es problematico, despues el que venia a tirar fue Uchiha Sasuke que atino 9/10 en ambos, todos los civiles y fans del Uchiha lo elojiaban y animaban por su logro, una vez devuelta a su lugar miro a Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante y le dijo " _superame dobe"_ , cuando llamaron a Naruto este se dirigio a los tiros sin mirar a nadie, cuando llego se dio cuenta que sus armas no tenian filo asi que se le ocurrio una pequeña "broma" y cerro sus ojos, la mayoria se preguntaba que era lo que hacia, exepto los bijuus que se hacian una idea y si era lo que creia tendria que dar explicasiones al "consejo", aun recuerda lo que paso 3 meses despues de que Matatabi se uniera con madre para el rubio.

 ** _Flashback no jutsu_**

Despues de que Naruto regresara de la academia y saliera a dar un paseo con sus padres los tres se quedaron en la cima del monte hokage, tenian que admitirlo la vista era bella. Pero una presencia alerto a los bijuus y se pusieron a la defensiva protegiendo a Naruto y confundiendolo un poco.

 ** _Vaya vaya se han puesto muy sobreprotectores con el_** - _lo dijo una voz que le ponia los pelos de punta a los bijuus._

Un destello de luz se hizo presente segando a los presentes por un momento, cuando el destello desaparecio frente a ellos aparecieron 3 mujeres hermosas que para mejores palabras parecian diosas.

La primera vestia un kimono de color amarillo con bordes dorados, tenia el cabello de color rojo escarlata que le llegaba hasta la cintura sus ojos eran de un color ambar y aun con el kimono puesto se definia muy bien su cuerpo y en el kimono a la altura del pecho tenia el kanji que decia sol en el lado derecho, la segunda mujer era de pelo plateado le llegaba hasta el cuello y tenia dos trenzas que le bajaban por las mejillas, tenia ojos de color celeste, vestia un kimono de color blanco con toques de celeste y al igual que la otra un cuerpo de infarto, tenia el kanji de luna en el kimono a la altura del pecho en el lado derecho, la ultima mujer tenia un cabello negro purpura que le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia ojos de color violeta claro, llevaba un kimono de color azul con bordes de color negro y llevaba a la altura del pecho en el lado derecho el kanji de muerte, todas no median menos de 1.80 y era de buen busto a los ojos de todos _( cof cof copa E cof cof)_.

 **Quienes o que son ustedes-** _fue la pregunta de Matatabi de manera hostil._

 **(Esto es malo, la precencia que desprenden no es ordinaria, si tuviera de catalogarlas en poder estarian al nivel del viejo)-** _fue lo que penso con temor Kurama al tratar de medir el poder de las mujeres frente a ellos._

 _ **Tranquilo muchachos no venimos a hacerles daño-** fue lo que dijo la peliplateada- **de hecho venimos para darle unos regalos a su hijo adoptivo-** lo dijo señalando al rubio ocasionando que Matatabi lo cubriera mas._

 **Que quieren con mi Naru-chan** _\- lo decia Matatabi de forma sobreprotectora._

 ** _Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo me presento, yo soy Tsukuyomi_** _la diosa de la luna-_ _dijo la peli plateada._

 _ **Gusto en conocerlos yo soy Shinigami diosa de la muerte- **dijo la pelinegro con toques purpura._

 _ **Y yo soy Amaterasu diosa del sol- **dijo por ultimo la peliroja._

Los dos bijuus no sabian como reaccionar, acababan de faltar el respeto no solo a uno sino a tres diosas, no sabian como reaccionar de forma correcta sin que le recriminen por su falta de respeto pero...

Un gusto soy Naruto Uzumakidattebayo

Fue lo que rompio el hielo pensando que se enojarian pero fue todo lo contrario.

 _ **Jejejejejejej, un poco energetico no lo creen chicas-** lo dijo Amaterasu_

 _ **Y que lo digas pero eso es lo que lo hace tierno-** fue lo dicho por Shinigami acariciando revolviendo el pelo del rubio sacandole una risa provocando que las tres diosas se rieran un poco._

 ** _Y no se tensen muchachos no estamos enojadas es normal actuar de esa forma si no nos habiamos presentado como se debia-_** _feu lo que dijo la peliroja relajando a los dos bijus._

 **Bueno-** _la primera en hablar fue Matatabi-_ **y que es lo que las trae al mundo de los mortales diosas.**

 ** _Como mi hermana dijo vinimos a darle unos regalos a Naru-chan-_** dijo Tsukuyomi- **y si preguntan la razon bueno, siempre veiamos como era que actuaban los humanos y tal parecia que nunca cambiaria hasta que...-** dejo la frase sin terminar en el aire intrigando a los bijuus y al rubio.

 _ **Hasta que vimos cierto evento que no pensabamos ver en un niño de tu edad, Naruto-kun** \- fue lo que dijo Amaterasu intrigando un poco a los presentes que se hacian una idea de que era- **el que hayas perdonado a Kurama aun despues de saber que fue el que causo todo lo que te pasaba muestra que eres una persona de corazón puro y con una bondad demasiado grande para solo un niño.**_

 _ **Es por eso que decidimos darte un regalo cada una de nosotras-** fue lo dijo Shinigami terminando de hablar._

Bu...bueno no es para tanto solo hice lo que es correcto- _fue lo que dijo algo apenado para despues cambiar su tono a uno algo triste-_ , ademas no fue culpa de Oto-san de lo que paso hace años.

Los adultos vieron ese rostro de dolor que les desgarraba el alma, un niño de su edad no deberia sufrir esas cosas, Matatabi se hacerco para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo cosa que funciono un poco pero...

 _ **Naru-chan-** hablo Shinigami llamando la atencion de este- **¿te gustaria hablar con tus padre biologicos?**_

¿EH?.

 **Shinigami-sama no pensara-** _era lo que decia Matatabi con la voz un poco temblorosa._

 _ **Tranquila gatita para lo que queremos hacer tienen que estar ellos presentes-** fue lo que dijo Amaterasu tratando de calmarla._

Enserio... ¿puedes traerlos de regreso?.

 _ **Bueno puedo traer a tu padre sin problemas pero a tu madre me costara un poco, solo dame tiempo-** fue lo que dijo Shinogami antes de desapareser_.

Se genero un silencio incomodo para los bijuus, el estar con dos deidades no era muy "agradable" por el comportamiento inicial, el unico que se mantenia como si nada era Naruto. Pasaron los minutos y Shinigami habia regresado.

 _ **Bueno, lamento la tardansa muchachos-** fue lo que dijo Shinigami-_ ** _, solo les dire que tienen un tiempo limitado para estar aqui asi que comencemos con nuestra labor._**

Despues de decir eso aparecieron dos especies de llamas de color verde que de un momento a otro aumentaron de tamaño y empezaron a tomar forma ( _las apariencias son Minato como Hokage y Kushina como kunoichi_ ), despues de un rato las dos figuras se mostraban algo confusas por el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Don...Donde estoy...- _fue lo que dijo la pelirroja._

Ku...¿Kushi-chan?- _lo dijo el rubio mayor sorprendido._

¿Mmm?...Mi...Mi...¿Mina-kun?- _lo dijo la pelirroja sorprendida._

Pe...Pero... como- _fue lo que alcanso a decir el rubio antes de ser interrumpido._

Oto-san, Okā-san- _fue lo que dijo Naruto llamando la atencion de Kushina y Minato._

Los dos no sabian que decir, practicamente era ver un minato en miniatura.

Na...Naru...chan, enserio... eres tu- _fue lo que dijo Kushina empezando a derramar lagrimas._

Si el unico e inigualable Uzumaki Narutodattebayo _\- lo decia de forma animada pero habia algo diferente en como lo habia dicho._

Los padres de Naruto y los bijuus se dieron cuenta de eso y en un momento a otro aun con su sonrisa empezo a... llorar.

Siempre...siempre...quize conocerlos- _lo decia tratando de no llorar mas de lo que mostraba-_ aunque Kurama oto-san y Matatabi okā-san estaban a mi lado... yo...sniff...yo...- _en eso siente la mano de alguien en su hombro, mira quien era y era la mano de Matatabi, esta aciente con la cabeza sabiendo que era lo que queria hacer para despues salir corriendo en direccion a Minato y Kushina para despues dar un pequeño salto y abrazar como podia a los dos-_ siempre quize conocerlos en persona- _fue lo ultimo que dijo rompiendo en llanto haciendo los que abrazaba tambien lo hicieran._

Despues de relajarse las cosas Kushina pidio una explicasion sobre el pelirojo y la peliazul, cuando dijo que eran el Kyubi y el Nibi fue una sorpresa pero sus mentes se desconectar cuando dijo que ellos eran sus actuales padres. Despues de una laaaaaaaaaaaaarga explicacion y de tranquilizar a Kushina cuando el kyubi conto del porque empezo a cuidar a Naruto las diosas se presentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

 _ **Bien Minato, Kushina, los traje al mundo de los vivos por que yo y mis hermanas hemos decidido, despues de ver la bondad que hay en este muchacho, de darle unos obsequios-** los padres de Naruto se sorprendieron cuando dijo eso Shinigami- **Kushina-** la mencionada respondio con un "hai" - **en tu caso te pido que traspases la capasidad de las cadenas de chakra para que Naruto las pueda usar-** Kishina se sorprendio por esa peticion, penso por un momento hasta que al final acepto lo que dijo- **bien, ahora-**_ _lo dijo con un rostro serio preocupando a los presentes._

 _ **Naruto-kun-** dijo Amaterasu llamando la atencion del nombrado- **lo que voy a decir sera sobre el hecho de tener dos bijuus en tu cuerpo, tu sistema de chakra esta sufriendo una mutacion-** fue lo que dijo preocupando a los demas y con la duda de lo que decia- **a lo que me refiero es que tu chakra sera mas denso y tus reservas se dispararan por las nubes, y el hecho de ser un Uzumaki no lo hace mas facil, de por si tus reservas aumentan con forme pasan los dias, si mis calculos no me fallan, cuando termines la academia tendras la cantidad de chakra de 11 colas-** fue lo que dijo dejando sin habla a los demas._

Tener un chakra denso, y mas encima tener una cantidad de chakra desmesurada, era simplemente inpensable.

 _ **Y no solo eso-** fue la frase de Tsukuyomi llamando la atencion de los demas- **el hecho de que tu chakra sea mas denso para catalogarlo como nivel bijuu hara que tu cuerpo sufra unos cambios, a este paso terminaras convertido en un hanyo hibrido.**_

Los bijuus se sorprendieron y asustaron por eso, sorprendido por que los hanyo tenian tecnicas mucho mas poderosas que los ninjas mas fuertes eh experimentados, y asustados por el hecho de que los aldeanos lo miraran de peor forma que antes. Pero a que se referia con _Hanyo hibrido,_ habian preguntado pero no respondieron.

 _ **Y lo otro que queremos hacer es despertar tu Doujutsu-** sin palabras, creyeron ¿haber escuchado mal?, Naruto tenia un Doujutsu- **Naruto-kun transfiere un poco de chakra a tus ojos-** fue lo que le pidio Tsukuyomi a Naruto y este cerro los ojos y transfirio algo de chakra._

Paso un momento nada paso, pero cuando Naruto furncio el seño en señal de esfuerzo un le pulso de chakra se hizo presente, los padres y bijuus se intrigaron por ese suceso y prestaron mas atencion. Caundo Naruto abrio los ojos los adultos pensaron que era una especie de broma, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron totalmente, ya no eran ese azul profundo sino que era una mescla de color azul verdoso y amarillo con la pupila rasgada de color rojo, y el contorno del iris tenia un anillo de color negro y un poco sobre el anillo se podia distinguir una flor de loto. Nadie daba credito a lo que veian un nuevo doujutsu eso era, increible.

Wooooow puedo ver mucho mejor que antes- _fue lo que dijo maravillandose de su nueva vision-_ haber que pasa si canalizo mas chakra- _cuando lo hizo se sorprendio- SUGEEEEEEEEEEI puedo ver mas lejos y ver los canales de chakra de las personas incluso a esta distancia- cuando dijo eso los adultos se preguntaban cual era el alcanse de esos ojos para ese tipo de habilidad, despues Naruto tomo una rama cualquiera y la miro por un rato, despues la lanzo a un arbol y esta se enterro atrabesabdo dicho arbol y siguiendo hasta chocar con otro enterrandose en el-_ woooooow pude ponerle filo a un simple palo jajajaja haber que mas- _pero no pudo seguir por que cayo de rodillas al suelo repirando de forma agitada-_ haaaa...haaaa...haaaa...haaa... que...haaa... paso.

 **Eso pasa cuando usas mucho chakra en tu doujutsu, te agotaste demasiado rapido por darle mucho chakra para ver que era lo que podias hacer-** _fue el regaño que le dio Kurama por su descuido._

 _ **Bueno ahora que activaste tu doujutsu, Naruto-kun, te entregare una habilidad para tus ojos-** fue lo que dijo Amaterasu sorprendiendo a los presentes._

Amaterasu le entrego sus llamas y el elemento _Enton_ , Tsukuyomi le dio el genjutsu que tiene el sharingan y lo hizo inmune a todos los genjutsus y Shinigami le entrego la capacidad de las cadenas de chakra. Despues de eso llego el momento en el alma de sus padres tenian que volver a su mundo Naruto corrio hacia aellos y les dio un abrazo de despedida, tanto Kushina como Minato les encargaron el cuidado de Naruto a los bijuus y estos asintieron en afirmacion, cuando terminaron de despedirse sus almas desaparecieron en particulas doradas en el cielo nocturno( _tomen en cuenta que esto comenzo en la tarde y ya llevaban un buen rato)_.

 _ **Bueno creo que tienes que colocarle un nombre a tus ojos Naruto-kun-** fue lo que dijo Tsukuyomi por curiosidad._

Mmmmm... que tal _Mug ējjigan_\- _fue lo que dijo causando algo de intriga por el nombre-_ la razon fue que cuando canalise chakra para ponerle filo a la rama que lanze lo hice como si fiera simple, no senti que requiera mucho chakra para eso, por eso ese nombre- _fue lo que explico a los demas._

 _ **Ya veo, una habilidad de por si curiosa, pero muy util. Bueno eso seria todo por nosotras-** fue lo que dijo Amaterasu- **pero antes daremos nuestras bendiciones.**_

Despues de decir eso tanto Amaterasu como Tsukuyomi besaron cada una las mejillas del rubio para sorpresa de este e incredubilidad para los bijuus, peroooo... cuando le toco darle la bendicion a Shinigami, esta tomo las mejillas del rubio y le planto un beso, la quijada de Kurama se desencajo y callo al suelo y Matatabi tenia un aura de muerte por ese arrebato a su hijo, mientras sus hermanas negaban con la cabeza por la actitud de Shinigami.

 _ **Con esto seras inmune a cualquier veneno o maldicion que te lanzen o coloquen jujujuju-** fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un Naruto desconectado del mundo._

Despues de eso las diosas se retiraron y comenzo una nueva tortu... que diga entrenamiento por parte de sus padres para que pudiera entrenar como era debido.

 ** _Flashback no jutsu "kai"_**

Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados se pocisiono en la linea para lanzar sus armar, nadie podia creer que intentaria dar los blancos con los ojos cerrados, pero los que eran sensores en los ninjas sintieron un pulso de chakra probenir del rubio para que haci de un momento a otro lanzara todos los kunai y shuriken al mismo tiempo aun con los ojos cerrados, tanto las kunai y shuriken chocaron entre si y todos dieron en el blanco para sorpresa y asombro de todos, aunque cierto emo ardia de envidia por la destreza que mostro el rubio.

Naruto abrio los ojos ( _los tenia normal)_ y regreso a su lugar, despues de un rato para recuperarse de la sorpresa, comenzo un mini torneo para probar sus habilidades, las que destaco sorpresibamente fue Hinata, al mostrar determinacion y una fuerte voluntad, en cambio Sakura y Ino, solo mostraron lo tan fanaticas que son con el Uchiha. En el cambio de los hombres hubo algunos que prometen, Shino es bueno con tecnicas de larga distancia al usar ...¿insectos?, bueno pero le toco la mala suerte de que le toco con el Uchiha como enemigo, costo bastante pero la pelea termino en victoria para Sasuke, con Kiba solo alardeaba con ser el alfa y con cada batalla que le tocaba con alguien debil siempre alrdeaba, con Shikamaru se rindio en el primer combate diciendo que era muy problematico pelear y que requeria de mucho esfuerzo, con Choji...aplastaba al que le dijera gordo, literalmente los aplastaba, con Naruto ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo, y con cada victoria siempre ayudaba al contrincante a levantarse y decirle que se esforsara mas para ser mas fuerte, esa actitud era honesta y humilde a los ojos de algunos lideres de clan como Nara, Inuzka, Yamanaka hasta el propio Hokage estaba orgulloso por la actitud de su nieto adoptivo, pero algunos de los aldeanos y shinobis solo lo seguian viendo de la misma manera, pero el rubio los ignoraba olimpicamente.

Siguieron los combates y en el caso de las mujeres termino ganando Hinata, con los hombres los que quedaban eran Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto, Chouji termino siendo eliminado por Kiba por pura suerte ( _y vaya que la tuvo, si no ubieran tenido que haberlo sacado con espatula)_ , tanto el culo de pato como el aliento de perro discutian para ver quien era el que se enfrentara contra el rubio hasta que...

Oigan- _dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de los que discutian-_ y por que mejor no peleamos todos contra todos, a si no habra ningun inconveniente o problema ¿no creen?- _fue la opcion que dio Naruto a los demas._

La mayoria creia que estaba alardeando y que estaba loco por eso, Sasuke y Kiba no tubieron objecion por esto, es mas era la mejor opcion, Iruka miro al Hokage y este afirmo con la cabeza para que prosiguiera. Asi se dio inicio a un encuentro de final de tres partisipantes.

Ja ya veras dobe, una vez que termine contigo me diras todo lo que sabes en tecnicas y jutsus que sepas- _fue lo que dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante con su sonrisa de superioridad._

No tengo porque enseñarte lo que he aprendido con esfuerzo y por mi propio merito teme- _le dijo Naruto no agradandole la actitud de su compañero._

Si estan listo...HAJIME- _fue lo que dijo Iruka dando inicio a la batalla._

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas Kiba y Sasuke se lanzaron con todo contra Naruto, recibiendo tanto patadas altas como bajas al igual que varios puños por parte de ambos, pero para sorpresa de todos el rubio detenia, bloqueaba y desbiaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, aunque lo hacian retroceder un poco se defendia decentemente. Sasuke daba una patada al costado derecho y Kiba un combo izquierdo al rostro Naruto colocaba su pie derecho para deter la patada y usaba su antebrazo izquierdo para desviar el golpe, lanzaban otro conjunto de patada de hacha y barrida y el rubio salta a un costado ebadiendo el peligro.

Tch creo que tendre que ir serio- _fue lo que dijo cerro los ojos para despues abrir con su doujutsu activo-_ sientete honrado por hacerme usar mi sharingan contra ti _\- lo dijo para despues lanzarse al ataque._ ( _lo desperto en la masacre tiene 2 comas en el ojo derecho y uno en el izquierdo)_

Ja si usaras tus tecincas de tu clan entonces yo tambien- _dijo Kiba para despues colocarse en como en cuatro patas y que sus uñas se alargan para despues lanzanse tambien al ataque._

Ahora Naruto estaba en problemas, aunque se las arreglaba para minimizar el daño recibia demasiado y eso era peligroso, en un descuido Sasuke traspaso la defensa del rubio y conecto una serie de golpes en el pecho y rostro despues finalizo con mortal atras conectando una patada en la barbilla del rubio dejandolo suspendido en el aire para despues recibir un golpe martillo de Kiba mandandolo a estrellarse contra el cuadrilatero agrietandolo y haciendo que escupa algo de sangre. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el combate mostrado hasta ahora, pero una parte estaba preocupado por Naruto por el castigo recivido, la mas preocupada era Hinata viendo el encuentro con impotencia sin poder hacer nada, pero se sorprendieron cuando este se empezo a levantar dificilmente escupiendo la sangre que le quedaba en la boca.

Tch eres persistente- _dijo Kiba con una voz que mostraba molestia-_ admitelo ya perdiste, ahorrate la humillacion.

Dejalo, si el dobe no aprende a palabras aprendera por golpes- _menciono Sasuke con su tono de arrogante._

No...no me...dare...por vencido- _fue lo que dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor- (Esto es malo si me siguen golpeando el genjutsu caera, tengo que ponerme serio si quiero terminar con esto)-_ _fue lo que penso con preocupación._

Bien asi cuando te derrote a ti y al Uchiha- _decia Kiba ganandose una fulminante mirada de este-_ demostrare quien es el alfa y tendre a mi compañera- _dijo eso ultimo confundiendo a Naruto._

¿Compañera?- _pregunto confundido el rubio._

Asi es me refiero a Hinata- _Naruto quedo inmovil y Hinata lo miro con asco-_ una vez que te derrote ella vera quien es mejor y vendra a mi y tu no podras hacer nada.

Mientras en la audiencia el Hokage se habia colocado sobre los padres de Naruto e iban comentando los conbates, hasta que Kiba dijo lo ultimo.

 **Creo que el mocoso cabo su propia tumba-** _fue el comentario de Kurama extrañando al Hokage y los que escucharon._

A que se refiere Kurama-san - _fue la pregunta que hizo. (_ ** _Tanto Kurama como Matatabi le dijeron sus nombres a Hiruzen para que no levabtaran sospechas por no querer decircelos_** )

 **A lo que se refiere es que despues de un incidente que tuvimos ayer con Hina-chan ella se le declaro a Naru-chan y el la acepto-** _fue lo que dijo causando asombro a los que escuchaban Hinata Hyuga novia de Naruto._

Eso no me lo esperaba- _lo decia aun estando en sorpresa-_ que sigue, ¿que Naruto se transforme en los extintos hanyo?- _fue la pequeña broma que hizo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a los dos bijuus._

 **Conoces de los Hanyo -** _pregunto Matatabi_ _con sorpresa._

No mucho, solo se lo que Tobirama-sensei me contaba de ellos, una especie que de por si es superior a los shinobis mas capacitados y ecperimentados con tecnicas nunca antes vistas, por que la pregunta.

 _Kurama y Matatabi se quedaron viendo un momento para despues mirar a Hiruzen con una sonrisa nerviosa-_ **Bueno, sobre eso...-** _no pudieron continuar ya que sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra emanando del cuadrilatero y cuando miraron al causante... les comio la lengua el gato._

 ** _Devuelta al cuadrilatero_**

Atrebete a tocarle un solo cabello a _MI_ Hime-chan- _diciendolo con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido y con una voz que empezaba a zonar mas grave, tambien probocando que la oji perla se sonrojase-_ **y** **destrosare todos tus huesos-** _despues de esas intimidantes palabras hizo un sello con la mano y dijo "kai" y fue cubierto por una bola de humo._

Cuando el humo se disipo todos estaban con la quijada en el suelo, eceptuando los padre de Naruto, su apariencia cambio totalmente, de los 1.53 que media se podia ver que ahora media 1.71 como mínimo, su pelo se alargo tapando las orejas de su cabeza, lo que mas les asombro fue que tuviera 9 colas de zorro en su espalda en la parte trasera y dos orejas ¿de gato?, pero lo que les dejo intriga fue que cuando abrio sus ojos ya no eran azules sino una mescla entre amarillo y un azul verdoso en ambos ojos y tenia las pupilas rasgadas de color rojo, un anillo concentrico alrededor de la pupila de color negro y alrededor de este la forma de una flor de loto de color celeste. Todos se preguntaban que carajos pasa aqui, ¿ese, es Naruto?

 **¿Quieren pelear con tecnicas de clanes?, muy bien-** _dicho eso de la espalda de Naruto aparecieron 4 cadenas de color verde esmeralda-_ **yo tambien peleare con tecnicas de mi clan, las cadenas de adiamantina y mi doujutsu, el Mugējjigan.**

Dicho eso se abalanzo sobre sus objetivos a una velocidad segadora, nadie vio como y cuando pero cuando se dieron cuenta tanro Sasuke como Kiba estaban fuera del cuadrilatero aparentemente inconscientes, nadie podia decir nada todos estaban atonitos, el primero en salir del shock fue el Hokage quien se dio cuenta que nadie hacia nada hasta que el decidio el encuentro.

Es suficiente, el ganador es Uzumaki Naruto- _fue lo que dijo Hiruzen sacando a todos de su estupor._

Naruto bajo del cuadrilatero y se dirigio donde sus padres y con ellos lo esperaba tambien Hinata.

 **¿No crees que te exediste un poco cachorro?-** _dijo Kurama._

Y eso que fui blando con ellos sobre todo el aliento de perro- _fue lo que dijo Naruto sacando una pequeña sonrisa en algunos presentes y tambien en Hinata._

Pero los sentidos de Naruto saltaron a peligro, comenzo a mirar alrededor suyo para serciorarse de que no haya peligro, pero se estaba fijando que algunas femeninas estaban mirandolo de una forma distinta a los demas, como si vieran el ultimo juguete y estaba en disputa, sin que se diera cuenta sus padres se hicieron a un lado por su seguridad.

Anooooo... creo que hay que irnos...- _. fue lo que dijo de forma algo nerviosa pero no termino la frase ya que sintio otra precencia._

Lo que sintio le recorrio hasta la punta de las colas hasta la punta de sus orejas, cuando identifico la causa vio a Hinata con un sonrojo en su rostro, y eso le daba mala espina.

Eeeeeetooooo, Hina-cha...

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Fue la exclamacion de la ojiperla lanzandose sobre el rubio y empezarlo a abrazar y tocar tanto colas como orejas mientras refregaba su rostro con el de Naruto. El rubio se sorprendio por el comportamiento de su novia pero su mente hizo un click y giro lentamente su cabeza donde estaban las gradas y las femeninas iban corriendo a su pocision para repetir el acto de su novia. Pensando que tendria que hacerles daño para salir ileso, pero su salvacion aparecio cuando su padre se coloco frente a el y libero instinto asesino provocando que la estapida de mujeres se detuviera de golpe y se desmayara.

 **Que molestia, y pensar que revelarias tu secreto en estas circunstancias, sinceramente es problematico** _\- fue lo que dijo Kurama sacando una gota en su nuca por su forma de hablar._

Despues de que Naruto tranquilizara a Hinata y de que Hiruzen calmara las cosas, Iruka paso a felicitar a los que se convirtieron en genin haciendo entrega de su banda ninja: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, despues de recibir sus banda y sus respectivas felicitaciones todos se agruparon con sus respectivas familias, para algunos se explicaban por que la niña Hyuga no se iba con su familia hasta que...

Hinata- _la nombrada se da vuelta para ver que la persona que la llamaba era su padre-_ vamos al complejo tienes mucho que explicar- _fue lo que dijo acercandose a una temblorosa Hinata para llevarla a la mansion Hyuga... o esa era la idea._

De repente antes de que Hiashi la tome de su brazo Hinata es envuelta por lo que a la vista eran...¿colas?, sip, Naruto la protegio con sus colas para acercarla a el y mantenerla fuera del peligro, uno de los shinobis vio lo que ocurria e hizo que los demas vieran lo que sucedia.

Que es lo que crees que haces- _fue lo que dijo el oji perla mayor con el seño fruncido por la indeseada interrupcion._

Mantenerla alejada de un canalla como tu- _fue lo que dijo el rubio provocando que los espectadores se asustaran por como le contestaba al lider del clan Hyuga-_ un padre que marca a alguien de la familia y por sobre todo su propia hija con el Kago no Tori no Fuin no tiene el derecho de obligarla a nada- _lo que dijo sorprendio a todos los presentes, Hiashi ¿habia marcado a su hija?, nadie creia lo que escuchaba-_ , es mas- _fue lo que dijo llamando la atencion de los ninjas y el Hokage-,_ desde hoy, Hinata queda bajo el ala y la proteccion indiscutible por el lider del clan Uzumaki, o sea YO.

Nada... nadie decia nada, ningun ave emitia ningun sonido, el viento ni siquiera soplaba, la mente de todos se desconecto. Naruto heredero del clan mas poderoso solo comparado al Senju y Uchiha, el clan Uzumaki. El mas atonito boquiabierto y sorprendido era el Hokage, si Naruto sabia de su clan entonces sabia quienes eran sus padres, esto lo tomo con la guardia baja.

Q... Que tengas su apellido no qiera decir que seas de su clan mocoso- _fue lo que dijo Hiashi siendo el primero en salir de la sorpresa._

Entonces, dime, como es que tengo las cadenas de chakra "Hiashi-sama"- _fue lo que dijo enfatisando la ultima frase en tono de burla._

Tch- _fue lo unico que hizo en molestia por eso pero se le ocurrio algo_ -Mocoso no se si te das cuenta pero mi hija no tiene ese sello- _fue la jugada que hizo pensando que resustaria._

En primera ya no es tu hija, al dejar que le marcaran con el sello renunciaste al derecho de ser su padre y viceversa- _fue lo que dijo alzando un dedo de la mano derecha-_ y lo segundo, quien crees que le quito el sello.

Otro silencio nadie daba crédito a lo que pasaba hoy día, un mocoso saco el sello del clan Hyuga nadie daba crédito a eso.

Por otro lado tengo testigos que confirman que Hina-chan tenia el sello, entre ellos estan mis padres- _decia Naruto apuntando alos bijuus-_ y los otro, elijo Neko-chan- _y como si fuera una invocacion un anbu con mascara de Neko aparecio al lado del Hokage._

Neko, ¿es cierto lo que Naruto-kun dijo?- _pregunto el Hokage a su Anbu personal._

Hai Hokage-sama- _fue lo unico que dijo provocando que Hiruzen viera de mala manera a Hiashi._

Bien, relajense todos- _fue lo que dijo Hiruzen tratando de apaciguar el tenso ambiente que habia-_ mañana sera la seleccion de equipos por lo cual deben estar preparados por los compañeros que les toquen, eso es todo- _termino de decir haciendo que todos se empezaran a marchar pero-_ Naruto-kun- _llamo al mencionado haciendo que diga "hai jiji"-_ ven a mi oficina en 20 min. junto a tus padres y Hinata-chan.

Naruto solamente respondio con un "ok" y procedio a retirarse con sus padres y con du novia que todavia estaba rodeada por las colas de Narto para alegria de esta. En el transcurso de los 20 min. Naruto aprovecho para pasar por Ichiraku a comer algo de ramen invitando a los demas, los de Ichiraku se alegraron por que su cliente n1 por fin se pudo convertir en genin, pero se sorprendieron por la nueva apariencia que tenia ahora, despues de una explicación y de tratar de calmar a Ayame para que dejara de tocar sus orejas comieron amenamente. Despues fomo habian prometido se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, despues de un momento entraron a la sala, despues el Hokage sello la sala para que el sonido no saliera.

Primero lo primero...desde cuando lo sabes Naruto-kun- _era la primera duda que queria sacarse de su cabeza el Hokage._

Desde los 8 años creo que eran 3 meses despues de que ingrese a la academia- _fue su simple respuesta ante esto._

Ya veo, supongo que tambien sabras el por que no queria decirtelo- _fue lo que dijo el Hokage recibiendo la afirmacion del rubio-_ bueno, almenos ya se que lo superaste- _el rubio solo puso una cara de melancolía-_ y bien, que haras al respecto.

Almenos hasta que no sea Chunin tratar de no llamar mucho la atencion.

Bien es lo mas estrategico hasta el momento, por otro lado quisiera saber que tanto sabes en fuinjutsu- _era una curiosidad que no se la podia quitar, que haya podido quitar el Kago no Tori no Fuin sin ninguna repercusión era impreciomante._

Jejeje, espero no darte un infarto con lo que te voy a decir- _fue lo que dijo con la tipica risa de alguien que hata una travesura provocando que el Hokage se arrepienta de la pregunta-_ es mas dejare que Oto-san te lo diga por mi jijijii- _fue lo que dijo colocando su mano en su boca como conteniendo la risa de una buena broma._

 **La verdad hasta yo mismo me impresione por el avanze que mostro en este tiempo-** _dijo kurama causando mas intriga por los anbus que estaban ocultos en la habitacion y mas miedo en el caso del Hokage-_ **los maestros Uzumakis son 3 veces mejor que los ninjas normales que lo han estudiado, sin exagerar diria que el cachorro esta a la par si no es que superior a Mito Uzumaki.**

 _NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._

Con eso el Hokage se desmallo con espuma saliendo de su boca, si no fuera por que los anbus trataban de mantenerse ocultos estarian en las mismas condiciones .

Despues de que se calmaran las cosas y de que el Hiruzen analizara las cosas con mas calma continuo.

Esto es mas de lo que me esperaba si es cierto lo que dijo Kurama-san serias tan peligroso como ella solo con pergaminos- _fue lo que dijo Hiruzen con voz temblorosa-_ falta que me digas que superas el kenjutsu Uzumaki llevandolo a un nuevo nivel- _lo dijo como broma pero cuando vio la reaccion de los padres y los intentos de Naruto por no morir de risa no era una buena espina-_ ¿es un chiste?.

 **Lamentablemente no, y todo por que Kura-chan le dio la idea de como crear ese estilo de combate-** _fue lo que dijo Matatabi_ _con una sonrisa divertida-_ **de hecho vamos a un campo de entrenamiento para que lo vea.**

Mejor ver para creer- _fue lo que dijo el Hokage para despues desactivar el sello de la habitacion he ir a un campo de entrenamiento en un shunshin no jutsu._

 ** _Campo de entrenamiento Hokage_**

Bueno para probar tu estilo de kenjutsu te enfrentaras a Neko- _con eso dicho la mencionada aparecio al lado del Hokage-_ bien te enfrentaras a Naruto-kun para medir sus habilidades en tu campo.

Dicho eso Neko se posiciono un poco por delante del Hokage y saco su tanto para posicionarse. Naruto inmediatamente tambien se adelanto y de un sello de almacenamiento que tenia en su muñeca aparecio una katana de mas o menos 1.1 m. pero lo peculiar era que la empuñadura no era redonda como las demas si no que era algo plana, dandose cuenta que tampoco llevaba sus sandaluas ninja, no sabia por que el diseño del mangode la katana ni de por que descalso, pero en este combate de practica lo sabra.

¿Preparado Naruto-kun? - _pregunto Neko._

Siempre estoy preparado- _dijo el rubio con su entuciasmo de siempre._

Sin esperar mas los dos se lanzaron contra el otro y sus armas no tardaron en impactar, ambos chocaron sus espadas, Naruto de forma vertical y Yugao de forma horizontal, estuvieron forsegeando un buen rato hasta que Naruto la hizo retroceder de un mortal hacia atras para despues abalanzarse nuevamente lanzando cortes de todas direcciones, tanto ascendente como descendente, en diagonal, por la espalda, dando saltos quedando sobre el rubio, etc. Para sorpresa de ella Naruto con una maestria digna de un Uzumaki bloqueaba todos los cortes de forma tan fluida como si supiera por que lado y angulo atacaria, Yugao volvio a colocarse detras de Naruto lanzando un tajo diagonal derecho, pero el rubio paso su mano con la espada desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura del lado izquierdo en su espalda y sin dar vuelta su cabeza para mirar bloqueo de forma limpia el corte, Yugao se aleja para posicionarse y pensar un nuevo plan de ataque " _su tiempo de reaccion y reflejo sobrepasa todo lo normal para alguien de su edad, y su velocidad es sorprendente, me sigue el ritmo sin problema aparente, tengo que ser rapida y pasar esa dura defensa"_ eran los pensamientos de Yugao tratando de hacer un plan para derrotar al rubio.

En un salto sincronisado los dos comenzaron lanzar cortes en pleno aire, chocando espadas de forma diagonal, vertical, horizontal, ningun corte daba en el blanco del otro, una vez en el suelo se lanzaron en otro combate terreste pero ahora Naruto mostraba clara ventaja y empezaba a acorralar a Yugao haciemdo que esta este en todo momento a la defensiba, Yugao dio un salto al aire evadiendo una tajada descedente pero el rubio la siguio de cerca y empezo a atacarla en pleno salto. Seguia dando tajos de todas direcciones sin descanso en plena suspencion, pero Yugao encontro una abertura y ataco sin dudar, Naruto vio su descuido y trato de bloquear el ataque lograndolo pero ocasiono que soltara su espada por el impacto y empezara a decender, de forma casi instantanea Yugao acerca su espada al cuello de Naruto pensando que habia ganado... pero tubo que bajar su espada de forma vertical por instinto para bloquear un tajo que la mando al piso mientras Naruto daba un mortal atras. Cuando Yugao aterriza y ve alfrente estaba imprecionada, mientras Naruto dio su mortal y aterriso apoyado unicamente en su pie izquierdo mientras que su pierna derecha estaba flexionada, su rodilla a la altura del pecho y su pie derecho estaba sosteniendo su espada entre sus dedos, Yugao no lo creia ¿Naruto dio un tajo sosteniendo su katana con su pie?, Naruto flexiono si pierna para atras y lanzo su espada al aire haciendola girar para despues agarrarla con su mano izquierda mientras la hacia girar, sin que pudire dar le tiempo, Naruto se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Yugao nuevamente estaba a la defenciva sin poder atacar, pero ahora los ataques incluian tajos con los pies, mientras daba cortes horizontales deja su espada sus suspendida en el aire y en fracciones de segundo la atrapa entre los dedos de sus pies lanzando tajos verticales a alta velocidad, Yugao ahora apenas y podia defenderse de esas combinaciones, la flexivilidad del cuerpo del rubio dando los tajos con los pies de forma vertical y horizontal la hacian incapaz de saber como sera su siguiente movimiento. Yugao ya estaba cansada y tenia uno que otro corte, pero la emocion de un buen combate de espadas era lo que no al hacia rendirse o caer, una maestria como esa nunca se volvio a ver en la aldea desde la muerte de Kushina, los dos estaban distanciados Naruto algo ajitado con sudor en su frente, pero Yugao estaba agotada, con varios cortes leves en su cuerpo, pero aun asi no se rendia.

Creo que hay que terminar con esto- _fue lo que dijo Naruto._

Con cuerdo con eso- _fue lo que dijo Yugao._

Los dos se abalanzorn en carrera para su ultimo movimiento para acabar con el otro, pero para sorpresa de Yugao estando a unos pocos metros, Naruto suelta su espada apoya sus manos en el suelo sujeta su espada con su pie izquierdo, extendio sus pies y empezo a gira como un helicoptero con su espadaen su pie, Yugao por su sorpresa tarda en responder y cuando vio que la hoja esta encima la bloqueo con su espada, pero por la fuerza la manda a volar haciendo que chocara con un arbol dejandola inconciente.

Creo que me pase hehehe- _fue lo que dijo riendo de forma nerviosa rascandose con un dedo la mejilla derecha._

Hiruzen tenia la boca abierta de par en par por la impresion, derroto a su mejor Anbu en Kenjutsu y apenas se muestra cansado. Naruto se acerca a Yugao que comensaba a despertar cuando este la tomo y la dejo apoyada en un arbol, lo siguiente que hizo provoco que hiruzen dejara de respirar, Naruto fue envuelto por una capa de chakra rojiso y lo traspaso a Yugao, esta apenas y estaba conciente, no sabia que era esa sensacion que la rodeaba pero le agradaba, despues de unos minutos las heridas de Yugao sanaron y de forma lenta comenzo a despertarse, y Hiruzen volvio a respirar.

Na...Naruto-kun... es...eso que usaste era- _era lo que trataba de decir el Hokage._

Bueno...jejejeje... mejor lo hablamos en la oficina- _lo dijo de forma nerviosa._

Despues Naruto traso unos sellos y todos regresaron a la oficina, para despues colocar un sello de sonido.

Bueno creo que sera mejor explicar las cosas Oto-san, Okā-san

 **He, se nota que quieres darle un infarto al pobre-** _dijo Kurama._

Que quieres decir con eso Naruto-kun- _era lo que intrigaba al Hokage._

Jiji... te presento a- _derrepente Kurama se posiciona al lado de Naruto y le salen nueve colas y orejas de zorro-_ Kurama oto-san _Kyubi no Yoko_ y ha- _despues se coloco Matatabi al lado de Naruto y le salieron dos colas de gato de color azul, su cabello crecio y le tapo las orejas para despues le salieran dos orejas de gato del mismo color de su cabello-_ Matatabi okā-san _Neko no Bakemono-_ _y todo lo decia con unas ganas de reirse que trataba de controlar._

Eh?- _fue lo unico que dijo el Hokage y Yugao._

Pasaron los segundos y nadie decia nada, Naruto paso la mano por sus caras y seguian sin reaccionar, les pico la mejilla de cada uno y el resultado, el Hokage cayo de cara en su escritorio y Yugao cayo seco al suelo.

¿Creen que me pase?- _pregunto Naruto nerviosamente._

 **Como no tienes idea cachorro-** _respondio Kurama entre risas._

 ** _Continuara._**

 **Bueno por fin termine este capitulo, costo algo y las cosas se me complicaban para los argumentos ( _y se me complicaran mas TT_TT), pero bueno es divertido igualmente._**

 ** _El estilo de pelea de Naruto con la espada todavia no le tengo nombre pero esta basado en el estilo de Raiden de Metal Gear Racing Revenge, tenia ganas de colocar ese estilo en alguien pero no sabia como, y he aqui el resultado. Bueno vere si puedo continuar (sin romperme los dedos en el proseso)_ o descansar o comenzar con otras 4 historias quevtengo en mente pero sera para otro rato, se despide Oumashirosaki97.**

 ** _Matane._**


	3. chaper 3

_**Seleccion de equipos, La libertad de Anko, presagio de una problematica**_ _ **vida**_

Era una nueva mañana en la aldea de Konoha, era el dia de la seleccion de equipo, y todos estaban impacientes por como serian.

Despues de que Naruto les revelara a Hiruzen con Yugao y los anbus presentes la verdadera identidad de sus "padres" hubo un pequeño altercado pensando que lo estaban engañando pero cuando dijo que si lo estuvieran engañado ya hubieran hecho algo y no lo hubieran tratado tan bien a el incluso a Hinata, despues de aclarada las cosas y que se calmaran las revoluciones, Hiruzen le dijo a Naruto, ya que revelo su herencia que devera tener un anbu personal, el lo miraba de manera innecesaria pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Yugao se ofrecio como su anbu, sin razón aparente los revelados bijuus aceptaron inmediatamente la propuesta, despues Hiruzen le dio las llaves de la mansión Namikase y que dentro de unos días se le entregaría lo que le corresponde por parte monetaria, luego prosiguio a retirarse del lugar con su nueva guarda espalda a su nueva casa.

Una vez que Naruto llegara a clase junto a Hinata, todos se le quedaron mirando, la razon, nadie daba credito a lo que ocurrio ayer, el que se creia el tonto de la clase ahora se descubre que era el lider de un clan casi extinto, Hinata fue marcada por su clan y acojida por el del rubio con orejas de gato, y hoy llegan tomados de la mano como si no ubiera pasado nada, y Hinata... estaba acariciando una de sus... ¿11 colas?, sip ayer termino de salirle las ultimas dos colas de su nuevo cuerpo, aunque era un problema el poder hacearse pero Hinata lo ayudaba, para vergüenza de el.

Despues los dos se sentaron en uno de los asientos finales.

Bueno Hinata quien crees que sea nuestro sensei, habia conversado con jiji para que nos dejara juntos en el mismo equipo asi que ¿quien crees que sea?- _era la pequeña interrogante que tenia el rubio_.

La verdad no se qui.. quien sea nuestro sensei, pero... en lo personal.. me gustaria que fuera Kurenai sensei-. _fue la respuesta de la novia del rubio._

Asi que Kurenai-chan, me parece una buena opcion, solo hay que ver quien sera nuestro compañero- _fue lo que dijo el rubio y Hinata asintio con la cabeza._

Naruto.

Mmm? teme, que quieres- _fue Sasuke quien lo habia llamado._

Haaaa(suspirando) solo venia a disculparme por lo de ayer- fue lo que dijo provocando que todos lo miraran.

EEEEEEEH?

Sip el apocalipsis se acerca, Uchiha Sasuke ¿disculpandose?, eso ya estaba siendo demaciado.

Me coloque ah investigar al clan que pertenecias- _llamando la atencion del rubio-_ , tubo que ser un clan muy poderoso para que almenos 3 aldeas se aliaran para derrotarla, pero dejando eso de lado- _extendiendo su mano a Naruto_ -, la razon por la que hago esto... es para acentar a un futuro gran rival- _cuando dijo eso todos se sorprendieron hasta Naruto_ \- que dices ¿rivales?- _fue su pregunta final._

Je- _coloco una media sonrisa y extendio su mano y apreto la de Sasuke-_ seria divertido, esforsemonos por ver quien sera el mejor.

Aunque hayas ganado en el torneo de ayer me fortalecere para igualar el marcador y superarte- _fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa retadora_ \- bueno- _separandose del apreton_ \- sera divertido.

Luego de ese... raro momento Sasuke volvio a su lugar y se pusieron a esperar a su maestro, cuando llego nombro a los novatos del año que fueron Naruto y Hinata despues se puso a nombrar a los equipos. ( _**no me se los N de los equipos asi que los numerare según yo crea**_ )

Equipo 6 en circulacion,- _comenzo a hablar Iruka_ \- equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzka su sensei sera Kakashi Hatake, equipo 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki su sensei Kurenai Yuhi- _cuando dijo eso Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza-_ y tambien Anko Mitarachi- _cuando menciono un segundo sensei todos se extrañaron_ \- equipo 9 en circulación, equipo 10; Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Ino Yamanaka su sensei Asuma Sarutobi eso es todo- _fue lo que dijo cerrando la lista y preparandose para irse pero antes de que se marchara._

Ne Iruka sensei por que el equipo de Naruto-baka tiene dos jounin sensei y nosotros solo uno- _fue la molesta pregunta de la pelirosa._

Eso lo permitio el Hokage y no hay discucion por eso, es todo- _dicho eso se retiro._

Despues de que Iruka se fuera todos esperaron pacientemente en sus acientos, primero fue el equipo de 10, seguido milagrosamente del equipo 7, a Naruto casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Kakashi llegar a la hora en algo, y por ultimo llego Kurenai, cuando salieron se encontraron con Anko y se dirigeron al campo de entrenamiento N 8.

Bien mocosos lo primero que haremos sera presentarnos, yo primero mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko ( _la apariencia de Anko es como en la serie)_ , mis gustos son los dangos, las serpientes y torturar a mis victimas y mis disgustos es cierto shinobi albino y mi sueño...no lo eh pensado, Nai-chan tu turno.

Bueno mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi( _la apariencia de Kurenai es como en la serie)_ , mis gustos son pasar tiempo con la loca de aqui al lado- _señalando a Anko-_ con una amiga de ambu y los genjutsus, mis disgustos son los abusadores, acosadores y pervertidos, y mi sueño para futuro...pues poder formar una familia- _lo ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojada_ \- bien Shino tu turno.

Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, lo que me gustan son los insectos, lo que me disgustan son algunas cosas y mi sueño es ser un gran lider del clan.

Bien Hinata tu turno- _dijo Kurenai._

Mi nombre es Hinata, mi pasatiempo es hablar con Kurama oto-san y Matatabi okā-san, lo que me gusta es el ramen y tambien- _comenzando a sonrojarse-_ Na...Na...Naru...to...kun- _haciendo que el nombrado tambien se sonroje-_ y lo que me disgusta son los pervertidos, los engreidos y los que subestiman a los demas y mi sueño para futuro- _respirando hondo-_ es poder tener una famila con Naruto-kun- _despues de decir eso termino sonrojandose otra vez y ocultandose en tres de las colas de Naruto._

 _(Parece que por fin podras ser feliz Hinata)_ Bien por último tu Naruto- _fue lo que penso y dijo Kurenai._

Bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis pasatiempo son entrenar pasar tiempo con Otou-san y Okā-san y estar con Hina-chan- _haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojase dentro de las colas-_ lo que me gusta son el ramen conversar con mis amigos y estar con Hina-chan, lo que me disgusta son los 3 min. que tengo que esperar para el ramen, los hambrientos de poder, los engreidos y los que se creen superior a otros y mi sueño para futuro es ser el mejor lider del clan Uzumaki, tener una gran familia y tambien ser Hokage.

Vaya es una meta grande para un mocoso como tu- _fue lo que le dijo Anko al rubio-_ aunqueee- _seguia hablando mientras se acercaba de forma muy provocativa extrañando a Naruto y poniendolo nervioso-_ ser el mejor lider suena bien, por otro lado te puedo ayudar con la experiencia para cuando formes tu famila- _lo ultimo se lo dijo en un susurro en el oido._

Que... ( **inserte sonido de tragar)** que quiere decir, sensei.

Aaa, no se- _decia mientras jugaba con las orejas rubias de Naruto-_ tu que crees a lo que me refiero, eres el ultimo hombre de tu clan, sin mencionar que mostraste habilidades sorprendentes en el examen y posiblemente cuando te asciendan te coloquen el CRA ( _Son las siglas de como se pronuncia en inglés Clan Restauration Act),_ y puede que me postule como candidata.

ANKO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO- _fue el grito que dio Kurenai por lo que ecia y con ¿celos?._

Oooo vamos Nai-chan nome digas que no te gustaria estar con semejante cosita linda- _lo decia mientras acariciaba a Naruto como una mascota haciendo que Kurenai se_ sonroje-

Bueno...no puedo negar...que es lindo y eso... _-comenzo a decir Kurenai._

Tambien fuerte cariñoso y protector, sin mencionar que tambien sabe fuinjutsu, solo le faltaria ser tan habil en kenjutsu como todo Uzumaki- _interrumpio Anko terminando la frase._

Anoooo Anko sensei- _llamo Hinata a la mensionada-_ Naruto-kun sabe kenjutsu y derroto con algo de esfuerzo a una ex anbu personal de Hokage-sama- _fue lo que dijo la ojiperla causando icredubilidad en las sensei._

Me...Me quieres decir q...q...que Naruto-kun vencio a Neko en ¿kenjutsu?- _fue lo que dijo Kurenai sin creerlo recibiendo un si de Hinata._

Y como es eso de antigua anbu del Hokage- _fue lo que dijo la domadora de serpientes con curiosidad_

Bueno jejeje- _comenzo a hablar Naruto con una risa nerviosa-_ jiji dijo que ya que se revelo mi herencia deberia tener mi garda espaldas personal- _dijo eso sorprendiendo a las sensei-_ asi que Neko-chan se ofrecio de forma inmediata, iba a negarme pero mis padres la aceptaron sin preguntarme y no me quisieron decir la razón.

Asi quee, la aceptaron sin darte los detalles del por que eh?- _fue lo que dijo Anko con una sonrisa siniestra que incomodo a todos-_ creo que conversare con ella cuando la vea.

Bu...Bueno por que no mejor se van para sus casas y vienen mañana a las 8 am. para su prueba- _dijo Kurenai un poco nerviosa y los demas acintieron-_ bueno nos vemos mañana.

Despues de que las sensei se retiraran Naruto y compañia se fueron por la aldea, depues de un rato Shino de despidio y los retantes se fueron a su casa. Una llegado a la mansión Namikase Naruto llamo a su nuevo guarda espalda.

Yugao-chan- _la mencoinada aparecio con un ¿atuendo casual?._

Hai Naruto-sama- _dijo la pelipurpura._

( _supirando)_ Que no me llames de esa manera, me hace sentir raro- _dijo un poco cansado ya que ayer lo llamo como unas 4 veces de la misma forma._

Entonces Na..Naru...Naruto-kun- _lo dijo con el rostro sonrojado cosa que al rubio le parecio lindo._

Llevaba un kimono de color purpura claro con diseños de estadas y shuriken de color rosa, su cabello de color morado oscuro casi tanto como Anko pero mas largo tanto que le llegaba a su espalda inferior pechos copa C y unos ojos de color morado pasando al gris.

Bueno mejor dime como te fue en lo que te pedi- _fue lo que dijo con una mirada seria._

Segui a Mizuki de forma disimulada como me dijo y a estado rondando en las cercanias de la bodega de la torre del Hokage- _fue el reporte que estaba diciendo._

Asi que planea robar algun pergamino de los Hokages anteriores- _fue la deduccion del rubio._

Es lo mas probable- _dijo la pelimorada._

Bueno me hare cargo de él, tal parece que hara su movimiento en la noche- _fue la decicion del rubio._

Estas seguro Naruto-kun, los otros chunin y jounin se pueden encargar de eso- _fue lo que dijo Hinata con preocupacion._

Tranquila no me pasara nada- _lo dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia-_ tengo gente que es inportante para mi asi como tu, jiji, mis padres, Yugao-chan, y muchos mas, no te preocupes.

Bueno si tu lo dices- _dijo Hinata no muy convencida._

Bueno, tengo que irme para prepararme- _decia el rubio marchandose pero se detuvo derrepente-_ por cierto...- _mirando a Yugao-_ te ves bien con eso puesto Yu-chan- _despues se retiro._

Yugao estaba con la cara roja por el cumplido del Uzumaki y la ex Hyuga la fulminaba con la mirada, o eso intentaba.

 **Konoha 9:54pm**

Ya era de noche y Mizuki ya habia robado el pergamino pero con un henge de Naruto en su forma Hanyo, fue interceptado por Iruka tratando de entrar en razon con "Naruto" solo para que este lo atacara, despues de que escapara y estaba un poco lejos se topo con lo que no esperaba.

Vaya vaya vaya- _fue la voz que hizo que Mizuki se detubiera de golpe-_ pensar que usaras mi apariencia para inculparme, algo demaciado predecible Mizuki-teme- _de detras de un arbol aparecio el rubio-_ dime que es lo que piensas hacer con el pergamino.

Je no tengo por que decirle mis planes a un demonio- _fue la repuesta del traidor pensando en intimidar._

Si crees que me haras temblar con lo que dices piensalo de nuevo baaaaka- _decia el rubio._

En eso Iruka llega a escena.

Naruto, que estas haciendo aqui- _fue la pregunta nerviosa del Moreno._

Entreteniendo al traidor en lo que llegan los refuerzon- _dijo el rubio encogiendose de hombros._

Hahahaha si crees que me atraparan piensalo de nuevo, acabare con ustedes y entregare este pergamino a Orochimaru-sama- _decia Mizuki con cara de maniaco._

Asi que la serpiente esta detras de esto, bueno tendre que darte una lección _\- decia el rubio tronandose los huesos de los dedos._

Tu ¿darme una leccion? ¿a mi? no seas creido demonio- _era lo que decia Mizuki con una sonrisa retorcida-,_ de hecho ¿sabes por que los aldeanos te tratan como lo hacen?.

Hee- _fue lo que dijo Iruka sabiendo que era lo que iba hacer-_ ¡Mizuki detente no tienes permiso de decirlo!- _fue el grito de desesperación de Iruka pensando que alteraria a Naruto._

Que equivocacion.

Me diras que es por el Kyubi ¿cierto?- _dijo el rubio con simpleza._

¿He?- _tanto Iruka como Mizuki no sabian que decir._

Por favor, me entere de eso a los 4 años, de hecho mi apariencia actual se la debo a el y a mi Okā-san.

Co...Co...C...Como que gracias al Kyubi y tu Okā-san- _. dijo Mizuki con nerviosismo._

Ya que te derrotaran de todas formas te lo dire- _dijo el rubio enfureciendo al traidor-_ desde los 4 años el Kyubi me a tratado como un hijo y el como un padre, la persona de cabello rojo que esta conmigo es el Kyubi- _incredubilidad suprema, no hay credito para lo que decia-_ y- _"hay mas" era el pensamiento de los dos shinobis presentes-_ la mujer peli azul con mechones negros es mi Okā-san, Nibi.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que pensar, los padres actuales de Naruto ¿eran o son bijūs?, después Naruto le dijo a Iruka que esto era catalogado como un secreto SSS y que no dijera nada.

Lo que me ocurrio es la consecuencia de tener dos bijūs en mi cuerpo, tuve suerte de que lo pidiera soportar- _decia como si no fuera la gran cosa-_ , pero gracias a eso tengo una familia- _termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro._

N...N...No...p... puede ser... te... tener... d... dos...b...bij...bijūs en un so...solo contenedor- _decia con miedo en su voz Mizuki-_ es ridiculo.

Bueno fue suficiente charla para ti- _lo decia mientras activaba su doujutsu-_ veamos si esto funciona.

Despues de decir eso saco cuatro de sus cadenas de chakra y sujetó a Mizuki a un árbol, este forsejeaba para poder liberarse pero era inútil.

Su...Sueltame ggghhhhhh- _decia mientras seguía forsegeando, mientras Naruto se acercaba a él._

Ahora- _dijo cuando estaba frente a su enemigo- **ソウルカッター** (Sourūkatta/Degollador de alma)- dijo mirandolo a los ojos._

Mizuki en ese momento comenzo a gritar de sufrimiento como si lo estuviesen quemando, estuvo asi durante varios minutos hasta que Naruto lo solto haciendo que este cayera muerto al suelo con los ojos como si fueran cenizas.

Bien con eso bastara _-dijo el rubio como si fuera poco lo que acababa de hacer._

Na...Naruto que fue lo que hiciste- _fue la pregunta de un ¿aterrado? Iruka por lo que vio._

Nada en especial, solo le destrose el alma- _dijo normalmente-_ en otro momento le explico en que consiste, nos vemos- _dicho eso se retiro del lugar en un shunshin de truenos rojos._

Luego de ese incidente y de que Naruto explicara al Hokage a la mañana siguiente el por que interfirio diciendo que por que no queria que se escapara, ya todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento N 8 para hacer su prueba, bueno casi todos.

Donde esta Anko-sensei, ya llevamos una hora y ella no aparece- _decia un cabreado rubio._

No se por que creo que se enborracho y esta durmiendo como un tronco- _decia Kurenai un tanto molesta por los habitos de su amiga._

Voy a buscarla seguro que esta en su casa durmiendo- _fue lo que dijo el rubio con voz de derrota_

Naruto comenzo a caminar en direccióna su casa, ya sabia donde era, en una ocasión cuando era pequeño ( _7 años_ ), este lo acompaño a su casa para agradecerle el haber jugado con el ese día, una vez llego toco la puerta llamando para que saliera 15 minutos y todavia no salia, giro la perilla y la puerta estaba abierta asi que entro para despertarla en lo que era la segunda opcion del rubio. Apenas entro encontro que todo era un chiquero ropa tirada en el piso, botellas de sake por doquier, paquetes de comida tirados por todo el lugar, llegando al que vendria ser el cuarto de Anko estaba en las mismas condiciones que el departamento. Se acerco a la cama para despertar a su despreocupada sensei.

Anko-sensei despierte que tenemos que hacer la prueba- _decia el rubio moviendo a Anko del hombro para despertarla sin resultado, siguiendo de la misma forma sin resultado alguno, pero se preocupo cuando su rostro mostro como si estuviera sufriendo y unas cuantas lagrimas caian de su rostro-_ Anko despierta, !ANKO¡- _con ese ultimo grito Anko desperto con todo su cuerpo sudado._

Que...Que paso- _lo decia mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su rostro para sacarse el sudor-_ ¿Foxy-kun?- _pregunto extrañada por la presencia del rubio._

Te vine a buscar por que tardabas en llegar, asi que vine a buscarte- _fue lo que dijo aun con preocupación._

Ya veo, supongo que bebí de mas anoche jejeje- _fue lo que dijo para despues volver a su actitud normal-_ por otro lado...¿te gusta lo que vez?- _decia posando provocativamente para el rubio llevaba solo su camisa de malla dejando ver totalmente sus grandes pechos y llevaba una ropa interior de encaje de color negro purpura._

Naruto estaba totalmente rojo por eso, aunque le gusta Hinata el cuerpo de Anko era tentador, pero cuando vio la marca en su cuello se le ocurrió una forma de poder librarse de este problema...no sabe lo que le espera.

Anko ademas de eso vine a darte un regalo- _comenzo a hablar con algo de seriedad y con una pequeña sonrisa._

Ara parece que alguien ya esta captando la idea- _decia mientras se lamia un poco los dedos-_ , y cual sera mi regalo.

 _Derrepente Naruto desaparecio de su pocision y se coloco atras de Anko tocando su nuca y paralizandola (ella estaba sentada en el suelo)-_ Tu libertad- _fue_ _lo que dijo casi en un surruro al oido de la pelimorada colocando su mano en el sello._

Tu... acaso puedes- _dijo Anko casi en jadeo por lo que estaba por hacer el rubio_ , _pero en sus ojos se reflejaba... esperanza._

Naruto comenzo atrasar una larga serie de sellos mientras pensaba " _si puedo tratar con las almas de mis enemigos entonces..."_ para cuando termino de hacer los sellos activo su doujutsu.

 _ **Aqui voy**_ _ **忍うずまき金フインジュツ :かわいタマシのジョキオ・サイショウ - テキナ・シル**_ ( _Ninpou Uzumaki Kin-Fuinjutsu: Kaifu tamashi no Jokio Saisho-tekina Shiru/_ _Arte ninja técnica prohibida de sellado Uzumaki: Ruptura del sello, Extracción de alma, Sellado definitivo)_

Aparecieron 5 kanjis diferentes en cada dedo de la mano derecha colocandolo en el sello en el cuello de Anko, la reaccion fue inmediata las 3 comas comensaron a girar de manera lenta al principio mientras que se separaban de la piel de Anko estando en pleno aire, mientras las comas seguian girando se fueron agrandando fusionandose unas con otras formando una especie de agujero, Naruto metio su mano en el y empezo a jalar tratando de sacar algo, no era facil Anko ya mostraba cansancio por el proceso, en un ultimo jalon Naruto saco su mano del agujero y en su mano se mostraba una especie de serpiente pero su cabeza tenía otra apariencia... el rostro de Orochimaru, Naruto hizo mas precion en su mano y asi destrozo el alma que habitaba en el sello.

Lugar desconocido

En un lugar que era lo mas parecido a un laboratorio, todo estaba oscuro pero se podian visualizar dos sombras en el lugar hasta que...

Aaaaaaaaaaah- _fue el grito de agonia que dio la silueta de cabello largo de color negro._

Orochimaru-sama, que ocurre- _dijo la otra sombra que por su voz se podia saber que era un joven._

Ha...ha...hah...ha...hha...tsk... alguien acaba...ahh. de destruir una parte...aah... de mi- _decia entre jadeos el identificado como Orochimaru._

¿Esta seguro señor?- _preguntó el joven que por el reflejo de las pocas luces del lugar se notaba que usaba lentes._

No me puedo equivocar Kabuto, pero la pregunta es quien se libero y como- _dijo el sabio de las serpientes con una mirada que reflejaba molestia._

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Después de destruir el causante de los dolores de Anko el rubio prosiguió a terminar el sellado, las comas se empezaron a separar y disminuir su tamaño volviendo a ser pequeñas volviendo a su cuello y desaparecieron.

Anko callo al suelo agotada y cansada por lo que hizo el rubio, pero el rostro de la pelimorada se mostraba pacífica y tranquila, Naruto vio eso y se sintio tranquilo al saber que su jutsu funciono creo 4 clones de sombra y ordeno que limpiaran el lugar, una vez que al menos la habitacion de Anko estuviera ordenada la tomo estilo nupcial y la llevo a su cama depositandola delicadamente en ella una vez hecho eso dejo a los clones para que terminaran de limpiar y el rubio se dirigio con los muchachos.

Una vez que llego les dijo que su segunda sensei no podria venir, Kurenai ya se hacia una idea del por que pero vio de forma discreta que Naruto tenia una sonrisa pegada a su rostro, le extraño eso asi que les dijo a sus genin que se tomaran el dia libre y que su prueba se realisara manaña.

Naruto invito a Hinata y a Shino a comer mientras pasaba la hora, Shino tuvo que rechasar la oferta diciendo que tenia asustos del clan que atender y se retiro despidiendose de sus compañeros.

Anooo- _comenzo aeecir el rubio algo nervioso-_ Hina-chan- _llamando la atencion de la mencionada-_ te parece si... tuviéramos...nuestra primera ci...ci...cita.

La pobre ojiperla se congeló con lo que dijo tardo un tiempo pero reacciono para reponderle de forma afirmativa, de esa forma comenzo su primera cita.

Mientras tanto Kurenai iba a paso apurado para la casa de su amiga sádica para saber que era lo que habia ocurrido en lo que Naruto habia ido a su casa, en el rato en el que Kurenai llegaba los clones de Naruto ya se habian disipado, cuando Kurenai llego a la casa y entro... su quijada toco el suelo, ¿la razon? todo estaba ordenado living, pasillo, baño, fue a la habitación de su amiga y alli estaba ella durmiendo placidamente como una pequeña niña inocente ( **autor: si claro lo que no tiene de inocente lo tiene de pervertida** ), por el ruido que genero Kurenai cuando abrio la puerta Anko empezo a dar señales de despertar.

Aahhh ( _bostezo)_ hola Nai-chan _\- dijo aun con su rostro somnoliento._

Aa...ho...hola Anko ve...veo que ordenaste tu ..de...departamento- _dijo la mujer de los genjutsus con una risa nervioso._

Eh?- _fue lo que dijo no entendiendo a que se referia, miro a su alrededor y de golpe recordo lo que paso hace unas horas, se levanto de golpe de la cama tambaleandose un poco y como pudo sujeto a Kurenai de sus hombros-_ Nai-chan dime, ¿Foxy-kun vino a mi casa hoy?- _fue la pregunta un poco extraña pero Kurenai respondio con un si-_ me...me podrias revisar el cuello...por favor.

Kurenai acató el pedido y lo hizo diciendo que no habia nada, despues su mente hizo un click al entender a lo que se referia reviso minuciosamente de que no estuviera, incluso reviso el otro lado pensando que se equivocó pero nada no estaba el Tenn no Juin.

Como es posible, esto...esto es...- _era lo que murmuraba la pelinegra sin creer lo que habia hecho el rubio._

Anko se recosto en la cama repasando lo que habia ocurrido antes de que callera inconciente, no fue un sueño Naruto le dio lo que le daria como regalo... _libertad._

Volviendo con el rubio la pasaba de las mil maravillas, aunque las miradas de odio bo se las quitaba nadie pasar el rato con Hinata en su primera cita lo hacia olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pasaron por los lados boscosos de Konoha para apreciar el lugar, comienron ramen ( **autor:** **para variar** ), y cuando se hizo de noche Naruto llevo a Hinata a la cima del monte Hokage para apreciar la vista nocturna.

Una vez ya terminada su cita se dirigeron a su casa para dormir...o esa era la idea, cuando estraron a la casa Naruto fue asaltado por tres personas mas, específico tres femeninas, dos de ellas lo miraran con cara " _o te explicas o te castro"_ y vaya que daban miedo y la tercera mujer pues... lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche, las que lo miraban eran Kurenai y Yugao y la que lo abrazaba era Anko.

A...A...An...Anko... ko... fueho... reshfirar- _era lo que podia decir muentras Anko aplastaba el rostro del rubio en sus jugo.. digo grandes encantos._

Despues de que Hinata ayudara a su novio para no morir asfixiado Kurenai fue la que pregunto primero.

Ahora explicame como fue que lo hiciste- _fue lo que dijo la mujer de los genjutsus con un semblante mas tranquilo pero igual de serio._

Bueno...por donde empiezo- _decia un nervioso Naruto._

Empieza en donde estabas sobre mi cuando desperte- _fue lo que dijo Anko sacando gotas en la cabeza en los bijūs, un poco de ira y ¿celo? por parte de Yugao y Kurenai y una mirada acusadora por parte de Hinata._

NO INVENTES COSAS QUE NUNCA PASARON ANKO-SENSEI- _fue el grito entre enojo y vergüenza._

¿A si? y por que te sonrojas entonces- _eran las malvadas palabras de la domadora de serpientes._

No sabia como dormias y tu te me insinuaste en primer lugar- _fue lo que dijo aun con el rostro rojo recordando el cuerpo de Anko en ese momento._

Estuvieron asi durante un buen rato hasta que Anko dejo de molestarlo, el rubio dijo que mañana despues de la prueba les explicaria junto con el Hokage. Ya era tarde y los padres de Naruto les ofrecieron dormir por esta noche en la mansion y ellas aceptaron sin ningun problema y se fueron a dormir.

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban comenzando un día agradable como cualquier otro... hasta que...

 _PERO QUE DEMONIOOS PASA_ AQUIIIIIII

Fue el grito de un confundido, alterado y sonrojado Naruto, ¿la razon?, en su cama tamaño familiar estaba el acostado en el centro, Hinata al lado derecho abrazando su brazo presionandolo con su modesto cuerpo, al lado izquierdo estaba Yugao tambien abrasandolo y en el torso del rubio estaba Anko recostada en el y para mayor sonrojo de Naruto, las tres estaban en lencería algo provocativos por parte de Anko y Yugao, Hinata estaba con un pijama de color lila claro. Kurenai se desperto de golpe y fue al cuarto de Naruto, cuando entro y vio el por que fue el grito no tenia idea de que pensar.

Eeeetoooo... Kurenai-sensei puedo explicarlo, esto no es lo que parece- _empezó a decir nervioso pero no pudo seguir._

Naruto- _empezo a decir con una dulce voz, demaciado dulce para el rubio-_ dime, que es lo que no parece- _hablaba mientras en la parte de los ojos se hacia oscuro y un aura purpura rodeaba a sus sensei pelinegra._

No...espere...sensei... dejeme...ee...explicarle- _empezo a decir con miedo por su integridad._

No hay nada que explicar NA-RU-TO-KUN.

Con esa ultima frase empezo el infierno para el rubio con orejas de gato algo le decia que no tendria una pacifica vida de ahora en adelante y vaya que seran problemiticos. Una vez levantados comenzaron a preparar las cosas para desayunar, en eso tanto la Uzuki como la ex-Hyuga estaban rojas como tomate por lo que habia ocurrido, ni ellas recordaban haberse escabullido en la noche para acostarse con Naruto, despues de un desayuno algo vergonzoso por pate de las la guarda espalda del rubio, su compañera de equipo, por parte del rubio que Kurama insinuaba cosas para vergüenza de el y risas por Matatabi y Anko, sin mensionar una muy enojada Kurenai el equipo 8 se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento para hacer su prueba, en el camino se habian encontrado con Shino.

Una vez llegaron Anko les explico en que consistia la prueba. El objetivo es enfrentar a las dos y derrotarlas, en el transcurso de la prueba las sensei veran los fallos que tendran que corregir.

Bien muchachos, Anko y yo nos ocultaremos en el bosque y usteden tendran que encontrarnos para poder derrotarnos tienen 4 horas para que el examen termine- _termino de decir con voz autoritaria recibiendo un fuerte "hai" po parte de sus genin._

Y ni crean que sere suave con ustedes- _empezo a decir Anko con un tono algo malvado-_ usare todo tipo de trampas para ver si pueden con esto o seran solo comida de serpiente- _termino de decir lamiendose los labios._

Je no me intimida Anko-sensei, ya vera que pasaremos la prueba sin complicaciones( _ademas los entrenamientos Oto-san y Okā-san son peores que esto)- dijo y penso el rubio dando confianza a sus compañeros y recoriendole un escalofrio alrecordar los entrenamientos de los bijūs._

Perfecto, si no hay mas que decir... HAJIME.

Continuará

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores termine este cap alfin, estare ocupado unos pocos dias y eso me retrasara para subir los cap. siguientes, pero no me retrasara en la maquinasion de como hare los susesos kakakakakakakakaka( ok sono muy brasileño esa risa) en fin estare avanzando por dia para ver como va y si tienen sugerencias comentelas para ver si puedo ingenermela para ver como incluirlas de la forma mas graciosa posible, o de cualquier otra forma, en fin se despide Oumashirosaki97**

 **Matane.**


	4. chaper 4

**_Se revela la herencia de Naruto, es un nuevo bijū, la aclaracion sentimental de las prometidas._**

Bien, si estan listos... Hajime.

Despues de que Kurenai dijera eso tanto ella como Anko se ocultaron de forma inmediata en el bosque, Naruto y compañia decidieron armar un plan en lo que ellas se alistaban.

Bien eso sera lo que haremos, Shino contamos con tu apoyo a distancia- _decia con voz de mando y asintiendo a lo que decia el mencionado-_ , Hinata ataca sin temor y trata de esquivar todos los ataques no me gustaria verte lastimada- _decia preocupado por la integridad de su novia sonrojandola-_ yo me encargare de la mayoria de las trampas que vaya encontrando listos vamos- _termino de decir dirigendose al bosque junto a sus compañeros._

Tanto Kurenai como Anko estaban ocultas con un genjutsu de nivel medio, tomando en cuenta la persepcion que "creian" que tenia Naruto creian que sería suficiente, Anko coloco una gran cantidad de trampas con varias serpientes incluidas todas ellas atadas a un hilo ninja para saber cual se activo para saber que tan rapido caian, despues de un rato tres hilos tembleron levemente.

Je parece que cayeron rapido- _fue lo que dijo la peli morada alistandose para salir pero derrepente dos cordeles mas temblaron un poco-_ he esto raro, a lo mejor seran animales que cayeron en ellas- _para sorpresa de ella cada hilo empezó a vibrar de forma consecutiva-_ pe...pero que esta pasando.

Que ocurre Anko- _fue la pregunta de Kurenai al ver a su amiga alterada._

Mis trampas estan siendo desarmadas una por una como si supieran donde estan- _decia Anko sin creer lo que pasaba._

Derrepente al frente de ellos aterrizó Hinata y pareciera como si estuviera buscando algo, estaba observando los alrededores cuando las sensei se fijaron de unas venas que estaban en el rostro de Hinata cuando esta detuvo su escaneo de área y las miraba con su _Byakugan_ activo, una sola palabra se les vino a la mente a las dos jounin " _mierda"_ , Hinata alzo su mano derecha en direccion a ellas y con un grito " _Hakke Kuushou"_ lanzando una rafaga de aire en su dirección, tuvieron que desacer el genjutsu y esquivar la tecnica para no recivir daño.

Habian saltado en direccion contraria a la otra y se colocaron sobre la rama de un arbol cada una sin sospechar que el arbol al que saltaron estaba con unos cuantos insectos.

No pense que la princesa podia usar el byakugan tan pronto, esto sera molesto- _decía Anko un poco molesta por ser encontrada._

No obstante, no pudo ser coinsidencia que de todos los lugar que tenia que revisar alla sido ese- _decia Kurenai sopechando en como fueron encontradas tan rapido si solo pararon 10 minutos desde que se escondieron._

De repente las dos escucharo el sonido de una especie de fuego, se voltearon y no les gusto lo que vieron.

Naruto estaba atras de ellas ¿levitando en el aire? y se podia ver en la punta de sus once colas que estaba envuelto en un fuego de color azul claro, sus manos también tenian ese fuego y despues los lanzo.

 ** _フォックスファイアー_** ( ** _Fokuusaifaiā/_** ** _Fuego de zorro_** )- _fue el grito de Naruto al lanzar la tecnica._

Las dos sensei saltaron de arbol en arbol esquivando los fuegos de Naruto sin darse cuenta que se separaban mas todavia. Cunado Naruto lanzo la ultima llama dio la señal a Shino, el y Hinata se encargarian de Kurenai mientras que Naruto se encargaba de Anko.

( _Tch_ _parece que su plan inicial era separarnos_ )Tendre que reagruparme rapido con Nai-chan antes de que nos...- _era lo que pensaba y decia decia Anko viendo los acontecimientos pero no termino de hablar por una interrupción._

Antes que sensei- _el que hablo fue Naruto que bajo de un arbol aterrizando al frente de Anko en unos cuantos metros de distancia-_ ni crea que podra salir de esta- _decia con una sonrisa confiada._

A si?- _pregunto la pelimorada-_ esto es un problema entonces, deberia rendirme y darte pase libre para que no me lastimaras- _empezo a hablar aparentando falsa preocupacion sacandole una gota al rubio por su actuacion-_ o eso diria- _cambiando su mirada a una mas seria-_ aunque nos hayas separado elejiste mal al haberme escogido como oponente jiji- _comenzo a hablar con una sonsonrisa algo sadica en su rostro mientras se lamia los labios._

Descuide se lo que hago, no por nada soy Uzumaki Naruto el ninja mas impredecible que existira en la historia- _decia apuntandose con el pulgar en el pecho mientras sonreia acto que hizo que la Mitarashi tambien se riera-_ y tambien- _hablo causando un poco de intriga por su tono serio de voz-_ el primer ninja en convertirse en un bijū- _fue lo que dijo causando que Anko se preguntara se escucho bien._

Si claro, tu un bijū, esa fue buena- _decia la Mitarashi riendose un poco por lo que dijo._

Vez mis colas?- _pregunto el rubio haciendo que la Mitarashi asintiera-_ asi como los bijūs cada cola indica cuanto chakra tengo, si tener el chakra del kyubi era mucho como seria contar con 11 colas mas de chakra- _fue una afirmación que le causo temor a la domadora de serpientes-_ aunque en mi caso es solamente 2 colas mas.

Eh? que quieres decir con eso- _pregunto Anko no entendiendo lo que decia._

Después te explicare, ahora continuemos nuestro combate- _dijo Naruto tomando posicion de combate ladeando su cuerpo a su derecha, su pierna derecha la coloco al frente un poco flexionada, su pierna izquierda la coloco detras igualmente flexionada y sus brazos estaban en las mismas posiciones._

 ** _Co_** ** _n Kurenai_**

La Yuhi estaba saltando de arbol en arbol evitando las shuriken y kunais que le lanzaba Hinata y los insectos de Shino, lo tenia un poco dificil, Kurenai desde un tiempo empezo a cuidar a la ex-Hyuga como si fuera su hermana pequeña, conversaban, reian, jugaban de vez en cuando y le compraba rollos de canela cuando queria, pero ahora mostraba una faceta que no creyo que tenia, los shuriken que le lanzaba eran muy presisos, demasiado para ella los que no podia esquivar los bloqueaba con un kunai que sostenia en su mano derecha, cuando Hinata la alcanza para entrar en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo la determinacion que muestra es demaciado como para una simple prueba y el Aburame no se la hacia facil, lentamente los insectos drenaban mas chakra al momento que Hinata atacaba, incluso los insectos que no logran tocat a Kurenai Hinata los toma y con mucha presicion los pega en el cuerpo de la Yuhi.

Ha...ha...ha...ha...hhaa...Estoy sorprendida, no pense que me lo harian imposible con solo ustedes, ni tiempo me dan para hacer almenos un genjutsu desente- _fue lo que dijo entre jadeos la pelinegra a sus estudiantes y estos solamente rieron-_ el que nos separaran fue una buena estrategia por su parte, aunque me preocupa lo que Anko le haga a Naruto-kun- _era lo que decia tratando de recuperar el aliento y algo de chakra._

Naruto-kun ...no ...perdera Kurenai-sensei- _dijo Hinata que trataba de recuperar el aliento por el combate-_ sus padres lo han entrenado desde hace tiempo y puede soportar esto y mucho mas- _dijo mostrando una sonrisa y un lijero sonrojo-_ Shino-kun.

Basto eso para lanzarse de nuevo a la contienda de golpes y evasiones, Kurenai la estaba viendo mal casi no tenia chakra y los insectos eran mas en cada momento, pero todos se detuvieron cuando una nube de humo gigante se hizo presente revelando a una serpiente de color cafe claro de unos 20 metro con cierta pelimorada amante de los dangos sobre su cabeza

 ** _Minutos antes con Anko_**

Sólo se escuchaban los golpes que se daban la sensei con su genin, Anko no lo diria pero Naruto tiene habilidad y mucha flexibilidad, en el transcurso del combate lso movimientos que ejecuta tanto para lanzar como para evadir son demasiado fluidos, puede flexionar su cuerpo a angulos que solo un acrobata podria hacerlo.

Naruto estaba lanzando un gancho derecho que Anko esquiva agachandose y dando un mortal atras para darle una patada en el menton, patada que nunca dio por el hecho de que el rubio se inclino para un lado esquivando el golpe, Anko saca un kunai de su porta armas que tenia y se lansa al ataque nuevamente Naruto evadia cada corte con gracia y elegancia, como si fuera un mera baile lo que hacia, en un descuido de la pelimorada Naruto agarra el tobillo derecho de esta con una de sus colas y la lanza como si fuera un trapo a uno de los árboles cercanos. Anko logra estabilizarse en el aire y se adiere con chakra al árbol que fue lanzado tratando de recuperar el aliento, no se explicaba como ella estaba ya agotada fisicamente y el parecia fresco como lechuga.

Eres bueno Foxy-kun, debo admitirlo... me estas dando una pelea... que no tenia desde hace tiempo _\- decia entre jadeos la pelimorada impresionada por la habilidad de su "adversario"._

Gracias, a decir verdad tambien me impresionas Anko-sensei, no pese de darias tanta pelea y aun puedas seguir- _decia el rubio de forma honesta._

~Vaya~, adulando a alguien como yo, o me estaras coqueteando- _decia la domadora de serpientes de forma algo burlona y lujurisa sonrojando al rubio_

N...No empieces de nuevo con eso- _decia el rubio sonrojado._

Pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto- _decia Anko con una sonrisa confiada mientras realizaba posiciones de manos-_ **Kuchinose no jutsu.**

Una nube de humo se hizo presente presente en el lugar, Naruto tomo distancia y se posiciono en una rama del árbol mas grande, despues de que el humo se disipara enfrente de habia una serpiente de unos 20 metros de altura y Anko estaba en la cabeza de esta. Habia que ser sinseros Naruto tuvo algo de miedo, pero recordo que Kurama era más grande que eso y lo miro como poca cosa después.

Vaya logras mantenerte tranquilo despues de ver esto, me impresionas- _decia Anko con falso asombro._

Recorde algo que era mas grande que esto, y en comparación esto no es nada- _respondio el rubio con simpleza-_ ahora, que comience el segundo asalto- _decia con total determinación ante su enorme adversario._

Anko no sabia por que pero esa mirada que daba el rubio en estos momentos, esa mirada parecida al de un depredador que estuviera por saltar sobre su presa, una mirada que mostraba no tener miedo a nada, esa misma mirada... le exitaba.

Despues de un rato al lado de Anko aparecio Kurenai y de Naruto Shino y Hinata.

Nai-chan te vez terrible- _decia Anko en tono burlón al ver el aspecto de su amiga mientras esta jadeaba pesadamente._

Parece que les fue bien muchachos- _decia Naruto a sus compañeros que al igual que Kurenai estaban cansados por su pequeño encuentro._

Aunque no la... hayamos dejado que hiciera algun jutsu fue difícil,...no pudimos dejarla fuera de combate- _decia Hinata entre jadeos algo triste por no poder derrotar aun con su esfuerzo a su sensei._

No te preocupes Hinata-chan- _decia el rubio acariacariciando la cabeza de la mencionada-_ hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y al parecer muy bien, Shino cual es tu estado _\- decia y pregunto algo curioso por el estado de su segundo compañero._

Estoy relativamente mejor que Hinata, aunque bajo de chakra por usar mis insectos _\- respondio Shino de forma estoica y simple._

Bien, veré si puedo terminar esto de forma rapida- _dijo de forma seria el rubio causando intriga en sus compañeros._

Anko...ahh...ah...debemos terminar esto rapido no se cuando...ahh...ah... pueden hacer un movimiento para dejarnos fuera- _advertia entre jadeos la mujer de los genjutsus._

Tranquila amiga, los derrotaremos con mi invocación en un abrir y cerrar de ojo- _decia Anko confiada que ganaria._

Grave equivocación.

Con el equipo de Naruto tanto Hinata como Shino se preguntaban que es lo que haria para poder ganarles a sus sensei en esta situación, sin razón aparente Naruto levanto su brazo derecho con la palma abierta, accion que llamo la atencion de las chicas que estaban sobre la serpiente, lo que ocurrio no daba credito para las jounin.

Las colas de Naruto estaban ligeramente encorbadas al frente en direccion de la mano y de un momento a otro las mismas colas expulsaron pequeñas esferas de chakra de color celeste transparente y color negro, despues todas las esferas de chakra se empezaron a juntar en la mano que tenia extendida y comenzo a girar en la palma del rubio, despues de que estuvieran juntos la esfera tenia el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol para despues comprimirse al tamaño de una pelota de tenis, Hinata y Shino tuvieron que saltar ya que la rama en la que estaban se habia roto por tal concentracion de chakra, Naruto cayo sin ningún problema al suelo todavía con la tecnica en mano.

Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei si no se alejan de la invocacion saldran dañadas- _fue el grito de advertencia que dio el rubio a las mencionadas que todavia no salian de su estupor-_ listos ¡AHORA!- _fue el grito que dio dando un gran salto faltando unos ppocos metros por llegar a la cabeza del gran reptil, Anko logra reaccionar y toma a su cansada amiga saltando lo mas lejos que podia hasta que Naruto estuvo a distancia del reptil y grito- **ちびビジュダマ** ( **Chibi Bijūdama**_ ).

 ** _Oficina del Hokage_**

Hiruzen estaba como de costumbre haciendo su infernal papeleo...o esa era la idea ya que estaba leyendo cierto libro de tapa verde ( ** _autor:_ o es verde o naranja, son los colores que eh visto asi que no se quejen XD)**, estaba concentrado en su "interesante" lectura hasta que...

 **Boooooooommm**

Una explocion sacudio toda la aldea, Hiruzen, el cual cayo de su asiento por el susto, miro por la ventana y vio que en uno de los campos de entrenamiento habia ocurrido la explocion. Mando a llamar unos cuantos anbus y junto a ellos fueron a ver que ocurria.

Por coinsidencia todos los genin que salieron de la academia y sus respectivos jounin estaban en la aldea y fueron a ver que ocurria.

 ** _Campo de entrenamiento 8_**

La onda explosiva fue grande la serpiente que invoco Anko desaparecio al instante en que la tecnica de Naruto explotara, todo en un radio de 12 metros fue destruido no habia señal de nada nisiquiera de las sensei, los genin o el causante de la explocion. Cuando el Hokage y compañia llegaron al lugar junto a al resto de los equipos que estaban en la aldea vieron la destruccion que habia, hasta los padres de Naruto con Yugao habian venido, el polvo estaba impidiendo la vision del lugar y no sabian que era lo que pasaba.

Los padres del rubio estaban buscandolo en la zona de desastre hasta que, como si fuera un jutsu el viento soplo despejando el lugar por completo, cuando paso eso algo llamo la atencion de todos, enterrado en el suelo habia algo peludo de color amarillo enroscado como si fuera una pelota, el Hokage, Kurama, Matatabi y los demas se acercaron para ver que es lo que era. De repente se empezo a mover de manera suave y comenzo a contraerse revelando que eran las colas de Naruto que lo tenian envuelto a él, sus sensei y sus compañeros, todos concientes.

Naruto-kun, explicate ¿que fue lo que paso aqui?- _fue la pregunta de Hiruzen algo molesto._

Jijijijiji creo que se me paso la mano con eso- _decia el rubio sobandose la parte trasera de la cabeza y riendo de forma nerviosa._

Naruto como es siquiera posible que hicieras eso- _dijo Kurenai algo alterada causando intriga en los presentes._

La pregunta real es ¡COMO CONOCES LA TECNICA DEL YONDAIME!- _fue el grito de Anko totalmente alterada causando estupefacción con los presentes._

 **Oye cachorro** \- _hablo Kurama llamando la atención del rubio-_ **dime que no usaste el Hiraishin y la Bijūdama** - _dijo el kyubi con simplesa._

Silencio, solo el viento era lo que se escuchaba, acaso ¿escucharon bien? Naruto hizo el ataque caracteristico de un bijū y tambien hizo el Hirashin, la mayoria no sabia que decir al respecto, de hecho lo que querian saber era como lo hizo.

Eeeeeetooooooo- _era lo unico que decia resiviendo la mirada de todos._

 **Ahaaahh** _\- fue el suspiro de Kurama-_ **Hiruzen nos vemos en tu oficina en 10 minutos** _\- dijo Kurama, pero la casi imperseptible sonrisa que hizo no le agrado nada a Hiruzen-_ **y que tambien vengan los jounin y cabezas de clanes tienen que saber esto.**

Despues de decir eso se fue junto con su pareja a la torre, todas las miradas cayeron de golpe sobre el rubio que ya estaba de pie junto a su equipo.

Después los 10 minutos y de que llegaran a la oficina y colocaran los sellos de silencio, y que todavia no dejaban de mirar a Naruto, Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

 **Bien, que es lo primero que quieren saber** - _dijo Kurama seriamente._

Primero lo primero como Naruto pudo usar la Bijūdama, se supone que solo pueden hacerlo o teniendo control de su bijū, o que tuviera con su capa de chakra- _era la duda que tenia Hiruzen_.

Anooo _\- dijo Naruto llamando la atencion de todos-_ hay algo que no te dije ante Jiji.

( _Por que siento que no me gustara lo que diga_ ) Que fue lo que no mencionaste- _penso y dijo Hiruzen._

En vez de hablar Naruto levanto su polera mostrando su abdomen, la mayoria no entendió lo que estaba haciendo pero Hiruzen cayo en cuenta lo que hacia.

Na...Naruto-kun ¿estas mandando chakra al sello?- _dijo Hiruzen preocupado por lo que estaba pensando._

Si- _dijo con simplesa el rubio-_ desde que termine mi aprendisaje en fuinjutsu y comense a tener mis cambios físicos rompi el sello y los libere.

Después de que todos entendieran a lo que se referia el Hokage entraron en panico por lo que dijo pero les causo intriga cuando dijo "los".

Disculpe Hokage-sama- _hablo Kakashi-_ a que se refiere con "los libero"- _dijo Kakashi con curiosidad._

Por favor presentense- _dijo el Hokage señalando a los padres de Naruto._

Una vez que se presentaron, todos, TODOOOOOS, se congelaron por lo dicho, los que han estado cuidado del rubio ¿eran bijūs?. Trataron de procesar lo dicho, tardaron un buen rato en asimilarlo, el Hokage y Naruto trataron de convenser a los presenter de que ellos no eran las criaturas destructivas que creian, tardaron en comprender pero terminaron aceptando recordando los momentos pasados de Naruto cuando recien ingresaba a la academia y los veian a los tres felices, el unico que permanecia serio en su lugar era Hiashi.

Bien ese es un punto terminado, ahora el segundo punto...- _dijo Hiruzen recordando el asusto de la reunion pero fue interrumpido por Anko._

Ahora gaki como sabes la tecnica del Yondaime- _fue lo que dijo Anko causando que los demas todavia no creyeran que el genin que estaba aqui frente suyo sepa el Hiraishin._

Pueeeeees...sera por queee...¿soy su hijo?- _y el rubio dejo caer la bomba._

Sii claro y yo soy un sannin palido con obsesion con la inmortalidad- _dijo con sarcasmo Anko no creyendo lo que dijo._

Dime Anko - _hablo el rubio serio causando que anko se estremesiera por su tono de voz-_ quien fue el ultimo Uzumaki que conociste o escuchaste

Pues sino me equivoco fue Kushina Uzumaki, ¿por que?- _Naruto no dijo nada para dejar que ella se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, no paso mucho tiempo para que Anko abriera sus ojos con sorpresa e icredubilidad-_ y estaba... emparejada... con el Yondaime Hokage... Minato... Namikase- _termino su revelacion causando estupor en los presentes._

Fue algo complicado, decifrar la formula shiki del Hiraishin no fue facil pero logre crear la mia propia y poder ejecutarla- _dijo el rubio explicando un poco el como pudo hacer la tecnica firma del difunto Yondaime._

Ahora que se fijaban bien Naruto era como un calco del Yondaime solo que sin orejas y colas, pero algunos rieron con ironia, quien diria que el hijo de uno de los que derroto al Kyubi terminaria siendo criado por el bijū mas fuerte sin contar que tambien lo crio la bijū de dos colas, quien lo diria.

Bien creo que es todo por ahora...- _decia Hiruzen queriendo terminar esto pero de nuevo fue interrumpido._

Espere un poco Hokage-sama- _dijo Anko llamando la atención de todos-_ todavia falta algo por aclarar y es el como hiciste la Bijūdama y el por que dijiste que eras un nuevo bijū- _termino de decir causando una explosion de fulminantes miradas de todos hacia el rubio._

Bueno lo explicare lo mas simple que pueda- _comenzo a hablar el rubio-_ bien lo primero es que despues de que Matatabi okā-san entrara en mi sello- _causando la intriga de todos-_ ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, comenzo a finales del primer año de academia, empece a sentir raro mi cuerpo les pedi una explicación del por que me sentia de esa forma y me dijeron que mi cuerpo se estaba adaptando al chakra extra que habia ingresado a mi sello, la causa de mis malestares era que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis por decirlo de alguna manera, fue al mismo tiempo que descubri mi doujutsu, lo que me habian dicho era que tuve suerte de que mi cuerpo soportara el chakra extra pero el costo lo pago mi cuerpo, por eso es mi apariencia actual y las dos colas extras fueron por el hecho de mi Okā-san y el hecho de ser un Uzumaki ya que por norma general nosotros tendemos a desarrollar reservas de chakra mas grandes de lo ordinario, esto ocasiono que mi chakra fuera mas denso lo que lo catalogaria como nivel bijū, el resto ya se lo imaginan, tuve que desarrollar mi propio henge para ocultar mi apariencia- _termino de relatar la curiosidad que tenian omitiendo el hecho que se encontro con tres diosas._

Vaya...esto es... no se ni siquiera que pensar- _decia Hiruzen sin saber como actuar ante esta información._

Tranquilo jiji todavia sigo siendo el mismo de siempre- _dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna calmando un poco al Hokage._

 **El mismo rubio cabeza de chorlito que hace las cosas sin pensar** - _dijo Matatabi deprimiendo al rubio._

Okā-san- _decia el rubio con una nube negra sobre él sacandole una risa a sus padres y a todos los presentes._

Si ese es el caso creo que tendriamos a una cria de bijū a la cual tenemos que educar- _decia Hiruzen entre risas y los demas tambie se estaban riendo._

No soy una cria ya soy grande como para que me traten o me llamen asi- _fue la queja que dio haciendo un para algunos adorable mohin y sacando unas pequeñas lagrimas por estar siendo molestado._

Despues de que se aclararan las cosas( _y de evitar que Anko lo tomara como mascota (y no era la unica))_ todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar el resto del día.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, Nuruto se levanto temprano, para suerte de él estaba solo en su cuarto, desayuno con sus padres y se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea, pasaron unos 5 minutos dando vueltas por el lugar sin saber que hacer, tenia sus manos en la parte de atras de su cabeza mientras caminaba aun le lanzaban miradas de muerte y aún las ignoraba olimpicamente, en eso se topa con Sasuke que estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de aburrimiento total.

Yooo teme- _dijo el rubio sacando una mano de su cabeza alzandola a la altura de su rostro._

¿Mmm? Dobe, que haces por estos lados- _fue su respuesta con voz monotona._

Dando una vuelta no tengo nada que hacer ¿y tu?- _fue lo que dijo y pregunto el rubio recibiendo una misma respuesta de él-_ olle por que no vamos a un campo de entrenamiento a practicar por mientras- _fue lo que propuso llamando la atención de su acompañante._

Por mí bien, no tengo nada que hacer por el momento- _fue lo que dijo el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa._

Los dos se encaminaron por la aldea y se dirigeron al campo de entrenamiento 7, hicieron unos pequeños estiramientos de 5 minutos y despues de eso se posicionaron para su pequeña riña. Estubieron la mayor parte del día en su confrontacion en la que Naruto claramente tenia dominio del combate, sin importar los golpes que lanzara el asabache el rubio los evitaba maniobrando de forma esplendida y bloqueaba los golpes en un tiempo de reaccion único.

Después de terminar su "entrenamiento" Sasuke termino en el suelo exausto, cabe mencionar que tambien lanzo varios Gokkyaku no jutsu y estaba algo bajo de chakra.

Ahah...haa..aaah...haaa...aahh...haaa... estoy... muerto...- _era lo que dijo el azabache despues de unos cuantos jadeos._

Si fuera normal estaria en tus mismas condiciones jeje- _fue lo que dijo el rubio riendo al final secandose el poco sudor que tenía en su rostro-_ hay algo que me pica de curiosidad- _dijo llamando la atencion del pelinegro-_ por que te disculpaste con migo el dia de selección de equipos- _fue lo que dijo queriendo saber la razón._

Como dije, después de que me ganaras el dia de graduación investigue el clan al que pertenecias, supuse que eras huérfano por lo que decian de tí y el porque pocas veces te veia acompañado con un adulto, rara vez te veia con los que son tus padres actuales,- _decia el Uchiha sorprendiendo al rubio de que al menos alguien le tomara como "interes" en el-_ no se si te puedo comprender pero creo que comparto el hecho de estar solo en el mundo.

Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con tu clan ¿verdad?- _dijo Naruto dandose una idea de lo último que habia dicho._

Si- _dijo con una mirada llena de ira._

No se si deba hablar pero no creo que lo haya hecho con malas intenciones- _dijo el rubio confundiendo al pelinegro._

Que quieres decir con eso- _dijo Sasuke con algo de molestia en su voz_.

Quiero decir, el solo se las ingenio para derrotar a cada uno de los Uchiha que habia y el era mas joven que ellos, lo que me hace pensar era que los Uchiha planeaban algo contra el pueblo como un tipo de revuelta, y tu hermano los, perdon por lo que dire, eliminó- _termino de decir el rubio mirando como Sasuke se miraba con una mirada que mostraba impotencia pero se fue ablandando poco tiempo después._

Talvez tengas razon aunque no tengas pruebas para ello, esa faceta me relaja bastante- _dijo el azabache mas tranquilo._

Mmmmm... ¡CLARO!- _fue el grito del ninja con colas asustando a Sasuke._

No me asustes de esa manera- _dijo dandole un coscorron a su rival-_ y a que vino eso.

Jiji puede saber lo que ocurrió esa noche, a lo mejor tiene algun documento que indique la causa de lo que paso- _dijo Naruto provocando que Sasuke se asombrara por no pensar en eso antes-_ pero no vayamos todavia, al menos si quires conseguir respuestas haste fuerte- _dijo a Sasuke haciendo que lo mirara extraño-_ lo que quiero decir es que si no podemos preguntarle a él tendremos que preguntarle al causante directamente.

Me parece bien, si no quiere hablar por las buenas- _decia mientras se paraba y choco su puño izquierdo con la palma derecha-_ lo golpeare hasta que me responda.

Bien ya terminado eso, toma- _dijo el rubio entregandole dos papeles con un varias letras._

¿Y esto que es?- _pregunto Sasuke confundido._

Este de aqui es **_チャクラブーストシール_** ( ** _Chakurabūsutoshīru/sello de aumento de chakra_** )- _señalando el sello de papel de su mano izquierda-_ y este es **_重力シール_** ( ** _Jūryoku shīru/sello de gravedad_** )- _señalando el sello de papel de su mano derecha-_ te ayudaran en el etrenamiento, con respecto al sello de gravedad usualmente tienden a ser varios para el cuerpo, pero me las ingenie para hacer un solo sello para todo el cuerpo, te ayudara a aumentar tu velocidad y tu resistencia, depende de la cantidad de chakra que le coloques mas peso sentiras para aumentar en tu entrenamiento.

¿E...enserio?- _dijo el azabache no creyendo lo que le entregaba el rubio-_ y...el otro.

Este sello es para acelerar el desarrollo de tu chakra de forma normal pero rapida, si se aplicara mal el sello la red de chakra del que lo use se atrofiaria y no tendria arreglo- _decia de forma seria asustando al pelinegro, que la red de chakra se atrofiara te rebajaria a un mero civil de por vida-_ este sello te permitira no preocuparte por ese inconveniente.

Por que me das estos sellos- _era la duda que tenia Sasuke._

Jejeje, no voy a dejar que mi rival se canse en medio del combate- _lo decia con algo de burla enojando a su compañero-_ ademas eres el primero en entender en como me sentia, tu almenos tenias a tu familia y estuviste algo de tu infancia con ellos, yo no pude saber como se sentia eso pero cuando Kurama oto-san me encontro... bueno creo que ya te lo imaginas- _termino de hablar haciendo que el enojo que tenia Sasuke se disipara y diera una lijera sonrisa._

Hmn, bueno gracias por los sellos- _fue lo que dijo elejandose un poco solo para detenerse y regresar donde estaba-_ , por cierto como funcionan.

Bu...bueno tanto el de chakra como el de gravedad tienes que colocarlos en tu cuerpo, de preferencia en los brazos ya que sabras en donde estaran y sabras en donde canalizar tu chakra, cuando los coloques el sello se apegara en tu piel y solo respondera a tu firma de chakra.

Bien si eso es todo nos vemos en otra ocasión- _dijo Sasuke y se retiro nuevamente sin darse vuelta, en direccion a su casa._

Bien creo que tengo que volver tienen que estar preocupados por haber desaparecido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde- _dijo el rubio ignorando lo que ocurria en su casa en el transcurso del día._

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Naruto se encaminaba tranquilamente a su casa, pero de repente sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo teniendo un pensamiento raro " _no se por que siento que mi integridad correra peligro y se pondra a prueba los proximos días"_ no sabia que tan cierto eran su presentimiento y no sabia a quien culpar por esto ( **autor: . . . . que, a minno me miren no por estar escribiendo esto tengo que tener la culpa. . . . . bueno talvez** ).

Cuando llego a su destino solo quedo estatico en la entrada frente a él ( _a su opinion )_ habian 5 hermosas figuras vestidas en sus respectivos pijamas o lencerias para dormir. Anko estaba con un conjunto de sosten y bragas de color negro muy provocativo, Yugao y Kurenai tenian un conjunto igual que el de Anko, no tan revelador y con una blusa cubriendolas pero esta era transparente y les daba un toque en opinion del rubio sabroso, y por ultimo Hinata, llevaba su pijama pero era difernte del de la otra vez, era de color azul rey y si su vista no le engañaba parecia que podia ver debajo de el y ¿no traia nada?.

Creo que me equivoque de casa me retiro- _dijo solo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Matatabi y Kurama riendo maliciosamente dejando como escultura de hielo al rubio._

 **Jejejejeje no creas que te salvaras asi como asi cachorro, no, lo conversamos muy a fondo con mi compañera presente y llegamos a un acuerdo razonable-** _dijo Kurama con una risa que no aguardaba nada santo al pobre rubio de 11 colas._

 **Asi es, aunque estuve renuente a aceptar esta idea me parecio la mejor opción a que te obligaran a hacerlo-** _decia Matatabi con una voz comprensiba ante lo que el rubio tenia que afrontar._

Eetoooo, no...no se a lo...qu...que te refieres con eso- _decia tratando de hacer le tonto como no captando la indirecta, aunque sabia muy bien a lo que querian llegar._

 **Uzumaki Naruto como tus padres, para que no te obliguen a contraer un matrimonio solo por obligación si no por amor, las muchachas aqui frente a ti seran tus candidatas a ser tus compañeras por el resto de tus días-** _sentensiaron los dos bijūs con voz autoritaria y que no dejaba espacio para discusión._

Naruto solo estaba como estatua en la entrada, giro su cabeza levemente para atras viendo a las chicas que estaban en el lugar 3 de ellas con miradas nerviosas y la otra con una mirada lujuriosa ( _ya saben quien es )_.

Y...estan de acuerdo con esto ¿chicas?- _fue lo que dijo y pregunto a sus sensei compañera y su guarda espalda._

Bu...bueno desde que me ayudaste en ocasiones pasadas y con lo que ocurrio con mi familia, no tengo ninguna duda de que... quiero estar a tu lado Naruto-kun - _decia Hinata de forma honesta, con un notable sonrojo claro está._

Yo simplemente quiero agradecerte de la mejor manera posible, y esta opcion me cae como anillo al dedo- _decia Anko como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._

Yo bueno..- _empazaba a hablar Kurenai con una cara de vergüenza suprema-_ desde que te conocimos Anko y yo siempre me preocupaba por ti en como era que te estaria yendo pero cuando adquiriste esa forma tulla, algo en como te miraba cambio, por eso... me gustaria que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo- _decia la mujer de los genjutsus con un sonrojo en el rostro y hablando honestamente con lo que sentia hacia el rubio._

Yo...esto... yo... _\- empazaba a decir Yugao sin poder formular bien una palabra, pero Naruto noto que ella tenia un medallon el cual ella sujetaba de forma desesperada._

Ne Yugao ese medallon- _dijo el rubio señalando el objeto que esta tenia en sus manos haciendo que las demás lo miracen y esta se empezara a sonrojar._

Recuerdas el día en el que no sacamos esa foto y...la...colocaste en...este medallon- _decia de manera nerviosa mientras mostraba el dichoso medallon a los presentes._

Como olvidarlo, ese día me diverti mucho gracias a ti, aunque- _decia Naruto empezando a reaccionar a la actitud que mostro hace años la Uzuki al rubio hace años_ \- no me digas... que lo que...dijiste en aquel momento- _decia el rubio entre temblores con los ojos abiertos de par en par señalandola con su mano derecha._

 ** _Flashback no jutsu_**

Se puede apreciar a un Naruto mas pequeño de unos 7 años junto a una joven de cabello pelipura con traje de civil, esta era Yugao a sus 19 años paseando junto con Naruto en un parque de la aldea, aunque varios de los lugareños intentaron de acerle daño la pelimorada no lo permitia.

Despues de haber caminado, conversado y de comer unos helados para diversion de Naruto por el hecho de que en un decuido el helado de su acompañante se le derramo en la cara, pasaron a un puesto de fotos para tomarse una, aunque el dueño se negara a tomarle una foto al demonio, Yugao de forma "amable" lo convencio de que les tomara una.

Despues de la foto el rubio le pidio a Yugao que comprara un medallon que habia visto en el transcurso del día en una tienda que habia visto por un momento cual era de color plateadocon diseños azules con una gema azul en el centro, cuando lo compraron Naruto vio que tenia una ranura en la parte del medio y al abrirlo se vio que tenia para colocar fotos en el interior, Naruto de forma inmediata le pidio la foto que se tomaron, la entrego y naruto hizo una serie de sellos haciendo que la foto redusca su tamaño y forma para terminar del mismo tamaño del colgante que tenia y colocarlo en la ranura para la foto entregandoselo a Yugao.

Esto es un recuerdo de este día Yugao-chan- _decia el rubio dandole el medallon auna feliz Yugao por su regalo._

Gracias Naruto-kun, sabes en un futuro no muy lejano me gustaria cuidar de ti- _decia dandole una confortable sosonrisa mientras revolvia los rubios cabellos del infante._

¿Enserio?

Claro, podremos divertinos siempre y pasrla bien todos los días, que dices

Suena genial esperare ese día con ancias- _decia el rubio que salto sobre la pelimorada frotando su rostro con el de ella haciendola reir._

Bien ya tengo que irme, descansa bien y no te metas en problemas- _decia Yugao con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se despidia de ella agitando la mano mientras se alejaba de ella- (_ _ojala que ese día me aceptes Naruto-kun)_ \- _fue lo que penso mientras apretaba el medallon con al foto que se habian tomado._

 ** _Flashback no jutsu "kai"_**

Aunque no lo notaras estabas bien formado para alguien de tu edad...y... bueno...yo- _decia Yugao avergonzandose por lo que decia-_ aunque 3 de nosotras seamos mayores...yo.

No tienen que preocuparse por la edad- _decia el rubio confundiendo a las adultas mientras este se acercaba y las tocaba a Kurenai, Anko y Yugao con una de sus colas-_ eso es facil de resolver si es lo que les preocupa.

Despues de decir eso les pidio que cerraran los ojos para lo que queria hacer despues, para sorpresa de Hinata que era la unica que tenia los ojos abiertos, de las colas del rubio empezo a emanar chakra rojo y las emvolvio a las peli moradas y pelinegra. Comenzaron a setirse raras pero no abrieron, despues de unos minutos sintieron que las colas del rubio se separaron de ellas y abrieron los ojos para saber que pasaba, cuando lo hicieron se sentian algo raras, menos cansadas, con ms energia y sus proporciones mas definidas, posaron su vista en el rubio y este les señalo un espejo que saco de quien sabe donde con el tamaño suficiente para que tres personas se vieran en el. Cuando lo hicieron no tenian palabras para eso, todas estaban de vuelta a sus mejores años por decirlo de alguna manera.

Naruto-kun... que hiciste _\- pregunto Yugao aun en su sorpresa._

Es una tecnica que investigue cuando empecé mi transformación, los Hanyo tenemos mejor conocimientos y mas habilidades para aplicar que los ninjas, si un shinobi hiciera esta tecnica moriria solo el iniciarla ya que por lo que veo requiere la cantidad de una cola de chakra por persona, pero me desvio del tema, el punto es que si quiern estar conmigo la mayor parte de su vida las devolví a sus 20, para que no se preocuparan por eso- _dijo el rubio explicando lo que habia hecho._

Entonces eso quiere decir- _decia Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Sip, acepto sus sentimientos y las acepto como mis futuras esposas- _dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo._

La reacción Kurenai, Yugao y Hinata se desmayaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio Anko lo asalto queriendo tomarlo en ese mismo lugar sin inportar que, y los bijūs se estaba riendo de lo lindo por los días que le esperaban a su hijo y vaya que seran divertidos para ellos. Despues de calmar a una Anko ansiosa de accion nocturna y de llevar a las otras a sus habitaciones Naruto se fue a la suya a pensar en lo que ocurrio el dia de hoy.

( _Y pensar que ya tengo prometidas, bueno almenos se que me quieren y yo a ellas, pero...no se si podre hacerlas feliz..._ )- _pensaba el rubio en las cosas ocurridas en el momento-_ maaaaa - _dijo rebolviendose sus cabellos-_ como diria Shikamaru es problematico pensar en cosas complicadas mejor me duermo y ya.

Despues de ese pequeño momento se dejo caer en losbrazos de morfeo para relajarse, sin darse cuenta que 4 sombras entraron a su habitación a escondidas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien ya termine este capitulo, dando un aprox. de lo que me demoro seran de 6 a 9 dias lo que me demore en subir algun capitulo de las historias que escribo, como se dieron cuenta empese a colocar los nombres de algunas tecnicas en japones y el como se dice y su traduccion, les parecera ataoso pero me gusto asi, algunas tecnicas seran inventadas para que los que se pregunten si son de alguna serie o algo. Bueno eso es todo por hoy se depide Oumashirosaki97.**

 ** _Matane_**


	5. chaper 5

**Bueeeeenaaas mis lectorees, no creean que estaba de parranda por la demora de este capitulo, no se si lo mencione que tardaria dos semanas en subir cada uno de estos de cualquiera de mis historias, en todo caso les agradesco el que me sigan y esperen pacientemente ( _creo que lo hacen XD_ ) ****Bueno no les quito mas el tiempo asi que VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Comienzan_** _ **las misiones, ayuda en el país de las olas, que es ese espadon.**_

Era otro día para la aldea de Konoha, una mañana tranquila para todos los habitantes de ella, aunque no tanto para cierto rubio hanyo.

En la mancion Namikase podemos observar como Naruto es comodamente asfixiado por los pechos de Anko, no podia mover los brazos por el hecho de que cada uno era usado como almuada para Hinata y Yugao, mientras Kurenai veia esto con un poco de envidia por el hecho de no poder tamar parte de eso por levantarse para ir al baño.

Oigan muchachos ya es de mañana levantense tenemos que ir a hacer nuestras misiones de una vez- _dijo Kurenai acercándose a la cama, que todavia se explica como era tan grande, para correr a Anko y el rubio se levantara bruscamebte respirando de forma ajitada._

Aire... ah...ha...ah...ha como...ha...te...ah...extrañe- _decia el rubio mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para rellenar sus pulmones-_ bien Nai-chan me doy una ducha y me visto rapido- _dijo este mientras se levantaba y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla de la mencionada sonrojandola por como la llamo y por el beso que le dio._

Cuando el rubio salio para el baño, las chicas comenzaron a despertarse al no sentir su "peluche" junto con ellas, una por una se fue levantado refregandose los ojos para tratar de quitarse el sueño ( _cada una andaba con su pijama descrito en el capítulo anterior)_.

Haaaaa...buenos días Kurenai-sensei- _la primera en hablar fue Hinata a la mencionada, aunque esta se cuestionaba si era buena influencia estar cerca de Anko por lo que traia puesto._

Vamos arriba tenemos misiones que hacer- _hablo la ojiroja saliendo de la habitación._

Mmmmmm...ahhh, vaya no me cansare de usar a Foxy-kun como peluche para dormir, ¿no lo creen chicas?- _se estiro, bosteso y dijo la pelipurpura a sus dos acompañantes en la cama y estas asintieron._

Despues de levantarse y que se arreglaran para comer bajaron al comedor donde tanto Kurenai como Matatabi estaban terminando de poner los platos del desayuno, mientras Kurama estaba en uno de los sofa leyendo el periodico de Konoha ( _no recuerdo si tenian uno, pero lo coloco)_.

 **Veo que las chicas ya despertaron de su comodo sueño-** _dijo el pelirojo para vergüenza de Hinata y Yugao y una pequeña risa por parte de Anko._

 **Donde esta Naruto-kun chicas-** _dijo Matatabi extrañada de que no bajara con ellas._

Se esta dando una ducha, en lo que terminemos de preparar esto bajara enseguida- _dijo Kurenai en respuesta a la duda de la peliazul._

¡QUE, SE ESTA DUCHANDO Y NO ME DIJISTE!- _fue el grito que pego Anko al saber donde estaba el rubio, iba a ir a la ducha cuandose fija que el rubio baja las escaleras._

Aahhh nada mejor que una ducha mañanera, o Anko-chan como dormiste- _dijo el rubio mientras se secaba el cabello y sus afelpadas orejas con una toalla._

Aaahh y yo que queria ducharme contigo- _dijo la ex estudiante de Orochimaru para sonrojo del rubio._

Naruto llevaba puesto un pantalos anbu de color negro algo olgado y una polera sin manga de color gris que se apegaba a su cuerpo y no llebaba ninguna sandalias ninja, llebaba su banda ninja en su cabeza. Anko llevaba su traje de siempre al igual que Kurenai, Yugao se habia puesto unos pantalones ajustados de color azul que le llegaban sobre sus tobillos, una blusa de color lila sin manga con diseño de solapa ondulada en la parte de los hombros y llebaba sandalias negras y Hinata llebaba una pantalon entre azul y purpura algo ajustado, botas que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas y una polera azul con una sudadera de color lila.

Bueno creo tenemos que ir a por las misiones después de comer- _dijo Naruto mientras se sentaban en la mesa._

Fue una cena amena y relajada conversando de trivialidades como una familia normal, quien imaginaria que al menos dos de los bijūs fueran tan agradables cuando agarrabas una conversación con ellos. Una vez terminaron Naruto, Kurenai, Anko y Hinata salieron para ir al punto de encuentro con su otro compañero y alumno Shino. Cuando lo encontraron se dirigeron a la oficina del Hokage para recibir su primera mision.

Hokage-sama el equipo 8 requiere su primera misión- _dijo Kurenai entrando e inclinandose frente a la mayor autoridad del pueblo._

Hasta que llegan, pense que tendria que mandarlos a buscar con un anbu por su ausencia- _dijo Hiruzen a los recien llegados._

Bueno Hokage-sama que mision tiene para nosotros hoy- _dijo Anko al mencionado._

Veamos. . . . . . . . aqui esta, el gato de la señora feudal volvio a escapar..- _decia Hiruzen para terror de estas pero.._

Tora-chan volvio a escapar?- _pregunto Naruto para extrañes de los presentes-_ esperen un poco, ah aceptamos la mision- _dijo este para sorpresa del Hokage y terror de las Jounin._

Naruto se aserco a la ventana para posteriormente abrirla, una vez estando en la orilla respira de forma onda y lanza un silvido para extrextrañes de los presentes, no paso ni diez segundos y se podia ver un borron negro a lo largo de la aldea moviendose de forma rapida y aerodinamica, para después salir disparado en direccion donde estaba Naruto y este pareciera atrapar algo mientras era tumbado al suelo, miraron fijamente y no cabian en el asombro.

Jajajajajaja Tora-chan jaja por favor jaja que me haces cosquillas ajajaja- _hablaba entre risas el rubio con colas y orejas mientras el conocido Gato demonio esta sobre el pecho de Naruto lamiendole la cara como si una mascota no ubiera visto en años a su dueño._

Pasaron unos minutos y los presentes no salian de su asombro por lo que acababan de presenciar, simplemente una escena tierna en un sentido, para cuando el gato se calmo este se coloco en una de sus colas cuando Naruto se logro parar.

Bien creo que la misión fue todo un extito- _dijo el rubio mientras colocaba la cola en la que tenia a Tora y le hacia cariño- ¿_ oigan que les pasa? pareciera que ubieran visto magia- _pregunto y dijo el rubio mirando a los demas_.

Eh Naruto-kun... desde... cuando tu y Tora son tan..- _trataba de decir Kurenai al salir de su asombro._

Cercanos?- _interrumpio este al terminar la frase de su sensei-_ desde un par de años me lo encontre escapando de un escuadron ninja y cuando logro perderlos, me acreque a este pequeño- _decia Naruto acariciando tras las orejas del minino-_ desde ese entonces nos colocamos a hacer carreras de vez en cuando, es un gato muy rapido ¿lo sabian?- termino _de relatar el rubio con una pregunta final._

Bu...Bueno ya que terminaste la mision en tiempo récord tengan- _dijo el Hokage entregando una bolsa a cada una-_ esta es su paga por completar la misión mas la bonificacion en haber terminado en tiempo récord que creo nadie superara en mucho tiempo- _termino de hablar el Hokage a los demas._

Una vez retirados y que Naruto dejara a Tora con su gorda dueña, los muchachos se pasaron el resto del día entrenando, en el caso de Shino su Taijutsu ya que era su punto débil, despues de una pequeña sesion de sparring entre todos y un leve descanso con una merienda siguieron con su control de chakra, el de Shino era regular, podia con los arboles pero al llegar a los 5 m. se resbalaba, con Hinata parecia que le era mas fácil el poder acerlo, Kurenai era la que supervisaba su avance, en el caso de Anko seguia haciendo sparing en un muro de piedra con Naruto y los dos parecia que tenian para mucho rato.

Las cosas seguian normales para todos, pero no se dieron cuanta en la puerta por que los guardias se quedaron dormidos, otra vez, que dos sombras salieron y se dirigeron a distintos lados, uno tenia una banda con el simbolo de Iwa y la otra tenia el simbolo de Kumo, los dos se dirigeron a sus respectivas aldeas a dar la informacion correspondiente que habian obtenido.

En otra parte del continente Shinobi en cierta aldea con cierto Raikage de tes morena, coplejo muscular notorio, llevando una capa de color blanco, de cabello de color blanco con dos bigotes pequeños, hablaba con su hermano KillerBee el Jinchuriki del Hachibi.

Y bien, como sigue Yugito Bee- _dijo el Raikage queriendo saber el estado de su shinobi, que al igual que unos pocos la trataba de forma amable._

Sigue recuperandose Brother, aun sin su bijū sigue con su fuerte espiritu- _dijo Bee haciendo sus ya muy malas rimas._

Haaa- _suspirando-_ aun cuesta creer que haya podido sobrevivir despues de dejar libre al Nibi, todavia me pregunto donde sera que se puede ocultar- _pensaba el Raikage en voz alta._

No desesperes, que mal por bien no viene- _dijo tratando de animar a su hermano._

Deja ya tus rimas Bee o me vere obligado a que saque a pasear al perro del Daimio- _dijo el Raikage para terror de este._

Ya, me cayo- _dijo este por terror al principio pero después parecia que estuviera en un profundo pensamiento para extrañes del Raikage._

Bee que ocurre- _dijo este viendo raro el cambio de actitud de su hermano._

Hacha me dice que sabe en donde se encuentra Nibi- _dijo este para sorpresa del hombre de tez morena._

¿Enserio? donde, donde se ecuentra- _dijo este saliendo del asiemto de su escritorio tomando a KillerBee por los hombros y sarandeandolo para que respondiera._

Si...si me sigues... tirando... no podre... decirte- _decia Bee que si no tubiera esos negros lentes se podria apresiar que sus ojos ya eran espirales._

Una vez ya calmado Bee le pedia al Hachibi que le digera endonde se encontraba el dos colas, pero este se negaba a dar información, solo dijo que estaba cumpliendo su sueño mas grande.

Vamos Hacha no seas no seas testarudo, haras que me ponga rudo- _dijo en su escape mind tratando de convencer a Gyuki._

 **No, no tengo por que decir donde se fue, ademas siento desde aqui que el aura que desprende es tranquilo, mas de lo usual-** _decia el toro pulpo a su compañero._

Ohh vamos dime y te prometo no rapear durante 3 meses- _dijo este dando una oferta que sabia que podia funcionar._

 **Mmm? eso suena tentador, demasiado viniendo aun de alguien que legusta rapear, o al menos intenta hacerlo-** _dijo este dandole en el orgullo a su jinchuriki por sus duras palabras._

Uugh eso fue un golpe bajo sin razón, me has dado en el corazón- _dijo este con sus tipicos rap aferrandose la supuesta zona dolida._

 **Quieres que tediga en donde esta? o no-** _dijo este viendo que nuevamente hizo una rima._

Ya me callo- dijo _de forma rapida Bee._

 **Bien... esta junto al Kyubi en este momento-** _hablo Gyuki a Bee, este se quedo callado por unos momentos hasta que hablo._

Mis condolencias por la pobre alma que tenga que soportar a esa gata- _dijo Bee juntando las manos como un tipo de rezo y Gyuky asentia en lo que hacia_.

Despues de eso salio de su mente y vio a un A muy impaciente por saber que ele dijo su bijū.

Y bien? que te dijo- _hablo el Raikage de forma impaciente._

Primero esperemos que el jounin que envio a Konoha llegue- _dijo este para extrañes del moreno kage._

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un ninja con la banda de su aldea aprecio frente a ellos, se notaba cansado como si ubiese corrido un maraton.

Haa...ha...ahhh...haaa...Raikage-sama haaa...traigo noticias de Konoha...ha- _decia el Jounin que habia sido enviado como espia para recatar informacion._

Vaya fue rapido, tubiste que usar el sunshin de larga distancia ¿verdad?- _dijo el Raikage para después preguntar el por que estaba exausto y este asinto en afirmación._

 _despues de que se relajara y recuperara el aliento pudo hablar-_ Esta informacion costo mucho el poder obtenerla, tanto que esta clasificada como información SS- _dijo este para sorpresa de los dos morenos presentes, que clase de información era para que tuviera esa clasificación._

Dime que tipo de información era- _dijo en Raikage a su jounin._

Segun lo que pude averiguar el Nibi esta en Konoha en compañia del Kyubi- _dijo el jounin para sorpresa dek Raikage-_ pero eso no es todo- _dijo llamando la atencion -_ lo que todavia me cuestra trabajo creer es el hecho de...

En otra parte mas especifimente en Iwagakure no sato, se podria ver una aldea que a simple vista se veia algo lúgubre por su aspecto algo tetrico pero para los aldeanos parecia normal en la aldea. En la torre del Tsuchikage, Onoki se encontraba haciendo su igualmente infernal papeleo, para todo Kage eso era un infierno. Su atencion se desvió cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrio mostrando a una joven de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos de color negro, y llevaba el conjunto de ropa de genin de Iwa.

Abuelo- _dijo la chica a Onoki._

Que ocurre Kurotsuchi- _dijo el viejo Tsuchikage a su nieta._

Jijiji acaso nesecito una razon para verte- _dijo la pelinegra su abuelo._

Je tu nunca cambias jajajaja- _dijo el anciano empezando a reir._

Olle no te rias mucho que te hace mal para la espalda- _decia Kurotsuchi algo preocupada._

Y que noy problema si quiero me rio mas fuerte JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAH mi espalda- _dijo él empezando a reir para despues le diera su tipico dolor de espalda._

Vez, te lo dije, no te rias mucho, aveces pienso que soy mas madura que tu- _dijo la chica en reproche a su abuelo._

Bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón pero solo eso un poco- _dijo Onoki con una sonrisa y su nieta con un mohin por lo que dijo._

En un momento a otro entro un Jounin a su despacho y el Tsuchikage lo reconocio como el ninja que envio a investigar a Konoha.

Tsuchikage-sama he vuelto de la mision que encomendo- _dijo este arrodillandose ante su lider._

Bien dime que fue lo que pudiste ver y escuchar- _dijo Onoki interesado en lo que diria._

Lo primero es que es facil el salir y entrar ya que los guardias se quedan dormidos en su turno- _hablo el jounin causando que tanto el Tsuchikage como su nieta les cayera una gota en la cien por lo escuchado-_ ignorando ese hecho los ninjas de Konoha siguen igual de fuertes que antes, de hecho hace poco se graduo la generacion genin y son muy prometedores a mi juicio- _dijo este para sorpresa del Tsuchikage ya que era uno de sus mas habiles ninjas y si decia que los genin de Konoha prometian era algo a considerar en cuenta-_ pero hay uno que destaco por sobre todos, temo decir que el titulo de Jounin le quedaria corto en su caso- _su tono de voz cambio a una que mostraba inquietud por lo mencionado._

No crees que estas exgerando un poco muchacho- _dijo el anciano creyendo que esta sobrebalorando a ese genin._

Lo haria si no fuera por un detalle- _dijo este extrañando a los presente-_ hace un par de años Kumo habia perdido a uno de sus jinchurikis el Nibi, por lo que pude enterarme fue que su bijū salio de su anfitrión y escapo pero este sobrevivió y ahora esta recuperandose de su desgaste de chakra por lo sucedido- _dijo este sorprendiendo a Onoki y su nieta ya que ella sabia el tema de Jinchuriki y bijū y sabia lo que pasaria si se extraia a este de el-_ lo que supe era que el Nibi se encuentra en Konoha en este momento.

Me estas diciendo que konoha tiene en su poder dos bijūs?- _pregunto este exaltandose un poco recibiendo un hai ppr parte de su jounin._

Disculpa abuelo, pero cual es el otro bijū que tiene Konoha en su poder- _dijo Kurotsuchi curiosa por eso._

Tienen al Kyubi en su poder- _dijo Onoki para terror de su nieta._

Eso no es todo- _dijo el jounin._

 **Aqui comienza un intercambio de escenas entre el jounin de Iwa y el de Kumo.**

Lo que pude escuchar en una reunion en la oficina de Hokage es que ambos bijūs comparten al mismo Jinchuriki- _dijo el ninja de kumo._

Tambien de que hace tiempo las dos bestias han estado cuidando y criando a su jinchuriki como si fuera su hijo- _dijo el nija de Iwa sorprendiando a los presentes._

Tambien de que por el hecho de tener a dos bijūs en su cuerpo en vez de causarle un mal le produjo una mejora a su cuerpo haciendo que este tubiera un tipo de transformación- _dijo el ninja de kumo sorpeendiendo al Raikage y al mal rapero._

Cuando mostro su forma completa su apariencia era como la de una persona normal, pero tenia 11 colas de zorro y orejas de gato sin mencionar que tiene un nuevo Doujutsu- _seguia hablando el jounin de Iwa sin darse cuenta que los presentes estaban flipando._

Pero lo que descubri después fue algo inconcebible- _dijo el jounin de Kumo._

Lo que descubri fue- _decia el Jounin de Iwa_

Que era un nuevo bijū y que es para sorpresa nuestra el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikase- _dijeron los dos ninja para estupefaccion de los que escucharon._

Volviendo con nuestro rubio, pasaban las semanas y seguian haciendo misiones clase D, pero gracias a los entrenamientos en equipo fueron mejorando y empezaron a hacer misiones clase C. Las misiones eran de entrega de documentos algo "simple" para empezar, si no fuera por el hecho de que bandidos aparecerian en el camino, aunque lograban detenerlos y neutralizarlos sin problema, en los dias o semanas que tenian libre Naruto lo ocupaba para, uno: conocer bien a sus novias y tener citas co ellas, Dos: entrenaba con ellas para mejorar mas en sus areas, tambien entrenaba con Sasuke mejorando enormemente y desbloqueando dos comas en cada ojo, aunque aun se quedaba sin aliento duraba mas en los combates y tania mas repertorio de jutsus en su arsenal. Tambien ayudo a Sasuke a poder soportar el instinto asesino mandando el suyo propio, este tipo de entrenamiento causo que Sasuke conociera el miedo con la sola presencia del enemigo, aunque fue complicado poco a poco puede reaccionar ante una situacion en la que el enemigo lo intimide con su propio instinto.

Pasaron otros dos días en los que terminaria su semana libre despues de su mision de rango B que paso a rango A con barios ninja renegados de gran calibre, eso los tomo por sorpresa pero con ayuda de los insectos de Shino, los genjutsus de Kurenai, el byakugan y las serpientes de Anko, que extrañamente no responden bien a sus órdenes, y las habilidades de Naruto lograron terminarla sin niguna baja de equipo. Despues de que los dos dias pasaran, obiamennte Naruto fue cariñoso en esos dos dias con sus novias, fueron a la oficina de Hiruzen a pedir una misión como costumbre.

Una vez adentro vieron al Hokage hablar con lo que parecia un perro con la banda de Konoha.

Hokage-sama eso es uno de los perros de Kakashi?- _pregunto Kurenai._

Asi es, de hecho queria pedirles que fueran como apoyo para el equipo 7 en la mision de Nami no kuni ya que se complico y subio de rango C a rango B- _dijo el Hokage explicando la situacion._

De acuerdo, el equipo 8 ira para apoyar al equipo del ciclope- _dijo Anko sacandole unas gotas a todos por su actitud._

Una vez todos se dirigeron a su casa y a alistarse, llegaron a la entrada listos para partir.

Listo Pakkun- _dijo Kurenai al perro._

Bien espero que me sigan el paso por que tenemos que ir rapido- _decia el perro ninja listo para partir pero._

Espero que tu sigas mi paso, muchachos los llevo a todos- _hablo el rubio extrañando a los presentes._

De repente a Naruto lo rodeo una capa de chakra rojizo por todo su cuerpo, para despues este se comviertiera en una esfera de color morado oscuro, la esfera aumento de tamaño siendo considerable, despues de aproximadamente 2 min. la esfera se fue desaciendo como si fuera barro mostrando a una criatura de 3 m. de altura y 5.45 de largo de rubio pelaje con 11 colas ondeando con el viento que corrio en el lugar mostrando su rostro de ocico no tan alargado 3 bigotes en cada lado del rostro con dos orejas de gato, cuando les dirigio la mirada tenia unos ojos azules electricos con la pupila rasgada, y sus patas delanteras eran como las de una personas ( **como las del Kyubi)**.

 **Bien ¿nos vamos?**\- _fue la voz de Naruto apenas abrio la boca solo que un poco mas grave._

Qu...q Que... _\- fue el intento de formular una frase para el equipo aunque Shino no se viera si estaba sorprendido o no._

 **No hay tiempo subanse** \- _dicto el ahora ¿bijū? mientras se agachaba para que su equipo se montara en él._

Una vez ya sobre él y que combenciera a Pakkun de colocarse sobre su cabeza, enprendio rumbo a la ubicación de Kakashi.

Con el equipo 7 las cosas no pintaban muy bien, despues de encontrarse con los hermanos demonio y de que Tazuna explicara la situacion que pasaba su pueblo dio a decidir si continuar o no, decidieron que si y continuaron con el trayecto despues de que Kakashi mandara uno de sus perros ninja a informarle a Hiruzen la situación, cuando llegaron al puente Kiba lanzo unas kunai a un arbusto creyendo escuchar algo, cuando vieron que era lo que habia estaba un conejo blanco temblando de miedo y el kunai a un lado de él, Kakashi sospecho de esto ya que los conejos cambian su pelaje depende la estación lo que lo llevo a la idea de que alguien lo crio y lo esta usando en este momento. Kakashi les dijo a los muchachos que se agacharan y al hacerlo vieron una espada de gran tamaño pasando sobre sus cabesas, una vez de que la espada se incrustara en el arbol que estaba en el trayecto un hombre aterrizo en ella, tenia complextura delgada pero con musculos bien definidos, pantalones anbu de color negro al igual que la parte superior de su ropa, llebaba unos calentadores en los brazos y llebaba la parte inferior del rostro vendado.( _ **creo que asi era como vestia, si no es como en la serie)**_

Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aqui _Sharingan no Kakashi_ el ninja que se dice que a copiado mas de mil jutsus- _dijo el sujeto sin identificar para los genin._

Vaya pero si es Momichi Zabuza _Kiri no Oni (_ _ **demonio de Kiri** )_ ninja renegado clase A y actual miembro de _los siete espadachines de la niebla_ y portador de la ccuchilladecapitadora _ **Kubikiribōchō** -_ _dijo Kakashi observando identificando a su adversario._

Vaya me honra que ne conoscas, parece que estas muy bien informado, aunque eso es lo de menos solo entregenme al viejo y se podran ir- _dijo el Kirinin como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero al ver que se colocaban en posición de defensa sonrio un poco-_ entonces sera por las malas _Kirigakure no jutsu-_ _dijo este para que de un momento a otro apareciera una espeza niebla alrededor de todo el lugar._

La sensacion que despedia el lugar era demasiado para Tazuna, Kiba, y Sakura que estaban temblando por el instinto asesino, Kakashi estaba mejor que ellos por ser un veterano en el campo de batalla, pero este miro de forma disimulada a Sasuke sorprendiendose que manteniera la calma.

( _recuerda Sasuke el I.A es una forma de demostrar que no te atemorisas ante nada, puede que el enemigo tenga uno mas denso y loco que el tuyo pero si puedes soportarlo y pelear con el tuyo tienes alguna oportunidad) era lo que recordaba Sasuke de lo que dijo Naruto en uno de sus días de sus entrenamientos-_ Bien aqui vamos- _dijo en casi un susurro y mando su propio instinto asesino encontra del de Zabuza, sorprendiendo a este y a su sensei._

Hahahahaha parece que uno de tus genin tiene algo de valor y admiro la sed de sangre que despide, me sorprende que soporte el mio y eso que use un cuarto de el- _era la voz de Zabuza que hacia eco en el lugar._

Despues este aparecio en el centro de todos listo para decapitar al costructor del puente pero antes es atacado por dos kunai, una perteneciente a Kakashi que se coloco atras de él com kunai en cuello y el otro era de Sasuke que se lo esterro en el pecho, pero ambos abren los ojos al darse cuenta de que era un clon de agua. Cuando se dieron cuenta Zabuza habia atacado a Kakashi por la espalda solo para que este se convirtiera en agua para sorpresa de los presentes, solo para que Zabuza saliera disparado de una patada alejandose de los demas, del lugar donde estaba el pelinegro renegado estaba ahora Kakashi sin niguna herida.

Exelente reacción Sasuke, no crei que te atreverias a atacarlo- _alago el ciclope a su estudiante y este solo sonrio, haciendo que Sakura chillara en su modo de fangirl y Kiba solo hiciera un gesto de desagrado con la boca._

Eres digno de el apodo Kakashi, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que dejaste al descubierto ese ojo tuyo- _dijo Zabuza sobandose la parte afectada por el golpe._

Despues tanto Zabuza como Kakashi se lanzaron en un combate cruento de taijutsu lanzandose patadas, combos, y cortes con sus armas. Parecia un combate parejo hasta que Zabuza patea a Kakashi hacia el lago haciendo que este caiga en el.

Ja caieste, _Suiton : Suiro no jutsu ( **tecnica de prision de agua** )- despues de hacer posiciones de manos y de mensionar la tecnica atrapo a Kakashi en una burbuja de agua imposibilitandole el movimiento en ese lugar- _jejeje parece que ya no hay problemas- _despues de decir eso hizo señas de una mano eh hizo un clon de agua para que este se lanzara en direccion hacia los genin._

Pero para sorpresa de todos Sasuke se lanzó a interseptarlo con kunai en mano al igual que Zabuza, aunque Sasuke podia seguirle el ritmo de todas las envestidas que le lanzaba se notaba que aunque fuera un clon jugaba con el, en un descuido el clon recibio un golpe de una especie de taladro haciendolo retroceder por el ataque.

Ja no dejare que te lleves toda la diversion Sasuke- _dijo Kiba colocandose al lado de su compañero de equipo para apoyarlo._

Los dos comenzaron una contienda encontra del clon, pero las cosas seguian igual, no importaba donde lo atacaran no podian tocarlo o hacerle un misero rasguño, en un rapido movimiento Zabuza patea a Kiba en el estomago y lo manda en donde esta Sakura, Sasuke logra esquivar unos cuantos golpes mas pero Zabusa lo logra atrapar de un brazo y comenzo a golpearlo en el estomago para despues lanzarlo lejos donde estaba Kiba con un golpe en el rostro.

Admito que diste pelea muy duradera pero eso es todo- _dijo el pelinegro colocando su espada en mano caminando en dirección a los genin._

 _(Maldición esto es todo lo que soy capas de hacer, ¿aun despues de todo lo que he entrenado?)- pensaba Sasuke en el aprieto en el que se encontraba-_ no- _decia mientras se paraba lentamente-_ no dejare que los lastimes, le prometi... a ese... idiota rubio ...que el seria el unico en... plantarme cara y que yo lo derrotaria... NO DEJARE ESTO ASI COMO ASI- _con ese grito trazo una muy larga serie de sellos de forma casi enstantanea- Katon: Ryuen Hoka no jutsu -de forma inesperada de la boca de Sasuke salen disparado una doceba de bolas de fuego con forma de una cabeza de un dragon chino en dirección al clon de Zabuza._

El renegado que estaba conteniendo a Kakashi crea 3 clones que se colocan al lado del que iba a recibir el ataque y todos trazan una serie de sellos de forma rapida y gritan " _Suiton : Suryuudan no jutsu"_ y los ataques chocan causando una gran explosion en el lugar creando una densa niebla, cuando se despeja un poco se puede observar a un agotado Sasuke tirado en el suelo respirando de forma agitada y una Sakura que se coloca al frente de el con kunai en mano, y Kiba que se logro recuperar un poco colocandose al lado de Tazuna para protegerlo, los clones se iban a lanzar al ataque pero se detubieron mirando a los alrededores como buscando algo, luego de un rato se empezo a escuchar un ruido como si fuese fuego mirando en dirección donde provenia el ruido, hacia arriba se podia ver un tipo de luz tintineante de un color oscuro que se acercaba de forma rapida aumentabdo el tamaño de la esfera solo para escuchar el nombre de ese extraño ataque

 _Enton : Herupaa bakuhatsu hoīru ( **ヘルパア爆発ホイール :Rueda explosiva infernal** )- una enorme bola de fuego de color negro se aproximo a los clones que ni oportunindad tuvieron para escapar del ataque para sorpresa de todos._

El fuego se quedo en el lugar sin siquiera avanzar amenazando por conzumir el puente en el cual estaban, desde dentro de la explosion de llamas oscuras se notaba una silueta de una criatura cuadrupeda de gran tamaño, no se notaba bien por el fuego pero...

 **GROAAAAAAAAAAGH-** _con un potente rugido el fuego se extingio mostrando claramente a la criatura de gran tamaño de pelaje rubio once colas ondulando en la parte trasera y dos orejas de gato que se apresiaban-_ **suficiente esto... Zabuza-** _hablo la criatura cuando apenas habrio la boca._

Que...Que es eso- _dijo Sakura con miedo de lo que presenciaba._

Descuida- _se escucho una voz_ _a_ _su espalda y detras aparecio el equipo 8-_ no es un enemigo, de hecho es alguien que conocen muy bien- _dijo la ojiroja con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Volviendo con el Bijū este deja estupefacto a Zabuza por la presencia de esta criatura, que por si fuera mas grande seria un bijū, este se dio vuelta y camino en direccion en donde estaba Sasuke, en el trayecto fue envuelto en una cupula de fuego azúl que cuando desaparecio ya reducido de tamaño se mostro a Naruto saliendo de él para sorpresa de todos excepto el equipo 8, una vez ya cerca de Sasuke vio a una Sakura temblando de miedo Naruto coloca su mano en su hombro y esta sale de su transe.

Descuida Sakura va a estar bien- _dijo el rubio tranquilizando a la pelirosa haciendo que esta caiga al suelo por el temor de hace un rato desecho._

Una vez al lado de Sasuke Naruto saca un sello de entre sus ropas, se arrodillo y lo coloco en el pecho de azabache, cuando canalizo chakra para activar el raro sello el pelinegro fue envuelto en una capa de chakra verdosa, lentamente todo su cuerpo se fue curando de las heridas que tenia.

Listo, con eso bastará- _dijo para después levantarse y dirigirse a Sakura-_ llevalo junto con los demas yo me hare cargo del resto- _despues de decir eso avanzo a paso tranquilo en direccion a Zabuza._

Jejejeje mira Kakashi alguien quiere intentar salvarte, no crees que es tierno?- _dijo Zabuza tratando de burlarse de el recien llegado-_ (mmm? de donde lo he visto)- _penso lo ultimo mirando fijamente al rubio._

Bien Zabuza te recomiendo que sueltes a Kakashi-niisan para poder pelear mas comodamente- _dijo el Hanyo extrañando al vendado por como llamo a su prisionero._

Y si no lo suelto que me vas a hacer- _dijo el renegado interesado de que su instinto asesino no lo haya alterado en lo mas minimo._

Pues...- _dejando la frase en el aire para que despues el I.A de Naruto se sintiera para sorpresa de los individuos y provocando que Sasuke recuperara la conciencia al reconocer la sensación a muerte que con la que practicaba en los días libres-_ esto- _diciendo lo ultimo colandose detras del espadachin para sorpresa de este que tuvo que evitar un corte en diagonal para salvarse del posible daño._

Esa acción provoco la liberacion de Kakashi de su prision de agua quien fue auxiliado por Kurenai para llevarlo junto a los demas. Mientras Naruto estaba frente a Zabuza con una mirada que cualquiera podia decir que estaba ancioso y feliz.

Sabes Zabuza- _empezo a hablar llamando la atencion del nombrado-_ desde hace tiempo queria enfrentarme a un maestro en Kenjutsu y creo que tu puedes saciar mi hambre de poder saber si estoy listo o me falta para seguirme perfeccionando- _dijo este sorprebdiendo un poco a Zabuza por lo dicho._

Asi que practicas kenjutsu ah?, bien te mostrare lo que puede hacer un maestro en su especialidad- _dijo Zabuza para desenfundar Kubikiribōchō y colocarla sobre su hombro._

Asi me gusta, pero que sea en igualdad de condiciones- _dijo el rubio para extrañes de los presentes solo para que guardara su katana y en uno de los sellos que tenia en la muñeca derecha explotara en una nube de humo de gran tamaño._

No paso ni 5 seg. cuando escucharon el tronar del suelo junto a un sonido matalico solo para darse cuenta que lo que ocasiono el ruido era un espadon de gran tamaño, casi tan ancho como el torso de Naruto y tambien casi del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo, la desencajo del suelo y la coloco en su hombro al igual que Zabuza, haciendo que este abra los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer al muchacho haciendo esa pose.N _/A:_ _ **La** **espada que tiene Naruto es la de Guts de la serie Berserker despues del insidente del eclipse, desidi darsela para esta batalla ya que no me convencia con la espada que le di en el principio para esta pelea asi que pense "**_ **por que no darle una igual de** **grande" . . . . mal pensados me refiero a la espada, bueno no les quito tiempo, ya esto aclarado sigamos con la historia]**

No...No puede...puede ser... tu... tueres- _tartamudeo Zabuza al enterarse de quien era_

Ya me reconociste?, aunque era obio despues de sacara mi arma, dejame presentarme soy Uzumaki Naruto _**Jūnishichō no degorētā** ( **十二指腸のデゴレーター : El degollador de once colas** )- dijo el rubio dejando pasmado al Shinobigatana y a sus compañeros._

Je...jeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- _fue la risa algo retorsida que Zabuza lanzo al aire-_ esto no me lo esperaba para nada, que el mercenario mas temido de las naciones shinobi resultaras ser tu, un mocoso de rango genin es como un chiste muy bien contado- _dijo este mirando al rubio_.

Si lo miras desde ese punto puede sonar chistoso- _dijo rascandose la mejilla riendose un poco-_ , pero- _mirandose mas serio-_ dejemos las charlas y comensemos- _dijo levantando la espada levemente de su hombro y colocandola a un costado de forma vertical del lado derecho con las dos manos en la empuñadura, su cuerpo doblado levemente a un costado e inclinado con ambas piernas separadas y flexionadas._

En respuesta Zabuza se inclina un poco hacia el frente colocando su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada colocandola en la espalda. Los dos estaban quietos sin hacer ningun tipo de movimiento, y el I.A que desprendian no ayudaba en nada, la precion era tal que hasta una pluma podria cortarla sin esfuerzo.

Todos estaban espectantes de quien atacaria primero, en eso el viento sopla como si anunciara el presagio de algo, una hoja de árbol aparece en la zona de batalla pasando en medio de los dos espadachines que se miraban fieramente, la hoja paso de largo hasta estar sobre el lago y cuando hizo contacto con este, como si una campana fuera, ambos contrincantes se aproximaron peligrosamente al otro, con Zabuza sacando su Kubikiribōchō dando un corte en diagonal desendente y con Naruto dando un corte en diagonal ascendente, las espadas de cada uno choco provocando una corriente de aire despejando la neblina que habia en el alrededor, las chispas volaban por la fricción de ambas armas y ninguno parecia querer seder terreno, en eso Zabuza deja pasar la espada de Naruto de largo asiendose a un lado para dar un corte, pero este lo esquiva dando un mortal dandole una patada en la menton aturdiendolo un poco, aprovechando eso Naruto vualve a lanzarse hacia Zabuza con un corte vertical desde la derecha pero Zabuza logra esquibarlo y tomar distancia solo para lanzarse contra su adversario rubio otra vez.

Ambos se encontraban en una cruenta lucha por la dominación lanzando cortes de izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo y tambien en diagonal, doblando sus cuerpor para lanzar cortes en posibles ángulos muertos pero solo chocaban uno con el otro provocandose heridas menores en todo su cuerpo.

Los espectadores solo podian apreciar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, simplemente estaban maravillados con tal muestra de habilidad y destresa de la cual estaban viendo. Equipo 8 veia esto impresionado, Shino aunque no se mostraba por su ropa estaba impresionado, Hinata estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que Naruto peleaba con un shinobi de rango A pero se alivió al ver que le hacia frente sin ningun problema, Kurenai estaba impresionada por el nivel por el nivel de Kenjutsu que mostraba Naruto, claramente estaba un nivel o dos muy superior a Kushina, la reaccion de Anko solo se relamia los labios al ver la mirada fiera que daba el rubio en el combate y el que estuviera mojada y tocandose de manera disimulada solo la exitaba mas. Con el equipo de Kakashi, este solo miraba de manera calculadora como se desarrollaba el encuentro pero tambien miraba con orgullo y alivio que el hijo de su sensei se volviera tan fuerte, Kiba rechinaba los dientes viendo como la persona que lo humilló podia pelear sin problemas con el enemigo y este solo jugo con ellos, Sakura solo miraba espectante al resultando rezando para que el rubio ganara, con Sasuke el tenia una mirada de satisfacción al ver que alguien que vio que era fuerte despues de derrotarlo en el torneo de la acadeamia y lo considero como su rival.

Kakashi se percata de algo que no se fijo cuando el equipo 8 habia llegado.

Anoo Kurenai, Anko no se si es idea mia pero ¿su apariencia es mas joven?- _dijo y pregunto Kakashi a las sensei del equipo 8 llamando la atencion del equipo 7._

Ah, bueno ocurrieron algunas cosas para vernos de esta manera- _dijo Kurenai un tanto apenada rascandose la mejilla._

Es un secreto que no pienso compartir, solo que compensare mas a Foxy-kun cuando termine la misión- _decia Anko con una clara mirada de lujuria en su rostro._

Su conversacion termino cuando escucharon el sonido de la carne siendo rasgada, volviendo su atencion a la pelea vieron como tanto Zabuza como Naruto se hicieron un corte en el pecho en forma diagonal provocando que ambos tomaran distancia el uno del otro.

Con Naruto, a este le salia vapor en donde tenia la herida donde posteriormente se habia regenerado junto con todos los cortes menores que habia recibido. Pero Zabuza estaba exausto, todo su cuerpo recibió varios cortes, no muy profundos pero la acumulacion de estos le paso factura, sin mencionar el último corte que recibio en el pecho, estaba cansado y agotado, su resistencia fisica ya estaba al limite y que su vista se pusiera borrosa no ayudaba mucho, lo que le parecia frustante era que el rubio parecia como si no se hubiera esforzado aunque su respiracion era algo acelerada no parecia tan exauato como él.

Je...jejejeje nunca ...pense que tendria un ...encuentro tan emocionante ...como este- _empezo a hablar entre cortado por estar agitado._

Lo mismo digo, es la mejor pelea de Kenjutsu que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no habia nadie que me hiciera esforzar en un combate que durara tanto- _dijo el rubio como cumplido al ninja renegado._

Je recibiendo un cumplido de un niño, si fuera no hubieses mostrado esa destresa te hubiera arrancado la cabeza por eso- _dijo Zabuza riendo debajo de sus vendas causando que el rubio riera de forma nerviosa._

Bueno, terminemos con esto- _dijo el rubio otra vez tomando la misma posición que tomo en el inicio._

Pero antes de lanzarse dos senbos se enterraron en el extremo contratio de cada una en el cuello de Zabuza caisando que este caiga al suelo "muerto", para sorpresa de todos. En medio de la condición un ninja aparecio entre Naruto y el inerte cuerpo de Zabuza. _La apariencia de Haku es la m_ _isma que en el anime_

Gracias por dejar a mi objetivo a tiro para poder eliminarlo- _dijo el ninja desconocido de forma monotona._

Eres un ninja cazador ¿verdad?- _pregunto Kakashi que venia acercandose a Naruto para posteriormente colocarse al lado del cuerpo del ninja renegado y tomar su pulso-_ esta muerto- _dijo para si mismo, para después colocarse de nuevo al lado de Naruto junto con los demas que venian llegando_.

Asi es, este cuerpo tiene muchos secretos de la aldea, tenia que recuperarlo antes de que otra aldea lo hiciera- _dijo el ninja anbu a la pregunta que le hizo el Hatake-_ si me disculpan- _dijo para después colocarse el cuerpo en el hombro como un costal de papas y retirarse con un shunshin del lugar._

Haa( _suspirando_ ) bueno mejor continuemos con la misión- _dijo Kakashi comenzando a retirarse pero de repente empezo a caer de boca al suelo, pero no llego a tocarlo por el hecho que Naruto uso sus colas para sostenerlo._

Me sorprende que se haya mantenido conciente hasta este momento- _dijo Naruto mientras acomodaba las colas que usaria como camilla para Kakashi-_ bien yo me llevo a Kakashi-niisan, Kurenai-sensei lleva a Kiba y Sakura tu lleva a Sasuke, aunque sus heridas hayan sanado y parte de su chakra, pero el cansancio muscular es algo que no se puede recuperar de forma rapida- _dijo Naruto indicando que hace cada persona-_ Tazuna-san podrías llevarnos a un lugar donde podamos descansar?- _dijo mirando al viejo._

Aah, si, puedo llevarlos a mi casa hay una habitaciones que quedan disponobles, podran descansar ahi- _dijo el constructor del puente a los shinobis_.

Despues de eso siguieron rumbo a la casa de Tazuna( _a estas alturas Naruto guardo la enorme espada que usaba)_ para que el equipo de Kakashi y el mismo pudieran descansar y reponer energía para terminar su misión. Cuando llegaron al pueblo su vista era por decir menos...miserable, todo estaba deteriorado, las personas se veian tristes y con miedo a que algo les pasara, los shinobis de Konoha miraron con odio lo que Gato habia causado ( _antes de partir el Hokage les explico lo que habia escribido Kakashi en la nota)_ , despues de un largo caminar habian llegado a su destino, Tazuna fue el primero en entrar a la casa.

Tsunami ya llegue- _dijo el constructor del puente anunciando su entrada._

Padre - _se escucho la voz de una mujer provenir de donde seria la sala de estar._

Cuando la mujer que llego salio del lugar pudieron ver su aspecto, su piel parecia de porcelana, una larga cabellera que le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda, ojos de color negro, vestia una especia de polera manga corta de color rosado con bordes rojos en las mangas y cuello, llevaba una falda larga que le llegaba a los tobillos y usaba unas sandalias de color cafe claro.

Que bueno que llegaste a salvo, me empece a preocupar por que no llegabas- _decia la joven con su rostro de preocupación._

Buano las cosas se complicaron por el camino, pero estos ninjas me protegieron en todo- _dijo Tazuna señalando con su pulgar a los que estaban atras de él._

Les agradesco mucho que hayan protegido a mi padre por el camino, enserio muchas gracias- _dijo acercandose a los ninjas y hacer una reverencia mientras les agradecia._

No fue nada, es nuestro trabajo despues de todo- _la que hablo fue Kurenai agradecida por el gesto que hacia la joven._

Por otro lado ¿me podria decir en donde puedo dejar a sensei para que pueda descansar?- _fue la pregunta del rubio haciendose notar por los dueños de la casa( en especial Tazuna que en ningún momento se fijo en la apariencia del rubio)_

Eh?- _fue lo unico que pronuncio Tsunami al ver la apariencia del rubio-_ Aa...etooo... eee... si por aqui- _fue lo unico coehrente que pudo formular, extrañando al padre por su actitud._

A Naruto tambien le extrañó el como reaccionó la mujer pero lo dejo pasar para dirigirse a la habitacion para recostar a Kakashi. En lo Naruto terminaba con lo suyo, los demas fueron para la sala de estar aprovechando el poder descansar después del viaje y enfrentamiento que habian tenido. Tsunami fue la primera en aparecer para despues ofrecerles algo de comer, los shinobis aceptaron la oferta gustosamente, despues de que Tsunami fuera a la cosina unos minutos después aparecio Naruto en la sala y procedio a sentarse entre sus dos sensei, para gusto de ellas y algo de envidia de Hinata.

Y Naruto-kun, como se encuentra Kakashi- _fue lo que dijo Kurenai al rubio._

Por el momento solo nesecita reposo, ya le coloque uno de mis sellos de curación para tratar las heridas que tenia y rellenar sus reservas de chakra por lo bajo que estaban- _fue lo que dijo el rubio de forma profesional como si fuera un medico de toda la vida._

A todo esto Foxy-kun, como funcionan esos sellos, digo, es totalmente alucinante que pueda curar y rellenar las reservas de chakra de una persona- _era la duda que tenia la domadora de serpientes llamando la atencion de los presentes._

Bueno puede que sea difícil de entender pero lo explicare lo mejor posible- _dijo el rubio comenzando con la explicacion-_ lo primero es crear un sello de almacenamiento especial que pueda retener chakra de curación en una buena cantidad, aunque me costo el hecho de que lo retubiera sin que este se active por la fluctuación de chakra que hay en el ambiente ya que es muy sensible a él, asi que se me ocurrio el envolverlo en un envoltorio especial que lo aisle de el, y por lo de poder restaurar chakra me base en las pildoras de soldado, ya que estos pueden aumentar las reservas de forma exponencial, te deja ajitado despues de un tiempo, asi que tuve que modificar el sello para que tambien restablesca las reservas del paciente, sin los inconvenientes de las pildoras, asi que despues de varios intentos fallidos decidi provar usando mis reservas y para sorpresa mía funcionan de las mil maravillas- _fue la explicación del rubio riendo al final de su relato, dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes_.

Eeemmmm bueno... eso... es... olle un momento como que de tus reservas- _balbuceo y dijo Anko._

Mmm? solo inserto una porcion de mi chakra y listo, nada complicado- _respondio de forma sencilla el rubio con colas._

Y... no te cansas por hacer eso?- _pregunto Hinata un tanto preocupada._

En realidad no, despues de todo tengo la capacidad de restablecer mi chakra de forma pasiva cuando dejo de pelear- _respondio el rubio dando un dato de su recuperación de chakra dejando extrañados a algunos._

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tsunami llego a la habitación con la comida, empezaron a comer de forma tranquila tirandose bromas y otras cosas, hasta que Sasuke comenzo otra conversación.

Olle Naruto- _dijo el de pelo azabache llamando la atencion del mencionado-_ ese espadon que usaste en el puente...- _empezo a hablar mensionando el arma de gran tamaño._

Aaaah te refieres a la _Doragon o korosu (_ **ドラゴンを殺す : Mata dragones** ), un arma que fue forjada por los herreros uzumaki hace mucho tiempo- _fue lo que dijo Naruto._

Espera, espera, espera, primero a que se debe el nombre de la espada- _dijo Anko curiosa por el arma._

Bueno, hace tiempo mi Oto-san y yo fuimos a Uzushio en busca de pergaminos de Fuinjutsu, y aparte de encontrar eso, tambien todo tipo de información y libros, como la biblioteca completa del lugar, en fin, en una de las salas ocultas encontre lo que parecia un tipo de herreria y guardado en un cajon encontre esa espada con un pergamino de como fue forjada. En un principio, cuando el clan Uzumaki ya llevaba un tiempo existiendo, lo que mas les preocupaba era la seguridad del pueblo, por eso unas pocas pesonas se dedicaron a las defensas y creacion armas, pero un día una de las especies que se creia extinta aparecio en la aldea causando destrosos, eso fue un "Dragón"- _decia el rubio causando que la mayoria escuchara de forma atenta la historia que contaba-_ tecnicamente arraso con un 15% de la poblacion cuando atacó la aldea Uzumaki, no fue facil el poder derrotarlo considerando que las gruesas escamas que poseian los hacian oponentes muy peligrosos, no obtante, con la ayuda de los que poseian las " _Kongo Fusa_ " ( **Cadena de diamantina** ) lograron retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que los maestros en Fuinjutsu colocaran papeles explosivos de chakra condensado para poder hacerle daño, afortunadamente resulto muy herido por la explosion causante de eso, lo terminaron atacando en las zonas vulnarable para que despues cayera muerto. Luego de eso el consejo declaro forjar armas en base a las escamas del dragon que habian eliminado para la seguridad de ellos, los herreros de forma inmediata comenzaron a extraer todo del dragón, pero... uno de ellos no solo saco escamas, sino tambien la sangre de él- _esa frase causo escalofrios en los presentes, pero Anko solo la emociono mas-_ sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco una basta cantidad aprox. unos 9L, para después llevarlo a su taller, lo que me sorprende es el tiempo en el que tardo en hacer la espada que un total de 5 meses- _cuando dijo eso todos quedaron mudos, 5 largos meses para crear un arma deveria ser muy especial para tardar ese tiempo-_ y la razon por la demora de esto fue que el herrero conocido como Kintaro Uzumaki cuando vivia, fundio las escamas junto con el metal conductor de chakra, por esa razon la demora, pero tambien fue que en el preceso de fundicion vertio toda la sangre en el molde de la espada, una vez 3 meses habian pasado desde que habia empezado con su obra, pero cada vez lo hacia se volvia mas solitario, la razón era la energia maligna que desprendia la espada en creación. El dragón que habian matado era un muy en particular, revisando los registros de ese ataque descubri que era un dragón que podia usar el _Meiton_ ( **elemento oscuridad** ) lo que causaba que a sus alrededores no ubiera nada de vida, como si todo estuviera muerto, y si estaba cerca de los humanos estos cambiaban su actitud radicalmente a una mas violenta, otra cosa fue que Kintaro al ser influenciado a medida que hacia la espada pudo moldear el _Meiton_ pero eso lo cambio. Una vez terminada la espada este salio de su taller y se dirigio a la central de la ciudad, que a estas alturas ya estaba reconstruida, una vez que habia llegado... empezo a matar indiscriminadamente a todos- _cuando dijo eso todos se asustaron...escepto Anko que estaba ¿comiendo palomitas? ni idea de donde lo saco-_ los amigos y conocidos de Kintaro trataron de razonar con el pero nada parecia hacer efecto, fue cuando miraron sus ojos y eran identicos a los del dragon, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba siendo poseido, pero ocurrio algo que nadie esperaba... y fue la aparicion de otro dragón de apariencia similar al que habia atacado, los aldeanos estaban asustados por los eventos que ocurrian y no sabian como actuar, pero uno de los Uzumaki vio una reaccion extraña en Kintaro y mirando fijamente en sus ojos estos tintineban entre los normales y los del dragon, tal parecia que todavia luchaba por mantener el control, su atención fue redirigida cuando el dragón comenzo a escupir fuego sobre la aldea, comenzo otra cruenta batalla con el pero la diferencia fue que no podian hacercase lo suficiente y no podian apricionarlo con las cadenas de chakra para colocarle los sellos en el cuerpo.

Mientras eso pasaba Kintaro estaba en una especie de trance, tratando de mantenerse conciente y de no perder el control de si mismo, mientras mantenia la cabeza agachada podia escuchar el gritar de sus compañeros como si estuvieran muy lejos, levantando su vio lo que ocurria en los alrededores, una angustia recorrio su cuerpo ante la escena que presenciaba, fue en ese momento que recuperando lo poco que tenia de consiencia se presipito en donde estaba el dragón, sus compañeros lo vieron y sr prrocuparon cuando vieron esa acción, el dragón miro de forma indiferente al se le acercaba que solamente le escupio fuego a su direccion, viendo que fue engullido por las llamas fijo su atencion a los demas pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho el grito de Kintaro salir del mar de fuego con su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas todavia, sorpresa para todos fue cuando con un movimiento de la espada corto de forma limpia el brazo de la critura causando que este gritara de dolor para que Kintaro todavia en el aire diera giros en el aire en su propio eje creando vaios cortes profundos mientras desendia causando un desangramiento masivo de su sangre, una vez en el suelo hizo un jutsu del Meiton envolviendo su espada en una especie de neblina oscura y dando un gran salto enterro la espada en el cuerpo de él para despues ser ambos envueltos en una burbuja de color negro, pasaron unos 20 seg. y la burbuja desaparecio sin rastro del dragon o de Kintaro. Desde ese momento se le dio el nombre de Mata dragones a esa espada- _termino de relatar el rubio tomando un poco de aire por lo extenso de la explicacion de la espada._

Anooo, Naruto-kun, etooo y la ma-maldicion de la espada- _dijo Hinata de forma temerosa._

Aaah te refieres a eso descuida almenos no me corrompera ni nada por el estilo- _dijo el rubio relajando en gran manera a Hinata y escuchando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Kurenai y Anko-_ bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, Tsunami-chan tendras una habi tacion disponible para nosotros?- _dijo Naruto extrañando a la me cionada._

Eh? pues si quedaria una pero... _\- decia la pelinegra sin saber el por que la pregunta._

Bien, esperen aqui por un minuto mientras hago las preparaciones, Tsunami-chan me mostrarias la habitación por favor?- _fue lo que dijo para que Tsunami lo guiara al lugar._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que Naruto fue guiado por Tsunami a la habitacion, la mencionada ya habia bajado diciendo que Naruto estaba dentro del dormitorio haciendo algo. Pasaron alrededor de 10 min. cuando se escucharon pasos por las escaleras siendo Naruto causante para señalar a su equipo que lo siguiera, despues de estar en la entrada de dicho lugar Naruto abrio la puerta y la quijada de todos estaba por los suelos, aunque la de Shino seguia siendo la misma, la habitacion que estaban viendo claramente podia albergar unas diez personas sin problema, lo imprecionante era que habian como cuatro mini habitaciones, habian tres camas que estaban juntas con un velador al lado de cada una y al frete de estas habian otras dos de la misma manera.

Bien las tres de halla son para ustedes les facilite una cortina con un seguro para que no se preocupen de las espien ni nada, nuestro lado es igual asi tendermos privacidad sin preocuparnos de nada- _fue la breve explicacion del rubio a su equipo que todavia no sabian que habia hecho-_ y antes de que pregunten, ser maestro en Fuinjutsu implica ser capas de casi todo ahhhh, bueno que descansen yo ire a dormir- _termino de decir dando un bostezo mostrando sus colmillos dirigendose a su cama para descansar siendo seguido por los demas._

Despues de desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en sus respectivos lados, se fueron a dormir.

 **Cotinuara**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SeeSeeeeeeee termine este capítulo por fiiiiin, cuanto me tarde dos semanas?, creo que ese fue el tiempo que me tarde, como habia escrito anteriormente me tardare alrededor de dos semanas por cada capítulo de mis historias, aunque creo que las pausare por historias futuras que tengo en mente, pero bueno la cosa es que tendran nuevas historias y esas cosas, otro punto, decidi crearle una historia al espadon de Naruto ya si escribiera que la encontro sólamente como una reliquia no me terminaba de convencer, por eso le cree el como nació, por decirlo de una manera. Otra cosa no se si querran que a estas alturas le coloque algun opening de para esta serie sigo en esa dudad pero bueno si decido colocarselo ahi vere acepto recomendaciones, en fin se despide OumaShirosaki97**

 **Matane.**


	6. chaper 6

**_Un nuevo poder, la caida de Gato, una nueva adquisición._**

Era una nueva mañana en Nami no kuni, aunque lo mal que se veia el pueblo lo dejaba ver como otra mañana de tortura y miedo. En la casa en la que estan los Shinobis de Konoha, las sensei del equipo 8 eran las primeras en desperatar, y valla que despertaron de un sueño relajante, quien diria que su amado rubio se tomara tantas molestias para esto. Kurenai y Anko se levantaron para ver que era lo que harían en esta mision mientras seguien con el entrenamiento y ayuda de Naruto y los demas.

Ne Anko- _empezó a hablar la ojiroja-_ como continuamos el entrenamiento de los muchachos, al menos lo que le falta a Naruto es control de Chakra por la basta cantidad que tiene- _decia mientras se colocaba las prendas superior e inferior del conjunto._

Mmmm, sera complicado- _dijo la pelimorada-_ en lo que respecta a Hinata y Shino tiene que seguir con el Taijutsu para que puedan mejorar, ambos son buenos para el control de chakra pero en esta situación, con Zabuza de por medio nesecitaremos una forma de poder de entrenamiento mas eficiente- _dijo la domadora de serpientes mientras teminaba de vestirse y empezaba a colocarse las sandalias._

Bueno lo discutiremos con Naruto-kun, talvez tenga una solucion para esta situación- _hablo Kurenai parandose y empezando a salir de su metro cuadrado de cama._

Ara~, quien diria que la gran Kurenai decidiera pedir concejos de control de chakra a su novio eh?- _dijo Anko de forma burlona molestando a su amiga_.

No...No empieces temprano con eso Anko, despierta a los muchachos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- _dijo la pelinegra con el rostro enrojesido saliendo de la habitacion solo para detenerse y mirarla de nuevo con mucho detalle-(_ Todavia no me creo que de una habitacion tan pequeña Naruto-kun la dejara como esta ahora, sin duda eleji bien el tenerlo como pareja y me halla aceptado)- _penso mientras daba una lijera sonrisa por eso para salir finalmente de la habitación._

Bien, creo que despertare a los muchamos- _dijo para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba Hinata solo para no encontrarla en su cama, antes de que ella actuara escucho como corrian las cortinas y vio a Hinata salir del lugar en donde estaba Naruto, pareciera que iba al baño-_ alto ahi princesa- _dijo esta causando que el sueño que tenia la ex-Hyuga se le quitara de golpe al saber de quein era esa voz_.

A...An...ko...sen...sei- _dijo esta en tartamudeos por la impresión._

Dime- _dijo esta mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla-_ sabes de donde habias salido ¿verdad?- _dijo de forma algo amenazante causando algo de miedo._

Es que...yo...bueno- _por los nervios no podia hacer nada mas que balbucear cosas, Anko iba a tomarla e interrogarla pero unas colas la aprisionaron._

Anko-chan, no molestes a Hina-hime que tiene que ir urgente- _dijo el rubio que se habia colado detras de Anko sin que esta se diera cuenta-_ anda yo la retengo- _dijo de forma amable a Hinata haciendo que esta se sonroje y se dirija a lo que tenia que hacer_.

Olle Foxy-kun sueltame- _dijo con algo de enojo por haberla interrumpido pero era mas sorpresa al no darse cuenta de cuando se movio._

Mmm, no, ademas agrada tomarte por sorpresa- _dijo este de forma inocente haciendo enojar un poco a Anko ya que tenia los brazos, piernas y cintura agarradas sin poder moverlas._

Te lo advierto si no me sueltas en este instante te voy ammm- _la queja de Anko quedo ahogada ya que Naruto la atrajo hacía él con sus colas dandole un beso el cual ella no esperaba._

Lentamente el cuerpo de Anko dejo de forcejear y se fue entregando a la sensación que la inundaba, Naruto la solto de sus colas y esta lo abrazo ya que con el tiempo que llevaban juntos y como equipo Naruto pego otro pequeño estiron, de los 1,71 que media antes crecio a 1,80.

Y bien, que decias?- _dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo traviesa mirando a su novia pelimorada._

Que tal vez tenga que divertirme un poco antes de que comience la mañana- _dijo esta empezando a restregar su cuerpo contra el de su "alumno"._

Aunque tendra que esperar, tenemos que empezar con un plan de entrenamiento para los muchachos y ya tengo una idea de como- _termino de hablar este separandose de Anko, para enojo de ella._

En eso Shino sale de su espacio de cama ya listo ve lo que habia pasado.

Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- _fue la pregunta de Shino llamando la atención de los dos presentes._

Bueno foxy-kun, te dejo el resto- _dijo Anko para salir de la habitación dejando a Naruto nervioso por lo que paso._

Cuanto viste, Shino- _dijo este mirando al Aburame con algo de nerviosismo._

Corri un poco la cortina y escuche la mayor parte y tambien vi que se habian besado- _dijo este poniendo mas nervioso al rubio-_ descuida, mis insectos detectaron un leve cambio en el aroma de Anko-sensei asi como tambien de Kurenai-sensei y Hinata-san, deduje que estaban saliendo contigo por lo que me sorprendi al principio pero decidi dejarlos ya que no creo que me deba meter en su relacion, y por lo visto las tres te comparten casi sin nungun problema- _termino de hablar el Aburame sacando un suspiro del Uzumaki para que se relajara._

Ahh( _suspiro)_ bueno perdon si lo ocultamos pero no creo que sea bueno acerlo publico por el momento- _dijo el Uzumaki._

Te entiendo, mantendre su relación en silencio asi no te preocuparas de nada- _dijo el Aburame._

Gracias Shino,- _dijo este en agradecimiento-_ mejor me termino de alistar para ir a entrenar- _dijo Naruto para terminar de vestirse._

Después de un "incomodo" momento ya todos estaban listos y en la sala del comedor, ahi se encontraron al equipo 7 junto a Kakashi que se habia despertado de su inconciencia.

Hola muchachos- _saludo Kurenai a los chicos y estos devolvieron el saludo_

En eso tambien entra Anko seguido por Shino, unos segundos despues entra Hinata, Tazuna hace presencia con su ya habitual estado de casi ebriedad con su botella de licor. En eso Tsunami entra a la habitación saludando a los pesentes, iba ir a preparar para el desayuno pero se da cuenta de cierto y tierno detalle...

Disculpen donde esta el chico rubio que tiene orejas y cola? _\- pregunto Tsunami causando que todos se hicieran la misma pregunta._

En eso lo Jounin sensei iban a salir en su busqueda por temor a algo malo pero...

Ya llegue- _se escucho una voz que provenia dde la entrada de la casa, la puerta se abre mostrando a un rubio cargando un gran saco y de este salian lo que eran dos colas de pez-_ perdon si me demore, pero se ocurrio la idea de pescar algo para el desayuno- _dijo dando su ya patentada risa zorruna-_ bien, Tsunami-chan me ayudas a preparar algo para comer- _hablo mirando en direccion a la mencionada causando un sonrojo en esta y causando envidia por parte de las novias, aunque Hinata parecia tranquila ante la situación._

He..bu...bueno, acompañame- _dijo esta algo nerviosa, el rubio solo la siguio._

Después de varios minutos de espera, Naruto y Tsunami salieron de la cocina con unas bandejas que tenian diferentes tipos de alimentos que se veian apetitosos a primera vista. La mirada de todos era de... hambre, en especial la de Kakashi ya que el no comio por estar inconsciente. Todos empezaron a comer de buena gana, preguntando quien fue el que hizo la comida Tsunami dijo que fue el rubio quien se encargo de la coccion y preparacion de los alimentos, ella simplemente le ayudo, varios estaban impresionados quien diría que el rubio tuviera mano para la cocina, en eso Naruto ve que Sakura comia poco por lo que se acerco a ella.

Ne, Sakura que pasa no tienes mucha hambre parece- _dijo el rubio extrañado por la actitud de la pelirosa._

No es que no tenga hambre, es delicioso y todo eso pero... puedo subir de peso si como mucho- _lo ultimo lo dijo algo apenada._

Bueno... no se si lo sabes pero los ninjas quemamos mas calorias por nuestra red de chakra, si uno no come bien no puede dar su cien por ciento en una pelea, asi que no te apenes por comer de mas, con los ejercicios y misiones ninja puedes mantenerte en forma- _dijo Naruto dejo a la pelirosa con la boca abierta ya que no sabia eso._

Despues de aclarar unas dudas a Sakura, esta comenzo a comer de buena gana, sorprendiendo a todos ya que los sensei conocian a la madre de Sakura y ella era igual, que bueno que el rubio le dijo eso tal parece que se tomara mas en serio su carrera y comera mas para no agotarse en los entrenamientos. En lo que transcurre la mañana, ya terminando de comer los dos equipos desidieron turnarse para cuidar a Tazuna y su familia mientras que uno de los sensei entrena a los demas, los que se quedaron en la primera ronda de guardaespaldas fueron Naruto y Anko, para la tarde se quedaria Kurenai y Kakashi. Tazuna fue al puente para supervisar su construcción en lo que los shinobis lo cuidaban, pero los trabajadores se negaban a seguir con la construcción por el hecho de lo que Gato pueda hacerles, eso le bajo el animo al viejo pero...

Ne, Tazuna-san- _dijo el rubio llamando la atención del menciomado-_ si quieres puedo ayudarte con los materiales solo dime que hacer y te hecho una mano- _dijo este animando un poco al viejo._

Si no es problema seria de mucha ayuda- _dijo este pensando que haria alguna tecnica de clonacion, con al menos unos 5 se conformaba._

Bien pero primero- _dijo para quitarse la polera y dejarsela a Anko, cusando en esta un sorojo por ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del rubio-_ ** _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_** \- _dijo el rubio solo para que el lugar se llene de humo para que despues de disiparse se pudieran al menos unos 200 clones dejando sorprendido a los dos presentes y a uno que otro qje pasaba por el lugar-_ Bien diga que tenemos que hacer- _dijeron en conjunto todos los clones y el original._

Pu...Pues tanemos que mover todos esas tablas para ese lugar, despues les digo que mas- _dijo que todavía no salia de su asombro._

Despues de eso la tarde fue relativamente tranquila ya que no hubo mucho problema, los muchachos estaban entrenando mientras que Naruto siguió ayudando con sus clones a Tazuna pudiendo avanzar relativamente rapido en la construcción. Ya estaban todos en la casa almorzando un gran banquete, que fue lo que quedo de la mañana, todos estaban platicando amenamente cuando la puerta se abre revelando a un joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una vestimenta sencilla con un sombrero en su mano, este miro a los shinobis como comian amenamente.

Por que no dejan la estupidez que hacen y se marchan de aqui- _dijo el crio de forma venenosa llamando la atención de todos._

¡Inari!- _grito la madre del niño tratando de reprocharlo._

En serio sera mejor que se vayan, no importa lo que hagan Gato los matara a todos- _dijo el identificado como Inari de la misma forma que hablo antes._

Y tu quien eres para decirnos que hacer mocoso _\- hablo Kiba no gustandole el tono de voz del muchacho._

Callate, tu no sabes nada, no importa cuán fuertes sean Gato tiene un montos de hombres los cuales los matara en un santiamen- _dijo esta con una mirada que reflejaba rabia y mucha, Kakashi era quien iba a contestar pero se le adelantaron._

Asi de facil te rindes...- _todos miraron al dueño de dicha voz resultando ser Naruto, a varios les dio escalofrio ver los frios ojos de este-_ mirate, sin siquiera intentar de esforzarte dejando que todo lo que ocurra pase como si no tuvieras una opción, pues dejame decierte algo...- _dijo este para desapare de su posición para estar frente al pequeño, agarrarlo de la ropa por el cuello y levantarlo a la altura de su rostro-_ si crees que eres el unico que sufre ¡Estas muy equivocado!- _lo ultimo lo dijo gritando estremecendo a los presentes por lo que hacia-_ no eres el unico, haya afuera hay mas personas que estan sufriendo igual que tu, otras puede que mucho mas, y no solo aqui si no que tambien en todas las aldeas, no hay un solo lugar donde no halla gente en un estado deplorable- _hablo para que despues su vista fuera tapada por sus cabellos-_ yo se lo que es pasar hambre, estar a pleno frio en las calles, fui hechado del orfanato a los cuatro años y tuve que urgar entre la basura para alimentarme, los dueños del Ichiraku fueron los primeros en mostrarme algo de compasión siendo los primeros tratarme como un ser humano y como... como una peste- _hablaba mientras que de sus mejillas se veian las lagrimas caer-_ estaba feliz de que alguien me apreciará, aunque la gente me seguia viendo y tratando como un paria a ellos no les importaba y me dieron algo de ropa y alimento, estuve... asi durante varios meses viviendo en la calle hasta que Jiji me... consiguio un departamento en el cual me aloje pero, mi vida no se solucionó, atentaron contra mi vida... desde que tengo memoria y no queria involucrar a los de Ichiraku para que ellos no salieran perjudicados, pero no me rendi pensando que algun día estaria bien, ese pensamiento fue lo que me mantuvo estable durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, hasta que conoci al que ahora es mi Oto-san,- _diciendo lo ultimo con tono de voz mas relajado y bajando al ininfante sacando un suspiro de los presentes-_ cuando me ayudo contra los que me agredian empeze a familiarme con el, la unica persona ( _quees un bijū claro esta_ ) que decidio adoptarme sin importar nada, después de eso mi vida fue mejorando, poco pero mejorando, me senti mejor cuando a mitad de año de la academia ninja cuando ingrese recien, encontrmos a alguien que acepto ser mi Okā-san- _seguia llorando pero las lagrimas eran de felicidad mas que nada-_ cuando paso eso, llegue a pensar que realmenre no merecia tener lo que me estaban dando, su amor incondicional, asi que no tienes que rendirte asi de fácil, si quieres que las cosas cambien hazlo tu mismo- _dijo eso ultimo dando una palmadas en la cabeza del infante el cual estaba llorando por lo escuchado, en eso Naruto se acerca a la puerta de salida-_ voy a salir a tomar aire no me esperen- _diciendo eso se fue del cuarto dejando a todos con un monton de ideas en su cabeza._

No creo que lo que haya dicho es verdad, ¿no lo cree Kakashi-sensei?- _dijo Sakura que fue la primera en salir del asombro por lo escuchado._

Para mi pesar es real todo lo que diio, y eso que es la versión censurada- _dijo el peliplata con algo de tristeza en su rostro, los genin miraron a las otras dos sensei y estas tenian la misma mirada dejando estestupefactos a todos incluyendo a la familia de Tazuna, un pensamiento fugaz paso por la cabeza de todos " como sigue sonriendo despues de todo eso"._

Inari miro de forma triste y nostalgica la foto que estaba en un pequeño velador en el comedor " _crees que tengo ser fuerte Oto-san"_ fue el pensamiento del menor al mirar la foto de su familia. Tsunami cuenta el por que de la actitud ee su hijo, contando que su esposo fue ejecutado en público al desovedeser a Gato, causando terror desde ese día ya que en era considerado una especie de herue para el pueblo, con eso ya tenian una idea del por que la actitud del chiquillo, aunque los genin y la familia de Tazuna estaban aun con un nudo el cuello por lo escuchado del rubio.

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa, Naruto fue a un bosque alejado del pueblo en el cual saca su gran espadón y se coloca a practicar para pasar el rato. Mientras eso pasaba en el bosque, en la habitacion de las chicas se discutia un tema de vital importancia, para suerte de ellas Shino ya estaba dormido en su espacio con los sellos de intimidad activados.

Bien chicas creo que esta de mas decir que la hija del constructor esta interesada en Foxy-kun- _dijo Anko discutiendo sobre que hacer._

Eso lo se, pero... Naruto-kun sabe que nosotras somos sus prometidas no creo que nos haga daño sabiendo que somos importantes para el- _dijo Kurenai tratando de hallar una forma de explicar esto ya que Naruto no muestra incomodidad por estar junto a ella._

No creo... que tengan que darle tantas vueltas al asunto- _hablo Hinata llamando la atencion de las otras dos femeninas ganandose un " por que" por parte ellas-_ esto me lo dijo Kuramaoto-san despues de los examenes para genin- _dicho eso llamo la atencion de las chicas-_ lo que habia dicho: ( _aqui lo colocare como si fuera Kurama el que hablara)_ **Escucha Hinata, no estamos en contra de que seas la novia de nuestro hijo pero... aun con todo el amor que le emos brindado la herida que tiene en su corazon por la soledad ya esta echa, es por eso que de ser necesario Naruto le entregara amor aquien mas lo nesecite, posiblemente tenga mas de una novia de eso no me cabe duda, pero es lo que creo con mi muchacho, cualquier persona que requiera atención el se la dara, ten siempre eso presente:** eso fue lo que me habia dicho hace tiempo- _termino de hablar dejando a las otras dos con la boca abierta._

Las dos sensei se miraron por un momento solo para despues cerrar los ojos y soltar una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, si lo dijo Kurama-san que se le puede hacer, ademas estamos hablando de Naruto-kun, estoy segura que aunque tenga seis novias incluyendonos podra hacer feliz a cada una- _dijo la ojiroja con una mirada que mostraba comprencion ante toda situación_.

Bueno, ya me imaginaba que Foxy-kun era amable pero no pensaba que tanto, al menos tendremos algo con lo que apoyarnos cuando haga falta- _dijo la domadora de serpientes tambien de forma comprensiba ante la situación._

Por otro lado, Anko-sensei eh notado que le cuesta que las serpientes obedezcan sus ordenes ¿a que se debe?- _pregunto Hinata causando intriga en Kurenai y un suspiro de la peli morada_.

Es cierto eso Anko- _dijo Kunei sorprendida de que no se haya dado cuenta._

Es cierto, desde que no tengo el sello maldito mis invocaciones y tecnicas han estado fallando ultimamente, no dije nada por que no queria prepreocupar a nadie- _dijo esta como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._

Y no te has puesto a pensar que Naruto-kun se puede preocupar- _dijo Kurenai haciendo que Anko baje la mirada con una leve sonrisa._

No quiero hacer que se preocupe, ya a hecho bastante con quitarme lo que me hacía sufrir, y el hecho de aceptarme como prometida- _decia mientras una gotas de lagrimas salian de sus ojos sorprendiendo a las dos por lo que veían-_ sinceramente... no se si... meresco todo eso... yo- _decia entre cortada ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada mostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kurenai la atrapo en un abrazo cariñoso_.

Sabes que Naruto te quiere y aprecia, si fuera por él daria su vida por la gente que le importa en especial por nosotras- _dijo la amante de los Genjutsus consolando a su compañera._

Paso el rato en que tanto Kurenai y tambien Hinata consolaron a una debil y vulnerable Anko, quien diria que la sadista y desquiciada ama de la serpientes puede mostrar una faceta tan femenina de vez en cuando, las chicas dejaron a Anko en su cama ya que por el desahogo se quedo dormida, acción que imitaron las otras dos muchachas para despues entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Era otra mañana en Nami no Kuni, nos dirigimos a unos de los bosques, podemos identificar a cierto rubio con aspectos animal que estaba apoyado en un árbol con su enorme espada al lado de el, estaba placidamenre durmiendo despues de una larga sesión de cortes y maniobras con su espada, se podia apreciar que algunos árboles y el suelo con césped tenian uno que otro corte producto de la espada del rubio. En uno de los arbustos sale la sombra de un individuo tiene el cabello negro y lizo, el largo de este le llega hasta su espalda llevaba un kimono de color rosa con diseños de petalos en el, vio al muchacho en el suelo cargado en el árbol viendo que estaba dormido, se acerco a el inclinandose un poco y estiro una mano de sus suaves manos, cualquiera pensaria que iba a extrangularlo mientras tuviera la guardia baja pero... esteste no era el caso.

Olle pequeño, despierta si no pescaras un resfiado- _dijo el sujeto con una voz tan suave que se confundiria con una chica mientras que con la mano que habia estirado movia al chico de un hombro para despertarlo._

Mmm- _murmuraba Naruto mientras movia la boca y parpadeaba para poder despertarse y acostumbrarse a la luz del día -_ ahhhhh ( _bostezo)_ descuida mmm no me resfiado en mi vida y esta no sera la exepcion- _dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño mientras que sus orejas se movian de forma tierna sacando una pequeña risita del individuo frente al rubio_.

Curiosa apariensia la que tienes- _dijo el desconosido al rubio._

Aunque no me arrepiento de tenerla es un fastidio el tener que limpiar mis colas por eso, es complicado en cierto aspecto- _dijo este recordando lo tedioso de sus colas en el baño, no se quedan quietas cuando las lava y eso que es él quien las controla._

Jejeje, me lo imagino..., creo que no me eh presentado me llamo Haku- _se presento el identificado como Haku._

Un gusto, Uzumaki Naruto ese es mi nombre.

Y dime, que hacias en un lugar como este.

Pues entrenando con mi espada, ya que por fin encontre a alguien que puede darme un reto en Kenjutsu- _dijo el rubio de forma entuciasmada._

Ya veo, pero para que entrenas si veo que eres lo bastante fuerte- _dijo Haku extrañado por el empeño del muchacho._

Soy fuerte si, pero tengo que serlo mas para poder proteger a la gente que es importante para mi, ademas del hecho que quiero ser Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, por esa razon debo ser muy fuerte- _dijo de forma entuciasmada pero a la vez calmada sacandole otra sonrisa a Haku._

Jeje eres divertido, yo estoy recolectando hiervas para un amigo ¿te importaria si me ayudas un poco?- _dijo y pregunto el o la pelinegro/a al rubio mostrando su canasta._

Bien no tengo ningun problema- _dijo sin ningún inconveniente._

Naruto estuvo ayudando a recoger las hiervas medicinales en lo que conversaban para pasar el rato, para Naruto fue agradable al igual que para Haku, una vez que Haku vio que era suficiente decidió retirarse.

Gracias por la ayuda, me adelantaste mucho el trabajo- _dijo Haku inclinandose de forma agradecida._

No te preocupes, no me agrada ver a una chica hacer solo un trabajo por muy insignificante que sea- _dijo este algo apenado por el gesto que hizo._

Jejeje no se si lo has notado pero soy hombre- _dijo el supuesto "hombre" dejando al rubio que se petrifico por un momento ante ese comentario._

Naruto al recuperarse de forma instantanea se acerco a Haku poniendo algo incomodo a "este" por la cercania, en eso Naruto comienza a ¿olfatearlo? dejando descolocado al individuo por tal acción, estuvo olfatendo el cuerpo por unos pocos segundos para despues alejarse de el, no lo diria en voz alta pero el hecho de que sus orejas y colas se muevan mostrando claramente curiosidad le parecia muy tierno.

Por que mientes- _fue lo primero que dijo recibiendo un "¿Eh?" por respuesta-_ te dire algo nada se me escapa a mi olfato, puedo distinguir claramente entre un hombre y una mujer por el aroma que despiden, y el tuyo no es la exepcion. Aunque lo disimulas bien pude ver un leve vaivén en tus caderas y el aroma a lavanda que despides es indiscutible- _dijo este empezando a apenar un poco a la chica-_ ademas - _dijo sonrojandose un poco-_ aun que lleves vendas en tu pecho pude apreciar un poco de tu... bueno... busto, ¡pero no lo digo por que sea un pervertido solo digo lo que habia visto!- _dijo de forma apenada que decir lo ultimo de forma nerviosa._

Eeeh... bueno... creo que ya me tengo que ir- _dijo Haku de forma muy apenada ya que la descubrieron de una forma por lo menos "curiosa"._

Aaah...si... bueno ...tambien me voy, saluda a Zabuza de mi parte _\- dijo este para irse en un shunshin sin poder ver el rostro de sorpresa de Haku en ese momento._

Naruto llego a la casa entrando normalmente como si no ubiera pasado nada, entro al comedor encontrandose con todos los demas ya comiendo. Los muchachos preguntaron por y este respondiendo que estaba en el bosque entrenando con su espada de gran tamaño, en eso Kakashi le comenta a Naruto el hecho de la historia que habia contado de la creacion de esta relatando a él como fue su creacion y el elemento que tiene esta espada. Despues de eso Kakashi se puso serio para discutir con los demas.

Bien, ahora que estamos todos dire esto... Zabuza todavía está vivo- _dijo Kakashi dejando algo exaltados a los genin menos Naruto._

Pero...pero si usted dijo que estaba muerto- _dijo Sakura alterada por esa información._

Puedo explicar, la razon es que puede que haya sido inducido a un estado de muerte falsa por las agujas de el anbu de Kiri le lanzo, además ellos normalmente eliminan a su objetivo en el acto pero el se lo llevo lo que me hace pensar que es su compañero- _termino de explicar Kakashi a los muchachos viendo que Naruto era el mas tranquilo de ellos-_ parece que ya lo sabias Naruto- _dijo este haciendo que todos lo queden mirando._

No se si lo mencione pero tengo capacidad como ninja sensor, cuando Zabuza quedo en el suelo percibi que su sistema de chakra todavia funcionaba solo quedo con muerte falsa en lo que el anbu habia aparecido- _dijo este dejando algo curiosos a los sensei ya que ni sabian que Naruto fuera un sensor._

Bien, por mientras seguiremos entrenando, calculo que en dos semanas voveran a aparecer, pero no tenemos que confiarnos, seguiremos turnandonos para cuidar a Tazuna y su familia- _dijo Kakashi recibiendo un "hai" de los demas._

Naruto siguio con sus clones ayudando a Tazuna en la construccion del puente, sorprendentemente Inari se coloco frente a todos pidiendo disculpas por la actitud que tuvo con ellos. Tsunami se alegro por eso ya que su hijo empesaba a superar su tristeza, aunque se empezo a acercar a Naruto y este empezo a jugar con el y creo un clon el cual dijo que lo llevaria de pesca para el almuerzo, con esa escena en la que Naruto se iba con Inari tomado de la mano como si el fura el padre hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra latiera rapidamente por la amabilidad de este.

Nos encontramos en unos de los campos de entrenamiento en el cual estaba el grupo de Naruto practicando, Hinata estaba con Naruto conversando tranquilamente, en un momento Naruto saco un pergamino de un sello de almacenamiento que tenia en su muñeca y se lo entrego a Hinata, cuando esta lo abrio pudo ver que eran katas para el _Junken_ del clan Hyuga.

Na...Naruto-kun ...esto es- _diji esta sin creer lo que tenia en sus manos._

No creo que sea justo que no tengas esto, aunque no seas del clan tienes derecho, asi que decidi sacar unos pergaminos para que los pudieras realizar- _hablo de forma tierna mientras la ex-Hyuga derramaba unas pocas lagrimas por la preocupación que teni-_ vamos no tienes que por que llorar- _dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caian en su rostro._

Es que... es que... como quieres que no lo haga... si eres tan atento con nosotras...- _decia entre cortado en lo que Naruto la abraza._

Lo hago por que quiero, ademas vamos a demostrarles el error que cometieron por lo que hicieron- _dijo para despues de separarla y limpiar unas pocas lagrimas dandole una calida sonrisa-_ aunque no lo creas con mi Mugējigan puede ver los tenketsu de las personas asi que tambien puedo aprender el junken la desventaja es que no tengo la vision de los 360- _dijo para que despues ambos se colocaran a aprender las Katas para alegria de la ojiperla._

En otro lado podemos ver al equipo 7 haciendo control de chakra escalando árboles, Sakura era la que mas control tenia al tener pocas reservas, Kiba se caia al no poder moldear bien las suyas, Sasuke era cuento aparte ya que escalo de forma tranquila el arbol asombrando a sus compañeros y sensei y demostro que tambien podia andar en el agua.

Sasuke, ¿alguien te ayudo con el control de chakra?- _pregunto Kakashi ya que era raro que alguien recien salido de la academia pueda aprenderlo tan rapido._

He estado entrenando con Naruto en mis ratos libres en los campos de entrenamiento- _respondio de forma sencilla aclarando las dudas que tenia._

Bueno, eso es una sorsorpresa creo que los muchachos tendran que esforzarse y darle mas empeño si quieren estar al nivel- _dijo el ninja copia molestando a los otros dos haciendo que muestren mas entuciasmo._

En eso se escucha un ruido provenir de los arbustos alertando a los demas colocandose en posicion de defensa, pero se relajaron cuando vieron qur era el rubio saliendo del lugar.

Naruto-baka nos asustaste- _dijo Sakura dando un gran suspiro viendo que no era ningun enemigo._

Lo siento chicos, vine para practicar con Sasuke mientras los demas siguen con lo suyo, no hay ningun problema Kakashi-nisan- _dijo el rubio extrañando a los genin del equipo 7 por como fue nombrado su sensei._

No, no lo hay Otouto- _respondio el peliplata con su ya conocida sonrisa de ojo._

Naruto le da una señal a Sasuke para que vaya con el a un lugar apartado de los demas. Llegaron a un claro en el cual era perfecto para que pudieran practicar sin molestar a nadie y sin que nadie saliera herido, Sasuke iba a preguntar que era lo que iban a hacer pero sus sentidos se dispararon y de forma inconciente se agacho evitando una patada en media luna del rubio, Sasuke dio un salto alejandose viendo que el Naruto que lo trajo desaparecio lentamente como si fuera un fantasma.

Asi que una ilusión?- _pregunto curioso por lo que vio._

Un Genjutsu el cual eh estado trabajando, altera la misma realidad haciendo creer a las personas de que lo que ven es real, aunque gasta mucho chakra para poder realizarlo- _dijo y explico el rubio intrigando al Uchiha._

Tiene nombre?.

Por el momento no, pero estoy en ello, cambiando de tema buenos reflejos- _dijo este para despues aludir al Uchiha por su evacion._

Si no fuera por que eh estado entrenando contigo no creo haberlo esquivado, aproposito por que llamas a Kakashi-sensei de esa forma- _dijo curioso por lo que habia escuchado._

Desde que era pequeño a sido una de las pocas personas las cuales me atratado como un igual y no como un paria del pueblo- _dijo este dejando extrañado y algo horrorisado por lo escuchado._

Cuando el mocoso de Tsunami-san se estaba quejando contaste parte de tu infancia, por que te trataban asi- _dijo Sasuke muy curioso por saber._

En su momento te lo dire, por ahora el objetivo antes de que Zabuza retome fuerzas es desbloquear las tres comas en cada ojo ¿estas listo?

Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar eso.

En lo que resto del día Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaron a enfrentamientos intensivos con el objetivo de desbloquear las tres comas correspondientes en los ojos del Uchiha. Los días pasaban, Naruto ayudaba a Tazuna, un clon de este se quedaba con Inari que, para sorpresa de todos, empezo a llamar Oto-san a Naruto avergonzandolo un poco por eso pero aceptandolo felizmente para alegria del pequeño, otro se quedaba con Tsunami conversando y entablando una relacion con ella que iba creciendo de forma muy positiva, mientras el original entrenaba con Sasuke para lograr su objetivo y un clon especial se quedaba con Hinata entrenando el Junken, quien diria que Naruto seria capas de seguir las katas del clan Hyuga para sorpresa de Hinata, el objetivo de Hinata impuesto por Naruto fue que dominara las 64 palmas del Junken, era dificil pero no imposible y con el incentivo de que el novio era el que la ayudaba era motivacion mas que suficiente para esforzarse. Con Sasuke, los entrenamie tos eran agotadores, lo dejaban totalmente exausto en cada uno, Naruto era un _Negrero **[ N.A: para aclarar la palabra leida anteriormente define a una persona que es demaciado estricta y algo( por no decir demaciado) exigente en los entrenamientos, ya aclarado eso continuemos con la historia]**_ , Sasuke no sabia si queria ayudarlo o queria molerle los hueso en el mejor de los casos, aunque en los ratos de descanso, lo ayudaba a recuperarse ya que traia agua y una que otra botana para reponer energia para que siguiera luchando, hablando de botanas, Sakura decidio acerle caso a Naruto en lo que respecta la comida comiendo mas de lo que normalmente se veia, el desempeño en los entrenamientos a opinion de Kakashi a ido en mejor camino y eso era bueno, aunque su fanatismo por Sasuke no desaparecia, aunque este se ha hecho mas amable desde que salio de la academia, varios ( _por no decir todos)_ jounin lo creian un mocoso arrogante con delirios de grandesa, pero desde que empezó a juntarse a entrenar con Naruto se volvio amable, varios pensarían que era algun truco o algo pero era un cambio real, no sabian que fue lo que hizo el rubio pero estaban agradecidos por eso, incluso cuando Sakura estaba cerca del lugar donde entreba Sasuke y Naruto, veia lo exausto que estaba Sasuke, de forma algo timida se acerca a los dos y ofrece un par de botellas de agua que esta traia consigo, ambos lo aceptan gratamente y Sasuke le agradece dandole una sonrisa ni de arrogancia o de superioridad que antes daba, solo dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento haciendo que la pelirosa se desmaye por eso.

A pasado una semana en el pais de Nami empezaba a anochecer, se podia ver en un lugar apartado estaban Naruto y Sasuke en su ya comun enfrentamiento, Naruto lanzaba bolas de fuego para despues lanzar las mismas bolas solo que de agua, despues de rayo y despues de viento, Sasuke lo unico que queria era esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban ya que no prestaba atencion a los elementos que lanzaba el rubio solo queria sobrevivir, Naruto penso que en ese momento solo esquivaria una cuantas pero de un momento de sorpresa, Sasuke empezo a esquivar los ataques elementales con gracia y agilidad y con un buen tiempo de reacción, una ves que los esquivo todos cayo al suelo arrodillandose por lo exauto que estaba.

Estas bien Sasuke- _dijo Naruto ya que según apinion de el se excedió con esa ultima oleada._

Si... creo que... estoy bien de ...alguna forma... ,que querias hacer matarme acaso- _hablo jadeando de cansancio para después mirarlo y reclamarle por lo ultimo._

Ma, ma no tienes que alterarte tanto, al menos cumplimos con el objetivo- _dijo este para sorpresa del Uchiha._

Quieres decir.

Sip, tienes las tres comas en tus ojos- _dijo este para sacar un espejo de uno de sus sellos de almacenamiento y darselo a Sasuke._

Bueno almenos valio la pena todo el esfuerzo.

No cantes victoria- _diji el rubio llamando la atencio del pelinegro azabache-_ Segun mi Oto-san, el Sharingan tiene un cuarto nivel, no se si lo sabias- _dijo este dejando intrigado al Uchiha por la información._

Como el lo sabe, solo los Uchiha tenemos acceso a esa informacion.

Por el momento yo tampoco se el como lo sabe lo unico que me dijo fue que vio Madara con esos nuevos ojos.

Un momento, cuantos años tiene eso es de hace mucho, desde la creacion de la aldea de Konoha- _dijo algo exaltado por eso._

Solo si eres paciente, lo dire cuando lleguemos a la aldea- _dijo calmando un poco al Uchiha-_ la forma de alcanzar dicho estado es de una forma.

Dos- _dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a Naruto-_ la forma que conosco es la matar a tu mejor amigo o a alguien que sea cercano e importante para uno- _dijo dejando sorprendido al rubio-_ la otra es con entrenamiento duro o estando en un caso de vida o muerte.

Bueno... solo sabia la segunda, no pense que ubiera una forma un tanto...macabra por decirlo de una forma- _dijo Naruto un tanto inquieto por esa forma de desbloquear ese poder._

Aunque en un principio tenia pensado de que si no podia con la segunda usaria la primera pero... desde que paso tiempo con los muchachos y contigo como mi mejor amigo me reuse a aceptar esa opción- _dijo Sasuke con una mirada perdida al recordar esa noche de la masacre de su clan recordando las palabras de su hermano._

Bien si quieres la opcion de entrenamiento... sobrevive a esto- _dijo Naruto dandole un escalofrio a Sasuke que se dio vuelta para preguntar a que se referia, solo para no verlo en el suelo, levanto la vista y vio que Naruto habia saltado teniendo su doujutsu activado-_ **Enton: Gokakyu no jutsu-** _dijo este llanzando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño._

Sasuke activo su sharingan tratando de ver la forma mas rapida de escape, y se aterro el ver que no tenia ninguno, la bola de fuego negra se acercaba de forma muy peligrosa Sasuke no sabia que hacer en ese momento, de forma inconsiente injecta sus ojos con mas chakra haciendo que las comas de estos giren de forma rapida para cambiar su forma a una nueva ( _Mismo Mangekyo que tiene en Shippuden_ ) de forma inconciente pronuncia **Amaterasu** y la bola de fuego choca con un muro de fuego negro que salio del suelo salvando al Uchiha de una muerte dolorosa.

Naruto miraba lo ocurrido con gran satisfacción en lo que habia planeado, algo extremo pero almenos funcionó, aunque no se percato que Sasuke se posiciono detras de el con una sola idea en mente... estampar a Naruto en el suelo.

 ** _Susano'O-_** _dijo Sasuke en la espalda de Naruto sacandole un escalofrio._

De forma rapida una mano esquelética con costillas de color morado apareció en un costado del cuerpo de Sasuke sosteniendo el cuerpo de Naruto para despues enterrarlo de cabeza en el suelo quedando solamente de la cintura para arriba con las piernas en dirección al cielo.

Para que aprendas a no sorprenderme de esa manera, pude haber muerto, mmh idiota- _dijo de forma enojada dando el tipico gruñido Uchiha mientras le daba la espalda._

Mmmm, mmmm ¡MMMMMMHHHMHMH!- _era lo que decia o se le entendia a Naruto ya que por el hecho de estar enterrado no se le entendia nada._

Logro colocar los pies en el suelo tratando de poder salir sin tener exito, usando sus colas para salir dando el mismo resultado. Saco una de sus cadenas de chakra y como si Sasuke le ubiera leido la mente tomo esa cadena y jalo para que el rubio pudiera salir logrando hacerlo. Despues de salir y de tratar de que saliera toda la tierra de las orejas del pobre rubio tomaron rumbo a la casa de Tazuna, pero antes de salir del bosque todo se torno gris como si estestuvieran en una especie de barrera, haciendo que los dos se posicionen para cualquier cosa, en un destello de luz que aparecio frente a los muchachos dejandolos ciegos por un momento, cuando la luz desaparecio se pudo ver a una mujer de gran belleza la cual desprendia un aura que a Sasuke dejo impactado en el momento, no podia ni hablar por la imprecion, la mujer era de cabello violeta oscuro y de ojos violeta claro, no podia seguir contemplando la figura frente a el ya que Naruto se acerco a ella, Sasuke iba a decir algo pero lo proximo lo desconcertó.

Hola, ha pasado tiem...

 ** _Naru-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte_** \- _dijo la mujer interrumpiendo el saludo del rubio mientras esta lo abrazaba enterrando su rostro en sus generosos atributos._

Si...tambien me... alegra... de verla...- _dijo entre cortado por la falta de oxigeno._

Qu...Que significa esto, Naruto- _dijo Sasuke que estaba algo sorprendido debqye el rubio no se sienta intimidado por la presencia de esta persona._

Disculpe... me puede...soltar para... explicar esto- _dijo Naruto tratando de no desmayarse por la falta de aire, para después ser liberado por el agarre mientras respiraba pesadamente-_ aire...bendito...te extrañe- _dijo mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de este para recuperarse-_ bueno Sasuke dejame te presente a una de las entidades mas importantes que he conocido, bien te presento a la diosa que rije el reino de los muertos Shinigami-sama- _presento con un tono algo jugueton._

En cuanto a Sasuke, se habia escuchado como se escuchaba un cortocircuito provenir de su cabeza, parece que fue algo muy repentino para el, sorprendentemente se recupero de forma rapida eh hizo lo mas razonable.

EEEEEEEEHHHHHH _!- fue la exclamacion que grito ante lo escuchado-_ entonces... ella es...

Asi es una diosa- _dijo este confirmando lo que habia escuchado._

 ** _Gusto en conocerte Uchiha Sasuke-_** _empezó a hablar la mujer-_ _**como Naru-chan dijo soy Shinigami y... bueno vine por el hecho de Naruto ya esta listo para terminar de recibir los poderes que le habiamos otorgado y en cuanto a ti decidi tambien completar el tuyo-** dijo esta dejando a los algo escépticos- **Naruto, en tu caso como son directamente dados por nosotras tenias que aumentar tus capacidades y en cuanto a ti Sasuke solo los desbloqueare, tambien no tendras el problema de la seguera al usar de forma constante tu Mangekyou Sharingan.**_

Enserio, genial- _dijo el rubio de forma animada-_ no te da gusto Sasuke podremos hacernos mas fuertes.

Bueno... es algo dificil de digerir, pero... acepto gustosamente la oferta Shinigami-sama- _contesto este para después hacer una reverencia ante la deidad._

 _ **Jejeje me alegra que almenos otro de ustedes sea de buen corazón-** dijo extrañando a los dos- **primero Sasuke te otorgare la capacidad para que puedas usar las siguientes habilidades en su poder básico los cuales son Kamui, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, esas seran las tecnicas que puedas manipular, tendras que entrenar para almenos controlarlas de forma adecuada-** dijo dejando algo impactado al azabache ya que conocia las tecnicas- **y en cuanto a ti Naruto te doy a elegir entre el Kamui y el Susano'o-** dijo esta al rubio._

Pues elijo el segundo, me parecio genial eso que hizo con el esqueleto que aparecio de la nada- _hablo de forma animada por la habilidad._

 ** _Bien_** - _dijo esta para acercarse a los dos genin y colocar sus manos en sus ojos, los dos sintieron un pequeño ardor en estos pero lo podian soportar, despues de eso Shinigami retiro sus manos-_ ** _listo ya tienen sus habilidades._**

Disculpe Shinigami-sama, de que color sera el esqueleto que tengo- _dijo el rubio algo curioso._

 _ **Mmmm, no pense en eso aunque no es de mucha importancia, de que color querias que fuera-** dijo esta para saber lo que queria el Hanyo._

Bueno... si no fuera molestia.. me gustaria que fuera plateado- _dijo este un tanto incomodo por pedir algo por un detalle tan insignificante._

 ** _Asi_** _ **que plateado, no le veo el problema-** dijo para colocar su mano en la cabeza del rubio por unos segundos pra despues retirarla- **bien ya cunpli tu pequeño capricho-** dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa- **bueno solo vine para eso, nos veremos en otra ocasion chicos-** dijo para despues desvanecerse de la misma forma en que aparecio._

El color del lugar habia vuelto a la normalidad, Sasuke aun se preguntaba si lo que paso fue real o una simple ilusión, pero ya era tarde asi que se fue a donde estaban los demas junto con Naruto para poder descansar.

Ya habia amanecido otra vez dando inicio a la segunda semana de entrenamiento, en esta semana Naruto le pidio a Sasuke que se quedara con Kakashi para que ayudara a sus compañeros a avanzar en su entrenamiento. Naruto se fue con su equipo para ver como a ido el avance de los demas, también a pasar tiempo con sus novias y ver en que puede ayudar a Shino, Naruto seguía mandando clones para ayudar al constructor pero en menor cantidad aunque eso no le importo a Tazuna ya que agradecia la ayuda, seguia pasando tiempo con Inari y Tsunami, esta ultima feliz de ver sonreir a su hijo de nuevo, aunque se sentia mal ya que vio como se relacionaba con las otras tres mujeres que eran de su equipo, de un principio lo miro mal asi que reunio valor para preguntar, cuando lo hizo comprendio el hecho del RCA el cual seria obligado a entrar, se gano mas su cariño cuando le dijo que el las queria a todas por igual, eso dio paso a que los dos se hicieran mas intimos en su relación.

Volviendo con los demas Naruto estaba practicando, con Hinata esta logro hacer el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ( **Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas** )_, aunque aun se cansa con el simple hecho de hacerla fue un gran avance, Naruto tambien domino dicha tecnica, decir que las sensei estaban impresionadas era poco, no sabian que se podian copiar las tecnicas hyuga sin tener el Byakugan, lo otro que logro hacer tanto Naruto como Hinata, esta ultima con mucho empeño, fue hacer el _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ ( **_Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas_** ) y tambien _Hakke Kūshō_ ( **_Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío_** ), aunque Hinata gastaba bastante chakra con el Kaiten y con las 64 palmas, el Hakke Kūshō lo hacia sin ningun problema y sin gastar tanto chakra, Naruto le ayudo con ese problema ya que el tenia chakra de sobra ( _y demasiado)_ le ayudo a administrar el chakra de forma que no se cansara col las tecnicas, claro que Naruto tambien se coloco a entrenar para no gastar tanto chakra con las tecnicas. Naruto se habia enterado ( _por no decir desde hace mucho)_ el problema de Anko con sus serpientes, la mencionada se sintio algo incomoda por el hecho de que Naruto supiera eso, pero este le dio la solución de tener otro contrato de invocación para que no dependiera de las serpientes, la idea parecio gustarle y ella junto a Naruto y Kurenai fueron a un lugar apartado para ver cual seria la nueva invocación de la pelimorada, grande fue su sorpresa que cuando habia hecho la invocación aparecio un lagarto del tamaño de un tigre, despues de demostrar que era apta para dicha invocación firmo el contrato, fue un problema menos, puede que no sean versátiles como las serpientes pero lo compensaban en fuerza y poderosos jutsus de agua y fuego.

Tambien comenzo a entrenar con Sasuke sus nuevas habilidades, logro dominar parcialmente el Kamui pudiendo utilizarlo de forma consecutiva por 5 min., con las llamas del Amaterasu podia hacer casi de todo como si fuera lo más normal, Naruto entrenaba tambien el Amaterasu con Sasuke para no quedarse atras con sus habilidades oculares, con el Tsukuyomi los dos estaban iguales aunque Naruto al tener mas chakra lo podia fortalecer mas que su amigo, con el Susano'O... era lo que mas les gustaba a ambos, pudiendo crear los brazoz esqueléticos para agarrar a sus oponentes y la caja toraxica para defenderse de los ataques, como lo habia prometido Shinigami el Susano'O de Naruto fue plateado gustandole el color de este.

Ya era el ultimo dia de la semana, el equipo 7 y el 8 se fueron junto con Tazuna para encarar a Zabuza usando al constructor del puente como cebo cosa que lo aterraba, Naruto se habia quedado dormido ya que entreno hasta tarde por lo que se habian ido sin el.

 ** _Con Kakashi y los demas_**

Cuando habian llegado al puente la neblina se empezo a acentar de forma peligrosa, frente a ellos aparecio Zabuza junto al anbu de kiri pero habia otra persona al lado de ellos, los jounin sensei lo identificaron como Kurosuki Raiga portador de las **_Kiba_** y otro integrante de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

Vaya Kakashi nuevamente nos encontramos- _empezó a hablar el vendado-_ donde esta el _Jūnishichō no degorētā_ ( **_十二指腸のデゴレーター : El degollador de once colas_** ), con el es con quien tengo cuentas que saladar- _dijo Zabuza ya que queria otro encuentro con el para saldar cuentas._

Acaso es menosprecio lo que escucho?, aunque no este no sera necesaria su presencia, con nosotros sera mas que suficiente- _dijo Kakashi algo ofendido al ser menospreciado._

Je creen poder contra nosotros?- _dijo Raiga en tono de burla mientras se posicionaba para pelear._

Kurenai, Anko yo me encargo de Zabuza, ustedes de Raiga, Sasuke y Kiba ustedes del anbu, Hinata, Sakura y Shino protejan a Tazuna- _dijo Kakashi para despues salir disparados hacia a ellos._

 ** _Con Naruto_**

El rubio ya se habia vestido con su ropa shinobi y como de costumbre sin las sandalias, una vez bajo vio a Tsunami haciendi algo para comer para ella, Naruto e Inari.

Buenos días Tsuna-chan- _dijo el rubio haciendo acto de presencia mientras este abrazaba por la espalda a la mencionada mientras daba una sonrisa amorosa por el momento._

Buenos días dormilon, los demas ya se fueron, ¿quieres comer algo antes de juntarte con ellos?- _dijo y pregunto Tsunami a su ya novio._

No podria rechasar esa oferta- _hablo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro._

La comida se habia servido en la mesa junto con algo de te para acompañar, en eso Inari llego a la habitacion para tambien comer algo, la escena de su Oka-san y "su" Otō-san comiendo juntos era algo que lo hacia feliz. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a comer, pero un comentario los tomo desprevenidos.

Oka-san quiero un hermanito- _dijo Inari haciendo que Tsunami deje caer los palillos que tenia en mano y que Naruto escupiera lo que habia tomado._

I...In...Inari... yo...veras- _dijo la pelinegra con el rostro rojo de vergüenza ante lo pedido por su hijo._

Veras Inari... lo que pasa... es...como lo digo... bueno... eeehh... jejejeje...- _fue la excusa de explicacion ya que Naruto no sabia que hacer ante o decir en este momento._

En eso se escucha como la puerta de la casa fue como si la ubiesen cortado, los causantes llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban Naruto y su novia mostrando ser dos secuases de Gato.

Mira tenemos suerte de encontrar a la hija del viejo aqui- _dijo uno que estaba vestido como con un kimono de color verde y tenia una espada en su centura._

Si aun que no pense que tendria compañia, no importa el jefe dijo que queria un rehen por lo que mataremos a los que estorben- _dijo de forma burlona el segundo hombre que llevaba una kimono de color rojo dejando ver la mitad de su torso mostrando un tatuaje en el-_ aunque podemos aprovechar a la chica mientras podamos- _dijo este mirando de forma lasciva a Tsunami sentenciando su vida._

Tsuna-chan... toma a Inari y quedense a aqui- _dijo el rubio el cual se levanto y se puso frente a los maleantes-_ ustedes... moriran- _dijo para despues tomar del cuello a los dos y desaparecer en un destello del lugar._

 ** _Con Kakashi y los demas._**

Las cosas eran algo apretadas para los muchachos, Zabuza era mas cuidadoso con los movimientos de Kakashi, lo cual complicaba mas las cosas para él. Kureani y Anko se las arreglaban contra Raiga pero los Jutsus Raiton que lograba hacer lo provocaba que no pudieran acercarse mucho a él. Con Kiba y Sasuke, podian manejarlo contra Haku, al menos con el Sharingan ya maduro para Sasuke podia seguir la velocidad del enemigo sin ningún problema, Kiba podia seguir el paso con algo de dificultad, los jutsu de colaboración que lograba ejercer con Akamaru lo hacían un oponente dificil de frenar cuando hacia su _Gatsuga_ , claro todo bien hasta que Haku en una rapida susecion de sellos y realizo su **_Hyoton Hijitsu: Makyō Hyoshō_** encerrando a los dos en una cupula de espejos de hielo, dicha tecnica le permitio ir mas rapido que antes para complicacion de Kiba, pero Sasuke le podia seguir el ritmo con su Sharingan, para alivio de este cuando el Anbu de kiri comenzo a lanzar senbon a ellos, logrollegar junto a Kiba y los rodeo con las costillas del Susano'O protegiendolos de todos los senbon para sopresa de Haku, Kiba en un momento el cual creyó haber visto por donde ira a aparecer al salir de sus espejos de hielo fue en esa direccion saliendo de la defensa de Sasuke, para sorpresa de este Kiba logro adivinar donde saldria logrando conctar un golpe al enemigo solo que no conto que este se repusiera rapido y lo dejara como alfiletero provocando que por el dolor caiga inconciente. Cuando Haku logro introducirce en uno de los espejos de hielo, no se dio cuenta de un destello el cual aparecio sobre la cupula, el cual al caer de forma brusca sobre esta rompio el espejo superior hayendo al piso de forma pesada.

Bueno.. cof...cof... fue el mejor aterrisaje hasta el momento- _dijo la persona la cual era cubierta por el humo que al disiparse mostro al rubio que todos conocian-_ perdon por la tardanza Sasuke tenia que comer algo antes de venir- _dijo de forma algo despreocupada sacandole una gota en la nuca del nombrado._

No se si estar feliz de que llegara o de lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser- _dijo el azabache mostrando un rostro de poker por lo que dijo._

Jjejej- _se rio de forma algo nerviosa por lo escuchado-_ bueno por el momento relajate ella no seguira atacando- _dijo este extrañando al Uchiha para despues ver como su enemigo no habia atacado en el rato._

Tu eres- _fue lo único que pronuncio la pelinegra._

Tranquila Haku no te aremos nada ahora, puedes salir- _dijo este dejando algo confuso._

De que lo conoces Naruto- _dijo Sasuke confundido por el hecho que el rubio conociera al enemigo._

Te lo dire después, por ahora, no somos enemigos llegando para aca vi a un grupo de matones de Gato, creo que rompera el contrato que acordo con Zabuza- _dijo Naruto explicando la situación._

Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto creo que no hay que pelear- _dijo Sasuke relajando su cuerpo-_ pero quiero una revancha si nos volvemos a ver, Haku... verdad- _dijo este viendo al Anbu-_ nos veremos después- _dijo Sasuke mientras salia del domo de hielo._

Bueno Haku creo que hay que evitar que Kakashi-nisan mate a Zabuza- _dijo Naruto para despues escuchar el sonido como si de pajaros fuera._

La neblina se despejo un poco pudiendo ver que Zabuza estaba atrapado con los perros de invocación de Kakashi mirntras este estaba juntando chakra raiton en su mano amenazando con atravezar su corazón.Haku iba a ir pero ve que Naruto habia desaparecido.

 ** _Con Kakashi._**

Bien Zabuza ahora tendras el privilegio de ver mi propia creacion- _dijo mientras se avalanzaba para atacar al renegado-_ _ **Chidori (** Millar de Aves)_.

La tecnica iba a impactar contra el pecho de Zabuza y este no podia hacer nada, pero antes de que impactara Naruto aparecio en el camino, Kakashi no podia detenerse por lo que cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable pero...

 _ **Fūton no Yoroi (** Armadura de Viento)._

Fue lo unico que se escucho. La mano del ninja copia sentia que había impactado con algo pero no sentia que ubiese penetrado, abrio los ojos y vio que la tecnica habia desaparecido, aprecio que en el torso de Naruto estaba cubierto por lo que era chakra de viento, y no solo en el pecho si no todo su cuerpo, Kakashi solto un suspiro fe alivio al ver que el hijo de su sensei estaba bien.

Naruto por que te crusaste en el ataque- _dijo el peliplateado recuperando su semblante serio._

Por que Zabuza ya no es el enemigo- _dijo para mirar a una dirección en especifico y ver un grupo de maleantes con varias espadas._

Vaya, vaya el gran Zabuza Momichi no resulto ser la gran cosa despues de todo- _dijo un enano el cual Zabuza reconocio._

Que significa esto Gato- _dijo este con ira en su mirada._

Pues lo más razonable, eres demaciado costoso y con ese mismo dinero puedo contratar mas gente la cual haga el mismo trabajo, aunque- _hablo para que despues Raiga apareciera al lado de él._

Raiga, si esta ahi donde... _-dijo Kakashi buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros, despues aparecio Anko y Kurenai, esta ultima con una herida en su brazo._

Lo siento Kakashi, el muy miserable era muy escurridiso y termino haciendome una herida- _dijo Kurenai en lo que se colocaba junto con Anko al lado de Kakashi mientras se sostenia el brazo herido._

Naruto se acerco de forma calmada a Kurenai, cuando estaba al lado de ella le retiro la mano de la herida, coloco su mano derecha sobre esta y empezó a emanar chakra rojo de esta, despues de un rato la herida se cerro y se coloco al entre de Kakashi y Zabuza.

Bien... como nos dividimos la diversion- _dijo Naruto al aire._

Por mi parte me encargo de la derecha, Zabuza ¿crees poder luchar en tu estado?- _hablo Kajashi y pregunto al renegado._

Je solo dame una kunai, la sostengo con la boca ya que me dañaste mis brazos- _dijo este en lo que Naruto saca una y se lo deja en la boca._

Bien esten listos para todo- _dijo Naruto colocandose en posicion con su espada pequeña._

 ** _Con Gato._**

Raiga... hazlo- _dijo este al otro espadachin de la niebla._

Muy bien- _fue lo unico que dijo._

Los shinobis de la hoja estaban en posición, Kakashi, Naruto y Zabuza al frente, Kurenai, Anko y Haku en la segunda linea, el resto estaba atras protegiendo a Tazuna.

En eso ven un destello de color azul que habia pasado, Naruto y Kakashi vieron en direccion donde habia aparecido dicho destello y quedaron...impactados. Zabuza estaba inmóvil viendo atonito un rayo que habia atravesado su pecho sin pasar al otro lado, dicho rayo provenia de una de las Kibas de Raiga el cual tenía una sonrisa desquisiada en su rostro. El rayo se contrajo proboca do que Zabuza cayera al suelo de rodillas por dicha herida, la Kunai en su boca cayo mientras que esta empezaba a escurrir sangre, Haku llego a ayudar para qye Zabuza se mantubiera el mayor tiempo posible consiente para que no muriera, Naruto se coloca al lado de él y le coloca uno de sus sellos de recuperación.

Mantenlo ahi Haku... yo me encargo- _dijo este de tal forma que mostraba enojo reprimido-_!Que nadie interfiera, estos son mios!- _dijo en un grito a sus amigos para que entendieran el mensaje._

Naruto se coloca frente a todos los demas mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos.

Hehehe, miren un fenomeno viene a detenernos- _dijo uno de los mercenarios._

 **Raiga** _-dijo Naruto con una voz gruesa y muy molesta-_ **eres uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, como pudiste atacar a uno de los tuyos** _-hablo tratando de reprochar lo que hizo._

Je y crees que eso me importa?, en cuanto me pagen no me importa hacer lo que sea incluso si es uno de los míos solo son estorbos si no saben hacer su trabajo y muestran sentimientos, Zabuza mostraba mucha misericordia con esa chica que lo acompaña siempre... es una desonra- _dijo este de forma despectiva y menospresionado a ninja de kiri._

 **Veo que no tienes pensado redimir lo que haz hecho** _-dijo viendo que le importaba poco eso-_ **bien... entonces.**

 ** _Ost Tokyo Ghoul Root A: Im Dunkeln_**

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Naruto se empezo a enrojecerse, la piel se empezaba a descascarar y empezo a ser rodeado en una cupula de color morado oscuro, el viento se arremolinaba en direccion a la cúpula, la intención asesina era palpante en el lugar, a tal grado que la respiracion se dificultaba. La esfera se estaba haciendo mas pequeña mostrando que se estaba apegando al cuerpo del rubio.

 ** _Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr._**

Fue el gruñido que escucho provenir del lugar, se vio la silueta de las colas ondear peresosa pero peligrosamente de sus colas pero no eran del color del rubio como antes sino... de color rojo sangre.

La figura que estaba frente a ellos... no era Naruto.

Era una criatura cuadrupeda de gran tamaño, 3m. de altura con 5,89 de largo, todo su cuerpo era de ese color rojizo, al estar dandole la espalda a los shinobis de la hoja no podian ver su rostro. Pero los mercenarios si podian verlo, no habia ni pupila ni iris, solo de un color blanco, y su boca era por decir rara mostraba estar hecha solo de colmillos y dentro de esta el mismo color de los ojos ( _misma apariencia que el modo Kyubi de 4 colas_ ). Nadie movia nada, ni siquiera respiraban, la sensación que presenciaban era muy atemorizante como para siquiera pensar con claridad. En eso, en un intento desesperado uno de ellos corrio a empalarlo con su espada, lo unico que consiguio al estar frente a él fue que terminara desmenbrado por un zarpazo de Naruto provocando que todo se salpicara de sangre en el lugar.

La escena fue algo que nadie se espero, partir a una persona con una facilidad tremenda con las manos de uno era algo lo cual no se podia creer de forma logica. Varios comenzaron a temblar por el miedo, y no ayudaba que la criatura frente a ellos entrecerrara los ojos y su boca se torciera mostrando una aterradora sonrisa, lo proximo... los aterro.

 _ **Watashi wa sorera o subete korosu tsumorida** /_ ** _私はそれらをすべて殺すつもりだ_** ( _Voy a matarlos a todos)- dijo la criatura con una voz gutural y tenebrosa que detonaba cualquier sensación menos de seguridad e integridad física._

 ** _Fin ost_**

 ** _Konoha_**

Hiruzen habia logrado terminar granparte del papeleo que tenia, estaba exausto de eso, hasta considero la idea de dejar a Kurama como Hokage temporal en lo que encontraban a un sucesor. La idea le causo gracia después de un rato. Ahora estaba en la mansión Namikaze disfrutando de un relajante te de hierbas, cortecia de Yugao, junto con Kurama y Matatabi.

Aaaah( _suspiro )_ es relajante estar sentado en momentos como este, Yugao te agradesco por el té- _dijo Hiruzen de forma calmada y serena._

No hay de que Hokage-sama- _dijo la Uzuki que vestia un kimono de color morado con detalles de espada en el._

 **Y bien Hiruzen, supongo que no veniste solo a tomar el té ¿o me equivoco?-** _dijo Kurama que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Hiruzen._

Tan perspicas como siempre, de hecho vengo a decirle que recibi un mensaje- dijo _este llamando la atencion de los dos Bijūs-_ uno de mis estudiantes vendra a la aldea en los examenes Chunin creo que aparecera en el termino de la segunda prueba.

 **Mmmm? que no sea quien creo que es, por que si llega a corromper a mi Naru-chan lo carbonizare vivo-** _dijo Matatabi ya que cuando habian llegado a la casa vieron varios cuadros en los que salia la familia Namikaze y un hombre de cabello blanco._

Bueno... el vendra a la aldea, pero lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que se entere que él es su padrino- _dijo Sarutobi algo preocupado-_ no se como se lo tome.

 **Bueno, te apoyo en que te preocupes por eso, pero a madurado bastante estos ultimos años, creo que tendra la mentalidad suficiente para poder afrontarlo-** _dijo el pelirojo ante lo que puede ocurri._

Matatabi iba a decir algo pero ella y Kurama quedaron callados al sentir una presencia familiar, lo que ocasiono que se levantaran de la mesa de forma brusca.

Mmm? que ocurre chicos- _dijo Hiruzen intrigado por la reacción actual._

 **Kurama**

 **Si, tambien lo senti, no pensé que pasaria de nuevo-** _decia con un rostro preocupado_

Que ocurre, que es lo que paso de nuevo- _decia Hiruzen intrigado por la reacción de la pareja Bijū._

 **Hace años tuvimos que salir de la aldea y del pais del fuego, llevamos a Naruto a un lugar el cual no causara destrozos en lo que ibamos a hacer** - _dijo Kurama_

Y a que habian salido de la aldea?- _pregunto Hiruzen._

 **Fuimos a entrenar con Naruto cuando recién comenzo su cambio, le ayudabamos a controlar la ira que ocacionaba el acceso al modo de manto de Chakra ensangrentado, puede que haya dejado de ser un Jinchuriki pero tiene todas las cualidades de este, la sensación de hace poco es que ha vuelto a entrar en ese estado, no sabemos que tan poderoso sea descontrolado-** _relato Kurama preocupando de gran manera a Hiruzen y a Yugao por lo escuchado._

 **Hiruzen saldremos de inmediato para poder detener a Naruto-kun, en su estado es peligroso hasta para sus compañeros-** _dijo Matatabi lista para salir._

Por favor, traiganlo de vuelta- _dijo Yugao con mucha preocupación en su rostro._

 **Descuida, volvera a la normalidad-** _dijo Kurama para posteriormente salir junto con Matatabi en direccion al pais de las olas._

 ** _Devuelta a la batalla._**

Solo se escuchaban gritos de agonia en el lugar, cadaveres se mostraban esparsidos con una expresión de horror plantado en cada uno de sus rostros. Los intestinos, huesos y el olor a muerte no se quitaba del lugar. De los aproximados 300 hombres que habia traido Gato solo quedaban un cuarto del total. Cada vez que atacaban el responsable solamente agitaba su mano y descuartisaba a la victima atravesandola como si fuera un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla. El horror plasmado en sus rostro era evidente y palpable.

Eran un total de 75 hombres los que quedaban, y estaban espantados. Su enemigo solamente se limito a eliminar a los que lo atacaban.

Demonios, ¿es que acaso no se cansa?- _dijo de forma exaltada uno de los que han sobrevivido._

Je, solo por que no le hayamos hecho ningun rasguño no significa que no se haya cansado- _dijo Raiga con arrogancia en su voz._

En eso ve que los de Konoha no se han metido en la masacre, y pensando que talvez la criatura estuviera distraida se alejo del grupo a un punto donde pasara desapercibido.

Jejeje, aqui no se dara cuenta... ** _Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki._**

Grito este llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Del cielo cayeron dos rayos sobre el usuario, las Kibas de Raiga se cargaron de dicho rayo y fuerifueron lanzado como un tornado electrificado hacia el grupo de Konoha. Estos estaban tan sorprendidos por el ataque que no se tomaron la molestia de tomar acciones evasivas. Pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta una silueta rojiza se cruzó en el ataque extendiendo sus extremidades y colas para cubrirlos del ataque.

El torbellino impacto con ellos levantando una cortina de humo por el impacto. Raiga penso que habia tenido exito en su estrategia, pero cayp en cuenta cuando trato de ver donde estaba el mocoso ese. Cuando el humo se empezo a disipar escucho gruñidos provenir de la zona de desastre. Vio con miedo como la criatura estaba con todo su cuerpo extendido protegiendo a sus compañeros y con asombro vio como su rojiza piel desaparecia poco a poco.

 ** _Te debo agradecer por eso-_** _dijo el rojizo extrañando a todos- **si no fuera por ese ataque no creo haber regresado a estar consciente**_ _-decia mientras el aspecto demoniaco que tenía se iba desvaneciendo dejando ver a un Naruto con la piel quemada siendo regenerada de forma algo lenta-_ pero... no te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacer- _dijo lo ultimo ya completamente normal y con la piel casi curada._

Je no pense que intervendrias en el ataque, aunque te veas normal tienes que estar algo debilitado por eso- _dijo de forma altanera al rubio-_ Gato mejor derrotemosle con "eso".

Ooh, ¿asi que quieres que lo usemos?, bien- _dijo este para sacar un control raro de estre sus prendes haciendo que los muchachos se pusieran en guardia._

O...Oe...Gaki- _dijo Zabuza con un gran esfuerzo haciebdo que Naruto lo vea-_ ten...usala- _hablo débilmente mientras levantaba lentamente_ _la_ **_Kubikiribōchō-_** lamentablemente... ya no estoy ...en condiciones de... degollarlo yo mismo... asi que hazlo en mi lugar- _dijo este dejando atonitos a los demas por el favor que le pedia._

De acuerdo- _dijo el rubio que se dirigio a donde estaba el Shinobigata herido inclinandose y tomando su arma en sus manos-_ pagaran muy caro lo que han hecho.

Jejejejeje, no importa que hagan- _empezó a decir Gato, Raiga estaba al lado de él con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro-_ no importa lo que hagan... no podran salir con vida despues de esto- _dijo este para despues presionar el botón haciendo que Naruto se coloque en posicion de pelea-_ me costo un dineral el poder traerlo de Yuki no Kuni pero valio la pena cada Ryo, ahora sean testigos de mi mejor arma- _dijo para que después se escuchara que si algo se acercara por el agua._

 ** _Ost: Rules of Nature ( vocal version)_**

De un gran salto aparecio lo que en mejores palabras seria un gigante mecanico, tenia dos patas como de una especie de animal y una larga cola metalizada, su cuerpo era enorme 19 metros o mas era lo que se podia ver, tenia un cuerpo grueso y se podian ver como conexiones expuestas, tenia lo que parecian ser brazos de una forma algo extraña, eran largos pareciendo algun tipo de óvalo y su cabeza era exactamente de la misma contextura solo que la parte de la boca se separaban haciendo que este rugiera. _[ Para_ _ser mas especifico es el **Metal Gear Ray: No tripulado]**_

De su "boca" concentro lo que parecia ser chakra y lo disparo como si fuera un rayo a los shinobis de la hoja. Naruto se puso en su camino creo un muro de tierra de gran grosor logrando apenas frenar el devastador ataque. De los brazos se abrio una especie de compuerta y salieron disparados varios misiles dirigidos a Naruto, esté con gran maestria y destresa los corta con el arma de Zabuza, tambien montandose en ellos viendo que en los hombros trae lo que serian una especie de metralleta que disparaba una gran cantidad de Shuriken, aprovechando los misiles que tambien habia disparado pudo cambiar de dirección logrnado evadir los proyectiles, dando un gran salto logro posicionarse en un punto muerto en el arma y de un solo tajo lo destrullo aunque con la fuerza del golpe tambien destrullo parte de la armadura del robot gigante haciendo que este se tambaleara por el impacto recivido. El robot rugio y uso una parte de sus "brazos" los cuales por un borde tenian una especie de filo como si fuera una espada, la levanto de forma vertical y la lanzo de fotma descendente a Naruto, el cual concentro chakra en la espada para que aguantara el enbate de dicho golpe.

El golpe recibido ocasiono que este se undiera por la presión pero logrando aguantarlo sin flaquear, para asombro de todos los presentes Naruto giro levemente teniendo la gigante arma en sussu hombro izquierdo logrando levantarlo con toda su fuerza dando un grito por el esfuerzo. El robot gigante quedo suspendido en el aire y en un rapido movimiento de Naruto salto sobre uno de los brazos, corriendo por el hasta llegar a la base de este para canalizar chakra Raiton en la hoja de la espada extendiendo su filo logrando de una sola blandida cortar de forma limpia todo el brazo de la criatura mecanica, en un rapido movimie to se deslizo hacia el otro costado repitiendo la accion cortando el otro brazo. Naruto cayo en el suelo de pie mientras la criatura caia a su espalda aparentemente inerte. Pasaron unos segundos y la bestia abrio sus "fauses" mordiendo a Naruto, este enterrando su cuchilla decapitadora en la boca tratando de salir, la bestia ladeo su cabeza para despues lanzar al aire a Naruto, este haciendo un movimiento de manos hizo que del suelo saliera un pilar de tierra de gran tamaño en dirección al cielo quedando a la altura de Naruto. El rubio choco en la cima del pilar quedando incrustado en el, saliendo de ahi comenzo a corre en picada en lo que el moustruo disparaba sus rayos de chakra y de las ametrallas que le quedaban disparaba shuriken y kunai. Esquivando los proyectiles, el cañon de Chakra y las rocas que se desprendian, Naruto mostraba maniobras evasivas de gran nivel esquivando los ataques de la maquina, en eso se empieza a deslizar tratando de evadir los rayos de Chakra, un fragmento de tierra de desprende del pilar y Naruto aprovecho ese trozo para saltar a el y uzarlo como plataforma para aterrizar en la cabeza del ser mecánico enterrando su espada en el, aplicando chakra Raiton extandio el filo del arma atravezando la cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzo a correr en forma recta hasta la cola con la espada todavía enterrada y extendiendo mas el filo partio al gigante por la mitad de forma limpia y perfecta haciendo que el robot caiga por los laterales y explotase.

 ** _Fin ost_**

Naruto cayo apoyado en su rodilla mientras respiraba de forma agitada por el combate anterior, mirando fijamente a los hombres de Gato los cuales miraban con incredubilidad lo que ese mocoso fue capaz de hacer. Gato estaba aterrado, su mejor carta habia sido destruida y ahora estaban en desventaja. Raiga se veia más tranquilo pero por dentro estaba echo una maraña de nervios, nadie sabia que pasaria ahora.

Bien...ha...ah...ha...ha... creo que es hora de terminar con esto- _dijo Naruto el cual se levanto algo lento por el cansancio que tenia-_ como prometi los acabere con esto- _dijo mientras balanceaba el arma de zabuza y la apoyaba en su hombro_.

Je, no teman solo es un niño y esta cansado, vamos a demostrarle wue con nosotros no se juega- _diji Raiga tratando de levantar el animo a los idiotas que tenia como compañero pero..._

No les dejare hacer nada- _dijo para despues levantar la espada dejandola de forma vertical sobre su cabeza mientras hacia una pocision de mano-_ ** _Kirigakure no jutsu-_** _dijo mientras la neblina se hacia presente asustando a los subordinados de Gato_.

Solo se escuchaban quejidos en la neblina, no sabian que era lo que ocurria en el lugar, pero si sabian que estaban muriendo uno por uno. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los que una ventisca que fue creada por alguien disipo la neblina, al momento de que se disipara solo quedaban Gato y Raiga de pie los demas estaban tirados en el suelo con cortes en la yugular, perforaciones en el pecho señanl clara que se les atravezo en el corazon o pulmón, y otros cortes que fueron limpios en todo sentido. Naruto aparecio frente a los dos sobrevivientes con la espada en su hombro, los dos se cayeron sentados al suelo por la sorpresa, tenian miradas que reflejaban claro miedo en ellas.

Y ahora... siguen ustedes- _dijo el rubio que levantaba lentamente la Sanbanto sobre su cabeza._

E... espera, por favor no me mates que es lo que qieres, ¿dinero?, ¿mujeres?, te lo puedo dar- _dijo Gato en un ataque de panico en el momento._

Lo único que quiero... **es tu vida-** _dijo para despues blandir su espada de forma horizontal sercenando la cabeza de Gato de forma rapida-_ **ahora es tu turno-** _hablo mirando a Raiga._

E...Espera un poco muchacho, lo ... lo siento si, no lo volvere a hacer, por favor no me mates- _Hablo de forma desesperada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero la sangre fresca en el piso le hacía resbalarse._

 **Atacaste a uno de tu compañeros espadachines, no permitpermitire que sigas vivo para que engañes a otro y hagas lo mismo-** _dijo mientras una neblina extraña de color negro cubria la espada-_ **hasta nunca Raiga-** _dijo para despues dar un tajo con la espada cubierta por dicha neblina._

Cuando dio el tajo partiendo a Raiga la neblina oscura se disperso de la espada, no obstante el cuerpo ya muerto de Raiga se fue como disipando ya que la zona por la cual fue cortado se iba desvaneciendo como si nunca ubiera existido. Naruto fue con su grupo en direccion donde estaba el moribundo Zabuza en los pies de Haku.

Ya esta hecho... Zabuza- _dijo con algo de pesar el rubio mientras este le iba a colocar su espada al lado pero Zabuza coloco una mano indicando que se detuviera para confucion de muchos._

Aunque suene algo...egoista tengo otro favor que... pedirte- _decia de forma tan debil indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo-_ te encargo el cuidado de Haku... por favor- _cuando dijo eso sorprendio a todos-_ ya no... me queda mucho tiempo... tambien te hago responsable por mi espada..., se que la usaras bien.

Zabuza-sama- _dijo Haku con una voz triste y quebrada._

Escuchame, Haku... durante el tiempo que te quedaste conmigo... por una vez pensé... que no era malo tener compañia... siempre asegurandote... que todo saliera bien... honestamente me gustaria ir... al lugar que iras tu... cuando llegue tu hora... aunque no lo creo posible- _decia Zabuza que empezaba a cerrar los con una mirada que parecia triste mientras Haku estaba llorando por su estado._

No te preocupes Zabuza, cuidare a Haku asi como tu lo hiciste todo este tiempo- _dijo Naruto a Zabuza el cual dio un ultimo parpadeo y cerro los ojos lentamente._

No...Zabuza...sama. . . . . _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_ _eran el gritos de lamento de la mujer de hielo ante la perdida de su figura como padre._

Lloramdo en el pecho de este que estaba en el suelo ya muerto, los shinobis de la hoja estaban en cierto modo tambien tristes, ya que era injusto el como murio, pero en el mundo ninja nadie elije como muere uno. Naruto se coloco al lado de Haku colocando una mano en su hombro, estase gira lentamente para verlo.

No se lo dificil que tiene que ser perder a alguien importante, pero... ten encuenta que él no queria que te lamentaras por su perdida- _dijo Naruto en comprecion._

El fue... quien me dio un propósito, un motivo para mi vida... que se supone que haga... ahora que no lo tengo- _dijo la chica con la voz quebrada._

En ese caso dejame serlo- _dijo este haciendo que Haku lo vea con algo de sorpresa-_ dejame ser tu proposito y tu motivo para que sigas viva, le hice una promesa y no pienso romperla- _decia con determinación en sus ojos mirando fijamente a la pelinegra._

Haku por necesidad se habalanzo sobre el rubio para que lo abrasara y consolara, este acepto sin nunguna queja tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Algo alejado del lugar se podian ver dos siluetas en medio de los árboles, un pelirojo y una peliazul con mechones negros.

 **Parece que no fue necesaria nuestra intervencion Matatabi-** _dijo el pelirojo._

 **Por lo visto eso parece, es un alivio que pudiera manejarlo y sobre todo haber recuperado el control despues de eso** **, no lo crees Kurama-** _dijo Matatabi._

 **Bueno, creo que nos retiraremos por ahora, almenos sabemos que se hace cada vez mas fuerte con el** **tiempo-** _dijo Kurama de firma orgullosa-_ **vamos.**

Con eso dicho ambos bijūs fueron de regredo a Konoha con mas calma al saber que no habia peligro.

De regreso en el puente, Haku ya se habia calmado un poco por la perdida de Zabuza, en lo que de repente se escuchan aplausos y boytoreos en una parte del puente se puede ver a todos las personas de Nami que estaban aplaudiendo por el trabajo bien hecho de los shinobis y por la muerte de Gato.

 **XXXXXXX**

Ha pasado una semana desde que el incidente en el puente habia sucedido, cuando Naruto decido descansar un poco por lo ocurrido se quedo dormido por 2 días de esa semana, los equipos 7 y 8 entrenaron un poco para seguir mejorando en sus habilidades y en su control de chakra. Cuando Naruto habia despertado fue a hablar con Tazuna para erreglar el puente, ya que cundo peleo con el robot gigante destruyo una parte de este, creando 200 clones apresuro la construcción del puente ppara aprovechar el tiempo perdido, tambien en los dias restantes Naruto paso tiempo con sus novias y su "hijo" el mayor tiempo posible ya que tenia el presentimiento de que habria problemas cuando regresara. Un día Naruto decidio enterrar el cadáver de Zabuza en una de las colinas y hacer una especia de recordatorio por respeto, de un espadachin a otro. Cuando la semana habia terminado los de la hoja desidieron que ya era hora de regresar a su aldea, los unicos que no estaban tan felices con la noticia eran Tsunami e Inari, pero sabian que este día llegaria.

Vamos Inari, no te pongas triste- _decia Naruto a un Inari el cual lloraba por su partida-_ prometo que vendre a visitarte algun día, y por su porsupuesto tambien a Tsunami-chan- _dijo el rubio tratando de reconfortarlo._

En serio...sniff... ¿lo juras?- _dijo entre llanto y pregunto el pequeño de cabello negro._

Por supuesto, yo nunca rompo mis promesas- _decia dandole una sonrisa mientras alborotaba sus negros cabellos-_ asi que, no llores ¿vale?.

Mmmm- _fue lo que se escucho de el mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y daba una sonrisa mientras acentia con la cabeza._

Bien asi me gusta- _dijo para despues mirar a Tsunami-_ bien debo irme, prometo venir para verlos debes en cuando.

Descuida, se que estaras ocupado por el momento asi que sere pasiente a tu llegada- _dijo Teunami de forma conprensiva y cariñosa._

Gracias- _dijo para despues darle un casto beso en los labios-_ nos veremos pronto- _fue lo que dijo mientras se despedia de los demas aldeanos mientras agitaba la mano._

¡Adios Otō-san!- _fue el grito del pequeño Inari que se despedia de la misma forma._

Los equipos de Konoha estaban conversado de cosas triviales, no obstante los Jounin estaban discutiendo de como hacer el reporte de la misión sin que sonara tan... descabellado, en eso Naruto se pone al dia con ellos y comienzan su marcha a Konoha.

Mientras tanto los aldeanos de Nami.

Y bien como llamarenos al puente- _dijo uno de los aldeanos._

Que les parece... El gran puente que Tazuna construyo- _dijo el viejo con barba extendiendo los brazos como si fuera los mas genial del mundo._

No, no me gusta- _dijo un diagustado inari-_ que tal "El puente del Gran Naruto"- _dijo este haciendo los mismos gestos que su abuelo diferenciando que los aldeanos estaban de acuerdo con el nombre del puente._

 ** _Continuara._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Pooooooooor fiiiiiiiin termine, fuuuuuu esto fue mas de lo que imaginaba. Bueno hola mis lectores, aqui les traigo cap. numero 6 de esta historia, me disculpo de ante mano si me demore mas de lo estipulado, pero tenia que ingeniarme unas cuantas cosas de la historia. Como habran visto colo que ost de otras series, y tambien del videojuego de Metal Gear Ricing Revenge, tambien coloque la parte del Metal Gear Ray, solo imaginenselo no tan avanzado en el ambito tecnologico, como veran en cierto punto incluire el arco del rescate de la princesa Koyuki solo que sera despues de los examenes si no me equivoco me pondre a investigar. Otro punto usare este espacio para anunciar nueva historia, no dire de que sera ni que tendra pero sera lo habitual, hasta que mi cerbro funcione correctamente despues de este capítulo, bueno eso es todo, se despide OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane._**


	7. capítulo 7

**_Misión_** **_en Taki no Kuni, un encuentro con otro _****_Jinchuriki_**

Ya han pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en Nami. Los equipos 7 y 8 caminaban de forma normal a su aldea, con la nueva integrante para esta, Yuki Haku, ultima sobreviviente del clan Yuki. Despues de la perdida de Zabuza para ella, se ha encontrado en un estado de depreseion total, su unico apoyo era Naruto, quien de alguna forma lograba subirle el animo por momentos, siguieron avanzando hasta que Kakashi recordó algo.

Ne, Naruto.

Mmm? que pasa, Kakashi-nī.

Tengo una duda, que paso con las Kibas de Raiga.

Ahh eso- _diko para despues sacar un sello de almacanamiento y mostrarlo-_ las tengo guardadas aqui, ya que en Nami no habia nadie que pudiera ocuparlas, me las quede hasta nuevo abizo, aunque ya tengo la de Zabuza, y me es mas que suficiente con ella, ¿ las quieres ?.

No, solo tenia curiosidad del donde estaban- _hablo negando la oferra de su Otouto-_ aunque me gustaria saber algo- _dijo mirando a Sasuke-_ daselas a Sasuke, quiero asegurarme de algo.

Con eso dicho Naruto dessello las Kibas y se las entrego al Azabache Uchiha, al tomarlas miro a Kakashi con duda " _transfiere chakra a travez del arma, ya veras que pasa "_ fue lo que habia dicho. Al hacerlo Sasuke vio como estas despediam destellos eléctricos, y no eran pequeños, si bastante potentes.

Asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas- _dijo el peliplatino al aire-_ tal parece que Sasuke es afín no solo al fuego, si no que tambien al rayo, en pocas palabras, _Katon_ y _Raiton_ , una buena combinación ofensiva si lo piensas detenidamente- _comento el ninja copia._

Eso no lo puedo negar- _comento Kiba uniendose a la charla._

Que dices Sasuke, quieres tenerlas, seremos dos shinobis de Konoha con armas especiales.

Considerando que tú fuiste quien las consiguió, y me das una, me da algo de coraje no haberla podido tomar por mi cuenta- _dijo con un ligero toque de molestia._

Vamos, no te pongas asi, si las cosas ubieran sido mas faciles creo que los ubieras aplastado con el _Sunano,O_ el golpe en mi cabeza todabia lo resiento.

El golpe te lo mereces por casi matarme con esa tecnica, en parte es tu culpa.

Bueno... tal vez si tenga algo de culpa.

Algo?- _dijo Sasuke._

Bueno, en parte- _hablo Naruto._

En parte?- _volvio a preguntar Sasuke._

! Bueno ya, fue mi culpa, contento ¡- _grito el rubio enojado, para gracia de todos incluyendo a Haku._

Mejor- _dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, mientras guardaba las kibas colocandolas en su cintura_

Siguieron caminando otro poco, conversando trivialidades, Haku se mostro mas animada después de que pasara mas tiempo, conversar con Kurenai y Hinata servia mucho, con Anko... jugaba con las orejas del rubio, si bien le dijo que se detuviera no hizo caso alguno a ello, por lo que la dejo ser de forma derrotada, el equipo 7 conversaba de forma tranquila, aunque Kiba le lanzaba malas miradas al rubio por el hecho de haber quedado humillado con lo que hizo él en la misión. Un pensamiento rapido, Kakashi recuerda lo que ocurrio con el cuerpo de Raiga al momento en que se desintegraba.

Olle Naruto- _diko este llamando su atencion-_ quebfue lo que ocurrio con el cuerpo de Raiga en el puente, que hiciste pata que su cuerpo desapareciera de esa forma.

Bueno... no es que me guste mucho hacerlo frente a conocidos, en una tecnica del _Meiton,_ _corrocion de cuerpo,_ dejo fluir el elemento en el arma que tenga, y al momento de lanzar un golpe que cause sangrado, por mas minimo que sea, el cuerpo empieza a corroer como si se estuviera derritiendo, la unica forma de que la "infeccion" no mate a uno, en el caso si hago un corte en un brazo, es sersenarlo de forma inmediata- _explico el rubio dejando imprecionados y asustados a los demas._

No me gustaria ser quien recuba ese ataque- _comento Kurenai imagenandose el como se sentiria, dejo de imaginarlo inmediatamente._

Bueno... es una forma un tanto... macabra el que alguien muera asi- _dijo Kakashi con algo de nerviosismo._

Por esa razón el _Meiton_ es mi ultima carta- _dijo el rubio._

Despues de esa conversación pudieron divisar las puertas de Konoha a la distancia. Haku veia algo impresionada los muros que lo rodeaban, era algo imponente en cierta medida. Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko empezarona tener dolores de cabeza, el solo pensar tener que hacer el informe de la misión ya era complicado.

Llegaron a la aldea, registraon su llegada y con ellos la de Haku, fueron directamente a la torre del Hokage. En el trayecto, Haku se percato de las miradas las cules los aldeanos les lanzaban, no, no era a ellos, era a alguien en específico, estaban mirando a Naruto. Por que lo mirarian de esa forma, esta bien que tebga una apariencia por lo menos inusual, pero no es motivo para que le mirasen con odio y repudio.

Ya me canse de esto- _grito uno de los aldeanos que estaba frente al grupo-_ no puedo permitir que un demonio como tu ande suelto por la aldea, te matare en este momento- _dijo este mientras corria con una especie de tridente para empalarlo._

Los joinin miraron al rubio y este nego con la cabeza, parece que el se haria cargo de ese idiota. El civil esta a pocos metros ensartarlo en su arma, pero para sorpresa de el, y de sus compañeros, menos Sasuke claro, un brazo esqueletico de color plateado aparecio frente a el rodeando el lado derecho, y de ese mismo lado se manifesto un brazo esqueletico que atrapo al agresor levantandolo del suelo.

No me agrada atacar a debiles, pero si no detienes este inutil acto de agresión, me vere forzado a usar la fuerza- _con eso dicho, solto al aldeano y de forma rapida salio corriendo despavorido a otro lugar-_ ahh ( _suspirando )_ cuando aprenderán.

Por que no me dejas ocuparme de ellos, Foxy-kun- _dijo Anko colocandose al lado de él mie tras jugaba con sus colas._

Preferiria no aguantar lo reclamos de Jiji por dejarte experimentar con la gente, Anko-chan- _dijo este algo divertido por la actitud y el puchero que hizo la pelimorada._

Moo~ no eres divertido en ocasiones como estas.

Prefiero que medigan aburrido a alguien que inicia destrozos.

Bueno, Naruto-kun tiene un punto a favor por eso- _hablo Kurenai ante lo que dijo su Novio._

Bien, dejen de jugar con sus victimas y vayamos rapido a la torre- _dijo Kakashi llamando la atencion de los demas._

Al llegar a la torre, pasaron directamente a la oficina, tocaron la puerta y esperaron que le dejaran pasar, no paso mucho hasta que escucharon un " _adelante "_ por lo que pasaron todos a la sala.

Equipo 7 reportandose debsu misión- _dijo Kakashi en voz de mando._

Equipo 8 reportandose dem apoyo de su mision- _dijeron ambas kunoichis Jounin._

Bien, me alegro que hallan vuelto todos sanos y salvos- _dijo Hiruzen a los presentes-_ por el momento solo quiero que los Jounin y Uzumaki Naruto se queden presentes... y tambien la señorita- _mando el Hokage._

EHH? Por que el tonto es el unico que puede quedarse y nosotros no- _fue el alegato de Kiba ante lo escuchado._

Kiba- _hablo Kakashi dandole un escalofrio al cara de pero-_ es una orden del Hokage, acatala- _dijo de forma fria dandole un escalofrio al chico y a su perro, lo que ocaciono que se largaran del luagr de forma instantanea._

Gracias Kakashi, ahora, quisiera saber en primer lugar quien es ella- _mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello negro._

Eee...eto..- _decia nerviosa esta sin saber que hacer._

Su nombre es Haku Yuki- _respondio Naruto llamando la atencion de todos-_ ultima integrante de su clan, y ayudante del difunto Momichi Zabuza- _lo ultimo lo dijo moatrando un rostro de pena, al igual que la chica._

El clan Yuki?, Difunto Zabuza?, que significa eso- _fua la doble pregunta del anciano._

Pues vera- _dijo Kakashi._

Relataron lo que habia ocurrido al momento de salir de la aldea, su enfrentamiento con los hermanos demonios, su primer encientro con Zabuza, cuando llegaron el equipo 8, lo que ocurrio en las dos semanas, y los sucesos que ocurrieron en el puente, ocultando el hecho del descontrol del rubio. Cada palabra era escuchada atentamente, notando como trataban de ocultar algo en su reporte, pero eso quedó aún lado cuando contaron la parte en la que aparecio ese gran robot, si no fuera por aue eran tres Jounin lo que lo confirmaba, juraria que seria una broma.

Me cuesta creer lo que dicen- _dijo el anciano._

A mi me cuesta creer que alguien halla fabricado semejante maquinaria, se requeriria de mucho tiempo para ello- _comento Kurenai, quien aun estaba sorprendida._

Como minimo esta misión era Rang-A, pero con la aparicion de un arma como esa, facilmente es una Rang-S- _diji Anko dando su aopinion de la misión._

Bien, esta mision quedara como una Rang-S, pero nadie debe saber lo que haya pasado en esa misio- _sentencio el Hokage reciviendo un hai de los Jounin-_ ahora- _dijo mirando a la chica de Hielo-_ lamento su perdida de su figura paterna, señorita Haku, tuvo que ser un golpe duro, pero la vida ninja es así, por otro lado, no tengo ningun inconveniente en ofrecerle asilo en nuestra aldea- _dijo Hiruzen dandole un nuevo hogar donde vivir-_ ahora, con respecto donde vivira.

Propongo que sea con nosotros- _dijo Anko presipitadamente_.

Pero que dices Anko- _replico Kurenai ante la ocurrencia de su amiga_.

Dejen sus problemas personales para despues- _dijo Sarutobi parando la pronta discusión entre chicas-_ por otro lado, Haku-san..- _retomo la palabra hacia la Yuki-_ puedo ayudarte con un departemento lo suficientemente grande para ti, aunque tendras que estar bajo vigilancia anbu por los prox. 3 meses, otra opcion, que aceptes quedarte bajo el ala del clan Uzumaki en el resinto el cual estan viviendo, sivlo aceptas no tendras que ser vigilada y tendras una vida tranquila.

Uzumaki, tenia entendido que no quedaba nadie despues de lo de Uzushio.

Pues no del todo- _dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de la chica-_ estas presente ante un Uzumaki, aunque yo me salgo de su regla ya que ellos son pelirrojos por naturaleza, el mio es rubio por parte de mi padre.

Ohh, ya veo...! un momento ¡ eres el lider del clan Uzumaki actualmente?- _pregunto esta de forma sorpresiva._

Pues claro- _respondio como si fuera poca cosa._

Aahh... eh... no me pasara nada por ser irrespetuosa... verdad?.

No te acomplejes, las formalidades no son lo mío, aunque sea el cabeza del clan puedes tratarme como mas te acomode- respondió _relajando a la chica-_ por otro lado Jiji- _dijo este sacando un pergamino y mostrando la espada de Zabuza-_ no se si prestaste atención, pero ahora yo y Sasuke somos los nuevos integrantes de los espadichines de la niebla.

Perdón?- _pregunto como si le ubiera salido otra cabeza._

Pues eso, aunque Zabuza me encargo su Cuchilla decapitadora como ultima voluntad- _eso ultimo lo dijo con tristeza-_ fui yo quien mato a Raiga y los hombres de Gato- _dijo de forma simple impresionando a Hiruzen de que ya alla tomado vidas en la primera misión._

Y... dime Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?.

Eh? si claro, por que la pregunta.

No, por nada olvidalo, cambiando de tema, sera una conmocion para Kiri si se enteran que hay dos de sus espadas en la aldea, almenos no quiero problemas.

Descuida Jiji, despues de todo, si un espadachin mata a uno que posea una de las espadas de Kirigakure pasa automaticamente a ser su propietario, lo mismo que si este se labentrega de forma voluntaria- _eso ultimo lo dijo recordando cuando Zabuza se la entrego._

Bueno, eso espero, pero si hay problemas, tu te haras cargo de ello- _se lo dijo con un ligera sonrisa sacando un suspsuspiro del rubio-_ retomando la conversacion anterior, Haku-san, que desides.

Bueno... si bien quisiera empezar de nuevo...- _miro discretamente al rubio-_ creo que elijire estar con el clan Uzumaki.

Bien, hare el papeleo para el ingreso de Haku a tu clan, Naruto, no hay problema con quebconcerve su apellido verdad?.

En lo absoluto, es el apellido de su familia despues de todo- _dijo el rubio en un tono serio._

Bien, pueden retirarse, les dare entrega de la paga de la mision dentro de una hora- _dijo para que despues los chicos se fueran_ \- creo que se me olvido decirle que el consejo hara una reunion... no importa, se le informara despues- _dijo este riendo un poco._

Mientras tanto con el rubio, se despidio de Kakashi mientras el y sus sensei y Haku iban al complejo Namikase, aunque Haku esta extrañada por el hecho de que las "sensei" de Naruto no se hayan ido todavía.

Aaah- _dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos-_ fueron unos dias complejos, me dare una ducha y dormire un poco.

Ultimamente duermes mucho, alguna razon para ello, Naruto-kun- _dijo Kurenai._

No es que sea mi culpa, es por Otō-san, por es por que tambien tengo ese hábito.

Kurama-san duerme mucho?- _pregunto Anko interesada._

Bastante, aunque no te recomiendo que lo molestes, Anko-chan, ya lo hice una vez, y Kā-san con Otō-san me persiguieron por 2 dias enteros por hacerlo, de recordarlo me arden las piernas- _comentó mietras se estremecia ante el recuerdo, causando algo de temor en las chicas._

Bu... Bueno, creo que lo pasare por hoy- _dijo una Anko con una cara de nervios._

Ano..- _dijo Haku llamando la atencion de los chicos-_ solo por curiosidad... cuantos años tienen ustedes- _dijo señalando a la ojiroja y pelimorada._

Tenemos 30, por- _dijo por simplesa Anko, aunque sabia que era un poco menos._

Que?, es imposible, se ven muy jovenes como para tener tan pocos años- _dijo una impresionada Haku ante lo escuchado._

Que podemos decir, sabemos como cuidar nuestro cuerpo- _presumio la ex-domadora de serpientes._

Bueno, ya llegamos- _dijo el rubio haciendo que la Yuki viera con algo de asombro lo garnde de la casa, si bien no era tan grande como el complejo que habian pasado (complejo Hyuga ) era grande igualmente-_ vamos, tengo algo de hambre- _dijo este sobandose la panza._

Las chicas siguieron al joven Uzumaki, cuando entraron al ante jardin Haku quedo fascinada por lo hermos que estaba, varias plantas, tamaños, colores, formas, era una vista hermosa para ella, se quedo un rato viendolas mientras las olia, las chicas y Naruto se detuvieron al sentir que Haku ya no caminaba, se rieron al verla apreciar las plantas que habian.

Adelantense, las alcanzo luego- _dijo este dando les un ligero beso en las mejillas a cada una, lo cual ellas aceptaron y se dirigeron al interior de la casa-_ hermoso, verdad ?.

Mucho- _hablo de forma serena mientras veía como alrededor habian mas flores-_ aunque Zabuza-sama decia que solo era su arma para sus oropositos se daba la molestia de llevarme a sitios como este, aunque eran escasos encontrar una vista tan simole y hermosa, el... el...- _empezo a derramar lagrimas, llevandose sus manos al rostro para tratar de calmarlas-_ lo siento, no era mi intencion llorar de nuevo- _dijo dando una sonrisa al rubio mientras las lagrimas coreian por sus mejillas, pero esta sintio que era abrazada-_ eh?

No se que tan difícil sea perder a alguien importante que te halla cuidado, aunque sea de una forma dura- _decia el rubio quien fue quien la abrazo-_ pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que es doloro cuando esa persona importante se aleja de ti para no volver, es algo que no oprime el corazon haciendo que nos duela mucho, por eso, yo, no, nosotros seremos tu nueva familia- _dijo haciendo que esta lo mirase con sorpresa-_ ya no estaras sola de nuevo, se lo prometí, como espadachin, no voy a abandonarte, ni ahora, ni nunca- _hablo con madurez y sabiduria mientras la volvia a abrazar-_ si quieres desaogarte, hazlo, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse- _con esas palabras la Yuki, volvio a llorar aogando sus penas en el hombro del rubio, mientras él la consolaba_ _dandole carisias en su cabeza._

Desde la ventana de la casa, un par de Bijūs y un cuarteto de novias veían la escena que se presentaba.

 **Se nota que es muy emotivo con este tipo de** **cosas** _\- dijo Kurma._

 **No es sorpresa, tiene sus razones para serlo-** _dijo Matatabi con normalidad._

Sabes Hinata- _dijo Anko a la chica-_ pienso que eres una adivina, esto me huele a que sera otra mas al grupo.

Pero que dices Anko- _dijo Kurenai-_ Haku-chan solo esta dolida por la perdida del que fue su figura paterna, y aunque el halla dicho que sea su razón de vivir...

Es por eso mismo, es demasiado amable- _interrumpio la pelimorada de los lagartos._

No le veo problema- _dijo la Uzuki-_ no veo que sea mala persona, por lo emotiva que se muestra al perder a su ser querido, además, se que nos seguira amando a todas por igual- _dijo esta de forma serena y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

Haa ( _suspiro de resignacion )_ está bien, solo por que lo que dices es verdad- _dijo algo enojada Anko-_ y yo que queria pasar una loca noche hoy- _agrego sin pena causando un gran sonrojo en las otras tres novias._

Antes de que se armara un pleito, Naruto entro a la casa junto a una pelinegra no tan triste.

Por un momento crei escuchar que empezarian un pleito chicas- _dijo el rubio mientras movia sus orejas mostrando que habia escuchado sus quejas._

Jejejejeje- _rieron todas con nervios al ser descubiertas._

Bueno, ya que Haku-chan esta mejor, deja te presente a los demas- _dijo separandose de ella y colocandose al lado de las chicas-_ ya conoces a algunas de ellas pero te las presento, ella Kurenai Yuhi, maestra en Genjutsu.

Un placer- _dijo esta inclinandose al saludarla._

Ella es Anko Mitarashi, asistente del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura.

Anko presente- _dijo de forma animada sacando una ligera risa a la Yuki._

Bueno... ella es Hinata, por ciertos problemas tuve que ayudarla a salir del clan Hyuga.

Paso algo grave- _dijo con temor, sabiendo lo estricto que podrian ser algunos clanes._

Bueno... eso tiene que responderlo ella.

Descuida Naruto-kun, me sali del clan por el hecho de que habia sido sellada, los del consejo Hyuga me nominaron demasiado debil como para heredar el clan, por lo que habia sido maracada con el _Kage no Tori no Fuin_ , Naruto me encontro y converse un poco con el, despues de eso, fuimos a su casa y ne quito el sello, despues de un incidente en la promocion a Genin Naruto declaro ser el heredero del clan Uzumaki y me acepto en el clan alejandome y sacandome del clan Hyuga, obiamemte se hizo el tramite para mi expulsión, el cual fue rapido e instantaneo, y desde entonces vivo con él- _termino de relatar la Hyuga dejando a una Yuki algo... confusa._

Un clan, que tu propio clan hiciera eso... solo por que la consideraran débil, era ridiculo.

Ha, y soy la novia de Naruto-kun- _lo dijo mientras_ abrazaba _al rubio dejando sorprendida a la Yuki-_ o por lo menos una de ellas.

Como que una de ellas- _dijo con algo de enojo a lo que posiblemente piense._

Primero, no es lo que piensas, Haku-chan- _hablo la Uzuki-_ por decision del consejo, Naruto ha sido puesto en el CRA, no creo que tenga que explicarte lo que es, pero de igual forma lo hare. Si un clan perteneciente a una de las aldeas esta casi extinto, este, en caso de que sea mujer sera emparejada por varios hombres para que pueda quedar embarazada- _dijo esta con rabia, tambien enojando a las otras chicas y la misma Haku-_ en cambio, si es un hombre, este sera emparejado por varias mujeres para que pueda repoblar su clan.

Pe... pero que clase de enfermo creo semejante ley- _replico la Yuki ante lo escuchado._

El Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju...- _hablo el rubio-_ como sabrás, en esos tiempos, la guerra estaba a flor de piel, por lo que la gente moria siempre, en especial los integrantes de los clanes de pelea, para fortalecer la aldea creo esa ley por el bien de esta, aunque algunos logran aprovecharse de las leyes por sus fines personales.

Entonces... tu...

Descuida, si bien tuve que aceptar, de lo contrario me negarian mi herencia, olvidaron una clausula en esa ley- _dijo llamando la atencion de todos-_ si bien tengo que tener varias esposas, yo puedo elegir las mujeres que yo ame, y eso es hasta los 18, ellos no pueden hacer nada conmigo hasta que cumpla esa edad- _dijo dando una ligera sonrisa zorruna ante tal maniobra-_ y con las mujeres es lo mismo, aunque para ellas, su plazo es hasta los 16 años.

Vaya, eso no lo sabia- _hablo Anko ante la sorpresa de esa información._

Entonces... las chicas aqui presentes...

Asi es, Hinata es mi novia oficial, Yugao-chan, Nai-chan y Anko-chan son mis prometidas, tuve que aprenderme las leyes de Konoha en el pasado, fue un fastidio.

 **Uno que aprovechaste bien mocoso ingrato, deberias estarme alabando por ayudarte en tu estudio-** _hablo Kurama ante lo escuchado._

Alabando? me tuviste amarrado a una mesa con grilletes supresores de chakra y me hiciste leer las leyes, como quieres que agradesca algo como eso, Oto-san Baka- _replico este mientras Kurama y Naruto chocaban sus frentes, Kurama saco sus orejas y colas, ambos moviendolas con fuerza._

Eeetoo, ellos se llevan asi?- _pregunto la chica de hielo._

 **Por lo general se lanzaban bolas de fuego en el pasado-** _dijo Matatabi haciendo que los presentes sudaran una gota por esa información-_ **ahora se lanzan Mini-Bijūdamas cuando estan en los campos de entrenamietos alejados de la aldea, los temblores son muy fuertes-** _una gota mas grande cayo de sus cabezas ante eso, aunque Haku no entendio al nombre de la técnica, ya preguntaria despues-_ **Naru-chan, todavia no terminas con las presentaciones.**

Ah, si, si, lo hago altiro- _dijo este viendo en donde habia quedado-_ haber... a si, la siguiente es Yugao Uzuki, es capitana Anbu, y muy buena en el arte del Kenjutsu.

Capitana Anbu?, se ve muy inofensiva para serlo- _opino Haku al verla, pero antes de que siguiera sintio a alguien en su espalda._

Disculpa, no escuche lo que dijiste- _dijo la Uzuki haciendo que Haku viera su espalda._

En que momento...

Yu-chan- _dijo el rubio, quien estiro sus colas y apreso a la Uzuki-_ no creo que aparecer asi detrás de la gente solo por que no aparentes tu puesto.

Pero sabes que no me gusta que me menosprecien.

Veelo de esta forma, se confiaran y eso sera su perdicion- _dijo lo último con algo de malicia._

Oh, bien, sera bueno para las sorpresas- _tambien lo dijo con algo de malicia._

Ellos son asi?- _pregunto Haku._

Solo cuando son subestimados o insultados, no recomiendo hacerlo- _dijo Anko algo nerviosa-_ la ultima vez que lo hice termine apresada por esas colas y Yugao me torturo con una pluma pasandola por mi cuerpo, pense que moriria de la risa, no en forma literal- _aclaro la Kunoichi de los lagartos._

Y terminando- _dijo el rubio bajando a su prometida-_ te presento a mis padres, aunque no sean mis padres de verdad, me cuidaron de pequeño.

Un gusto en conocerlos- _dijo Haku inclinándose._

 **El placer es nuestro pequeña-** _dijo Matatabi-_ **ne Kurama-kun, por que sigues en esa forma-** _dijo esta vie do que Kurama estaba en su forma Hanyo._

 **Estoy en mi casa, no tengo por que ocultar mi apariencia, ademas tenia pensado presentarme adecuadamente ante la nueva residenta.**

Eh? que quiere decir con eso.

 **Dejemos las presentaciones como tienen que ser, Soy el rey de los demonios, todos tiemblan ante mi presencia, destruyo montañas por donde quiera que paso, soy Kurama, el Kyubi no Yoko-** _se presento como si fuera un personaje importante de una serie._

El Kyubi?- _pregunto la Yuki._

Otō-san, no podías hacer algo menos vergonzoso- _reclamo el rubio avergonzado por la presentacion de su padre_.

 **Bueno... queria presentarne de esa por lo menos un día-** _dijo Kurama quien también se apeno por eso-_ **parece que fue mucho para la chica.**

No... no es eso, es que... bueno... no sabia que los Bijū podian tomar forma humana.

 **Solo cambiamos nuestra forma, ya que somos entes de chakra, podemos moldearnos como queramos.**

Ya veo, entonces... ella es...- _hablo apuntando a Matatabi._

 **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matatabi, Neko no Bakemono-** _se presento mostrando sus dos orejas y dos colas._

Dos?, el Kuybi y el Nibi?- _dijo esta que ya recupero algo de normalidad-_ ¿¡ Tus padres son dos Bijūs !?- _grito y pregunto para despues desmayarse._

Creo que fue mucho para ella- _dijo el rubio-_ la dejare en su habitación- _dijo para despues tomarla estilo nupcial y llevarla a su recamara_.

Bueno, yo ire a darme una ducha, estoy algo cansada por el trayecto- _dijo Kurenai caminando en direccion al baño, siendo seguida por Hinata y Anko._

Yo ire a entrenar un poco en el campo de la casa, con su permiso- _dijo la Uzuki saliendo de la casa._

 **Bien, gatita, quieres jugar un poco-** _dijo algo insinua te Kurama._

 **Bueno... mientras los demas no nos escuchen y descubran no hay problema-** _respondió Matatabi muy melozo y apegandose al cuerpo de Kurama._

Ambos se fueron a su "habitacion" con los sellos de silencio, no saldrian de alli por varios minutos.

Naruto bajo a la sala principal, sin encontrar a nadie, a lo mejor los demas estaban haciendo algo, por mientras, Naruto saco un pergamino de sellos y comenzó a leerlo en uno de los sillones largos, estuvo un rato asi, aunque para él fue poco ya que pasaron 20 min desde que comenzo a leer, en eso escucha unas pisadas desde la escalera, fija su vista y se encuentra con una Anko con ropa ligera ( _mejor definicion, un kimono, solo eso )_

Saliendo de la ducha Anko-chan.

En parte si, Nai-chan y la chiquilla estaban hablando algo sobre enseñar Genjutsu para ampliar su arsenal, esa chiquilla sera peligrosa- _comentó mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio._

No puedo negarlo, en el tiempo que eh ayudado a Hinata, se ha fortalecido mucho, en comparacion si ubiese seguido en el complejo- _lo último lo dijo con enojo al recordar lo que le habian hecho._

Vamos, no te enojes, si bien se merecen que los castren con una cuchara oxidada y que fueran depilados con cera ardiente, ya paso, no tienes que acomplejarte tanto- _dijo la Matarashi, aunque le saco un escalofrio al rubio por su descriptiva forma tan... bueno, no pensaria nada. Anko se sento al lado del rubio._

Gracias Anko-chan- _dijo el rubio que acerco el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, mientras esta se apegaba a su pecho._

Tus latidos son como una relajante melodia.

Gracias por el cumplido.

Estubieron asi por unos pocos minutos, estando de forma relajada, en eso Anko se le ocurre un "ligero" juego para pasar el rato.

Te parese si jugamos algo para pasar el rato?.

Tú? proponiendo un juego?, algo huele mal aqui.

Tal vez tu por no bañarte- _bromeo la chica haciendo reir nervioso al rubio-_ pero ya en serio, un juego, sera inofencivo.

Esta bien, tu ganas, que jugamos?

Jijijiji, verdad o reto.

Enserio?

Vamos elije.

Mmmm, Reto?

Bien, te reto aaaahh... que me beses por 5 min.- _propuso ella con una ligera risa haciendo que el rubio levantase una ceja._

Bien, ( _que planeas, Anko-chan )- dijo y penso el rubio acomodandose para la peticion del juego._

Sin esperar Anko beso al rubio de forma candente y algo desesperada, comenzando a usar la lengua, para sorpresa del rubio por ese acto. Trato de separase de ella para que se detuviera, pero no pudo conseguirlo, ya que de forma sorpresiva enredo su piernas en su cintura y lo tenia sujetado del cuello profundisando mas el beso.

( _Asi que quiere jugar? pues bien, juguemos_ )- _penso el rubio siguiendole el juego._

Naruto tambien empezo a usar la lengua sacando un leve gemido, Naruto desplazo sus manos hasta los gluteos de la chica amazandolos con firmeza sacando otro gemido que fue ahogado por el ferviente beso.

Fo... Foxy...kun~- _murmuro esta mientras sus labios quedaban libres mientras Naruto comenzaba a besar su cuello y bajaba lentamente, mientras seguia amazando su trasero-_ que buen tacto tienes.

Y todabia no has visto nada- _respondio el rubio mirandola a los ojos mostrando un brillo de lujuria en ellos._

De forma sorpresiva dejo al descubierto uno de sus pechos y comenzo a succionar con deleite, sacando varios gemidos de la chica que los gritaba bastante fuerte.

No grites tanto, las chicas podrían oirlo- _dijo el rubio mie tras seguia con su labor._

Pero... es que... se siente... tan bien... ahhh- _gimio mientras sentia sus pezones siendo apretados por los dientes de su Novio._

Naruto deslizó una de sus manos por la entrepierna de la pelimorada, haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte, separando su boca de su pecho se cambio nuevamente a su boca, el movimiento causo que Anko terminara recostada a lo largo del sofa, con la mano derecha en au entrpierna, y la otra estimulando uno de sus pezones.

Na...Naruto~ _\- dijo en un suspiro la mujer separando un poco sus labios, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que no eran muchas veces que la escuchaba decir su nombre-_ yo... yo me... ¡Vengo!- _grito al final mientras sentia los dedos del rubio undirse dentro de ella mientras arqueaba su espalda ante la sensación que sentia._

Naruto dejo de estimular su entrepierna y pecho, acomodando su kimono por lo desordenado que habia quedado, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento por lo exitada que se sentia.

No me creo que me hallas... hecho correr con solo tus dedos- _dijo Anko_ _sentandose en el sofa-_ creo que es mi turno para hacerte sentir bien- _dijo ella poniendose de rodillas preparandose para "recompensar" al rubio por el buen trato que le dio, pero..._

Toc, Toc, Toc.

La puerta de la mansión se escucho llamando la atención de los dos que estaban en el salón principal haciendo enobar a Anko por la interrupcion de su "momento especial". Naruto fue a la puerta a ver quien era, al abrirla se encontro con un anbu.

Uzumaki Naruto, su presencia es requerida en el consejo, junto a Haku Yuki.

Ahh ( _suspiro en fastidio ),_ bien ire en seguida- _dijo este mientras entraba a su casa a buscar a la chica-_ perdon Anko-chan, pero me solicitan en el consejo.

Moo~ eso no es justo, queria hacerte sentir bien- _se quejo ésta crusando los brazos._

Vamos- _le dijo este abrazandola-_ que dices si lo hacemos esta noche, no creo que tengas problemas- _propuso este sacandome una risa picarona a la pelimorada._

Oooh, ni se te ocurra olvidarte de esa promesa- _dijo ésta hacercando su rostro al del rubio-_ de lo contrario... no te aseguro que te queden pelotas despues de hoy- _amenazo sacandole un leve escalofrio al rubio._

D... Descuida, no lo olvidare ( _por mi propio bien, no tengo que olvidarlo )_ \- _dijo y penso con temor ante la sola idea de lo que puesa sufrir-_ bueno, voy por Haku, tambien fue citada a la reunión.

Bien, cuidate- _dijo mientras subia a su cuarto para colocarse algo de ropa._

Pero no antes de que tengas que limpiar lo que dejaste en el sofa- _dijo este señalandole la mancha que habia en él-_ nos vemos después- _dijo subiendo las escaleras rapidamente._

Me la hizo, pero no lo dejare tranquilo esta noche- _dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa-_ lo obligare a que me haga gritar tanto hasta que ya no sienta sus caderas- _murmuro por lo bajo mientras limpiaba la mancha_ _del sofa._

El rubio con colas fue a la habitacion en la que se encontraba Haku, toco para verificar si es que habia despertado, al no recibir respuesta abre la puerta lentamente para no meterse en problemas.

Permiso- _dijo éste a lo bajo-_ Haku-chan, estas despierta?- _pregunto al aire._

Al entrar ve a la chica acurrucada tiernamente en la cama, para opinion del rubio, se veia linda a su opinion. Se acerco a ella y se sento al borde de la cama.

Hakk-chan, despierta- _hablo mientras la movia del hombro ligeramente._

MmMmm- _gruño un poco mientras abria los ojos algo adormilada, viendo la borrosa imagen de alguien frente a ella, pero esta lo xonfundio con otra cosa._

De forma repentina, levanto los brazos y abrazo su cabeza apegandola con su pecho.

Aahh ( _suspiro relajada )_ este peluche es muy comodo.

¿¡Cree que soy un peluche!?- _grito un poco su pregunta ante lo que ocurria, creo un Kage-Bunshin y se reemplazo con él-_ olle Haku-chan, despierta- _dijo moviendola con algo mas de fuerza ._

La pelinegra se fue levantando mientras se tallaba los ojos, tratando de quitarse el sueño, se estiro y bostezo y vio los alrededores. Al girar la cabeza se encontro con el rostro cercano del rubio. El rostro de ambos estaba cerca, Haku tardo un poco en reaccionar " _¿Ya despertaste totalmente? "_ fue la pregunta del rubio, con eso dicho la chica abrio los ojos le tamente, y se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenian.

Tenemos que irnos- _dijo levantandose de la cama dejando confusa a la chica_.

A dónde.

El consejo nos mando a llamar, y ya estamos algo retrasados, pero no queria molestarte mucho.

No, descuida, eeeh, tienes algo de ropa?- _pregunto_ _mirando que la ropa que ella tenia estaba algo sucia._

Bueno, tengo unos kimonos que estan limpios, te puedo traer para que te cambies- _dijo Naruto mie tras la chica agradecia la oferta._

Naruto salio de la habitación en busca del dichoso Kimono, no paso mucho cuando regreso con el atuendo dandoselo a Haku y saliendo del cuarto para la privacidad de la chica. Fue un cambio rapido, Naruto ya le dijo que estaban algo atrasados, por lo que no queria perder el tiempo. Haku abrio la puerta de su habitacion saliendo con el traje puesto. El kimono era de un color celeste blancusco, con diseños de cristales de hielo en el, la faja era de un color azulado terminado en una mariposa en la espalda, los bordes del traje eran de un color blanco nieve, llevaba sandalias de color azul, y su pelo lo arreglo en una cola de caballo para atras, mostraba su modesta delantera de una copa CC

Lista Naruto.

Valla, sinseramente... te vez linda con eso puesto- _alago el rubio haciendo que la chica se sonrojase y agradesca el gesto-_ vamos, posiblemente esten enojados.

Con eso dicho los dos se retiraron en direccion al salon del consejo, enel tratecto Haku pregunto que habia pasado despues de que se desmayara, ty que no recordaba nada, si bien, costo que Naruto lo explicara buen, lo hizo de tal forma para que la chica no se desmallara. Al final logro hacerlo, aunque la Yuki estaba todavía alucinada que dos bijūs cuidaran de una persona, eso demostraba que lo qye la gente considera demonios, son mas humanos qjeblos mismos. Sin darse cuenta ya habian llegado a la sala, Naruto, sin temor, tomo la mano de Haku, quien se veia nerviosa " _no pasara nada "_ fue lo que le dijo el rubio tranquilizandola. Ambos entraron, y recibieron la vista de todos sobre ellos.

Lamento la tardanza, Hokage-sama, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- _se disculpo con respeto, estrañando a su acompañante, ya que dijo que no le gustaban las formalidades._

Descuida Naruto-kun, no es mucho lo que se demoraron- _respondio amablemente el viejo Kage a su nieto._

El Hokage le señalo un asiento al rubio, este lo vio extrañado, miro a la direccion de dicho lugar, viendo que el puesto era del cabeza de clan. Naruto lo mire disimuladamente, viendo su sonrisa traviesa, entendió lo que queria hacer por lo que se fue en dirreccion al asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Llego al lado del asiento y se sento en él, bajo la atonita mirada de todo el consejo.

Ya que por fin estamos todos, demos inicio a la reunion- _declaro Hiruzen._

Primero que nada- _hablo el rubio-_ que es lo que se discutira en esta reunion?- _pregunto el rubio._

Eso es lo que quisiera saber- _declaro Hiruzen, palabras que alzaron la ceja de Naruto por lo escuchado._

Nos hemos enterado de la misión que hicieron los equipos 7 y 8- _hablo Koharu-_ y es razon mas que suficiente para mantener a esta cosa bajo vijilancia permanete y se le prive de su chakra- _sentenció mirando de forma acusadora al rubio._

Y la razon de decha acción?- _pregunto Shikaku Nara, aunque se hacia una idea de lo que era._

En la misión, el demonio perdio el control y puso en peligro a sus aliados, alguien así de peligroso no puede estar libre- _dijo Homura mirandl con arrogancia al rubio._

Consejales de Konoha- _hablo Shibi Aburame-_ si bien es cierto que perdio el control, en ningún momento atacó a los muchachos y Jounin-sensei- _dijo este aclarado la posible manipulación de la información._

Ademas- _empezo a hablar alguien del lado civil-_ aun después de se "descontrolara", protegio al grupo despues de que uno de los enemigos los atacó, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo, creo que aún tenia algo de cordura en ese estado, de no ser asi, no los ubiera protegido- _termino de hablar Mebuki Haruno, quien todos la veian como si les ubiera salido una segunda cabeza por el hecho de hablar a favor del ex-Jinchuriki, aunque ellos no lo sabian._

Gracias por sus palabras- _agradecio el rubio-_ ahora, cual es el asunto que quieren discutir.

Es sobre la persona que vino contigo- _dijo Koharu sin ningun respeto-_ hemos escuchado que es integrante de uno de los extintos clanes de Kiri, el clan Yuki si mal no recuerdo.

Varios miraron a la chica como si le pidieran una demostración, cosa que ella mostro creando una flor de hielo en su mano.

Con esa prueba es mas que suficiente- _dijo Danzo-_ supongo que desidiste darle asilo en la aldea, Hiruzen- _le dijo a su antiguo compañero de equipo, y este respondio asintiendo con su cabeza-_ bien, propongo que sea puesta en el CRA para la resurrección del clan Yuki en nuestra aldea- _dijo este haciendo que la chica abra los ojos con temor ante lo que escucho, pero antes que dijeran mas, fue interrumpido._

Esa peticion queda denegada- _hablo en voz firme el Uzumaki haciendo que el hombre vendado lo vea, como si no entendiera el por qué de su interrupcion-_ actualmente, Haku Yuki fue acojida por el clan Uzumaki, si bien no la hace parte del clan, es una integrante que esta siendo protegida por el, como actual lider, niego la petición dada por el consejo- _declaro el rubio de forma firme._

Se te olvida que te dejamos el puesto bajo la condicion de que impusimos?

Se les olvida a ustedes su puesto?- _respondio en contra-_ ustedes estan solo para dar consejos, el Hokage es quien decide si tomarlos o no, por lo cual, no tienen poder de voto, ni ustedes, ni los civiles, ya que ellos solo estan para comunicar el estado de la aldea y lo que posiblemente se pueda mejorar en ella, por lo que tampoco tienen derecho a voto- _sentenció dejando a todos callados._

Nadie podia replicar nada, Naruto, en tan solo unos pocos minutos le arrebato el poder a los consejeros y los civiles, dejandolos sin nada, nadie diria nada, pero ya era hora de que alguien les diera un alto. Danzo solo apretaba su bastón con rabia ante la molesta astusia del arma de Konoha, los consejales estaban en igual estado, pero ya no podían replicar nada, si lo hicieran se podian meter en problemas.

Algo mas que se deba discutir?- _pregunto Hiruzen esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie dijo nada, antes de que el Hokage diera por terminada la reunión..._

Disculpe, Hokage-sama- _hablo Shibi llamando la atencion de éste-_ Shino me conto que ahora dos genin de la Hoja son actualmente miembros de los 7 espadachines de la niebla- _eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Danzo ya penzaba el colocar sus manos en esos genin para poder entrenarlos adecuadamente, pero lo siguiente no lo espero-_ los nuevo miembros son, el actual cabeza del clan Uzumaki- _todos miraron al rubio como quieriendo una explicacion-_ y el ultimo Uchiha de la aldea, Uchiha Sasuke- _bien, eso fue sorpresa, todos siempre alababan al Uchiha por sus habilidades, pero esto era ya algo fuera de su liga._

Eso es cierto?- _pregunto Inoichi._

Si- _respondio Naruto, quien de un sello que habia en uno de sus brazoa saco la espada de Zabuza-_ soy el portador de la cuchilla decapitadora que poseia Zabuza, y Sasuke tiene las Kibas que eran de Raiga.

Con eso, nuestra aldea gana más prestigio- _dijo uno de los civiles, feliz de el hecho que Konoha tuviera a genin con " titulos " importantes._

Bien, nadie mas tiene algo que decir?- _volvio a pregunta el Hokage sin recibir respuesta-_ bien, todos pueden retirarse.

Con eso dicho, todos fueron saliendo, Naruto se fue junto con Haku, pero antes de salir, le lanzo una rapida mirada a Danzo, quien lo seguia con la mirada con una mirada clara de molestia. Solo se miraron unos instantes y despies Naruto salio de la sala, quedando solamente los consejales.

Esto es un problema Danzo, el mocoso sabe mucho sobre las politicas y leyes de la aldea, ya no podemos tenerlo atado, ahora que tomo el titulo como jefe de clan- _reclamo Homura a su compañero hablando algo exaltado._

Ya me di cuenta de ello, no tenemos muchas opciones, por mientras permaceremos con bajo perfil, ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad para tenerlo bajo control- _dijo de forma calmada, pero ardia de rabia por dentro- (_ _maldito mocoso, ya veras, cuando ejerza mi mayor tecnica contra ti estaras bajo mi merced, jejejejejeje )._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Naruto ya habia regresado a casa, junto a una muy alivida Haku, Naruto agradecia mucho el saber de leyes y lo que ocurre cuancuando un clan acoje a una perosona ajena a él, por lo menos es una gran ventaja que algunos parecen olvidar.

Bien Haku-chan, mañana una de las chicas te ayudara a comprar algo de ropa para que tengas cambio, si quieres darte una ducha, esta en el segundo piso llegando al fondo a mano izquierda, yo ire a dormir un poco- _dijo el rubio mientras iba a su habitación y la Yuki se dirigia a al baño, ya que nesecitaba una ducha._

Naruto llego a su cuarto, y se encontro con algo un... poco... peligroso. Anko estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, con la misma ropa que lleva habitaulmente.

Ya te empezabas a tardar, Foxy-kun- _le dijo esta mientras le miraba de forma muy... algo no cuadraba._

A...Anko... chan, donde estan las chicas _?- le pregunto mientras temblaba un poco._

Nai-chan, Yugao y tu noviesita salieron, quieren extender su arsenal mientras tengan tiempo, tendremos dos semanas libre, ya que la misión subio a una Rang-S, asi que...

Anko paso al lado del rubio cerrando la puerta.

Tendras que cumplir lo prometido cuando saliste de la casa- _dijo esta dejando caer su gabardina, dejando ver su torso cubierto por el peto de malla-_ no te dejare salir de esta habitacion hata que este satisfecha.

Ya veo, no me dejaras con mas opciones, ¿verdad?- _pregunto reciviendo una negativa de esta-_ bien... espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión- _hablo mientras se quitaba la polera-_ creeme, no se si me pueda contener despues de comenzar- _le dijo como advertencia._

Descuida... la idea es esa- _dijo ella mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo besaba apasionadamente._

Kurenai, Yugao y Hinata comieron afuera, ya que tardaron en sus asuntos, Naruto le dio algo de dinero a Haku, ya wue ella no vio a nadie aparentemente en la casa, fue a comer afuera, al igual que Kurama y Matatabi, que despues de su "seción" de amor fueron a comer a Ichiraku. Al volver todos fueron a sus cuertos, las chicas ( _menos Haku )_ iban a la habitacion del rubio para dormit con el, pero lo reconsideraron ya que esa noche hacia calor, mas de lo habitual, por lo cual se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque nadie se molesto en escuchar un suspiro desde la habitacion del rubio, para despues escucharse sonidos de gemidos que se callaron derepente, posiblemente por sellos de silencio, esa noche, fue la primera experiencia sexual del rubio, y una noche que Anko recordara hasta el fin de sus dias, y tambien por no poder sentarse sin dolor por las proximas dos semanas. _N.A:_ _**Con que querian la escena? pues se aguantan, es algo que tengo que planear meticulosamente, pero no desesperen, llegara algun dia, continuemos con la historia ].**_

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Amanecio nuevamente en Konoha. En la mansión Namikase todos comemzaron levantarse para hacer sus tareas comunes. Todos comenzaban a bajar al comedor para comer, algunoa tenian cosas que hacer por lo que madrugaron. Aunque les parecio extraño que Naruto y Anko no bajaran todavía, y como si fuera una invocacion, los dos faltantes hicieron acto de presencia, aunque... a las femeninas les pareció raro una cosa. Anko estaba brillando, literalmente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y para variar llevaba un conjunto diferente.

Tenia un pantalon corto el cual le llegaba al muslo, tenia una polera de color purpura con gravados de serpiente en ella, y tenia unas sandalias simpmes de color negro... y llebaba su pelo suelto.

Naruto tenia algo simple tambien, un pantalon corto y una polera blanca sin mangas.

Hola chicas, como estan- _saludo Anko de forma feliz... mas de lo normal._

Te vez muy feliz Anko, paso algo bueno?- _fur lo que pregunto la Uzuki vuendo la actitud de su amiga._

Nop, nada en especial- _dijo esta mientras se dirigia a sentarse, pero era claro que mentia._

En la caminata de Anko, Kurenai se percata de la leve cojera de trataba de disimular, vio el rostro de ella tratando de buscar alguna explicación de su actitud. Miro fijamente su rostro, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba, su rostro reflejaba satisfacción, total y llanamente satisfacción. Decidida hablaria con ella despues de comer.

Todos se separaron despues del desayuno, Kurama y Matatabi fueron ha hablar con Hiruzen del algo, Hinata fue de compras con Haku para que tenga mas ropa de cambio, y Kurenai hablo con Yugao, comentando lo que sospechaba, Anko estaba por salir, pero fue arrastrada por las dos mensionadas anteriormente arrastrandola a una habitacion para conversar de forma "seria" con ella... se daran cuenta que fue una mala idea.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Han pasado dos semanas desde ese entonces, Naruto ha estado entrenando con Sasuke, aumentando sus reservas de Chakra y domimando las otras tecnicas del Sharingan y Mugējigan, algo tedioso para Sasuke ya que por falta de chakra se cansaba con mayor rapides, ignorando eso tambien se fortalecio físicamente, aumentando sus reflejos y velocidad. Otra cosa en la que gasto tiempo en las dos semanas, fue en ayudar a Shino, si bien era buen apoyo a distancia, todavia era un novato en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pasaron algo de tiempo practicando taijutsu, tambien prqcticando jutsu elemental, para suerte del rubio, descubrio que Shino era afín a Katon y Suiton, una mezcla muy contradictoria.

Desde que Kurenai y Yugao interrogaron a Anko, se arrepintieron de hacerlo, la pelimorada de los lagartos fue muy, pero muy, pero muy descriptiva con su explicación. De forma muy detallada describio lo que hizo esa noche y lo que hicieron en el living, cabe decir que las chicas estaban rojas, le decian que se detuviera, pero esta no hacia caso, las pocisiones que contaba dejarian dejaria el Kamasutra como un juego de niños, honestamente, las dos querian subtiempo de caridad con el cuando tuvieran tiempo. Con lo que no contaron fue que Hinata escucho todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, decir que estaba roja seria una subestimación, con elnhumo que salia de sus orejas podia abastecer un sauna sin problemas, tambien se decidió en pasar un tiempo de caridad con su novio y reclamarle por no poder ser la primera, eso si no ze desmayara primero.

La ultima semana fue de locos, el rubio tuvo que estar firme, ya que las chicas se enteraron "misteriosamente" de lo que ocurrio con Anko, tuvo que pasar tiempo de caridad con las chicas, lo que llevo a que intimaran mucho, no al punto de "hacerlo", pero los toqueteos y otros "servicios" fueron, para alegria y placer de las chicas, muy satisfactorios, Hinata logro mantener la cordura y no desmallarse. En esos días Sasuke no entreno con Naruto, este le explico que tenia cosas que hacer con el clan, este le creyó y fue a entrenar por si solo, para su suerte se encontro con Haku, recordando lo que habia dicho lo que habia dicho en el puente, fue asia ella, saludandola y recibiendo el saludo, pregunto si queria un pequeño compbate de practica, lo cual ella aceptó. Entrenaron durante bastante tiempo en esa semana, los dos jovenes crearon un lazo de rivalidad competitiva ya que Haku no creía que Sasuke fuera tan rapido y hábil, con tan solo unos meses salido de la academia, en lo que ella q entrenado durante años para obtener su fuerza actual, le pediria a Naruto que la entrenara de vez en cuando.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Las dos semanas culminaron, Naruto y sj equipo habian sido sitados a la oficina del Hokage de forma imprevista, pero le parecio raro que sus padres decidieran acompañarlos, pero le daba mas curiosdad el extraño chakra que sentía.

De forma calmada entraron a la torre y subieron a la oficina, tocaron esperando el permiso del Hokage, al recibirlo entraron a la habitación, no había nada fuera de lo normal, si contamos el hecho de que habia una chica en la sala aparte del Hokage.

Era una chica de piel morena, llevaba un peto de malla tanto arriba como abajo usandolo de pantalon corto, llevaba una polera sin manga de color blanco y una falda con cortes quedando en una especie de solapas que cubre la perte delantera y trasera y tenia sandalios de color morado claro, tenia una especie de tubo de color rojo, el cual cruzaba su pecho en forma de cruz. Lo mas resaltante de ella era su llamativo cabello color Menta, el cual le llegaba hasta el cuello, y sus exoticos ojos color naranja, su cabello tenia un pasador de color naranjo en el lado derecho de su cabello. Tenia calentadores de brazos en el izquierso y derecho.

Me alegra que llegaran muchachos- _hablo Hiruzen a los recien llegados._

Equipo 8 reportandose- _dijeron ambas kunoichis Jounin._

Permitanme presentarles a Fū, una ninja de Takigakure- _les dijo Hiruzen al equipo 8_.

Hola a todos, soy Fū, un gusto en conocerlos- _hablo la pelimenta de forma muy animada, haciendo que la mayoria tenga una gota en su nuca por su forma tan energética de ser._

Jejeje- _rio un poco el rubio-_ me agrada su actitud, me cae bien- _dijo este llamando la altencion de la chica, quien lo miraba meticulosamente-_ tengo algo en la cara?

Es un genjutsu el que usas, no creo qje tu apariencia sea real- _dijo esta señalando sus orejas colas y bigotes._

Tocalos si tienes curiosidad- _ofrecio el rubio estirando una de sus colas._

La chica coloco un dedo en su labio mientras miraba menear la cola frente a ella, estaba como ipnotisada con solo verla ir de un lado a otro. De forma lenta fua hacercando la mano a la cola extendia, lentamente fue acercandola hasta que toco el pelaje, se sorprendio al sentirlo sedoso, afelpado, suave.

Sugeee- _dijo acariciando mas la cola-_ y, tus orejas?- _dijo acercandose, acariciando las dichosas orejas-_ que suaves~- _dijo mientras las acariciaba._

No las toques tanto, son algo sensibles- _dijo este algo incómodo._

¡ Lo siento !- _dijo esta mientras se alejaba-_ es que son muy suabes.

Descuida, solo... no los toques mucho.

( **¡ Olle Fū !** )- _dijo una voz en la cabeza de la chica de Taki._

Esperen un momento- _dijo esta mientras cerraba los ojos, para extranes de todo, pero sorpresa de Naruto_.

 ** _Mind Escape_**

Que ocurre Lucky- _dijo esta dentro de_ _su mente, viendo frente a ella a una criatura de gran tamaño._

 **Ese chico frente a ti no es normal, tiene mucho chakra, facilmente supera al del Kyubi-** _dijo este de forma alarmante a su contenedor._

Que?, es eso siquiera posible !- _dijo ella sorprendida._

 **Ohh, pero es muy cierto-** _hablo otra voz aparte de los dos presente._

A un costado de ellos aparecieron los dos adultos que habian llegado con Naruto, y el mismo estaba parado en medio de ellos.

 **Ha pasado tiempo... Choumei.**

 **No... No puede ser... Kurama? que... que haces aqui, y... como es que estas afuera de tu Jinchuriki-** _dijo y pregunto el escarabajo de 7 colas._

 **Digamos que ocurrio un evento que provoco que salieramos de nuestros contenedores, pero mi Sochi se las ingenio para alterar y desacer el suyo, Kurama-kun estaba emocionado por estar libre, y yo de estar con él-** _hablo la peliazul con mechones negros_

 **Ma... Matatabi?** **como es que siquiera estas aqui, y que eso de Sochi, como que estas con Kurama-** _el pobre estaba confuso y creia que enloqueseria._

Solo dejanos explixarte las cosas Tío Choumei- _dijo el rubio como lo mas normal del mundo._

 **Ti...Ti... Tío?** _\- pregunto con un tono que mostraba estar claramente te molesto, mientras que Fū se descojonaba de la risa._

Pasaron los prox. 10 min. explicando lo que ocurrio desde que Naruto tuvo su primer encuentro con Kurama, ahora su Otō-san, y Matatabi su Okā-san, cabe mencionar que el pobre de Choumei estaba sorprendido, no, no era eso, estaba atonito, ni en sus sueños ubiera creido que Kurama, el mas fruñon de todos, ubiera adoptado a su propio contenedor como hijo, y que Matatabi se uniera fue la cereza sobre el pastel. Pero la apariencia y el chakra del chico, explicaron la razon de ello, y valla que costo que lo entendiera.

 **Sinceramente sigo sin creerlo-** _dijo el bijū de 7 colas._

Bueno... cuando empecé a tener los cambios me costo adaptarme a ellos- _opino Naruto algo incomodo, la razón, Fū estaba acariciando sus colas de forma muy... intensa._

Que suave~- _dijo la pelimenta con una sonrisa._

 **Bueno, creo que debemos salir, los chicos deben estar preocupados-** _dijo Matatabi empezando a desaparecer, seguio de Kurama, pero antes de que Naruto desapareciera._

Espera- _dijo Fū a Naruto-_ quisiera saber si... podiamos ser amigos- _dijo esta algo nerviosa, Naruto solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

Afuera te dire tu respuesta- _dijo antes de desaparecer._

Despues de que se fueran ella siguió y desaparecio del pasaje mental.

 ** _Fuera Mind Escape_**

Los muchacjos estaban extrañados, por el hecho de que Fū halla cerrado los ojos y no los habia abierto, despues Kirama y Matatabi cerraron los ojos ceguidos por Naruto. Estuvieron asi por unos pocos minutos, hasta que todos volvieron a abrir sus ojos.

Ne, Jiji- _dijo Baruto viendo a Hiruzen-_ por que no me dijiste cierta parte de la misión- _eso confundio a todos menos a Hiruzen que cerro los ojos con una lijera sonrisa._

Queria que fuera una sorpresa- _respondio este._

Y... a tu pregunta..- _lo dijo mirando a Fū-_ ya somos amigos.

Siiiii~- _dijo abalanzandose sobre el rubio, abrazandolo y restregando su mejilla contra la de él-_ tengo un peluche como amigo- _hablo con una gran sonrisa._

Despues explico los detalles chicas- _dijo este mirando a las chicas, quienes tenian una mirada que mostraba molestia-_ y bien ? de qué trata la misión?.

Esta misión que les tengo es una de Rango B por su importancia más que por ser peligrosa- _comenzó el Hokage_ \- La misión es ir a la Aldea oculta en la Catarata y negociar un acuerdo de comercio. Fuu los acompañará a la aldea ya que es difícil de encontrar- _concluyó el Hokage tomó el rollo de la misión y se lo lanzó a Kurenai-_ aquí estánlos detalles de la misión.

Hai, Hokage-sama- _dijeron todos saliendo de la oficina._

Naruto-kun- _hablo el Hokage al rubio-_ tengo un favor que pedirte- _con eso Naruto se quedo en la oficina mientras que los demas iban a alistarse para la_ _misión._

30 min. después todos estaban en la entrada de la aldea, Kurenai y Anko conversaban de cualquier cosa, Hinata hablaba con Shino, quien con el tiempo pasado con su equipo se ha vuelto mas hablador y sociable. A lo lejos, Naruto iba llegando con su tipica vestimenta de pantalon anbu, una polera azul rey y su banda de Konoha en la frente. A fu le extraño que Naruto andubiera descalzo, le pregunto a Kurenai el motivo, explicando que se debia a su estilo de Kenjutsu. Una vez todos listos partieron al pueblo de Taki, estimando que llegarian en un día y medio.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Estaba anocheciendo, el equipo 8 estaba a medio trayecto de su destino, por lo cual decidieron acampar y continuar mañana.

Naruto se encargo de ir a buscar algo de comer, Hinata fue por agua y Shino fue a buscar leña para la fogata. Mientras Kurenai y Anko estaban levantando las tiendas de campaña y Fū las ayudaba con su equipaje.

Disculpe, Kurenai-san, verdad?- _dijo la pelimenta a la mujer de los genjutsus-_ quisiera saber, bueno... como es Naruto.

Mmmm...- _quedo en una pose pensativa-_ no es mucho lo que conosco a Naruto-kun, pero si lo suficiente como para confiar plenamente en el- _a Fū le parecio un poco raro que la "sensei" se sonrojara pero decidio ignorarlo-_ es atento, amable, cariñoso, no hay muchas cosas malas que hablar de él, aunque se deja llevar un poco cuando ve a un oponente muy fuerte, y tiende a ser algo arrogante, pero solo lo hace con sus enemigos para probocarlos.

Wow, suena como alguien genial.

Y vaya que es genial- _dijo Anko uniendose a la conversasion-_ en especial en la cama- _pronuncio con un sonrojo y un aire de pervertida total._

Anko- _llamo Kurenai al llamar la atención de la pervertida amiga que tenía._

Etooo, hare de cuenta que no escuche eso.

Crees que puedes fingir ignorancia? _\- le pregunto Anko a la kunoichi de Taki-_ Foxy-kun ya nos conto tu condición _\- al decir eso Fū se estremeció levemente, las chicas lo captaron y ya suponian lo que habia pasado-_ y descuida, no te jusgaremos como los otros, todo lo contrario, quisiera que nos llevaramos bien, te parece- _al decir eso Fū se alivio bastante, y acepto la oferta de Anko-_ jijiji, despues de todo Foxy-kun es el lider del clan Uzumaki.

. . . . . Perdón, creo que no escuche bien, dijiste que Niugurumi-kun ( _peluche-kun )_ es el lider de un clan extinto?- _preguntando como si estubiera fuera de lugar._

No te lo dijo? es un Uzumaki, aunque sea un genin se las apaño para proclamar los recursos de su clan, demostró ser del clan al usar una de las tecnicas características de éste, y aunque sea un resien graduado de unos pocos meses ya debe ser como min. un Kage bajo- _dijo Anko con gracia mirando la cara desencajada de la kunoichi._

Desde los arbusto, el tema de conversacion venia acercandose con un enorme saco, el cual sobresalian cinco colas de pescado. Naruto habia llegado al campamento de forma relajada.

Hola chicas, ya traje la co...

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!- _fue el grito de Fū, que interrumpió la llegada del rubio asustandolo, despues de un rato Hinata y Shino llegan al lugar, Fū se percata de la llegada del rubio y lo aborda inmediatamente-_ es cierto? eso es cierto?, eres el lider de un clan a tu edad, y eres tan poderoso como un Kage? verdad? verdad? verdad?- _lleno de preguntas la chica a Naruto, quien coloco sus manos frente a ella tratando de tranquilizarla_.

Oe, Oe, Oe, calma, mas despacio, no puedo responder todas las preguntas si no me dejas hablar.

Después de que Fū se relajara, y que las tiendas estubieran listas, los muchachos hicieron su fogata y a freir los pescados que Naruto habia traido. Naruto explico su pocision como cabeza del clan Uzumaki, y aunque si era fuerte, tenía que entrenar para que su chakra no se descontrolara y no pudiera moldearlo facilmente, Fū estaba fascinada, su nuevo amigo amigo era una caja de sorpresas, y eso que eran de la misma edad mas o menos. Conversaron un rato mas y se pusieron a dormir en sus carpas, Shino fue a la que era designada para él, mientras Fū entraba a la suya, en eso recuerda un pequeño detalle, solo habian tres carpas, miro alrededor y tuvo curiorsidad en ver que habia en el carña de las chicas de Konoha, pero no miro, no queria que pensaran mal de ella, se fue a su saco de dormir y cayo en los brazos de morfeo de forma rapida, al igual que el rubio, quien era utilizado como almuada en una enorme cama, en una campaña muy espaciosa y templada, los sellos vaya que servían.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Ya habia amanecido, y se podia ver a los muchachos continuar con su viaje, la mañana fue tranquila hasta cierto punto, Fū habia madrugado y fue a despertar a los demás, se topó primero con Shino, ha que estaba viendo unos pocos insectos de los alrededores, por lo que fue a despertar a las chicas, decir que se sorprendio seria poco, las tres femeninas del grupo estaban muy abrazaditas al rubio como un peluche para dormir.

Volviendo a la actualidad, los chicos se estaban acercando a su destino, pero que Naruto se detuviera de forma repentina llamo la atencion de todos.

Ocurre algo? Naruto-kun- _dijo Kurenai extrañada por la actitud de su prometido._

Sientos tres firmas de chakra nivel Jounin viniendo a alta velocidad- _dijo serio haviendo que su equipo tomara posiciones-_ Fū, que rango eres.

Pues soy genin, pero usando el chakra de Lucky soy como Chunin midio, no puedo pasar mas alla de la segunda cola.

Bien, tenemos que prepararnos- _dijo el rubio._

Pueden no ser enemigos, pero aun asi no bejen la guardia- _dijo Anko a los demas._

Ya que los tres son Jounin, y si resultaran ser enemigos tendremos que dibidirnos, No creo que tengas problemas con uno, Naruto-kun- _dijo Kurenai y el rubio nego con la cabeza-_ bien, yo y Anko nos encargaremos de uno, y Hinata y Shino del otro, Fū, puedes darle apoyo a Naruto-kun en caso que lo necesite?.

Si ningún problema- _dijo ella colocandose al lado del rubio._

La figura del medio parecía ser el líder y llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo y sin mangas, principalmente negro con los costados de un morado claro. Tenía cabello verde y ojos morados. Los otros dos llevaban el mismo atuendo que consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro y encima una camisa morada con mangas cortas y un cinturón negro. Los rostros completamente cubiertos por una máscara negra que revelaba solo los ojos. Sin embargo los tres tenían en común un Hitaiate con el diseño de una nota musical.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- _preguntó Kurenai manteniendo arriba la guardia._

Mi nombre es Rokushoo Aoi y vamos a llevárnosla- _dijo apuntando hacia Fuu. Mientras decía esto todos tomaron una formación defensiva alrededor de ella_ ( _N.T: Aoi se unió a Oto en vez de Ame_ ).

Rokushoo Aoi, eres un nukenin de la Aldea de la Hoja- _dijo Kurenai._

¿Qué quieres de mi? No reconozco el símbolo en tu Hitaiate- _preguntó Fuu._

Somos de la Aldea Oculta entre el Sonido y te queremos por ser la guardián de la Eiyu no Mizu ( _Agua del Héroe_ )- _dijo Aoi, preparándose a llevársela por la fuerza si era necesario._

¿Agua del Héroe?- _preguntó Naruto. Fuu estaba algo renuente, pero decidió decirles ya que era probable que la ayudaran._

El Agua del Héroe es un líquido especial que solo existe en nuestra aldea y es considerado una bebida prohibida. El agua al ser consumida le da al usuario un enorme incremento en su chakra. El agua multiplica por diez la salida de chakra, sin embargo reduce la esperanza de vida. Nuestro ancestro lo usó para defender nuestra aldea cuando se le necesito. La razón de que me quieren es porque soy la guardián de la fuente- _explicó Fuu y los ojos del equipo 8 se ensancharon. Multiplicar por diez la salida de chakra es un gran poder. Pero ningún poder viene sin costo._

No irás con ellos, Fuu- _dijo Naruto y dio un paso hacia adelante._

Un valiente Gennin ¿no?- _sonrió Aoi y desenvainó su espada._

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al ver la espada " _Esa es la Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Rayo_ )" dijo Naruto y Kurenai se preguntaba cómo la espada del Nidaime terminó en su posición.

Suficiente de esto. Si no entregan a la chica, la tomaremos por la fuerza- _dijo Aoi._

Sensei- _dijo el rubio a las dos Jounin-_ yo me encargo de Aoi, tengo mayor resistencia, por lo que me las podre apañar- _dijo éste y las dos asintieron yendo contra sus respectivos rivales, Naruto desenvaino su espada colocandose en guardia ( para no describir mucho, misma posision que toma Raider de Metal Gear Rising )-_ veamos si estas a la altura de tener esa espada en tus manos.

 _ **XXX** **Naruto Vs Aoi XXX**_

Los grupos se separaron hasta que solo quedaban Aoi y Naruto. Ambos se veían antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

Tienes mucho valor de enfrentarme en combate. Pero con esta espada soy invencible- _dijo Aoi sonriendo._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza-_ Eres demasiado confiado. Ningún shinobi es invencible, siempre habrá alguna debilidad o errores que cometeremos.

Aoi corrió hacia adelante con la intención de matar al irritante rubio. Hizo un corte de arriba hacia abajo intentándolo matar rápidamente. Sin embargo Naruto bloqueó la Raijin con su propia espada y ambos combatieron por el dominio lo que llevo a un empate.

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puedes bloquear esta espada así?- _preguntó Aoi irritándose. Su espada se suponía que era la más poderosa en la existencia._

Como te dije antes, nadie es invencible, mi espada esta hecha de metal conductor de chakra, y yo soy bueno con jutsus tipo Raiton, por lo cual, me dejaría a la par con a la espada que tienes en tu poder- _dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro haciendo enojar a su contrincante._

Lluvia de Senbon- _dijo Aoi y tomo su sombrilla y la lanzó al aire._

La sombrilla comenzó a girar y lanzó enormes cantidades de senbon hacia Naruto. Naruto al ver esto se dio cuenta de que no había forma de esquivarlas todas, hizo algunos sellos manuales " _Doton: Doryuuheki_ " dijo Naruto y la tierra se alzó, bloqueando las senbon.

No eres malo para ser Gennin- _dijo Aoi._

Gennin solo en nombre _\- dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo más sellos manuales- E. de Fuego; Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego ( Katon; Gōka Messhitsu )- dijo este y lanzo una fina llamarada, que despues de estar a unos 2 metros se expandio como un muro de fuego que amenazaba con aniquilar todo._

Iba en direccion a Aoi, quien estaba tranquilo en su lugar, alzo la Raijin no ken y dio un corte a la marejada de fuego partiendolo en dos eludiendo el ataque. Se lanzo hacia Naruto quien lo intercepto con su espada, Aoi mando un pulso electrico atraves del arma y rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, quien se quequedo en el mismo lugar sin moverse. Aoi penso que por fin tenia a su contrincante, pero cayo en cuenta cuando vio que la eletricidad se desprendio de él, como si la aislara.

¿C-cómo puedes seguir ahí?- _preguntó con asombro y algo de temor. Su respuesta llego cuando vio una capa traslucida que rodeaba su cuerpo._

Fūton no Yoroi, conocimiento basico, el raiton es debil contra el Fūton- _dijo con una sonrisa alejando al a su contrincante con un empuje._

No importa, voy a matarte de cualquier forma _\- dijo Aoi y una vez más intentó cortar a Naruto, pero fue bloqueado de nuevo y saltó hacia atrás._

Veamos quien tiene mejor maestria- _dijo con una lihera y macabra sonrisa en su rostro, provocando un visible temblor con Aoi._

Naruto se lanzo rapidamente contra su adversario, lanzando cortes tanto verticales como horizontales, diagonal hacia arriba como hacia abajo. Todo con precision, velocidad y una buena coordinacion de movimientos, lo que le desencajo fie el echo que en un momento lanzo su espada al aire, dio un salto y quedo con la espada a la altura de los pies, agarrandolo con uno de ellos, para incredubilidad de este. Dio varios cortes horizontales, los cuales desprendian descargas electricas, cuando aterrizo lo volvio a tomar con sus manos y volvio a envatir contra él, su velocidad era ridicula, y el que empezara a usar sus colas con la espada atacando en angulos muertos ya era absurdo. En instante Naruto crea tres clones que van hacia a él, logra poder retenerlos un tiempo y lanzando una poderosa descarga los elimina quesando libre. Estaba con varios cortes, agitado y cansado, nunca creyo que un simple genin le daría tantos problemas. Su linea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al escuchar algo, como el sonido de un objeto contundente el cual estaba girando, el sonido indicaba que cada vez giraba mas y mas rapido, no sabia de donde provenia. De pronto un escalofrio paso por su espalda y por inercia miro hacia arriba, en medio del aire estaba Naruto, quien giraba verticalmanete con dos espadones en cada mano, uno era una espada que tecnicamente nadie seria capaz de levantar, pero la otra era muy conocida. Era la cuchilla decapitadora de uno de los espadachines de la niebla, ¡ Por que la tiene un simple mocoso !.

Con esto se termina, Aoi _Ninpo Kenjutsu: Dekyappasuwāru ( Arte ninja de la espada: remolino decapitador )_

Con eso descendio precipitadamente sobre un atonito Aoi, al hacer contacto con el suelo, éste se partio en un amplio radio de unos 4 metros, el polvo se presento en el lugar mientras que se palpaba el nerviosismo en el aire. El polvo se fue disipando dejando ver a un naruto que cargaba la espada de Zabuza en su hombro y la otra la tenia enterrada en el suelo, se escucharon quejidos de agonia en una dirección, el polvo se retiro de la zona dejando ver a un Aoi con un gran corte en su pecho, al parecer escapo por poco del ataque, pero el daño era letal, el corte parecia profundo y la sangre no paraba de salir.

Naruto fue a su lado y tomo la espada que estaba tirada serca del moribundo ninja.

Que...Que haras con mi espada- _dijo con mucho dolor y sin poder moverse._

Llevarla a donde siempre a tenido que estar, a Konoha- _dijo mientras colocaba la espada en un sello al igual que las otras dos-_ Ahora que no puedes moverte me responderás algunas preguntas antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la Hoja- _dijo Naruto y caminó hacia Aoi, parándose a unos centímetros de él-_ ¿Para qué quieres el agua?- _preguntó Naruto en un tono vacío de emociones y Aoi solo veía sus fríos y azules ojos que parecían reflejar el alma de Aoi en ellos._

Como si te fuera a decir algo- _gruñó Aoi y Naruto solo sonrió._

Divirtámonos entonces- _dijo Naruto lamiendo sus labios en una forma en la que lo haría Anko, haciendo que Aoi temblara._

( _Imitar las mañas de Anko-chan es muy efectivo, su cara no tiene precio)-_ _dijo con mucha gracia en su mente, en eso Anko sintio una gran necesidad de abrazar a "su" Foxy-kun, sin razon aparente. Naruto activó su Mugējigan, pero solo le dio un temblor. Aoi no se rendiría -_ Vamos a intentar esto _Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu_ _\- dijo Naruto y metió a Aoi en una ilusión que hacía creer que estaba siendo quemado vivo. Esto sucedió por unos minutos y Aoi no se quebraba._

E-eso solo no va a romperme _\- dijo con debilidad. Incluso si no sucumbía a la ilusión seguía siendo debilitado por ella._

Me pregunto por qué no hablas. Quiero decir vas a ir a Konoha de cualquier manera, así que por qué no hacerlo más fácil para ti _\- dijo Naruto intentando racionalizar con él._

No es Konoha de lo que estoy asustado _\- respondió Aoi y Naruto alzó una ceja._

Bien, si no quieres decirme, tendre que usar el metodo convencional- _dijo con simpleza sin que Aoi supiera que hacer- Tsukuyomi \- murmuró Naruto mandando a Aoi a su genjutsu mas poderoso._

 ** _Mundo Tsukuyomi_**

Aoi estaba en un lugar extraño, los colores eran diferentes y su piel se veia negra, estaba crusificado a unos 4 metros de altura, frente a el en forma de fuego hasta que se materializó, aparecio Naruto.

Bienvenido a mi hogar ilusorio, el Tsukuyomi, en este lugar soy dios, y el tiempo es manejado en mi antojo, afuera pueden haber pasado 3 a 4 segundos, pero aqui habran pasado 72 horas sin ningun problema- _dijo el rubio asustando a su conejillo de indias-_ ausnei es la primeravez que la uso contra alguien con todo su poder, dejame experimentar que es lo que puedo hacer.

Al lado del rubio aparecieron varios instrumentos wue clarame te eran de tortura, tomo un par de agujas y la punta de esta se prendio en un fuego negro, se fue acercando a Aoi y se las clavó en los dos hombros, mie tras este gritaba de agonia, luego siguió con un par de pinzas, las cuales destellaron en elctricidad mientras el rubio le arrancaba la polera y se los dejaba en sus pezones haceindo que gritara mas fuerte.

Eres ruidoso lo sabias?- _dijo este cuando chasqueo los dedos la boca de aoi desaparecio-_ mucho mejor.

Trazo sellos, los cuales al colocar las manos en la tierra dos pequeños monticulos emergieron apriconando sus pies y haciendo presión amenazando con aplastarlos, Naruto habia tomado una pinza la cual esta invuida con chakra Fūton, dirigio la pinza a la zona privaba de Aoi hacindo que este se retorciera por temor a lo que sufriría si hacia lo que creia.

Vas a hablar?- _pregunto mietras Aoi asentia con la cabeza-_ vez que no era tan complicado- _dijo mientras desacia la ilusion_

 ** _Fuera del Tsukuyomi_**

La ilusión se deciso, mientras Aoi respiraba agitado y con una mirada que reflejaba terror con solo verla.

No fue tan difícil ¿o sí?- _preguntó Naruto retóricamente-_ ¿Por qué quieres el agua?

Era una misión. El líder de nuestra aldea hizo una misión prioritaria conseguir el agua. Pero no sé para qué la quiere- _respondió con rapidez Aoi._

Ya veo. ¿Quién es el líder de tu aldea?- _preguntó Naruto._

Orochimaru el Sannin de las Serpientes- dijo _Aoi y Naruto alzó una ceja._

 _(Orochimaru_ fundó su propia aldea. Interesante, le diré al viejo cuando volvamos)- _pensó Naruto-_ ¿Algo más que debería saber?- _preguntó Naruto y Aoi negó con rapidez. Naruto se acercó por la espalda de Aoi y le dio un golpe en el cuello, noqueándolo._

Naruto saco un pergamino y sello a su enemigo en el para poder llevarlo a Konoha despues de la misión.

( _Tengo_ _que darle las gracias a Sasuke por ayudarme con las tecnicas del Sharingan)- penso el rubio mientras se acercaba a una atonita y impresionada Fū-_ vamos con los demas, creo qje ya tuvieron que haber terminado- _con eso dicho saco a Fū de su impresion y lo siguio para juntarse con los demas._

 ** _Con el resto del Equipo_**

Naruto caminó hacia los combates de los demás justo a tiempo para verlos terminados.

Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- _preguntó Kurenai._

Sí, tengo esta espada y él está sellado en un rollo, lo llevaré de vuelta para cuestionarlo, pero logré sacarle el hecho de que su aldea es dirigida por Orochimaru- _explicó Naruto._

¿Orochimaru?- _preguntó Kurenai_.

Sí, le informaremos a Jiji cuando lleguemos a la aldea- _dijo Naruto_ \- ¿Cómo están todos?".

Yo y Kurenai estamos bien, Hinata y Shino no tubieron muchos problemas con sus adversarios, no sabia que Shino podia hacer jutsus katon y Suiton- _dijo Anko y explico lo que ocurrio con los demas, admitiendo su sorpresa conel chico aburame._

Las sorpresas son grandes, vayamos al pueblo, ya estamos cerca.

 ** _Entrada de Takigakure_**

El equipo 8 guiado por Fū se acercó a las puertas de la aldea de la catarata. Llegaron cerca de la puerta y fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los guardias se voltearon hacia la gente que se acercaba y vieron al equipo de Konoha con Fuu.

¿Por fin regresaste?- _preguntó uno de los guardias a Fū con claro disgusto. Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. El equipo vio esto y no estaban felices, principalmente Naruto._

Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, estoy aquí con mi equipo: Segunda al mando Anko Mitarashi, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto, para negociaciones- _dijo Kurenai dándole el rollo con el sello del Hokage._

"Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Catarata- _el mismo guardia dijo y les permitió pasar._

Caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea conde el líder vivía. El equipo parecía notar que Fū recibía las mismas miradas de odio y algún insulto que Naruto recibía en Konoha.

Parece que no eres muy gustada aquí- _dijo Naruto con tristeza._

Es el destino de todos los Jinchuuriki; somos tratados mal, pero incluso hay gentes que nos ven a nosotros y no a la bestia- _explicó Fū._

No entiendo por qué la gente no puede ver la diferencia entre un rollo y un kunai. Son humanos como el resto de nosotros- _dijo Hinata_

 _Naruto rió, pero su risa estaba llena de ironía lo que hizo que recibiera miradas de confusión por todos-_ Jinchuuriki: es el poder del sacrificio humano- _comenzó Naruto-_ He pensado mucho sobre ello y entre más lo hago me doy cuenta que... no son humanos- _dijo y todos jadearon_. _Incluso Choumei estaba escuchando._ _Naruto asumió una pose de pensamiento antes de continuar_ -al momento de que los Bijuu son sellados dentro de un ser humano, sea un recién nacido o un adulto, estamos atados con ellos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, ya que si remueves el Bijuu del anfitrión este último mure- _dijo Naruto y volvió a recibir jadeos de sorpresa ya que algunos no sabian ese detalle-_ es extraño, el Bijuu y su anfitrión. No los necesitamos y no podemos vivir sin ellos, al momento de que son atrapados se vuelven parte de nosotros- _Naruto dijo y todos dejaron de caminar, simplemente escuchando al rubio-_ Si combinamos fuerzas somos imparables y aun así una pieza de papel con tinta puede incapacitarlos, haciéndolos fuertes, pero frágiles. Una vez que estan atados, cada anfitrión gana habilidades que nadie con un kekkei genkai puede alcanzar. Nuestro chakra comienza a cambiar para adaptarse al chakra demoníaco del Bijuu, haciéndolo más fuerte que el de otros humanos. Aunque mi caso es diferente- _con eso dicho comenzaron a caminar de nuevo._

 _(¿Es cierto?)-pensó Fuu._

( **El** **cachorro está en lo cierto. Al momento de que fuimos atados a ustedes, se volvieron algo más, porque no son nosotros, pero son diferentes a los otros. Incluso yo no sabía eso)-** _dijo Choumei en la mente de la chica._

 ** _Torre de Takigakure_**

Llegaron al centro de la aldea y se detuvieron frente a lo que se suponía era la Torre de la Catarata. Podían ver escaleras alrededor de un árbol, mismo que era un edificio.

Se dirigieron a la torre y se detuvieron de cara a dos puertas rojas que de acuerdo a Fuu llevaban a la oficina de Shibuki, líder de la aldea.

Tocaron y escucharon decir a alguien " _entre_ ". El equipo 8 y Fū cumplieron con rapidez y abrieron las puertas y se encontraron frente a una modesta y pequeña oficina. Había algunos libreros llenos, un pequeño sillón, unas cuantas pinturas y en la parte trasera un escritorio con Shibuki detrás de él, trabajando.

Shibuki tenía ojos negros y cabello café largo y oscuro. Lleva un protector de frente simbolizando su estatus como shinobi. Tenía pantalones grises, camisa verde y sandalias de ninja.

Oh, Fū-chan. Bienvenida- _dijo Shibuki sonriendo. Aparentemente era uno de las personas quienes trataban bien a Fū._

Hai, misión lograda, Shibuki-sama- _respondió Fuu y se quitó para que el equipo 8 pudiera presentarse_.

Gracias por recibirnos, Shibuki-sama- _comenzó Kurenai y se inclinó_ -Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y Anko Mitarashi y este es nuestro equipo- _dijo_ _ella y todos se inclinaron en respeto._

No es nada, aunque me parece extraño ver a dos Jounin en un mismo equipo. Confío que el viaje salió bien- _preguntó Shibuki y observó un poco de duda por parte del equipo de Konoha_ -¿qué sucedió?- _preguntó_.

Fuimos atacados por el nukenin de Konoha, Rokushoo Aoi con otros dos Jounin. Aparentemente son de una nueva aldea oculta que fue fundada hace poco en el País del Arroz. Estaba tras de mí y su objetivo fue robar el Agua del Héroe. Afortunadamente logramos ganar. Aoi fue capturado y los otros dos asesinados- _explicó Fū y Shibuki se llevó la mano a la mandíbula procesando la información._

¿Saben por qué la quieren?- _Preguntó Shibuki._

 _Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante y empezó a explicar_ -Interrogué a su líder, Aoi, y aparentemente su aldea se llama "la Aldea Oculta entre el Sonido" y su líder es el nukenin de Konoha Orochimaru, el Sannin de las Serpientes.

Estas son noticias problemáticas- _comenzó Shibuki_ -El agua es muy peligrosa, incluso más en las manos de Orochimaru. Incrementaré la seguridad en los bordes y en la fuente para hacerla segura- _terminó él._

Llevaremos a Aoi de vuelta a Konoha para ser interrogado y enviaremos la información que encontremos- _dijo Anko._

Gracias, lo aprecio- _respondió Shibuki_ -Ahora, Kurenai-san, Anko-san, ¿discutimos el acuerdo de comercio?- _dijo y Kurenai asintió._

Fū, acompáñalos al hotel hasta que terminemos la charla- _dijo Shibuki. Todos se inclinaron y dejaron el cuarto._

 ** _En la aldea_**

Estas en lo cierto, la aldea es sorprendente- _dijo Naruto mientras todos caminaban hacia el hotel. La aldea tenía un entorno muy ʻnaturalʼ. Había árboles, pasto y otras plantas por todos lados, incluso el camino era de tierra._

Sí y parece que tiene muchas especies de insectos- _dijo Shino observando la aldea e intentando encontrar los diferentes insectos en ella._

Bueno, nobpuedo negar que hay varios, ¿pero solo te fijas en eso?- _preguntó Naruto._

Los insectos son mis armas- _dijo Shino en su usual y estoica voz._

Sabes Niugurumi-kun- _comenzó Fū_ -ya que nunca usaste insectos no sabes qué tan útiles son. Son excelentes para espionaje, pueden robar chakra de enemigos, envenenarlos o remover veneno de ti y muchas otras cosas- _explicó Fuu._

Supongo que es cierto, sin embargo para reunir información tengo mis Kage Bunshin y para veneno, tecnicame te soy inmune a ellos- _dijo Naruto y notó que Shino estaba hablando con Fū sobre insectos-_ Supongo que esos dos no se callarán sobre insectos nada pronto. Se hace tarde y hay un buen clima, ¿qué tal si vemos el ocaso?- _preguntó Naruto._

Hai, Naruto-kun- _dijo Hinata y lo besó._

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

La mañana aparecio sin ninguna prisa, tal parecia que las negociasiones habian marchado sin ningun problema, por lo que el equipo 8 partiria de vuelta a la hoja, por lo que Fū se ofrecio a dejarlos en la entrada. Incluso si estuvieron un solo día juntos fue suficiente para formar lazos fuertes entre ellos.

Que no se les olvide tratar de visitarnos, esperare con ansias su llegada- _dijo algo melancolica la Jinchuriki del Nanabi._

Intentaremos visiarte Fū-san- _dijo Hinata._

Por otro lado, Fū- _dijo el rubio-_ tengo un regalo para ti- _todas alzaron las cejas ante eso, mientras el rubio saco un Kunai de tres puntas dandoselo a Fū-_ este es un Kunai especial, si necesitas ayuda o hablar cuando nesecites hacerlo, inbuye algo de chakra y estaré alli en un destello- _explico dandoselo a la chica._

Gracias- _dijo esta abrazando el kunai como lo mas importante._

Y tambien- _dijo este mientras sus colas se movian de forma impaciente-_ si te vuelvo a ver triste...- _dejo la frase en el aire al momento de lanzar sus colas a la chica._

No es...espera- _dijo esta mientras las colas rozaban la piel de la indefensa chica-_ Niu... Niugu...rumi-kun... ya ...jajajajajajajajaa- _estallo en carcajadas ya que las colas le estaban haciendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo-_ jajajaj por...jajajajaja favor...jajajaja no...jajaja... no haguanto mas... jajajajajajajajajaja- _despies de un rato la "tortura" habia terminado, y la pobre estaba jadeando por la falta de aire._

Eso te pasara cada vez que te vea triste, te vez mejor sonriendo y estando animada- _le dijo este mientras extendi su mano, ayudandola a pararse._

Tratare de hacerlo- _dijo todavía algo agitada pero mas animada que hace unos momentos-_ nos veremos en otra ocasión- _dijo despidiendose definitivamente_.

Bien chicos, tomense de mi hombro, nos iremos en un destello- _dijo el rubio, quien como dijo, el y su equipo desaparecio en un destello amarillo del lugar, dejando a una_ _Fū la cual estaba mirando el bosque del lugar._

Ojala que nos veamos pronto... Naruto-kun.

( **Oooooh, mi niña esta enamorada** )- _dijo Choumei a su Jinchuriki, la cual se sonrojo por esa frase._

¡ Pero demonios dices Lucky !- _grito esta al aire totalmente ruborizada._

 ** _continuará_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Bien, otro capítulo terminado, y ya a aparecido Fū, y Naruto ya obtuvo otra arma, pero las cosas no seran mas faciles desde este punto. Mmmmmm, bueno, no se que mas decir, estoy algo atareado, pero no biene al tema, los eventos continuaran con los examenes, la familia crecera al encontrar más personas ( no novias claro ), bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos a la otra. Soy OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane_**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8:** Luces, cámara. ¡Vamos a Yuki! El plan de los Kages de Iwa y Kumo._

El equipo 8 había llegado en un destello a su aldea sin ningún inconveniente, ventajas de que Naruto dominara el Hiraishin de Minato.

Bien, misión cumplida. Vayamos con Jiji para dar el informe y los acontecimientos tos de esta misión- habló Naruto a su equipo.

Y desde cuando dices tu que hacer- _hablo Kurenai sonriendo de brazos cruzados._

Solo di una idea- _se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada._

Bueno, quiero descansar un poco, aunque no hicimos mucho que digamos- _pensó en voz alta Anko._

Con eso último, riéndose de lo que hablo la ex-domadora de serpientes, fueron a la torre para anunciar su llegada y éxito de la misión.

En el trayecto se encontraron con Sasuke…. ¿hablando con Sakura? Todo el equipo estaba curioso sobre ese evento, pero dejaron eso de lado, tal vez los molestara en otro momento ( _pensamiento de Naruto y Anko_ )

Llegaron a la torre sin ningún problema e ingresaron inmediatamente. Subieron y Kurenai tocó la puerta, esperando la indicación para entrar, lo cual no tardo mucho.

Equipo 8 reportándose, Hokage-sama- _dijeron ambas Jounin._

Así veo, espero que no hayan tenido ningún inconveniente.

Si… sobre eso, tuvimos un encuentro con ninjas de una aldea desconocida- _Kurenai habló, haciendo que Hiruzen se colocará serio._

Habla.

En el trayecto antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino, nos encontramos con un renegado de Konoha…. Rokusho Aoi, para ser más precisos- _dijo Anko haciendo que Hiruzen se sorprendiera por ello_.

Qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas?

Logramos manejarnos bien, yo y Anko peleamos con uno de sus subordinados, Hinata y Shino contra el otro, en tanto a Aoi, fue Naruto-kun quien se encargó de él- _ante eso Hiruzen volteó a ver a su "nieto"._

En lo que respecta él- _sacó un pergamino para después dárselo_ \- está dentro de este pergamino, logre sacarle información que posiblemente le interese.

Ante esas palabras relató cómo fue su encuentro con el renegado de Konoha, el objetivo por el que se presentó, la aldea a la cual pertenecía, y el líder de dicha Aldea.

Hiruzen solo escucho en silencio lo que decía el rubio. Le resultaba increíble que pudiera manejar a alguien del calibre de Aoi, aunque recordaba lo que ocurrió con Zabuza. Dejó eso de lado para tomar atención a lo que era referente a la aldea que pertenecía. Una aldea fundada por Orochimaru no era bueno, y también que estuviera interesado por el Agua del Héroe. Fue bueno que los muchachos los neutralizaran.

Ah, y también- _de uno de los sellos que había en sus mangas sacó algo que creyó perdido_ \- recuperamos la Raijin no Ken que Aoi tenía.

Es bueno escuchar eso, además, creo que Ibiki estará complacido con tenerlo con él- _rió ante la ironía, aquel que mató al hermano de Ibiki tendrá una audiencia con él, es gracioso en cierto punto_ \- me haré cargo de ello después.

Bien, por ahora quiero descansar, que me dicen si vamos a ver una película muchachos- _ofreció Naruto al equipo._

Me apetecería ir, pero mis insectos me dicen que tengo un anuncio que atender en mi clan- _dijo Shino._

Bueno, chicas?

Con gusto.

Hablando de películas- _Hiruzen llamó la atención de todos. Metió su mano al cajón y sacó varios boletos para una película, 6 boletos en total_ \- me dieron estos boletos, pero como Hokage no tengo mucho tiempo, quieres ir a ver la película?

No inventes ¿Son entradas para la última película de Yukie Fujikaze? ¿Y me las estas dando?

No creo que a las chicas les moleste, además puedes invitar a Yugao y a la señorita Haku para que se relaje un poco. Aunque no se como lo hagan tus padres.

Aunque no tenga el sello, sigo siendo un Jinchuriki. Además- _levantó la polera mostrando su abdomen solo para que un conocido sello apareciera_ \- aún tengo el sello donde pueden entrar, cuando dije que logre abrir el sello y eliminarlo, fue una blanca mentira- _Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por ser totalmente engañado por su nieto_.

Debo decir que no me lo esperaba.

Bien, gracias por las entradas Jiji- _dándole un abrazo procedió a retirarse junto con las chicas_.

Bien, ahora que ellos cumplan su parte- _dijo Hiruzen mientras se reclinaba en su silla._

- ** _Con Naruto y los demás-_**

Bien chicas, ya que Jiji nos facilitó las entradas, los aperitivos van por mi cuenta.

Gracias por tu atención Naruto-kun- _agradeció Kurenai._

Aunque creo que no me interesará la película- _murmuró la ex-domadora de serpientes._

Vamos Anko-chan, te aseguro que te divertirás, ven con nosotros- _le dijo casi rogando a la pelimorada._

La Jounin le miró, encontrándose con la peor técnica que se hubiera creado en el continente Shinobi, una técnica, la cual era capaz de hacer que cualquier mujer, por más dura que pareciera, se desmoronaba y cumpliría con la petición. El poderoso e infame….. **_Kouni no Me_** ( _Ojos de cachorro)._

Anko mostró fortaleza ante la técnica, pero si uno miraba bien, el sudor en su rostro era evidente. Kurenai y Hinata solo querían abrazar a su novio con la imagen vista. Con los bigotes, orejas y las colas que se movían continuamente, le daban más poder a la técnica. Anko ya estaba temblando, sus límites ya estaban a tope, y su aguante ya estaba casi agotado…..

Mo~ no es justo- _diciendo eso la invocadora de lagartos abrazo al rubio colocándolo entre sus pechos_ \- esa técnica no se vale, además que tus orejas y colas la hacen más peligrosa- _dijo mientras acariciaba a su novio en la cabeza_ \- solo por esta vez iré con ustedes a ver la película.

Siiii- _gritaron las chicas, mientras que Naruto se separó de Anko dándole un beso cariñoso_.

Bien, iré a buscar a Yu-chan y a Haku, los veré después- _con eso dicho, el rubio se fue a buscar a las otras dos._

Enserio, esa técnica debería colocarse en un pergamino y clasificarlo como un Kinjutsu, no me demore en ceder ante ello _\- se quejó Anko ante lo sucedido._

Cierto- _fue lo único que dijeron las otras dos._

- ** _Con Naruto_** -

El rubio caminaba hasta su residencia calmadamente, quién diría que la técnica de los ojos de cachorrito sería efectiva. La aprendió de Matatabi, cuando ella quería algo de Kurama y este se negaba le hacía esos ojos, el zorro no aguantaba ni 7 segundos y hacía lo que su esposa le pedía.

Llegó a su complejo, buscando a los demás para invitarlos.

Hola? Hay alguien en casa.

Tap… Tap… Tap

Oh, Naruto-Kun- _el mencionado volteo la vista, viendo a Yugao salir de la cocina_ \- pensé que llegarías más tarde por tu misión en Taki.

Recuerda que puedo usar el Hiraishin, así que la demora es netamente inexistente- _dijo de forma simple_ \- por otro lado ¿Estás sola?

Kurama-san y Matatabi-san están en el patio, y Haku está en su cuarto, creo que estaba estudiando algo- _respondió la ex-Anbu._

Genial- _la Uzuki se confundió por eso_ \- Jiji me regaló entradas para ver una película, las demás también van a ir ¿Te apuntas?

E… Enserio? Me… Me estás invitando- _repitió ruborizada, olvidando el hecho de que irían con más personas_.

Bueno… también van a ir Anko, Kurenai y Hinata, quería ver si tú y Haku querían ir- _aclaro un poco nervioso._

Ah, oh, bueno, sí, me gustaría ir- _respondió ante lo escuchado de forma triste._

Ante eso, Naruto se le ocurrió una posible solución a su estado de ánimo. Se acercó más a ella, tomo su mentón haciendo que lo mirara y al hacerlo le plantó un beso, haciendo que la chica abra los ojos de sorpresa.

Na...Na… ruto… kun- _murmuró entrecortada mientras su novio le seguía besando de forma apasionada._

No estés triste- _dejó de besarla para después acariciarle una de sus mejillas sonrojadas_ \- creo que se el por qué te entristece, te prometo que tendremos un tiempo de caridad después de la película ¿Te parece?

….- _la Uzuki sonrió ante lo atento que era el rubio_ \- de acuerdo. Pero quiero un poco más- _con eso dicho se apegó a los labios de su novio reanudando la sesión de besos._

La Uzuki rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto en un intento de profundizar más el acto. Acción que fue recibida ya que Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura.

El fervor del beso fue en aumento, lo que Yugao se empezó a desesperar y a pedir más y más. Y no fue solo ella, Naruto tenía los mismos pensamientos, aunque primero quería preguntarles a los demás sí querían ir a ver la película.

Yu-chan… tengo… que ir… a pre… preguntar… si…

Puedes mandar… un clon… en lo que terminamos- _le cortó mientras respondía ante lo que iba a decir._

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo y creo un clon, quien fue con los demás a preguntar si querían ir, aunque dicho clon fue refunfuñando ya que su "jefe" se divertía, mientras él "trabajaba".

Los amantes desaparecieron en un destello de dónde estaban, trasladándose al cuarto del rubio, quien al instante de aparecer cayó a la cama con Yugao sobre él. La chica había levantado la pierna derecha en lo que Naruto empezó a acariciarla en dicha extremidad de forma muy descarada.

En momento dejaron sus labios en lo que Naruto comenzó a bajar por su cuello en lo que la chica gemía ante los besos que recibía y las caricias en sus muslos.

Naruto, en un movimiento rápido, le quita la ropa, que era un Kimono de color azul rey, y también las prendas inferiores ( _ósea, brasier, y calzón_ ), besando así los pechos de la excitada Anbu para después lanzar un leve gemido cuando sintió su pezón ser sorbido por el rubio.

Naruto… ahhh… si sigues… aa… así… ahhh… sabrán lo que estamos… ahhh… haciendo- _hablaba entre gemidos con el leve temor de ser encontrados en esa situación tan comprometedora._

( _Chu_ )- _el sonido del pezón al dejar de ser sorbido resonó en el cuarto cuando Yugao había terminado de hablar soltando otro gemido_ \- el cuarto tiene sellos de silencio, y solo yo puedo abrirla cuando estoy en ciertas "actividades"- _dijo el rubio, sonrojando más a la pelimorada por saber a qué clase de actividades se refería._

Sin más volvió a colocar su boca en el pezón que sorbía antes mientras que con la mano izquierda jugaba con el otro y le daba leves pellizcos. Su rodilla izquierda estaba tocando la parte sensible de Yugao, haciendo que empezara a gemir más alto. Aunque le dijeron que había sellos de silencio se avergonzaba de gritarlos a todo pulmón.

Las Kongō Fūsa se hicieron presente y apresaron las piernas y manos y brazos de la chica tomándola por sorpresa por qué no se esperaba un movimiento así.

Na… Naruto…- _su voz quedó en el aire cuando las cadenas se movieron, rodeando todo su cuerpo, cruzando por entre medio y alrededor de sus pechos, abdomen, hombros, piernas y brazos, quedando atada al estilo "Bondage" con las Kongō Fūsa_.

La idea me la sugirió Anko-chan para nuestra próxima "sesión", aunque quería ponerla a prueba antes, veo que te queda bien- _pasó sus manos por sus pechos, luego su abdomen, vientre y…_

AAAAHHHH- _Yugao gimió cuando su condición de mujer fue invadido por los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto, mientras que el pulgar de dicha mano jugaba con el clítoris haciendo que una corriente recorriera la columna de la mujer._

Tus gemidos son muy lindos Yu-chan ¿Algunas vez te lo dije?- _le susurró en el oído a la pelimorada haciendo que se remeciera del escalofrío placentero que le provocó dicho susurro._

Na… Naru… Kun…. esto es… yo… me...me...GIII AAAAAAHHHHH- _trato de decir algo, pero el sentir como los dedos dentro de ella se curvaron alcanzando su punto G la hicieron gemir y correrse en el acto_ \- Aaahhh… Haaa… Aahhh… Haaa- _respiraba agitada ya que fue una fuerte sensación, y en muy poco tiempo_.

Te ves tan linda con el rostro sonrojado- _le levantó el rostro para volver a besar._

Mmh, mmh ( _Chu_ ) Naru-kun… por favor- _suplico mostrando unos llorosos ojos, cuyo brillo solo mostraba una lujuria y sed de placer casi descontrolada._

¿Segura? Con Anko es una cosa, pero no sé si tú puedas…

Solo… hazlo… ya no… no puedo…- _sonaba desesperada, y tal parece que lo necesitaba._

…Solo procura de disfrutarlo.

Ante esas palabras las cadenas se retrajeron a la espalda del rubio, dejando en la cama a Yugao, quien al momento de sentir que cayó ( _las cadenas la mantenían en el aire si no lo habían notado_ ) abrió la piernas y extendió los brazos en espera de su novio.

Naruto se acerco, quedando cara a cara con la Anbu, mirándose fijamente. El rostro de la mujer se tornó de una clara excitación a uno de esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor.

Giiii, ghiiiiiii- _aguantaba las ganas de gritar mientras se mordía uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha para apaciguar el dolor._

Puedo parar si todavía no estás listas- _dijo de forma cariñosa retirando lo que incrustó de su miembro de la entrada._

¡NO!- _entrelazo sus piernas para evitar que Naruto se separara_ \- No lo hagas… aguantaré… sólo hazlo- _dijo en voz baja mientras aplicaba fuerza en sus piernas indicando que siguiera._

Bien.

Con ello reanudó lo que iba a hacer, entrando de forma lenta y lo menos doloroso posible. En lo que respecta a Naruto, él tenía la idea de que Yugao ya no era Vírgen, con los años que tenía al servicio y las misiones, eso implicaba que tuvo que hacer una que otra misión que implicara la seducción, si era sincero con él mismo, quería por lo menos haber obtenido la primera vez de su novia.

Sus pensamientos quedaron cortados cuando sintió que no podía avanzar más, abriendo los ojos tan grandes ante la sorpresa, técnicamente, ridícula, de que ella seguía siendo "Casta".

Yugao…. acaso tú…

….Si… lo soy, no me atrevía a hacer las misiones que implican el ámbito sexual. Personalmente, quería que fuera mi pareja la que lo obtuviera…. jejeje, felicidades, Naru-kun- _le dió una sonrisa de felicidad, tomando el hecho de que el rubio era esa afortunada persona que tomaría la primera vez de la Anbu Neko._

Ante la notable sorpresa y felicidad que encargaba dentro del corazón del rubio, beso a Yugao de tal forma que ni siquiera pudo ahogar el dolor de la repentina penetración al romper su Himen.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante el dolor sentido, pero eso era menor, comparado a la felicidad que sentía al ser una con su pareja, era una sensación mil veces mayor.

Ya puedes moverte.

Y con eso dicho empezó el desenfreno. Yugao debía admitirlo, era mejor sentirlo que escucharlo. Anko les había contado cómo fue su experiencia con Naruto antes, y para ser sincera, se quedaba corta.

¡Ahhh, si, más, dame más!

Los gemidos de Yugao ahora resonaban en toda su gloria y esplendor por todo el cuarto. Naruto penetraba de forma rítmica a la pelimorada mientras jugaba con sus pechos, chupando ambos pezones como si estuviera desesperado que salieran leche de ellos.

Yugao… esto es… increíble- _y no era para menos._

La estrechez que tenía le daba un plus de placer, tanto para él, como para ella. Siendo también un factor el hecho de que fuera difícil que saliera ya que, en el caso de ella, lo aprisionaba de tal forma que no le dejaba sacar más de 2 centímetros de su verga.

No pares, no pares. Quiero más, hazlo más rápido.

La Anbu ya estaba fuera de razón, y no era para menos. Anko solo les dió una pista de lo que ellas querían saber ( _incluso Hinata_ )... y eso era su tamaño. Trece… Trece punto cinco pulgas, era lo que media el paquete de Naruto, con dos centímetros de radio. Muy grande si le preguntan.

Eres muy estrecha… Yu-chan.

Apuro más sus embestidas, sujetando sus caderas para tener más agarre. La pelimorada apretaba sus manos en la sabana de la cama, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, y estaba segura de que si seguía perdería la razón.

Naru…. yo… yo me… me…

La Anbu ya estaba en las últimas, y no se sentía segura de que pudiera despertar después de esto. Además, abrazo al rubio en un intento de apaciguar su inseguridad, ya que en parte, sentía algo de miedo de que al correrse dentro de ella quedará embarazada y que el rubio no lo deseara.

Yu-chan… ya viene… estoy a punto…

Pero sus pensamientos no sirvieron de mucho ante la incrédula sensación de placer que la inundaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, excitandola más a cada segundo que la penetraban.

Dentro, lo quiero dentro Naruto-Kun...ahh… aaaaaaaaaah.

Ante ese último grito, Yugao arqueo su espalda al sentir como era llenada, y no solo eso, ya que Naruto al sentir que ya estaba a punto de correrse se incrustó en lo más profundo de Yugao, pasando el muro de su útero y llenandola directamente, dándole más placer del que la chica podía describir en ese momento.

Haa… aahhh… haa… aahhh- _las respiraciones de la mujer era prueba inequívoca de lo agitada que estaba, pero sí la sonrisa lasciva de su rostro era una indicación, disfruto hasta el último momento._

Fiiuuu- _silbo el rubio ante lo que experimentó con subiré prometida_ \- debo admitirlo Yu-chan, se sintió increíble.

Y tú no te quedas atrás, no me creo que lo haya hecho, pero estoy feliz de que haya sido contigo- _le dio un casto beso en agradecimiento a lo que le hizo sentir_ \- Ollé...bueno… sobre lo de venirte… dentro- _lo último lo dijo como un susurro pero al estar cerca del felino oído de Naruto la escucho claramente._

Si te preocupa el quedarte embarazada, descuida, me haré cargo si se diera el caso- _dijo sin un ápice de duda a lo que posiblemente pensaba._

Gracias- _se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, disfrutando del calor que despedía_ \- a todo esto, para que habías venido.

…… Creo que debemos volver con los demás- _dijo con una gota en la cabeza por olvidarse de la razón del por qué había ido al complejo._

Los dos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto, solo para ser recibidos por los dos Bijūs y la Yuki, quien esta última los miraba de forma interrogante a el por qué estaban los dos dentro.

Bueno, mis dudas ya están claras al por qué cuando le di un golpe sorpresa a nuestro hijo, este explotó- _dijo Kurama de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía de forma divertida._

Ara, no pensé que adelantarlas los planes así- _dijo Matatabi de forma algo traviesa para el ambiente_.

¿Por qué estaban los dos dentro de "Tu" habitación, Naruto?- _si las miradas mataran, el rubio estaría 7 metros bajo tierra_.

Bueno… ¿el clon les dijo el por qué los llamé?- _el rubio sudaba ante la mirada fija de la Yuki._

No evadas mi pregunta.

No veo el problema que no quiera contestarte- _intervino Yugao_ \- no será que…..¿Estás celosa de que Naruto no pase tiempo contigo?- _sonrió de la misma forma que Matatabi, en lo que Haku se sonrojaba ante lo dicho._

N… No es que este celosa ni nada de eso, es s… solo que me parece raro que estén los dos en una habitación solos- _si hubiera una fruta para comparar el rostro de la chica, no existiría, solo Hinata entraría en competencia con ello._

Bueno, por qué no mejor olvidamos esto, los demás deben estar esperando- _dijo Naruto tratando de evitar la situación._

Eso también quería discutir, solo tienes dos entradas en mano, debo suponer que Kurenai, Anko, Hinata y tu tienes las otras, ¿como iremos nosotros?- _dijo el pelirrojo intrigado._

Cuando dije que había encontrado una forma de que salieran del sello, no era de que lo había eliminado, solo que encontré una "llave" para que pudieran salir- _eso hizo que ambos Bijūs se sorprendió dieran de eso_ \- así que pueden ver la película dentro de mi.

Bien, un problema menos- _dijo Matatabi, feliz de salir con su pareja a ver una película._

Con eso, dejaron pendiente, por exigencia de Haku, el tema de Naruto y Yugao, y partieron a juntarse con los demás.

Podía decirse que fue una tarde de parejas, aunque las chicas se sorprendieron de que el rubio fuera fanático de las películas de la actriz Fujikaze, parecía un niño cuando le pasaban un juguete nuevo.

Aunque no podían culparlo. La película no fue aburrida, en ningún momento, las persecuciones, las peleas, la trama, todo en sí estaba bien trabajado. Incluso resultaba interesante la trama del dichoso chakra de 7 colores. Aunque debían de suponer que la película era famosa no sólo por lo antes mencionado.

La propia actriz era una belleza. Es de estatura alta. Su largo cabello, que le cae por la espalda, es de color azul. Dos mechones se curvan ligeramente en su frente. Sus ojos son de color azulado y su piel es un tanto oscura.

En la película se mostraba con un Shihakusho de color agua marina. Sobre él, en la parte superior lleva go similar, pero sin mangas y de una tonalidad más oscura. Debajo de dicho atuendo llevaba una especie de Kimono de color rosa, unicamente en la parte superior. En el borde de la prenda de color más oscuro se marcaban las orillas de color azul con una franja amarilla en el medio, al igual que la cinta en la cintura, aunque ésta tenía dos en ambos extremos. En la parte trasera de la cintura se notaba un listón de color rosa, cuyas cintas se meneaban al compás del viento.

En sus ojos, en la parte de los párpados, tenía un maquillaje sombra de color rojo, del mismo color que tenía los labios pintados.

Después de una hora con treinta minutos la película dio su final. Cada uno de los espectadores fue saliendo del cine comentando de algunas escenas.

Debo admitirlo, no estaba mal- _dijo Anko._

Y decías que no querías venir, pero al final te gustó- _dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus manos en su nuca._

Solo por curiosidad, simplemente por eso. Y porque me pusiste esa endemoniadamente tierna cara- _murmuró la última parte para sí misma, como una opinión que no quería ser escuchada._

El grupo iba caminando en dirección a su casa, en lo que por que los Bijūs no salían del sello, la excusa fue que no querían caminar.

En eso escuchan el sonido de un galope. Se dan vuelta, viendo que un caballo corría de forma apresurada, seguido de otros 4 caballos más.

Sobre los que estaban rezagados iban una especie de samurais, si sus trajes indicaban algo. Y en el primer caballo…. ¡Era la jodida actriz Fujikaze!

Todos los transeúntes se tuvieron que hacer a un lado. Al parecer nadie noto la presencia de la famosa actriz en dicho caballo. Sólo el equipo 8 se dio cuenta de ello.

Por qué la estarán persiguiendo- _se cuestionó Kurenai._

No lo se, no veo por los alrededores alguna cámara, por lo que no creo que sea el filme de una película- _habló Anko estando sería._

Si es así, entonces está en peligro- _hablo Hincha ante la única opción visible._

No dejaré que unos ineptos acabe con su carrera y no pueda lanzar tras de sus películas. Chicas- _el rubio solo las miro, sabiendo cual sería el plan a seguir._

Hai.

Con eso, salieron en el "rescate" de la actriz.

Yuki galopaba a un ritmo acelerado, escapando de sus captores, quienes la seguían de cerca. Sin lo notaran, a unos metros más adelante Naruto y las demás estaban esperando la oportunidad para hacer su jugada.

Cuando el caballo de la actriz pasó, Anko y Kurenai levantaron un cable a unos 10 cm del suelo. Los caballos que la seguían cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Los que lo cabalgan lograron rodar por el suelo, notablemente confundidos por este acontecimiento tan inesperado.

Que paso ¿Quien lo hizo?

Silencio.

Eso lo único que se escuchó. Los cuatro individuos fueron reducidos ya que Anko invoco un lagarto de tamaño mediano ( _considerando que los pequeños son del tamaño de un perro, los medianos son del porte de un adulto_ ) aplastando a uno de los persecutores. Kurenai colocó un Kunai en el cuello del otro, Hinata le aplicó una llave en sus brazos dejándolo imposibilitado para resistirse. Y Haku congeló las piernas del otro.

Bien, ahora hablarán del por qué…

¡Cooooorte!

Los chicos miraron extrañados a quien había gritado. Viendo cómo de la nada varias personas con camara salían de varios escondites, como si de Anbu se tratara.

(…. _¿Enserio?_ )- _pensaron todos ante lo ocurrido._

 ** _Momentos después_**

Realmente sentimos lo que ocurrió, no pensamos que era una filmación para una nueva película- _Kurenai se disculpaba por lo que habían hecho ella y los muchachos_.

Se supone que son ninjas, deberían haber visto presentido a los camarógrafos- _alegó el director_

( _No sé cómo no di cuenta_ )- _pensó la Yui_ \- Por otro lado, deberían haber colocado algo para saber qué estaban en una filmación.

Si hiciera eso las personas no reaccionarian con la expresión que uno espera ante un evento inesperado- _dijo como si fuera simple._

Bueno….- _la oji roja no tenía argumento para ello._

Fujikaze-sama!- _los gritos de los admiradores que estaban alrededor de la actriz_.

Varios adolescentes y uno que otro niño rodeaba a la actriz con un papel en mano pidiendo un autógrafo de la chica. Todos lo fanáticos estaban extasiados al poder estar frente a Yukie. Pero sus ánimos bajaron un poco cuando algo con pelo se deslizó por en medio de todos abriendo un camino.

La actriz ni lenta ni perezosa aprovechó de salir de la multitud, escuchando los gritos de sus admiradores pidiendo autógrafos.

Bien, bien, fue suficiente, la señorita tiene escenas que filmar ¿y no creo que les guste que una nueva película de ella se retrase o no?- _intervino el rubio dejando alejados a los admiradores, quienes se fueron algo tranquilos ante lo que escucharon_ \- uuuf, bueno, un problema menos, no hay ningún problema o si Fujikaze-san.

…. No es de tu incumbencia- _hablo de forma cortante retirándose con los demás._

Eh?- se extrañó ante la clara hostilidad de la mujer.

Varios minutos después, los Shinobis se fueron a un restaurante para comer, ya era pasado de las 4 y el hambre les incito a hacer una pausa. Naruto agradecía que sus padres solo fueran entes de chakra, por lo que el hambre para ellos era irrelevante.

Aunque habían decidido no buscar otro, la razón fue que las miradas de infortunio lanzadas al rubio era una incomodidad para las chicas. Por ellas los hubieran golpeado de tal forma que no lo mirarian de la mala forma durante un tiempo.

Bueno, debo decir que fue un muy buen día- _Kurenai decidió romper el hielo._

Hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran dejado golpear a algunos de lo que andaban en caballo.

No creo que fuera buena idea Anko, además, fue nuestra culpa al no saber que era una filmación o cerciorarnos de que estaban grabando en el lugar- _dijo Yugao aún no creyendo que un grupo de filmación no fuera detectado por las chicas o por ella._

Vamos, relajémonos un poco, no pasó nada y eso es lo importante, ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?- _calmó las cosas y miro al mencionado esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llego_ \- ¿Naruto-kun?

Todas miraron al rubio esperando que al menos así se diera cuenta de que trataban de llamarle la atención. Pero este solo se quedó con las entrelazadas a la altura de su boca ( _estilo Gendo Ikari_ ) con una mirada seria en su rostro. Como si tratara de descifrar algo que había tomado su atención.

Naruto- _Kurenai toco su hombro sacando de su trance al mencionado quien la miraba de forma interrogante_ \- ¿Ocurre algo? Te vez muy serio.

Ah, no, no, no es nada importante. Es solo que- _dejo de mirar a su novia de ojos rojos para posar la mirada en la nada_ \- es sobre Fujikaze-san.

No me digas que quieres que esté contigo también- _bromeó Anko tratando de ponerlo nervioso, acción que nunca mostró_.

No, no es eso, cuando la vi y le dirigí la palabra… era totalmente distinto a como se mostraba en la película.

Explicate- _dijo Kurenai._

Es como si…. no sé, es como si sólo actuará a las cámaras y cuando no está en escena es una persona completamente distinta.

Como si no disfrutará su trabajo?- _preguntó Hinata._

Algo así, pero ese no es el caso, es como si se protegiera de alguien que le hiciera daño.

No creo que sea bueno darle vueltas al asunto- _habló la pelimorada de traje atrevido_ \- posiblemente solo sea alguien muy creída y con un ego muy elevado, no tienes que preocuparte- _hablo dando un sorbo de su… ¿Sake?_

Si creo que es eso…. y a todo esto ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- _preguntó el hijo de Kurama y Matatabi_.

No puedo estar un día sin por lo menos una de mis dos dosis.

Ya veo que una es el Sake- _dijo Yugao negando con la cabeza._

Y la otra?- _preguntó la ex-Hyuga._

Jijiji- _riéndose entre dientes se levantó de su puesto, rodeando la mesa hasta quedar al lado del rubio, quien algo distraído dejó que la domadora de lagartos lo tomara de su polera y plantara un beso con lengua a Naruto, quien abrió los ojos en shock ante la sorpresa. Duró solo unos minutos (4 minutos) y con un sonoro "Chu" se separó relamiéndose los labios como si hubiese probado el mayor manjar de su vida_ \- haaa~ esto no puede ser mejor.

A-A-A-¡Anko, como se te ocurre hacer eso, y de forma tan...tan!- _alegó Kurenai con un sonrojo en su cara tan notable que hasta los tomates envidiarian._

Vamos Nai-chan, no es para tanto- _dijo despreocupadamente cuando se hacerlo a su oreja susurrándole algo_ \- puedes hacerlo, la sensación es indescriptible.

Esas palabras le enviaron un escalofrío a la azabache, quien solo atino a balbucear palabras sin sentido ante lo que le dijo su compañera.

Bien, si ya terminamos…

Esperen un poco por favor.

La voz de una persona detuvo a Naruto para retirarse del lugar. También llamó la atención de las chicas, mirando en la misma dirección del que había hablado.

La persona en sí era alta, casi tanto como Naruto. Vestía totalmente de forma elegante y con unos lentes oscuros. En sí no parecía sospechoso para nada, pero las chicas pensaron verlo en algún lado pero no recordaban dónde. Aunque había alguien que sí lo sabía.

No es el administrador de las ventas de la señorita Fujikaze?- _preguntó el rubio al hombre que se colocó a un lado de todos_.

En efecto, me llamo Sandayu, administrador y mano derecha de Yukie-san- se _presentó dando su tarjeta a los presentes._

Que se le ofrece, Sandayu-san- _dijo respetuosa Hinata._

Bueno, en verdad, quería ofrecerles una misión de respaldo a nuestro personal, mientras vamos de filmación a un lugar en específico.

Quiere que seamos los guardaespaldas de todo el personal de filmación?- _preguntó la pelimorada Ex-Anbu lo obvio._

Así es, más que nada que se aseguren de que Yukie-sama sea protegida. Han habido uno que otro atentado en su contra para reclamar una recompensa en su rescate.

Bueno, por mí no hay problema, pero déjeme conversar con las chicas- _pidió el rubio mientras se veía que sus colas se agitaban un poco, aparentemente emocionado por la "misión sorpresa"._

Sandayu asintió en lo que se iba a la entrada del restaurante a esperar. El rubio miro a las chicas esperando una respuesta.

Bueno, que opinan, lo que respecta a mi sí quiero ir, pero al menos como equipo, que es lo que deciden.

Mmmm- _era lo que salía del labio de las chicas, todas con una expresión seria en su rostro._

Lo único que tendríamos como desventaja es la pérdidas de nuestras vacaciones por la misión que hicimos hace poco- _dijo Kurenai un poco desanimada, pero no disgustada con la idea_.

En lo que a mí respecta, me gustaría patear unos traseros. No me quedé muy satisfecha con lo de Aoi, sus lacayos no fueron mucho reto- _dijo Anko sacando leves risas de las chicas ante lo dicho._

Yo estoy contigo, Naruto-kun- _hablo Hinata de forma determinada._

( ** _Creo que no es malo de que vayamos a tus misiones de vez en cuando, quién sabe, puedo reírme del infortunio de tu vida_** )- _dijo Kurama con burla, sacando una gota al rubio_.

( ** _Será divertido, así puedo mimarte más como tú Okā-san_** )- _dijo muy animada Matatabi sacando más gotas en la nuca del rubio._

Naruto-kun- _la mujer con la que lo había hecho hace unas horas atrás hablo_ \- si no te importa, me gustaría ir en la misión, no quiero oxidarme por estar en la casa todo el rato- _dijo la chica._

Hablaré con Jiji para eso- _dijo mientras miraba a la última persona del grupo_ \- Haku-chan, por el momento….

Yo también voy- _interrumpió abruptamente suponiendo que era lo que diría_ \- ya… fue tiempo suficiente desde que llegué, además, igual que Yugao-san, no quiero perder condición, he podido expandir un poco mi arsenal.

….Bueno, no soy quien para oponerme a tu decision, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, aunque suene como una misión "fácil" no hay que ser descuidado- _dijo muy serio._

De acuerdo.

Bien- _con eso dicho, pidió la cuenta y fueron a la entrada, donde Sandayu los esperaba._

Ya tomaron su decisión?- _preguntó el hombre._

Aceptamos la misión, Sandayu-san- _dijo Kurenai._

Perfecto, creo que tienen que tienen que comunicar su decisión, partiremos mañana a primera hora- _con eso dicho el hombre se fue con su grupo._

El equipo 8 se fue en dirección a la torre Hokage, mientras que Hinata, acompañada por Haku, fueron al complejo Aburame para avisarle a Shino.

Ya había anochecido, todos en el complejo Namikaze estaban en sus correspondientes habitaciones ya durmiendo. Cuando el equipo fue a dar su aviso a Hiruzen, les extraño que éste no se sorprendiera por lo repentino del pedido de los chicos.

Decidieron no prestar atención a ello y se fueron a su casa. Con lo referente a Shino, éste no pudo asistir a la misión. ¿La razón?. Su familia iba a salir a una expedición de reconocimiento, había solicitado la ayuda del los integrantes del clan Aburame para controlar un problema de plaga en una de las aldeas cercanas a Konoha, por lo que no podría ir ya que sus padres dijeron que querían que su hijo tuviera esa experiencia.

Las chicas se fueron, lo conversaron con los demás, y viendo do que no podían obligarlo ( _no es como si quisieran_ ) lo dejaron tal cual.

En la mañana

Ya había amanecido, los muchachos se levantaron y se prepararon para ir a la entrada de la aldea. Las chicas Jounin ya estaban vestidas ( _misma que en la serie_ ). Hinata tenía un pantalón ajustado de color azul, un peto de malla como el de Anko, una polera manga corta de color crema. Sandalias de color azul oscuro, y tenía una chamarra de color crema y lila con gorro.

Haku tenia el mismo traje con el que se enfrentaron el puente de Nami. Y Naruto llevaba una polera sin mangas de color negro, detalles rojizos se notaban en dicha vestimenta. En la espalda se mostraba un espiral de color rojo, el cual mostraba con orgullo el emblema de su clan. Tenía pantalones a Anbu de color negro, en la cintura, en lado izquierdo tenía su espada enfundada. Como de costumbre no usaba ningún tipo de calzado, solo andaba a pie pelado. Tenía un pergamino de tamaño medio en su espalda en la parte inferior, probablemente guardando alimentos, carpas, sellos entre otras cosas.

Por otra parte, Yugao estaba con su traje normal de Anbu, aunque no tenía su máscara. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cosa de caballo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al igual que tenía Haku.

Bien, vamos.

Con eso dicho por el rubio, todos se fueron del complejo, obvio que quedaría bajo seguro por la barrera que tenía, siendo Naruto el único, aparte de las chicas y los Bijūs, quienes podían entrar.

 ** _Puerta principal de Konoha_**

Oh? Ya llegaron.

Uno de los empleados divisó al grupo Shinobi quienes se acercaban de forma tranquila y serena. Aunque su atención se dirigió a uno en particular, siendo Naruto el centro de su atención.

Era…. a falta de una mejor palabra, extraño. Colas similares a las de un zorro, orejas similares a las de los gatos. Hasta tenía bigotes, tres en cada lado. Al tenerlo más cerca incluso las pupilas de sus ojos estaban rasgadas. Ciertamente, un personaje de lo más peculiar.

Equipo 8 preparado para la misión- _dijo Anko cuando todos habían llegado._

Gracias por venir- _dijo Sandayu_ \- director, nuestra próxima parada para la filmación ya está fijada?

En efecto, esta escena será perfecta para nuestra última toma- _dijo con gran entusiasmo_ \- Yuki no kuni será un perfecto lugar para la grabación.

¿!Que!?- _fue el grito de exaltación de la actriz_ \- !No, me niego a ir a filmar en ese país. Primero muerta!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la actriz. Con el grupo Shinobi pensaban que tendrían que lidiar con una mimada y engreída chica, pero la actitud que tomó al nombrar dicho país fue de sobra extraña.

Pero Yukie-sama, no podemos decepcionar al público que espera una película que incluya nieve. Los standard muestran que tienen mayor popularidad que las demás.

¡No me importa que tenga más popularidad o no, no voy a ir a ese lugar y punto final!

Perdón por esto…

Yukie se extrañó por quien dijo eso a sus espaldas. Iba a darse vuelta para ver quién lo dijo, pero al hacerlo solo vio oscuridad y nada más.

Naruto se colocó furtivamente en su espalda dándole un ligero y certero golpe en la nuca de la chica, dejándola inconsciente.

Algunos sudaron una gota por la repentina acción del rubio, mientras las chicas agradecian internamente el haberla dejado inconsciente y que la misión continuará sin contratiempos.

Lamento esto, sigamos con nuestro recorrido- _Naruto hablo con voz comprensiva y con algo de culpa por la acción hecha._

El grupo comenzó a avanzar después de que Naruto dejara a Yukie en una carroza acolchada para que descansara. Los Shinobi se posicionaron en puntos dispersos del grupo de cineastas. Anko y Kurenai estaban en el frente, mezcladas en la multitud. Hinata y Haku por la parte central. Yugao estaba por los árboles, escondida, vigilando de forma pendiente y alerta ante cualquier peligro. En tanto Naruto, estaba en la parte final detectando algún movimiento con sus orejas y sus perspicaces ojos.

 ** _Tiempo después: Mares circundantes de Yuki no Kuni_**

Lo único que recordaba era querer voltearse para ver quien fue el que había hablado. La oscuridad se había apoderado de su campo de visión, sintiéndose desconectada con todo su cuerpo. Aunque después de quedar viendo oscuridad… pudo sentir calidez cerca de ella.

No sabia como explicarlo. Como si un manto tibio la cubriera totalmente de todo el frío que la rodeaba. Pero solo lo percibió por un breve momento, ya que tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

Sus sentidos fueron volviendo lentamente, sintiendo el balanceo en su cuerpo, como si estuviera tendida en una especie de Hamaca.

Sus azules ojos se fueron abriendo, notando que su visión estaba irregular a la habitual. Estaba acostada. Se levantó de la cama, viendo que estaba rodeada por paredes de madera, el movimiento rítmico del lugar hizo que se sobresaltara, provocando que saliera de la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Su vista quedó perpleja cuando lo noto. Agua, agua por todas partes. Estaba en medio del Océano, en un barco. Su presentimiento empeoró cuando los copos de nieve cayeron en el ambiente. Estaba en Yuki no Kuni.

No- No puede ser…

Por fin despierta.

Fijó su cabeza en la dirección de aquella voz, encontrándose con una de las mujeres Shinobi que era sus guardaespaldas. La mujer de ojos rojos rojos.

Los demás la están esperando, estamos llegando a la zona de filmación- _dijo la Yuhi_

Quien.

Mmm?

Quien me dejó inconsciente- _era lo único que podría explicar el por qué de su repentina falta a los últimos sucesos después de escuchar esa disculpa anticipada._

Bueno… si bien no creo que fuera correcto, a ninguno le molestó realmente el que la hayan dejado desmayada. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, fue mi pupilo quien le dejó inconsciente- _dijo con algo de pena, por el hecho de que su novio le haya dejado fuera de combate antes que ella, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta_.

Su pupilo?... Ese fenómeno con colas y orejas?- _recordó al único varón del grupo, aunque se preguntaba si ese "traje" tenía algún mecanismo para que las colas y orejas se movieran. Aunque en esa divagación no noto el ceño fruncido de Kurenai al escuchar el cómo llamaron a Naruto._

Sí, y por si no lo sabías, ese "fenómeno" es uno de los activos más valiosos y habilidoso de Konoha, por lo que por lo menos te pido respeto hacia él- _se dió media vuelta, siguiendo enojada por el hecho de que esa mocosa fuera tan irrespetuosa con su querido novio._

La actriz quedó confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de la mujer, si bien se exagero un poco con llamar de esa forma a ese chiquillo, no veía que fuera razón suficiente para el enojo de ella. Dejó sus pensamientos para después, debía encaminarse con el grupo de cineastas. A su muy mala gana, tendría que filmar en ese país, le gustara o no.

 ** _Momentos después_**

Habían desembarcado en un Iceberg de gran tamaño. Siendo el director quien ordenó ese lugar como zona de filme. Yukie había encargado al rubio exigiendo el por qué la había dejado inconsciente para que la trajeran a este "horrendo" lugar. Lo que el rubio, más que nervioso, explicó que, según él, no quería cancelar la misión y quedarse en su aldea aburriendose, por lo que tomó esa acción para continuar la misión.

Obviamente la chica no se veía contenta con la respuesta, estaba tentada a golpearlo por lo que había hecho, tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Pero se le había ocurrido otra idea.

Naruto había estado inclinado en modo de disculpa y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer la actriz.

Escucho los pasos al lado de él, por lo que abrió lo ojos para ver qué haría, pero se dió cuenta muy tarde. La razón? Yukie le apretó una de sus colas, provocando que el cuerpo del rubio se quedará tieso y recto ante la repentina acción.

Si bien Naruto podía controlar el nivel de dolor en sus "extremidades", no funcionaba mucho cuando era por sorpresa, y por esa razón, después de quedarse recto, cayó como un tronco de árbol recién cortado al duro suelo del barco.

Volviendo a lo actual, la cinta rodo, y comenzaron a crear la escena para la película que, según el director, sería la más vendida del mundo. Aunque la actitud de ese hombre preocupaba a varios, por el simple hecho de una buena película, podría exponer hasta su propia vida. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Aunque nada era como uno esperaría.

 ** _Pico del Iceberg_**

Así que es ella?

Si, no hay duda, nos ahorro el trabajo de ir a buscarla, al menos será un trabajo menos.

Bien chicos, saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, Doto-sama no aceptara errores.

¡Hai!

 ** _Con los Shinobis_**

Ne, Naruto-kun, cómo sigue tu cola- _la amable Hinata acariciaba dicha extensión que aún estaba resentida por el jalón de antes._

Al menos ya es menor, no pensé que haría eso, deberé tener más cuidado.

Jejeje, no me imaginé que jalar tus colas era una debilidad- _Yugao río ante lo descubierto._

El grupo estaba en el barco a la espera de algo, si es que sucedía, sospechoso ocurriera. Habían encontrado al rubio tirado en el suelo reaccionando a los 3 minutos después. Tuvo que explicar lo que había ocurrido, lo cual ganó una risa de sus Novias "mayores" y una caricia de su joven novia.

Solo cuando es sorpresivo, como dije, no me esperaba que hiciera eso, no volveré a confiar en nadie cuando me disculpé.

Y en mi?- _preguntó una temerosa Hinata ante lo dicho._

Ustedes son una excepción…. Bueno más que nada tú, Hinata-chan.

Solo ella?- _si el aura de que Anko desprendía era indicio de algo, no era nada bueno._

Bu-Bueno… ya sabes… ella es muy amable y no creo que me haga nada malo. Lo cual pongo en duda en ustedes, en especial tu Anko-chan- _dijo elfo tímido en el principio, terminando de forma seria apuntando a la mencionada._

Oh~, y que te hace pensar que te haría algo malo- dijo de forma desinteresada.

…… Solo hubo silencio, las propias palabras de Anko eran, de por sí sinicas. Hasta Kurenai y Yugao tenían que estar de acuerdo con el rubio ante sus palabras.

Ante ese hecho, y viendo que no había nadie que la apoyara, la ex-domadora de serpientes se sonrojo un poco ante el hecho de que nadie habló a su favor y se quedaban mirándola como si estuviera loca, más de lo que estaba.

Dejemos eso así como esta- _hablo Kurenai_ \- por el momento es bueno de que no haya nada en estas…- _sus palabras fueron cortadas ante la presencia de hostilidad en el ambiente, siendo notado también por las amigas mayores, el novio, y en menor medida, Hinata_.

 ** _BOOOOM_**

Uno de los extremos de la isla congelada, cerca de Yukie, había explotado sin razón alguna. Asustando a los actores quienes se alejaron del lugar rápidamente. Pero Yukie se quedó en el lugar, paralizada de lo que podría ocurrir.

De la nube de polvo se vieron tres siluetas, cada uno de diferente contextura física.

Uno era de pelo lila claro atado a una cosa de caballo alta, con un mechón que caía en su rostro, de unos ojos cercano al cálido y debajo de ambos tenía dos marcas en punta del mismo color de su pelo. Llevaba un traje ajustado a su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo de color blanco crema, el cual mostraba varias líneas de color azul con algunos puntos del mismo color. De su cuello se podía mostrar que usaba una camisa de malla, probablemente en su torso, al igual que una polera gris de manga larga, ya que el traje no cubría su brazo derecho y mostraba dicho ropaje. Tenía dos protectores en sus rodilla y dos calentadores en sus canillas. Usaba una especie de sandalias de invierno ya que no se notaban los dedos de los pies. En su cabeza llevaba un casco el cual cubría ambos costados de su cabeza y mostraba el símbolo de Yukigakure en la frente de dicho casco. En el hombro izquierdo había una especie de protector plomo con el símbolo del Ying-Yang, solo que la parte Yang era de color celeste.

La otra silueta. Otro a una joven mujer de nobles proporciones. De cabello rosa y de ojos verdosos. Llevaba un casco tipo gorro que dejaba libre solo dos mechones de su cabello saliendo de dicho gorro como coletas, te yendo el mismo símbolo en la frente del gorro. Traía el mismo tipo de traje que su presumible compañero, solo que llegando a la cintura el traje se convertía en una especie de falda de diseño chino, mostrando sus torneadas piernas las cuales eran cubiertas por un pantalón de color gris, teniendo sobre este un pantalón de color verde, cuya extinción derecha llega hasta su muslo, y la izquierda hasta la canilla, tenía dos calentadores en ambas y las mismas sandalias.

En estos dos se veía que tenían guantes sin dedos con un trozo de metal en el dorso, en la muñeca de su brazo derecho tenía una especie de aparato con un orificio. Con la pelirosa, tenía un arma son en su espalda con dos extensiones parecidos a aguijones, en centro de dicho armazón tenía el mismo símbolo Yin-Yang con los mismos colores.

El último miembro del grupo era, por definición a una mejor palabra, un mastodonte. Aunque era ligeramente más grande que sus dos compañeros, eso no le quitaba mérito. Tenía el mismo tipo de traje con el mismo tipo de casco. Tenía el pelo de un color morado oscuro, sus ojos eran algo achinados, y de labios gruesos.

Al igual que los otros dos, solo la parte derecha no estaba cubierta, mostrando un abrigo de color gris oscuro, aunque la diferencia era que esta ropa se extendía hasta la palma de su mano, dando la función de guante sin dedos. Tenía dos placas en sus hombros, aunque la de lado izquierdo tenía una protuberancia que salía de éste. Tenía la misma sandalia y el mismo símbolo, solo que este lo tenia en su estómago.

Lo curioso era que en el lado izquierdo, su brazo era reemplazado por uno metálico, el cual partía desde el codo hacia abajo. Desde el revés de dicho brazo, estaba cubierto por varias vendas, posiblemente por el frío.

Ellos eran Mizore Fuyukuma, Fubuki Kakuyoku y Nadare Rōga. Ninjas de Yukigakure al servicio de Doto.

Lamentamos interrumpir esta filmación pero tenemos asuntos pendientes con la princesa- _hablo el peli morado, posiblemente siendo el líder del grupo._

Princesa?- _varios se cuestionaban el término elegido, no creían que era por la película, y si estaban buscando a su actriz, no entendían la razón._

Oh, sí creo que no lo saben- _la que hablo ahora fue la pelirosada con una cara de diversión en su rostro_ \- la chiquilla allí es la heredera al trono del Daimyo de la familia Kazahana de esta nación, es ella, la princesa, Kazahana Koyuki.

Varios miraron con asombro este evento, no se imaginaron que salvaguardaran a una integrante de la familia de Yuki no kuni. Los Shinobis estaban en el mismo barco, no se esperaron nada como esto, en las misiones que habían logrado ya era la tercera que subía de categoría.

Pero solo uno de ellos veía esto de forma más calculadora, siendo Naruto el que mantenía un temple más serio. En sus años de estudio, y como mercenario, había escuchado el tema de Yuki, pero no pensó encontrarse con ellos tan pronto.

Si lo ocurrido hace años es tal y como había escuchado, ya tenía una idea del por que de la actitud tan hostil de la chica.

( ** _Qué piensas hacer cachorro_** )- hablo Kurama en la cabeza del rubio.

( _Por el momento sacar a todos de este lugar. Si esos tipos son subordinados de Doto, entonces el Ninjutsu no es una opción de lucha. Al menos para la mayoría_ )- _respondió el chico a su figura paterna._

( ** _Ten cuidado Soshi, no quiero que nada malo te pase_** )

( _Descuida Ka-san, tendré cuidado de no bajar la guardia_ )

Chicas, en marcha- _dijo Naruto dando un salto al campo de batalla, siendo imitado por las demás._

 ** _Con el grupo de Yuki_**

Bien, Koyuki-"sama", tendrá que venir con nosotros y entregar el cristal Hexagonal.

La ahora descubierta Koyuki aferró dicho cristal que se encontraba en su cuello, te la doy en el lugar mientras veía como los enemigos se acercaban tranquilamente a su persona. Hasta que 6 siluetas aparecieron frente a ella.

Lamentablemente no podemos permitirles avanzar más- _hablo Haku colocando en su mano unos Senbon invullendolos en chacra Hyōton, detalle que no pasó por alto el grupo de Yuki._

Nuestra misión es protegerla a ella y al grupo de filmación así que no permitiré que la toquen- _Yugao sacó su Tanto, posicionándose para la lucha_.

Las dos sensei también lo hicieron, mientras que Hinata se posicionaba en la postura clásica del Junken, al igual que Naruto.

Los de Yuki estaban atentos a todo tipo movimientos, también coloca doce en posición de combate. Se extrañaban que estuviera entre ellos un usuario de Hyōton, ya que, según sabían, habían sido erradicados de Kiri hace mucho. La de pelo morado mostraba ser alguien bastante capaz, su postura no dejaba ningún tipo de abertura. Además de ser usuaria de Kenjutsu, sus armaduras no serían muy efectivas si se llegasen a agrietar por ello.

Las que eran las dichas sensei de los "Genin" tenían buena defensa, aunque les intriga a la forma de vestir tan extravagante que tenía una de ellas.

Fijaron su atención en los últimos dos, siendo uno de ellos claramente un Hyuga. Habría que estar muy ciego para no reconocer su típico estilo de pelea. Pero el otro…

No era un Hyuga, de hechos, no se le parecía en nada, además, esa extravagante apariencia que tenía era inusual. No sabían si era un Genjutsu para mostrar más hostilidad hacia las personas, cosa que no creían ya que no sentían nada. Pero no podían confiarse, al menos no con ese tipo.

No importa que tanto hagan, su resistencia es inútil- _dijo Rōga de forma despectiva._

No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos- _dijo el rubio sin ningún ápice de duda._

Aunque debo decirlo- _Fubuki miraba atentamente al rubio, acción que todas notaron_ ( _excepción Koyuki_ )- si se da la oportunidad me quedaré con el muchacho- _se relamía los labios mientras se imaginaba ciertas escenas con el muchacho frente a él._

Lo siento querida- _Anko la miraba con un tic en su ceja_ \- pero Foxy-kun ya está reservado.

Oh~, un nombre perfecto para alguien que posiblemente lo sea. Y con quién de ustedes está.

Eso lo tendrás que averiguar- _Yugao dijo preparada para para lanzarse_ \- cuando digas.

 _ **Hakke Kūshō** ( **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío** )_

Hinata y Naruto lanzaron las técnicas del estilo Hyuga en dirección hacia sus enemigos. El grandote se colocó en frente mientras hacía sellos de mano.

 ** _Hyōton: Kōri Heki_** ( ** _E. Hielo: Muro de Hielo_** )

Un grueso muro congelado emergió del suelo, obstruyendo el paso a la técnica de los muchachos. Pero dándoles una ventaja de una pantalla de humo, la cual aprovecharon para poder atacarlos.

Hinata-chan, Yu-chan, cuiden de Koyuki- _dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba con las Sensei y Haku_.

 ** _En la batalla_**

Naruto se fue con Rōga iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu muy igualada. Mientras que Haku se fue con Fubuki y las sensei con Mizore. Todos iniciando con Taijutsu sus encuentros.

 ** _Naruto v/s Rōga_**

Tres Jap de derecha, uno de izquierda, un combo abierto de un ángulo de 45 grados, terminando con una patada de hacha.

Esos era los combo que líder del grupo de Yuki esquivaba. Siendo en el último ataque salto para evitarlo, viendo como el suelo se criso por el golpe.

Debo admitirlo, eres fuerte, para ser solo un Genin.

Genin solo en rango.

Ese corto ámbito de palabras terminó, reanudando su encuentro. Siendo el peli lila el que lanzaba más golpes ahora, los cuales eran bloque dos magistralmente por el rubio.

El combate llegó a tal punto que ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes simultáneamente, siendo interceptados por los contrarios o bloqueados por los mismos. Chocaron sus antebrazos por última vez alejándose el uno del otro. Pero al tocar suelo, Naruto se lanza con su Katana básica ( _con la que se enfrentó contra Yugao_ ) tomando por sorpresa a un desprevenido Rōga.

Cuando Naruto dio el corte, lo único que daño fue un trozo de Hielo, presumiblemente usado como una sustitución.

Sus orejas captaron el sonido a un lado de él, por lo que se movió a la derecha dando un salto, esquivando dos Kunai los cuales explotaron. Se colocó a la defensiva cuando divisó a su enemigo.

No pensé que fueras un usuario de Kenjutsu, al hacer una de las técnicas de los Hyuga usarías su Taijutsu, pero el tuyo es muy raro- dijo Rōga en el momento en que se tomaba un respiro del breve encuentro.

Solo digamos que puedo usar las técnicas y el estilo de los Hyuga. Además…- _afiló la mirada tomando mostrando algo de rabia_ \- fueron ustedes los que le dieron a Gato ese robot gigante?

Ooh? Preguntando tan directo, debo suponer que te enfrentaste a él.

Elimine a su robot, y él fue el siguiente- _Rōga abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado_ \- y ustedes serán los próximos, ya que de esa forma detendré esa producción de máquinas de matar.

Me sorprende lo que dices, derrotaste a uno de los robots de clase media- _ese detalle sorprendió al rubio-_ pero si dices que lo derrotaste- _llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su espalda, sacando un control que Naruto reconoció claramente_ \- si fuiste capaz de destruir algo de ese tamaño… veamos como te las apaña con esto- _apretó el botón._

¡Todos al barco! ¡AHORAAAAAA!

 ** _Haku v/s Fubuki_**

Las dos usuarias de hielo comenzaron un embate de Taijutsu muy parejo. Haku debía agradecer los entrenamientos con Sasuke, la ayudaron no solo a aumentar su resistencia, también lo hicieron en sus reflejos y expansión en su arsenal. Aunque todavía recuerda cuando usaba el Kamui y la evadía, le daba escalofrío el solo pensar pelear con una especie de fantasma.

Volviendo su atención al combate, se alejó de Fubuki, comenzando a lanzar sus Senbon de forma justa y precisa.

Fubuki los evadía dando varios saltos hacia los lados, y uno que otro mortal invertido cuando iban dirigidos a su cabeza. Haciendo posiciones de manos lanzó una de sus técnicas.

 _ **E. Hielo: Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve (Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki.** 氷遁・ツバメ吹雪_

Una parvada de aves heladas surgió, yendo en dirección de la ex-ninja de Kiri, quien comenzó a correr para evadir el ataque.

Haku, en su carrera, comenzó a lanzar varias de sus Senbon imbuidas en Hyōton a las aves, derribando la mayoría gracias a su gran precisión.una vez que el número de aves fue reducido, creó uno de sus espejos de hielo, funcionando como escudo, deteniendo el resto de las aves.

Debo decirlo, eres buena.

He estado entrenando desde que llegué a Konoha.

Por qué no mejor te nos alias, estoy segura que…

No. Estoy feliz donde estoy. Además, sería una deshonra al último deseo de Oto-sama.

Ohh~ así que estas sola, mayor razón para que vengas con…

Ya te dije que no iré contigo- _frunció el ceño ante la insistencia de la chica_ \- además (" _En ese caso, déjame serlo. Déjame ser tu propósito y tu motivo para que sigas con vida_ ") no sería correcto si lo hiciera- _pensó en lo que le dijo Naruto en Nami, sonrojándose al pensar en cómo sonaban esas palabras si se entendían de otra forma_.

Parece que se quien es la que está con el bombón- _se relamió los labios en solo pensar la clase de torturas que le haría a la chica para así atraer al rubio._

¡Todos al barco! ¡AHORAAAAAA!

 ** _Kurenai y Anko v/s Mizore_**

Las dos adultas rejuvenecidas estaban pasándolo un poco mal. El tipo con el que les tocó era, en términos simples, una fortaleza inamovible. No importa qué tipo de Jutsu le lanzaran, no le hacían ningún efecto.

Varios tipos de ataques de fuego y de tierra, y ninguno hacía mella en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera los Genjutsus de Kurenai podían hacer algo. Una situación que les frustraba, ya que en el tiempo que llevaban con su actual equipo, Naruto les ayudaba a fortalecerse, lo cual es irónico ya que tendría que ser al revés. Ambas tenían la suficiente habilidad y destreza para plantearles cara tanto a Kakashi como a Asuma. Pero este combate les hacía sentir como si todo lo que hubieran hecho no valiera la pena.

Y como cereza sobre el pastel, ese brazo mecánico se podía estirar dificultando más las cosas para las chicas.

En serio, ese brazo es un fastidio.

Y no solo eso, tampoco sirven nuestros Jutsus, y se supone que somos Jounin- _Kurenai tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro por lo ocurrido._

Es inútil su esfuerzo, sólo gastarán sus energías inútilmente. Entreguen a la princesa y no tendrán que sentir dolor- _dijo Mizore con una escasez de emoción._

Ja, ni siquiera hemos mostrado nuestra mejor carta, no hables como si la pelea estuviera en tu bolsillo- _hablo Anko con una sonrisa algo espeluznante en su rostro_.

No importa que jutsu o Genjutsu usen, no nos afectarán ya que somos inmunes a ellos.

Qué quieres decir con eso- _Kurenai sospechaba que tenía que ver con ese extraño atuendo que tenían._

Da igual, si se oponen a cumplir pacíficamente el pedido, tendré que usar la fuerza

¡Todos al barco! ¡AHORAAAAAA!

Escucharon el grito exaltado de Naruto demasiado tarde. Varios salpicones de agua se hicieron notar, mostrando algo que preocupo a todos los combatientes y no combatientes.

Varias criaturas mecánicas se dieron a ver, mostrando a unos con un diseño peculiar, y a otro con uno muy conocido.

Una fracción de esas criaturas estaban paradas en dos patas, con tres dedos en ellas. Tenían en lo que vendría a ser el cuerpo una estructura metálica, como una especie de carroza. Tenían varios tipos de protuberancias con unos tubos en en ellas, probablemente para disparar armas ninfa de todo tipo. Lo más inquietante era que esas cosas median como 7 metros de altura, y su rugido era animal, como una especie de Toro o algo parecido.

Las otras criaturas eran más pequeñas, pero de apariencia amenazante. Eran similares a perros, no, un lobo sería la mejor definición, ya que se podían ver en sus fauces sus filosos colmillos. El armazón negro que tenía en su cuerpo les daban mayor impacto. Además, cada uno tenía una especie de sierra en su espalda. La pregunta de cómo lo usarían se respondió cuando uno de ellos usó su "cola" y la enganchó en la sierra, haciendo que esta funcionará de inmediato y se desprendiera de la espalda, quedando sujeta a su cola. La balanceo con normalidad con ella para después pasarla por el frío puso de Hielo, haciendo una especie de límite, retando a alguien a pasar de él [ _ **N/A** : Para una mejor idea, son Wolf después de que Raiden lo derrotara, los otros son los armamentos de dos patas que salen como obstáculos antes de la primera pelea con Wolf. Procedencia; Metal Gear Rising Revengeance_].

El grupo de Yuki se agrupó, quedando rodeado de los robóticos apoyos que tenían. Mientras que el resto del personal de cine iba para el barco. Claro, el director no dejaba de filmar, ya que para él, momentos como estos eran muy emocionantes como para replicarlos a la perfección.

Esta película nos hará ricos hasta la próxima secuela- _sintiéndose extasiado, ordenó que no dejarán de grabar bajo ningún motivo_.

 ** _Con Naruto y el grupo_**

El rubio Bijū se agrupó con las chicas, dejando a una temblorosa Koyuki protegida por todos. El rubio se maldecir interiormente por dejarle apretar ese jodido botón, ahora las cosas se complicaron, y dudaba que Hinata y Kurenai pudieran defenderse de este apuro.

Solo tenía una opción, y tendría que hacerlo rápido antes de que las cosas se complicaron más de ella que ya estaban y alguien saliera herido.

Haku-chan- _la usuaria de hielo le miró_ \- puedes transportar a más personas por medio de tus espejos?

Eh?- _fue lo que salió de su boca al no captar en el momento lo que quería decir. Por lo que al minuto después, lo capto_ \- Ah, bueno técnicamente puedo, pero necesitaría una gran cantidad de chakra para hacerlo.

Bien _\- del pergamino que traía en la parte baja de su espalda, desenrolló un pequeño pedazo, colocando un dedo en el introdujo chakra, sacando unas píldoras de color verdoso_ \- ten- _se las lanzó a Haku-_ estas píldoras te reabasteceran del suficiente chakra para que los lleves a todos, con una debería ser suficiente, el resto te lo dejo a ti.

Con eso dicho, se adelantó, colocándose frente a las chicas, quienes tomaron esa acción no muy bien ya que se hicieron una idea de lo que haría.

Naruto-kun, no irás a…

Si… Yu-chan, yo me encargaré de todos ellos.

¡Es suicidio!- _Hinata se apegó a su espalda_ \- no tienes que hacer esto, si tomamos el tiempo suficiente, todos pasaremos por el espejo de Haku-san- _la ojiperla tenía los ojos vidriosos, aguantando su llanto ante lo que posiblemente sufriría su novio._

Soy el único con la fuerza y chakra suficiente para comprar ese tiempo- _se dio vuelta, mirando a una muy preocupada Hinata_ \- descuida- _beso su frente_ \- regresaré con ustedes, además Tō-san y Kā-san pueden ayudarme- _dijo como consuelo, cosa que calmó un poco a la peliazul oscuro, pero estaba reacia a soltarlo_ \- solo ten confianza- _sacó las manos de Hinata y se alejó del grupo_ \- Haku-chan, cuando quieras.

En eso toma otra vez su rollo, y lo extiende casi en su totalidad, mostrando varios tipo de sellos en él. Colocó la palma de su mano en el rollo, haciendo que una pequeña cortina de humo saliera de la extensión del pergamino. El humo se disipó, mostrando una amalgama de armas y utensilios ninja, de los cuales se notaban las espada de Zabuza y la Dragón Slayer.

No pasarán de esta línea- _agarró las dos espadas grandes con ambas manos_.

Ooh~. Parece que alguien se emocionó- _Fubuki se relamió los labios exitandose por la fiera mirada de su enemigo_ \- ya me decidí, serás mi juguete personal cuando esto acabe- _los aditamentos en su espalda se extendieron y plegaron dejando ver que esa cosa eran un par de alas, las cuales se agitaron y comenzó a volar._

Fubuki parece emocionada- _comentó Mizore de forma estoica._

Quiero ver que tanto puede dar ese mocoso- _Rōga chasqueo los dedos y los robot fueron al ataque._

Bien ¡Que la fiesta comience!

[ ** _Ost: Dark Skies_** ] [ ** _Metal Gear Rising Revengeance_** ]

El rubio se lanzó contra el ejército de robots con espada en mano, listo para el primer encuentro.

El primero en llegar fue uno de los tantos lobos, atacando con zarpazos feroces como primer movimiento. Pero fue bloqueado por la espada del ya fallecido ex-ninja de Kiri, para terminar siendo cortado por la otra espada.

Uno de las criaturas de dos patas salto 5 metros sobre el rubio para aplastar con sus pies y filosas garras, pero fallo al hacerlo ya que Naruto rodó a un lado, evitando el ataque.

Uno de los perros apareció con su sierra lista para rebanarlo, pero detuvo el golpe al colocar su espada de Título de Shinobi Gatana, aunque lo cubrió con el chakra de Susano'O. Al hacer eso la sierra se rompió segundos después lo que ocasionó que el perro robótico fuera rebanado por la mitad.

Naruto invoco las costillas del Susano'O con ambos brazos y manos esqueléticas presentes. Las cuales tomaron las espadas de Naruto, mientras él tiraba, para sorpresa de las chicas, de cables ninjas, trayendo hacia a él un par de bolsa con Kunai en ellas.

Retomó su embestida con los robots, los cuales eran en su mayoría los de dos patas y uno que otro perro. Siendo dos de ellos los que se lanzaron con sierras listas.

Las cuatro armas ya estaban chocando, repelen dosel la una de la otra, en un feroz intercambio de chispas. Dos de los robots grandes se aproximaron, lanzando dos cables de la parte lateral de su armazón metálico.

Naruto los esquivo, y aprovechó su movimiento enterrando tres pares de Kunai en cada robot en la parte del cabezal. Al momento de aterrizar, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los Kunai explotará dejando deshabilitados a dos más. No pudo pensar por mucho ya que tuvo que retomar su defensa de otros cuatro lobos que además de las sierras lanzaban también Kunais.

Todos veían con gran asombro igual que con temor cómo se desarrollaba el combate. Cada embestida que da repelía con tanta maestría y destreza, era difícil creer que ese muchacho tuviera un rango tan débil. Las chicas solo miraban impotentes lo ocurrido, sabiendo que solo serían un estorbo más que ayuda, algo que en la posición en la que se encontraban les desagradaba mucho.

Volviendo en la pelea. Naruto estaba sobre uno de los robots bípedos tirado en el suelo, desenterrando uno de sus espadas de su "cabeza". Salto a un lado esquivando dos Swing paralelos que iban a su cabeza.

Se acercó a uno de los perros, y antes de golpearlo con la palma de la mano derecha abierta, creó una esfera de chakra azulado, la cual giraba en todas direcciones.

Dicha esfera impacto en el lobo, destrozandolo cuando la esfera se expandió al mismo tamaño que Naruto, destruyendo completamente al objetivo.

Después eso, comenzó a destruir con mayor ímpetu. Bloqueando los golpes, cortando con sus espadas y explotandolos con los Rasengan que creaba.

No se percató de los dos lobos que se colaron por su espalda, con sus mandíbulas listas para morder los hombros del rubio. Pero eso no pasó.

Ambos lobos explotaron sin ninguna razón aparente. Miró atrás, viendo cómo Anko se estaba acercando mientras trataba más sellos.

Iba a replicar su acción, pero tuvo que aguantar sus quejas en lo que seguía bloqueando los ataques de los lobos.

Anko llegó a su lado, lanzando varias bolas de fuego que impactaron en los robots grandes, desestabilizando su centro de gravedad. Acción que aprovechó Naruto para cortarlos en cuatro trozos a cada uno.

Otro bípedo mecánico se acercó desde arriba aplastarlo. Pero alguien se posicionó a su lado mientras sentía el chakra siendo expulsado y creando una cúpula.

¡ ** _Kaiten_**!

Hinata realizó su defensa, haciendo que la criatura saliera expulsada al hacer contacto. Al bajar la defensa dos de los lobos fueron de frente siendo repelidos por la ex-Hyuga con un Hakke Kūshō. Los dos salieron a lados opuestos por el impacto. Iban a levantarse, pero dos Kunai se clavaron en una de sus articulaciones en la parte de la espalda, para posteriormente explotar.

La responsable fue Kurenai, quien fue la responsable en lanzar dichos objetos. Otros dos bípedos mecánicos se acercaron, pero dos estacas de Hielo salieron del suelo, empalandolos, mientras dejaban de moverse al ser atravesado su motor primario.

A la distancia Haku estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos en el mismo lugar, mostrando ser la responsable de la técnica.

[ ** _Fin OST_** ]

El grupo entero retrocedió, colocándose en el mismo lugar donde estaba el pergamino de armas. Haku estaba solo un poco al frente, también retrocediendo para rearmar sus estrategia.

Les dije que se fueran cuando entré a la batalla, por qué no lo hicieron- _giró levemente la cabeza, siendo él, el que estaba frente a las chicas_.

No teníamos la intención de dejarte, además, si dejáramos a la princesa en el barco, los del equipo de filmación serían un estorbo si tratamos de defenderla- _Anko fue la primera en responder._

Aún así…

Digas lo que digas ya hemos tomado una decisión, además, creo que es más seguro si la hubieras dejado en uno sello de barrera, así nadie puede tocarla excepto el que creó la barrera- _dijo Kurenai, dando un idea de cómo dejar más segura a la princesa._

….( _suspiro_ ) Sinceramente no sé si lo hacen para fastidiar…. pero agradezco el que se queden conmigo- _se volteó casi completo, mostrando su rostro, y una sonrisa de agradecida en él._

Somos una familia, además, no pensaba en dejarte sin que me explicaras lo que había ocurrido en tu cuarto con Yugao-san- _Haku estaba feliz de que Naruto le diera esa sonrisa, pero aún estaba algo mosqueada por saber qué fue lo que les tomó tanto tiempo en su cuarto_.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a los presentes ya que no sabían ese detalle. Incluso Koyuki estaba intrigada en ese momento, un chisme bueno siempre era bienvenido para poder entretenerse.

Debo decirlo- _la voz de Rōga llamó su atención, viendo cómo se iba acercando con sus compañeros, y los restantes robots_ \- no esperaba que fueran tan buenos.

No nos subestimes, Rōga, tu confianza puede ser tu perdición.

Jajajaja, no eres un muy ejemplar si eres igual.

No…- _levantó la Dragón Slayer apuntando al grupo_ \- si tengo con que respaldarlo.

Bien- _empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad_ \- veamos cómo reaccionas ante esto, y a los robots al mismo tiempo **_E. Hielo: Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno (_** _氷遁・一角白鯨,_ ** _Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei)._**

El lugar tembló completamente, un cúmulo de Hielo se levantó desde uno de los bordes del Iceberg. La figura de una ballena blanca se formó desde lo lejos. Solo una palabra se formó en sus mentes. Enorme.

La criatura congelada era casi del mismo tamaño que el barco, y eso ya era preocupante de por sí. No había muchas opciones para poder salir de ese embrollo sin recibir una gran cantidad de daño.

Haku, crea tus espejos- _Naruto recogió su pergamino, sellando todo lo que estaba a la vista_ \- todos, atrás de mí.

Haku se comió una de las píldoras que le dió Naruto, trazó los sellos y creó un espejo de hielo detrás de ella, requirió más tiempo el crearlo en el barco. Manipular su chakra para crear un espejo en donde ella no viera era muy diferente a como los suele usar.

Bien, con esto debería ser suficiente- _Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera de chakra azulado, el cual aumentó su tamaño. Al despejarse, se mostró a Naruto en su forma Bijū_ \- **chicas, cuando lanze mi ataque quiero que entren en el espejo enseguida**.

Al ver cómo asentían con la cabeza, Naruto miro al frente, viendo cómo la ballena se acercaba peligrosamente junto a los robots restantes, los cuales eran una gran cantidad todavía.

Colocó sus colas por sobre su hocico, el chakra Positivo y Negativo se fueron juntando rápidamente, formando la pequeña concentración densa de chakra puro. Pero antes de que Naruto se lo tragara y que la masa de chakra se encogiera, ésta fue rodeada por una capa de fuego de color negro.

La esfera se contrajo, haciendo que el suelo alrededor se hundiera. Se tragó la bola, para que posteriormente su cuerpo se expandiera como un globo. Su boca se abrió levemente mostrando un brillo opaco.

Tiró su cabeza para atrás, respiró hondo y disparó.

 _ **E. Llama; Bola bestia con cola (Enton: Bijūdama** ,炎遁・尾獣玉_

La bola llameante salió disparada, yendo a gran velocidad, pasó por en medio de los robots, se elevó hacia la ballena helada, emitiendo un leve brillo, para solo hacer…

¡Chicas, entren!

 ** _Booooooooooooooom_**

El sonido de la explosión se vio y solo una esfera de fuego negro quedó grabado en la mente de los presentes. Arrasando con todo el lugar, engullendo todo lo que estaba alrededor, siendo la ballena de Hielo, los lobos negros y los bípedos mecánicos. No se vio que fue lo que pasó con los ninjas enemigos, aunque dudaban de que pudieran haber sobrevivido.

Las chicas entraron al espejo, siendo protegidas del viento arrasador con el cuerpo de Naruto. Una vez cruzaron, Naruto salto del lugar, corriendo por el frío océano en dirección al barco, el cuál ya se había alejado del lugar a una distancia prudente.

 ** _En el Barco_**

Del espejo de Hielo que estaba en la zona de más espacio ( _no tengo idea de cómo se llama, agradecería que me lo dijeran_ ) emergieron de una por una cada integrante femenino que estaba en el Iceberg.

Todas estaban agitadas. Al parecer, estar cerca de esa explosión fue una conmoción muy grande. La única que no estaba consciente era la ahora descubierta princesa Kazahana Koyuki, quien había caído al suelo apenas salió del espejo de Hielo.

No me creo que Naruto-kun haya hecho ese ataque, de por sí debe ser como mínimo un Rango S- _dijo Kurenai aún impactada por lo que había visto_.

Debo decirlo, como Bijū tiene el potencial destructivo que corresponde, pero mezclar un ataque así de poderoso y amplificarlo con ese fuego negro…- _Anko opinó, también algo aturdida por ese ataque._

 **Bueno, debo sentirme elogiado por eso** \- _Naruto en su forma de Bijū se colocó en uno de los bordes del barco, asustando a los que estaban alrededor y no sabían de su cambio de forma_ \- tranquilos chicos- _fue rodeado por una esfera de chakra, la cual se fue encogiendo quedando en el barco. Una vez la esfera desapareció reveló al rubio_ \- solo soy yo.

Varios suspiraron aliviados, al ver que era el que los resguardaba junto con los demás Shinobis. Tal parecía que no se habían percatado de su transformación antes de que lanzará su técnica.

Me alegro de que no les pasará nada chicas.

Y tú pudiste avisarnos con más anticipación cuando hagas un ataque así, por poco y pensamos que saldríamos disparados- _Yugao expresó su opinión ante lo temerario que había sido en el lugar._

Jejeje, lo tendré en cuenta- _dijo un poco apenado por ser cierto lo que había escuchado_ \- por otro lado, cómo está Koyuki.

Puede que se haya desmayado por pasar por el espejo, no creo que sea otra cosa. Aunque yo igual estoy algo mareada, es mi primera vez transportandome de esa forma- _dijo Kurenai tomándose la cabeza, respaldando sus palabras_.

Bueno, la llevaré a su habitación, ustedes reponganse- _dijo Naruto mientras recogía a Koyuki de forma delicada y se dirigía al cuarto en donde quedó antes de llegar a este punto._

En cuanto Naruto se fue, los empleados comenzaron a exigir una explicación de lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente, Sandayu tuvo que explicar las cosas del por qué omitió esta información, y el por qué de venir a este país en primer lugar.

 ** _Con Naruto_**

El rubio entró al cuarto de Koyuki, recostandola en su cama delicadamente. Debía de imaginar que un evento así pasaría. Además, para alguien que no tenía vías de chakra, y se había transportado por medio un espejo correspondiente a un Ninjutsu, su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo muy bien al parecer.

Naruto iba a salir de la habitación, pero se vio imposibilitado por el agarre en el borde de su polera. Koyuki se había aferrado a él. Iba soltarse pero vio como empezaba a moverse un poco en la cama, arrugado su ceño mientras movía su cabeza, como si tratara de negar algo.

Otō-san…

Fue el murmuro que salió de sus labios, lo que hizo a Naruto darse cuenta ta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. En un acto para tranquilizarla se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabeza, en un intento de calmarla.

 ** _Sueño de Koyuki_**

Soñando con su infancia, la pequeña buscaba a su padre en una habitación oscura. Lo encuentra y este le dice que se acerque. Koyuki se encontraba ante unos espejos y su padre le pregunta qué ve, la niña le responde que solo los ve a ellos. Su padre le dice que si se fija con atención, podría ver el futuro. La niña entonces ve fuego, a ella misma dormida, y a alguien cayendo al agua.

La imagen cambia, mostrando otra vez a la pequeña Koyuki, junto a su padre mirando un espejo, esperando ver algo ya que su padre le había dicho que podía ver el futuro en ellos, pero ella se rinde y dice que no puede, a lo que su padre le responde que muy pronto cuando sea primavera lo verá. Koyuki se pregunta qué es primavera, ya que en ese país nunca había existido esa estación, su padre le dice que pronto llegará, pero en su mente Koyuki le dice a su padre que había mentido puesto que la primavera no existe en ese país.

Después todo se vuelve borroso, pero… Agradable.

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

Aunque la mujer ya no tenía esas imágenes que la atormentaban, seguía dormida. Y la razón por la cual sus pesadilla ya no la acosaban, era de que la misma sensación cálida la estaba reconfortando.

Para ella, era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar el cariño de nadie, sabía que todos a su alrededor mentían, que a la más mínima de las posibilidades la engañarian y le harían daño. Sabía que tenía que ser siempre fuerte ante todos, aunque sea una mera actuación.

Entonces… Por qué, porque, porqué esa sensación cálida que la rodea la hace sentir tan asegurada y protegida. Como si con esa calidez, todo sus problemas desaparecieran.

Era inaudito, sentirse así le enfermaba, no quería eso. Pero… no podía evitarlo. Era tan acogedor estar cerca de ese calor, tan cálido, reconfortante, seguro, una emoción que hace ya mucho tiempo había olvidado y que no creía sentir otra vez. Se sentía… Feliz.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, adaptándose a la poca luminosidad del cuarto. Lo último que recordaba era ver un destello de color rojo con bordes negros, para después sentirse tan mareada como si hubiera dado varias vueltas sobre sí misma, después solo fue oscuridad.

Sintió algo que acariciaba su cabeza, de una forma tan delicada y armoniosa, que la incitaba a seguir durmiendo.

Parece que ya despertaste- _la chica volteo su cabeza hacia el origen de la voz, viendo al rubio con orejas de gato y sus bigotes que resaltaban en su rostro_ \- hola.

La chica presto más atención en la posición en la que estaba actualmente, viendo que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en una de las afelpada y voluptuosas colas del chico, el cual estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. La situación la sacó de onda, olvidándose de su máscara de frialdad y desinterés, reemplazandola con una de absoluta vergüenza ante la posición en la que se encontraba.

Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu- ¡Qué estás haciendo!- _levantándose abruptamente se alejó a un rincón de la cama, aturdida por lo acontecido recientemente, sin creer que la persona frente a él le haya estado… ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo._

Jejeje, creo que seré el primero en ver una reacción distinta en tu rostro, si se pudiera enmarcar la tendría como recuerdo- _río al ver el rostro de la chica, siendo un completo privilegio contemplar ese tipo de reacciones._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tu no dirás nada de esto a nadie- _le dijo aún con su rostro rojo de vergüenza, siendo muy poco convincente._

Ya, Ya, Ya, no es muy común ver a una princesa ser abierta ante este tipo de situaciones- _Koyuki abrió los ojos ante las palabras escuchadas_ \- si, ya se tu historia, además, Sandayu-san estaba explicando las cosas a los demás, tal parece que, por tenacidad del director, seguirán grabando.

Pe- pero, ya vieron lo que pasó, cómo pueden seguir aún con los peligros.

A mí que me registren, el director es quien insistió ante eso, los demás solo aceptaron ya que nuestro grupo resultó ser muy convincente a la hora de pelear.

Aún así…

Descansa, desembarcaremos en media hora- _se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola, quedándose en el marco de dicha puerta_ \- otra cosa- _la chica aún seguía mirándolo_ -...no escapes de tu pasado, de otra forma, no podrás superar tus temores- _diciendo eso, salió del cuarto, dejando a la actriz algo aturdida y pensativa._

 ** _Con los demás_**

Naruto-kun- _Hinata se acercó al mencionado, recibiendola con un abrazo_ \- como se encuentra Koyuki-san.

Por el momento está bien, despertó algo aturdida por la explosión y el transporte repentino, fuera de eso, ningún problema.

No me creo que estos idiotas hayan seguido con su tonta película, sé que puede ser importante, pero esto es pasarse- _comentó Anko._

Culpa al director, él es el que está mal de la cabeza- _Kurenai agrego al comentario._

Bueno, nuestra misión sube de rango al proteger a una princesa, eso es una semana de vacaciones sin misiones- _Yugao anuncio lo obvio._

Bueno, no me quejo, así podré manejar las variantes del Rasengan en lo que la semana termina.

Es cierto, ¿como aprendiste el Rasengan?- _Kurenai dijo y preguntó._

De esa forma, Naruto paso la próxima media Hora explicando el cómo lo domino. También las chicas le contaron lo que Sandayu les había revelado, siendo que él es uno de los que servían al padre de Koyuki, Dousetsu Kazahana, quien fue asesinado por su hermano, Doto Kazahana.

Además de fue él quien inició un golpe de estado, reclamando el trono de gobernante asesinando a Dousetsu, además de que trajo miseria al pueblo, y había estado haciendo tratos nada legales.

El tiempo pasó volando, lo cual no se había notado que habían llegado a tierra. Todos empezaron a bajar del barco, preparándose para seguir con la filmación. Pero en lo que bajaban, Koyuki salió corriendo a otra dirección.

Varios vieron esa acción con algo de empatía. Sandayu les contó el por qué solicitó la venida a este lugar. Les rogó para que tratarán de convencerla y que no se marcharan. Quería que ella volviera a su país natal y reclamará lo que por derecho, le pertenece a ella.

Voy por ella- _hablo Naruto quien comenzó a caminar con sus descalzos pies en la fría nieve_ -...descuiden, no le pasará nada mientras esté cerca- _con eso fue en busca de la princesa_.

 ** _Lugar apartado_**

Koyuki estaba en medio de lo que era una planicie, con sólo unos pocos árboles cubiertos de nieve. Se detuvo en el lugar mientras los recuerdos de su infancia le llegaban a su mente, llorando por lo ocurrido.

Ante eso, cae de rodillas en la nieve mientras ahoga sus penas en un silencioso llanto. No quería regresar al lugar que le había causado tanto mal, solo quería alejarse y no recordar nada de este lugar.

Si sigues en esa parada no solucionaras nada- _se dió vuelta, viendo al mismo rubio, parado, de brazos cruzados bajo uno de los árboles_ \- creo que te lo dije, si sigues mortificandote por ello, no podrás avanzar.

Para ti es fácil decirlo- _lo empezó a mirar con enojo_ \- tú tienes una vida fácil, tienes a tus padres, te dan cariño, supongo que tus parientes son personas las cuales son amables y no tienen deseos de….

Para tu desgracia te equivocas- _corto lo que decía, dándole una mirada que la mortifico por lo frío que se veía, y más con sus pupilas rasgadas_ -... para que lo sepas, soy huérfano, adoptado por los personas que la gente menos esperarían. Mi legado fue revelado, convirtiéndome en la cabeza del clan al cual pertenezco. La gente aún me odia, aún después de ser líder de clan, y por sobre todo, teniendo mi lugar en el consejo, los consejeros del Hokage desaprueban mi posición. Cómo puedes ver, aún con todas las negativas que tengo, no me desmorono, mis padres me enseñaron que no tengo que preocuparme de lo que la gente ignorante opine. Si no de lo que la gente que cree y confía en mí...

Vamos, los demás están preocupados- _dijo, acercándose a ella, tendiendole una mano para levantarla._

La chica se mostró reacia a hacerlo, no sabía por qué, pero esta persona, si es que en verdad era una, la hacía dudar de sus propias ideas. Algo derrotada tomó la mano de Naruto, levantándose del lugar.

Aunque al hacerlo, y al hacer contacto con su mano sintió esa calidez que le agradaba y sintió en sus sueños, reconfortandola en sus pesadillas.

Miró fijamente a Naruto quien todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano. Fue guiada sin soltarla en dirección al lugar de filmación.

En el trayecto, sin que Naruto lo notara ya que estaba mirando hacia el frente, Koyuki estaba sonrojada. No al nivel que Hinata frecuentaba en algunas ocasiones, pero lo estaba lo suficiente como para que varios lo notaran.

En su transcurso, estaban cruzando un túnel, el cual se notaba por los relieves que tenía que era un paso ferroviario, el cual no se había ocupado en años. Aunque eso era irrelevante ante la situación actual de la chica.

Aunque Naruto tuviera las manos algo callosas, resultado de sus entrenamientos en Kenjutsu. Pero la sensación de su ser era reconfortante. La sensación era agradable, tanto que no quería que desapareciera nunca.

( _Por qué, este chico me hace sentir así. No es más que solo otro tonto que quiere pasarse solo por saber mi posición….. Pero… siento que no es el caso, suena sincero, además de que me dejó intrigada por lo que dijo. ¿Será cierto? ¿Y qué habrá querido decir con que fue adoptado por los que ellos menos esperaban? Este… hombre… me hace sentir….tan segura…_ )

Los pensamientos de Koyuki la dejaron absorta por un momento, sin darse cuenta que Naruto la estaba viendo por el rabillo en el ojo ( _obviamente no vio su sonrojo_ ) sabiendo que sus palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Por qué- _murmuró haciendo que detuvieran su andar_ \- ya debes saber la verdad, no entiendo de por qué siguieron con eso.

Mientras Naruto soltaba su mano, girandose para ver de frente a la chica

En parte, fue porque Sandayu-san nos pidió que siguiéramos con esto- _la princesa de Hielo lo miro no muy convencida con esas palabras_ \- y la otra razón, es porque personalmente quiero derrotar a Doto.

Eh? Por qué?

Esas máquinas que crea. Si sigue con eso, y las sigue repartiendo será un problema para muchos. Ya me he enfrentado a uno de sus robots antes en Nami. Gato lo había comprado para usarlo en caso de que se sintiera amenazado.

Pero eso no explica el por qué…

Si detenemos a Doto, también lo haremos con su producción de robots, y salvaremos a varias personas de futuras desgracias.

Pero… y… y si fallas?- _preguntó algo insegura_.

No fallare- _respondió sin ninguna duda o vacilación._

Koyuki sólo quedó observandolo a los ojos. Eran de un azul tan característico que daba la impresión que en un momento a otro te un dirías dentro de ese intenso color. Con su pupila rasgada como si de un felino tratase arrinconar a su presa.

Cada vez que Naruto le hablaba a Koyuki, ella sólo podía percibir una voluntad inquebrantable, como si nada en el mundo pudiera detener esa arremolinada determinación suya.

Crees… que puedes derrotar a mi Tío?- _estaba nerviosa. Si esos ninjas ya sabían que estaba viva, y ella intentara esconderse, la buscarían por todos los medios posibles._

No lo creo. Es un hecho.

La actriz iba a decir algo más, pero la sensación de un sismo interrumpió su habla. Ambos estaban descolocado ante este evento, siendo habia aparecido de la nada. Naruto vio por el lugar por el cual habían entrado, viendo que a lo lejos se podía ver algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Debemos salir de aquí ahora- _tomó a Koyuki entre sus brazos, la colocó estilo nupcial y empezó a correr a la salida del túnel_.

Qu-Qué está pasando- _estaba aturdida, y como no estarlo. Había comenzado a temblar, y de la nada Naruto me toma estilo Novia y se pone a correr como un loco._

Debemos salir de aquí, viene algo desde la otra dirección- _el rubio hablo, aumentando el paso en lo que dicha cosa se acercaba más a ellos._

Para alivio de Koyuki, Naruto salió de dicho túnel, encontrándose con el grupo de filmación en una especie de acantilado, aunque éste no era pronunciado desde el lado izquierdo desde la salida del túnel, más que nada era la parte derecha la que estaba más empinada, pero al nivel de poder escalar en ella.

El sonido de algo pasando por la vio llamó su atención. Viendo que un tren pasaba frente a ellos, pero se extrañaron al ver que iba reduciendo su velocidad.

¡Naruto!- _la voz de sus "sensei" lo hacen que mire en su dirección_ \- algo no anda bien, Sandayu fue a un pueblo a pedir ayuda. La nieve en las vías se había derretido ya que están conduciendo chakra en ellas- _Kurenai explico_.

Creen que sea Doto?- _preguntó el rubio_.

Tal vez…

 ** _TSSSSSSSSS_**

El sonido del tren deteniéndose los distrae, viendo que la extensa máquina se había detenido. En uno de los lados de los vagones se aprecia una especie de altavoz el cual…

A pasado tiempo, Koyuki…- _la voz de Doto se filtraba por el artefacto, siendo escuchados por todos_ \- por qué no subes, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, han pasado diez largos años…

Koyuki iba a responder, pero algo que caía por la ladera la hizo callar. Varios troncos salían del borde de la ladera, los cuales chocaban con el tren en un intento de descarrilarlo.

Desde la ladera, Sandayu apareció con varias personas mas, los cuales, al igual que Sandayu, estaban vestidos como estilo samurai.

¡Con nuestra princesa con nosotros, no podemos perder. Vamos, por Kazahana-sama!- _con el grito de Sandayu, seguido por el de los demás, derraparon por la ladera en dirección al tren_.

Que molestia- _dijo el "gobernante" de Yuki no Kuni._

Desde el lado donde estaba Sandayu, las ventanas del tren se abrieron, mostrando varios tipos de armas. Sin que nadie lo esperara, miles de Shuriken y Kunai salen disparados en dirección a los aldeanos, haciendo que varios de ellos caigan, atomizados por el dolor y la falta de sangre.

Miserable- _gruñó Naruto por lo bajo_ \- Anko, toma a Koyuki.

La pelimorada hace caso a lo que pide, y sin que nadie lo esperara salta al otro lado del vagón en dirección a la masacre. Dicha acción hizo que Koyuki mostrará una gran preocupación hacia el rubio. Reacción que las dos Jounin lo notaron.

¡ ** _Susano'O_**!

El ser espectral de color plateado emergió del rubio. Mostrando a la entidad desde la mitad de su cuerpo, midiendo unos 10 metros. Dejando a la vista una especie de tejido muscular algo delgado, pero definido, al igual que sus brazos.

Su cabeza era de un gran tamaño, concordando con la complexión del cuerpo, mostrando dientes y unas leves protuberancias en su cabeza en ambos costados, aunque el color negro de sus ojos era algo inquietante.

En su brazo izquierdo se notaba una especie de espada de filo muy delgado, con una guardia definida con unas especie de vendas, y en el centro entre hoja y guardia mostraba una especie de espiral en cuatro puntos. La espada, en su totalidad era de color negro, al igual que sus ojos.

Para alivio de todos, salvo a varios de los que habían sido víctimas de la gracia reciente. Las armas ninja no podían atravesar su defensa, lo cual, desde la cabina donde estaba Doto, fue una completa molestia.

Sin más el tren retomó su marcha. Doto no quería arriesgarse en perder ante eso. Tenía muy en claro que, ante cualquier desventaja, no correría ningún riesgo si no veía ninguna ganancia.

El tren se fue alejando, sin destino aparente. Naruto deshace la entidad de chakra y comienza a revisar las lesiones de cada uno de los afectados.

Kurenai y Anko se juntan con él a hacer lo mismo. Para pena de ellos, la mayoría tenía heridas mortales, aún con el leve momento a la exposición de la lluvia de armas ninja, sufrieron una gran cantidad de heridas.

Los clones de Naruto se hicieron presente, tomando a cada uno de los heridos, Sandayu incluído. Pidiendo la indicación para llegar al pueblo de donde venían partieron a ese lugar, junto a los productores y Koyuki, quien fue escoltada por otro clon del rubio en caso de que intentara escapar, otra vez.

Hinata, Haku y Yugao se colocaron al día, ayudando al equipo de filme con sus cosas. Otros clones del rubio les dió una mano extra para apurar el paso.

No pasó mucho tiempo y llegaron a su destino. Con otro corto de indicaciones fueron guiados hasta una pequeña edificación que servía de hospital. No era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para retener a todos lo heridos para los cuidados que requerían.

En la habitación en la que fue colocado Sandayu también fue Koyuki, quien le reclamó el por qué de su acción tan temeraria y tonta, por su imprudencia, él y varias personas habían sido gravemente heridos y tenían pocas posibilidades de vivir, "aunque sea una imprudencia, nuestro valor nunca flaqueara. Si bien, me disculpo por traerla a este doloroso lugar, el pueblo sigue confiando en usted, y mientras siga con vida el pueblo tendrá la esperanza de que volverá a ser próspero como antes".

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que la chica soltara lágrimas amargas, culpandolo por venir a este lugar en un principio.

Sus quejas fueron calladas cuando una cachetada sonó en el lugar. Naruto fue quien le había golpeado, mostrando ya estar harto de las quejas infantiles de la princesa.

Lo miro aturdida y confundida por su acción, todos en la habitación estaban igual, a excepción de Yugao y Kurenai quienes estaban presentes, ya que las otras estaban en otros cuartos ayudando a los clones.

El rubio le reclamó, diciéndole que dejará de correr y ocultarse y que enfrentara a su Tío para poder vivir en paz. Ya teniendo suficiente de esa conversación, la princesa sale de la habitación y posteriormente del edificio, pero es detenida por el rubio, aparentemente el original, diciendo que todavía no había terminado.

Pero en ese momento una sombra los cubre, mirando hacia arriba ven un dirigible de gran tamaño flotando sobre el pueblo.

Fubuki, quien estaba en uno de los balcones de dicho dirigible tenía una especie de mano mecánica, la cual se estiró rápidamente, aprisionando a la princesa y atrayéndola hacia ella.

Naruto salta para caer en una de las partes del globo. Pero fue anticipado por la misma Fubuki, quien lanzó varias bombas de hielo hacia él, quien se cubrió al recibir de lleno el impacto cayendo sobre uno de los techos de las casas fuertes cuarteando dicho techo. Prosiguió en lanzar otras bombas heladas hacia todo tipo de vehículo que sirviera para seguirlos y procedió a entrar al interior del objeto volador y que este retomará su marcha. No se dió cuenta de que Naruto partió en su persecución transformándose en una versión pequeña de su modo Bijū.

Qué pasó- _Hinata salió del hospital, viendo todo el caos que había_.

Hinata-chan- _un clon de Naruto había aterrizado al lado de la ex-Hyuga_ \- soy un clon que el jefe hizo antes de salir. Un globo gigante apareció en el lugar, secuestrando a Koyuki, el jefe salió en su persecución.

Ya veo, avisaré a las demás de lo que pasó- _con eso salió a buscar a sus compañeras mientras el clon se disipaba, dando las órdenes a los otros clones de que cuidaran el lugar y curarán a los heridos._

 ** _Con Naruto_**

El rubio seguía corriendo tras el dirigible, a pesar de ser un mero globo volaba muy rápido. Y no ayudaba el que la nieve le redujera un poco la velocidad.

Aumentando la velocidad y saltó por un barranco cercano, sujetándose de uno de los fierros que estaban extendidos fuera de la nave.

Naruto volvió a su forma anterior, entrando por la puerta de uno de los balcones que había por el lugar.

( _Tendré que ser cuidadoso, puede que cada pasillo este siendo vigilado_ )- _pensó el rubio ya estando dentro, asomándose por el borde de la entrada de donde estaba._

( ** _Ten cuidado, si lo que habías recolectado antes resulta ser cierto, si te atrapan y colocan esa cosa, tendrás serios problemas_** )

( _Descuida Kā-chan, puedo usar el Toton Jutsu para hacerme invisible, por lo que solo tendré que cuidarme de no chocar con nadie_ )

( ** _Solo se precavido, aunque seas lo suficientemente fuerte para derrumbar este armatoste, no debes bajar la guardia_** )

Lo tendré en cuenta, Tō-chan- _murmuró, procediendo a activar su técnica y escabullirse por los pasillos._

 ** _Sala de Mando_**

Doto-sama, aquí está la princesa- _Fubuki entraba a la sala de mando, con la princesa atada de manos en la espalda mientras era empujada por la pelirosa._

Oohh, bien hecho Fubuki, pensé que tendrías más problemas.

Por suerte no fue así, ese chico de colas de zorro trato de recuperarla, pero pude hacer que retrocediera.

Ya veo- _fijó su vista en su sobrina_ \- ...han pasado 10 largos años desde que nos vimos por última vez, ¿no deberías estar por lo menos feliz de verme?

Debería estar loca para poder estar feliz de verte, "Tío"- _remarcó la última palabra con asco e ira._

 _Francamente no parecía feliz, si el ceño fruncido era indicación de algo_ \- _(suspiro)_ no quiero complicar esto más de lo que ya está, solo entrégame el cristal Hexagonal y te dejare en paz- _extendió su mano, en espera de dicho objeto._

Y ver cómo destruyes todo y aterrorizar a la gente? No lo haré- _sentenció la chica permaneciendo firme, para molestia de Doto._

Por qué no puedes ser más comprensible, con el secreto que mi hermano nos dejó, podremos gobernar sobre todo sin que nadie se nos oponga.

"Nos" dejó, querrás decir el que piensas usurpar. No pienso darte el cristal, y es mi última palabra.

Bien… Fubuki, llévala a la celda, tal vez necesite un tiempo a solas para poder reflexionar las cosas.

Hai.

Fubuki acató la orden de su líder, llevando a la prisionera a su celda. No tardó mucho ya que llegaron a su destino con bastante rapidez.

Fubuki desató sus manos, para posteriormente levantarlas y dejarlas colgando con grilletes metálicos, dejándola suspendida en el aire, mientras que la pelirosa se reía de lo deplorable que se veía.

Je, una vez que todo termine, tal vez me proclame como la nueva gobernante de Yuki no Kuni, ya que Doto-sama estará ocupado conquistando el resto de los continentes elementales- _dándole leves palmadas en el rostro para posteriormente salir de la celda_ \- nos vemos querida, tal vez te convierta en mi mascota junto a ese bombón rubio con el que estabas.

Ante esas palabras la princesa la fulminó con la mirada. Siendo sincera consigo misma Naruto no tendría que meterse en este embrollo y pagar las consecuencias. En el corto tiempo que lo había visto y estado con él, es alguien en el cual se puede confiar, a pesar de la peculiar apariencia que tenía. Fuera de eso…. aunque fuera por una vez, y por alguien, lo defendería con todo lo que tenía.

Tocale un solo cabello y verás de lo que soy capaz.

Uhh, parece que toque un nervio- _se mofó de la amenaza recibida_ \- no pensé que te preocupara, tal vez si lo hago mío me dirías dónde está el cristal Hexagonal.

Eres una…- _apretó sus dientes y puños en rabia ante las burlas recibidas_.

Jajajaja, no pensé que te gustará, pero no te culpo, es tan candente- _se empezó a toquetear su cuerpo, señalando lo obvio para ella_ \- si tan solo estuviera cerca le haría…

Me harías que…

Las dos miraron hacia la entrada de la celda por la voz escuchada. Para su extrañes no había nadie, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había algo allí. Su sola presencia lo delataba.

Quién está ahí- _Fubuki se colocó en posición, en caso de que el enemigo cruzará de frente._

Y pensar que dijiste que me capturarías- _un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la pelirosa, ya que la voz vino desde su espalda, justo donde estaba ella y la princesa._

El espacio en medio de ambas se fue como distorsionando, como si ubieran tirado una piedra en el agua. La distorsión se detuvo, mostrando, para sorpresa de Koyuki y algo de temor de Fubuki al rubio, quien estaba parado con una actitud serena en su rostro. Pero lo que causó algo de temor en la actriz fueron los ojos que tenía, ya que no eran los característicos azules con la pupila rasgada.

Ambos ojos eran una mezcla entre un azul verdoso y amarillo, su pupila, la cual seguía igual de rasgada, ahora era de color rojo. En el contorno tenía un anillo concéntrico de color negro, y sobre éste se veía una flor de loto.

Naruto miro atrás de él, en lo que Fubuki también hizo lo mismo, pero de forma más temerosa. No ayudó que viera esos ojos con aquella pupila rasgada en vertical de color rojo. Pareciera que le cortaría el alma en cualquier momento.

Co-co-co-como lo-lo-lograste entrar- _tartamudeo con temor, y tenía con qué, ya que el instinto que Naruto soltaba sobre ella era el mismo que el Kyubi._

Son muy confiados si creen que nadie puede entrar en este lugar- _dijo de forma tan seria y carente de emociones, que causó más miedo en la ninja enemiga_ \- además, no dejaré que nadie salga herido mientras yo esté de misión.

Se paró, quedando totalmente frente a Fubuki, quien solo estaba mirando de costado ya que el miedo se hacía cada vez más grande que se quedaba en el lugar. Quería moverse, gritar, llorar, dios incluso el pedir misericordia sería un buen intento. Pero no podía, no importaba que tanto quisiera moverse o siquiera hablar, le era inútil.

Koyuki- _la nombrada solo lo miró_ \- voy a erradicar a nuestro enemigo, puedo meterte en un Genjutsu para que no veas lo que haré.

La chica solo se le quedó mirando, acaso, ¿La iba a matar? No es que fuera la opción muy descabellada, si no todo lo contrario, sería la forma más fácil para no dejar que alertara a los demás. Pero…. ¿era la única forma? No podía por lo menos noquear, encadenar, dejarla incapacitada sería algo más humanitario. Pero recordó que esas no eran opciones viables. Eran ninjas, Shinobis, sus vidas giraban entorno a la muerte y la traición, esas fueron las cosas que su padre le había dicho cuando era más pequeña, ya que ella admiraba las habilidades ninja.

No hay… otra forma?

Si no quieres tener más problemas….

….Bien.

E-Espera, po-podemos conversarlo…

No hay nada que conversar- _ante eso los ojos de Naruto dieron un pulso_ \- _**Mienai katto (Cortes invisibles,** 看不见的削减_

De la nada cientos de cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Fubuki, aunque en la armadura fueron leves, la cantidad que siguió apareciendo fue la suficiente para averiar el sistema de alimentación de la armadura, y los siguientes cortes fueron los más brutales dejando a la ninja de Yuki…. Irreconocible.

Koyuki había apartado la vista, sabiendo que la imagen del ataque resultante del rubio no sería de su agrado. Segundos después, sitios sus manos libres, y antes de caer siente que es atrapada, siendo su hombro es rodeado al igual que siente que es sujetada de sus piernas.

Naruto la había sujetado estilo nupcial y la sacó de la celda, dejando atrás a el cadáver desangrado de Fubuki, cuyo charco de sangre se hacía más y más grande. Naruto había esperado el poder avanzar un poco para poder hablar con Koyuki…

Ya puedes abrir lo ojos- _la chica los abrió en lo que es dejada delicadamente en el suelo_ \- en primer lugar, me disculpo si lo que hice no fue de tu agrado, pero debes entender que nosotros, los Shinobis, somos así.

….Lo entiendo, y no tienes que disculparte, ya había contemplado esa opción, aunque me hubiera parecido mejor otra forma.

Cuando no hay salida, es lo único que se puede hacer- _se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza_ \- por lo menos me alegra el saber que no te hicieron nada, además, debo agradecer el intento de protegerme cuando esa chica dijo esas cosas sobre mi.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tu lo escuchaste?- _tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza al saber que la había escuchado decir esas palabras._

Descuida, será algo de lo que nadie sabrá- _tenía una risa de la cual era clara muestra de una travesura para más adelante._

Más te vale, si no, el tirar de tus colas será la última de tus preocupaciones- _amenazó la chica en un intento de intimidarlo._

Descuida, no voy a hablar ( _Por seguridad a cualquiera de mis extremidades que son sensibles, no lo haré_ )- _dijo de forma calmada, pero pensó sudando copiosamente con algo de temor por ese pensamiento-_ por otro lado, iremos a la sala del control de mando.

Q-Que? Por qué?

Ya te lo dije, si quieres tener una vida pacífica, hay que detener el problema de raíz.

…. De acuerdo- _algo dudosa, pero aceptó la idea, si quería estar tranquila, tenía que enfrentar a Doto de una vez por todas._

Bien, en marcha- _dijo el rubio yendo en dirección a Doto._

 ** _Cuarto de Mando_**

El par no se demoró mucho en llegar. Aunque Koyuki se sentía algo temerosa, no mostró resignación en lo que Naruto estaba por hacer.

Naruto abrió la puerta, entrando como si estuviera en casa, siendo seguido por la princesa. Ambos viendo a un relajado Dotó, quien miraba por el amplio cristal que mostraba el exterior de la parte frontal de la nave.

Nunca imagine que usarían la invisibilidad para infiltrarse, aunque no me esperaba que lo supieras usar, mocoso- _hablo, siguiendo mirando hacia al frente._

Sabía que debía que quedar una cámara en el lugar. Supongo que viste lo que le pasó a tu subordinada.

Es un pena, tenía tanto potencial…

No engañas a nadie con tus palabras viejo- _interrumpió Naruto_ \- además, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que impidas tu inminente derrota.

Solo palabras- _se dio vuelta, mirándolos fijamente_ \- una vez que termine contigo- _mirando a Naruto_ \- solo será cuestión de tiempo para tener a todas la naciones bajo mi mando.

Tus palabras me recuerdan a cierta momia que tenemos como consejero- _la imagen mal formada de Danzo llegó a su cabeza, como si de un niño de 5 años lo hubiese dibujado_.

Tomare eso en cuenta. Ahora, Koyuki- _extendió la mano_ \- entregarme el cristal Hexagonal.

¡Nunca!

No quería llegar a esto- _levantó su mano derecha, y chasqueo los dedos._

Tanto Mizore como Rōga aparecieron al costado de ambos, dejandolos arrinconados al tener un Kunai en el cuello de cada uno. Koyuki se sintió ligeramente intimidada, también dando ligeros temblores en su piel.

En cambio Naruto permanecía tranquilo, con una mirada neutral, pasiva, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, o alguna expresión que lo delatase.

Enserio crees que vendría a enfrentarte sin estar preparado?- _preguntó de forma tan casual dejando en alerta a los tres presentes_ \- **_Ninpō: Shisekiyōjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de los Cuatro Yang Rojos,_** _忍法·四赤陽陣_

Desde el suelo, a los costados adelante y atrás de Naruto y compañía, se noto un brillo en esos lugares. Eso provocó que los dos se alejaran, justo cuando Naruto y Koyuki fueron rodeados por una barrera cuadrada de color rojo la cual se elevó atravesando el techo de la nave.

Qué es eso?

Los tres estaban estupefactos ya que no esperaban este tipo de movida. Además de que no sabía qué tipo de Jutsu era el que había usado por lo que no sabían si el dispositivo que tenían surtiria efecto.

Parece que ninguno sabía sobre los Kekkai Jutsu ( _Técnica de Barrera_ ), debería mejorar sus métodos de aprendizaje- _dijo Naruto de forma burlona, lo que molestó a Dotó al ser corregido por un mocoso._

No te creas tanto, aún es una técnica basada en chakra, así que tu intento de protección es inútil- _como queriendo probar su punto colocó un artefacto sobre la barrera, justo frente a Naruto_.

Al colocarlo reaccionó de forma inmediata, despidiendo chispas eléctrica al tratar de nulificar el chakra de la barrera. Dotó lo veía con una sonrisa que despedía suficiencia, con la grata confianza de que la barrera cedería. Pero dicha confianza flaqueo al momento en el que Naruto sonrió de forma socarrona hacia él, justo antes de que el núcleo del aparato explotara.

Pero que…

Pareces sorprendido, Doto- _habló el rubio viéndolo con superioridad_ \- tu aparatito es muy interesante, con la función de poder anular el chakra externo en uno, y con el otro anular la fluctuación del que lo use. Pero tiene un leve fallo- _quedó en silencio por un momento, impacientando a su enemigo, quien no creía que su invento tuviera una falla_ -...no resiste el Chakra Natural.

Chakra Natural?- _preguntó Mizore ante ese término._

Un chakra especial que se encuentra en la naturaleza, rodeando todo el mundo. De hecho estamos siendo rodeados por él en estos momentos- _los de Yuki miraban alrededor pensando que dicho chakra era visible, pensando que podrían dispersar lo de alguna forma- vaya que son tontos si piensan que pueden ver el chakra Natural._

Y tu puedes?- _preguntó Nadare._

Oh, pues claro que puedo, mi Doujutsu me da esa ventaja- _dijo con simpleza._

Eso es ridículo, todo tipo de técnica funciona con el chakra del usuario, es imposible que…

Para tu mala suerte soy un maestro en Fuinjutsu, no me es nada complicado crear algo que funcione con otro tipo de chakra, esa es mi ventaja- _oh, se deleitaba ver la cara de frustración e sus enemigos ante algo de lo que no tenían conocimiento y demostrar que era el mejor_ \- además… **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**.

En un destello amarillo Naruto había abandonado la barrera, en su lugar Rōga estaba en la barrera, mostrando una expresión de desconcierto total ante lo que había ocurrido en nada de tiempo.

Parece que deben de tener una leve idea de lo ocurrido- _Naruto estaba justo en el lugar en donde estaba Rōga antes, él junto a Koyuki empezaron a caminar hacia la ventana en la cual se podía ver el exterior._

Como te intercambiaste, usaste un Shunshin?

Nop, solo deje una marca en ti para poder hacer un reemplazo con tu cuerpo. Además, no pueden destruir esa barrera, es de nivel Kage, por lo que deberán pensar en como poder sacarlo- _saca un kunai con un sello en él_ \- nos vemos.

Lanzó el Kunai, el cual, al chocar con el cristal explotó, dejando un espacio suficiente en el cual Naruto pasó con Koyuki en sus brazos, saliendo de la nave.

Demonios- _maldijo por lo bajo_ \- Mizore, persiguelo y trata de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Hai.

Rōga, trata de escapar desde el suelo, yo también iré a su persecución. En lo que salgas, trae a todo el equipo robótico, y el control maestro- _dicho eso se retiró a la persecución._

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Naruto, a donde vamos- _se cuestionaba, ya que, por lo que creía, su equipo quedaba al otro lado._

Iremos a un lugar con más espacio, y con menos población, si ellos nos persiguen gente inocente sufriría las consecuencias.

Ya veo… conozco el lugar adecuado, solo sigue derecho, te daré las indicaciones para llegar.

Da acuerdo- _apuro el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible, pero tuvo que tomar acciones evasivas al esquivar varias Shuriken, para posteriormente acomodar a Koyuki en un solo brazo para sacar su espada y golpear el brazo mecánico de Mizore, quien los perseguía a muy buen ritmo_ \- genial, compañía indeseada.

Crees poder mantener la distancia?

Esa pregunta ofende, solo mira.

Reacomodo a la princesa en sus brazos de tal forma que pudo hacer sellos de manos casi sin ningún problema. Lo que le sorprendió a la chica fue algo no creía ver.

 _ **Estilo de Tierra; Muro de Fango( Doton; Doryūheki,** 土遁・土流壁_

Sin la necesidad de tocar la tierra, varios muros rocosos se formaron en los alrededores, haciendo que el camino se tornara más complicado, tomando el hecho de que el rubio se movía sobre los muros como si todo fuera planeado, saltando de muro en muro de forma fluida. Mientras que Mizore saltaba algo complicado ya que, ante la nueva visión había puntos muertos que no podía ver, además de que al pasar un muro se encontraba con otro que le estorbaba el paso, frustandolo ante esta jugada.

Naruto se iba alejando más y más, tomando una gran ventaja de su jugada, sintiendose orgulloso por poder hacer jutsus de tierra sin la necesidad de tener contacto con el suelo.

Co-Como lo hiciste?- _Koyuki estaba pasmada, sabía que por lo menos con los jutsus de tierra se requería tener contacto con el suelo o por lo menos escupir la tierra para usarla. Pero crear muros de tierra sin contacto….¿Quién era este hombre?_

Años de práctica y fortaleza, no me auto-proclamo el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente por nada- _dijo en tono algo arrogante, aunque quien lo culparía si había logrado algo que era de por sí difícil._

Pero, es que… espera, es allí- _iba a seguir con sus preguntas, pero cambio su visión al ver la zona destinada a parar._

Naruto aterrizó de forma delicada para que el impacto no afectará a su pasajero. Posteriormente la bajo de sus brazos, para después contemplar el lugar en el cual estaban, siendo una especie de altar rodeado de varios pilares de hielo.

Qué es este lugar- _Murmuró Naruto mientras seguía observando su alrededor, viendo que Koyuki se acercaba a una especie de pedestal helado._

En este lugar… se encuentra el tesoro de mi familiar- _dijo con un dejé de tristeza, mientras acariciaba pedestal_ \- para serte sincera nibyo misma se que es lo que haya aquí abajo, pero si mi tío busca la llave de forma tan desesperada- _llevó su mano a la supuesta llave, que estaba en un colgante en su cuello_ -... no puedo dejar que él tenga lo que sea que esté aquí abajo.

Hmmm- _Naruto estaba con su mano derecha en su barbilla, pensando en algo que cuadrar con esto._

Ocurre algo?

Hay algo que no me cuadra… tengo entendido que tu padre no era de los que creará armas para defender a su pueblo, más bien era de los que usaban las palabras para ello. Crees que lo que tenga oculto sea otra cosa y no un arma?

Bueno… no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta- _respondió de forma dudosa_ \- pero si mi tío lo busca, no hay para…

Es claro que mi hermano no era tan tonto.

Doto estaba sobre un acantilado, mirando de forma soberbia a los dos que estaban abajo.

Así que nos seguiste también- _Naruto expandió sus colas, prendiendo fuego azul en cada una de ellas._

Si, aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no creo que lograras crear esa cantidad absurda de tierra para retrasar a uno de mis subordinados.

Deja de parlotear. Si quieres el cristal Hexagonal, tendrás que pasar sobre mi para obtenerlo- _activo su Doujutsu posicionándose en la posición Junken._

Ooh~ y eso es lo que haré, solo que no seré yo con quién te enfrentes- _ante esas palabras Rōga apareció al lado de él, dándole una especie de comunicador extraño, el cual mostraba una especie de tiara que se pegaba en su cabeza dejando el comunicador en el lado izquierdo_ \- todos… contra el de colas de zorro.

De la nada varios perros salieron en todo tipo de dirección, y no conforme con eso, los robots de dos patas venían cayendo en su dirección.

Mierda- _maldijo, dándose cuenta que no podía alejarse mucho, ya que Koyuki estaba con él, y lo malo es que podría salir lastimada_ \- no hay de otra. Koyuki.

Ha-Hai.

Sin que supiera que pasó Naruto la tomó del brazo, la acercó a él, quedando pegados pecho a pecho. Se agacho, quedando técnicamente acostados con Naruto sobre Koyuki, para vergüenza de la última, ya que no entendía lo que quería hacer.

Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué estás haciendo- _tartamudeo con total pena en la posición que estaba._

Pase lo que pase, no te muevas- _dijo Naruto de forma seria, aun sin quitarle la vergüenza a la chica. Miro hacia al frente, contemplando en cámara lenta como se acercaban más y más, hasta que_ … - **_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOH_**.

Naruto dio un potente grito, lo suficiente como para generar una hola de viento que interrumpió el avance de los lobos, pero de las máquinas de dos patas. Pero ante eso, una cúpula de chakra traslúcida rodeó a ambos, haciendo que al momento que la tocarán salieran repelidos.

Una nube de humos de gran tamaño se hizo presente. Lo que hizo que los robots restantes se alejara del lugar a espera de órdenes.

 ** _GRRRRRRRRRR_**

Un gutural gruñido se escuchó desde la nube de polvo, provocando que las alertas de los robots se disparasen alocadamente.

El peli lila de Yuki lo asemejo cuando ese mocoso se había transformado en el Iceberg, colocándose en guardia para el leve aumento de tamaño al que se enfrentarían.

Doto sólo estaba expectante a lo que vería a continuación. Sus Ninja personales ya le habían comunicado a detalle el por qué de su fracaso anterior. Mantenía a sus robots a la espera de la orden de ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que la señal de peligro estaba en su más alto nivel.

El viento soplo, despejando la enorme nube de polvo, dejando ver….. a su peor pesadilla.

El equipo de Rōga le dijo que la transformación de su enemigo era grande, no lo suficiente como para rebasar la altitud de sus robots bípedos. Pero esto era diferente a lo que había dicho.

…. Rōga- _Doto lo nombró casi en un murmuro._

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo… no se…

Esto no es lo que me dijiste..

La razón del por que a su reacción era obvia. Si los robots bípedos eran de un aproximado de 5 metros de alto. La criatura frente a ellos era del tamaño de una montaña ( _mismo tamaño de Susano'O de Madara_ ). Su piel amarilla brillaba con los rayos del sol. Sus patas delanteras tenían la contextura precisa de una mano humana. La forma de la cabeza era similar a la de un zorro, solo que tenía el hocico más corto, casi del tamaño de los gatos. Y ha la do de eso, sus orejas era lo único que tenía con la semejanza a dicho animal. Sobresalían tres bigotes en cada lado de hocico. Ah, y 11 Colas ondeaban atrás de él.

Es… Es como si fuera un….

Bijū.

 ** _GROOOOOOOOOOOW_**

Con un potente rugido alejo a todas las máquinas que estaban cerca de él. También Doto y sus secuaces tuvieron que salir del lugar del cual estaban, ya que se estaba empezando a desmoronarse por la presión del viento que ocasionó el rugido.

Tan concentrados estaban en la gran figura frente a ellos que no notaron un leve detalle en las patas de la bestia. Koyuki, quien permanecía al lado de la bestia de gran tamaño, estaba sentada en frío hielo, contemplando la imagen de lo que antes era Naruto no creyendo lo que veía.

Na-Na-Naruto...Kun.

 ** _(Koyuki)_** \- _la princesa miró por todas partes al escuchar la voz del rubio_ \- ( ** _mantén la calma, solo estoy ganando tiempo hasta que las chicas lleguen_** )

Naruto-kun, como es que…

( ** _Cuando me avalance sobre ti te coloque un sello de telepatía, para poder comunicarme contigo_** )

Por qué..

( ** _No tengo mucho control en esta forma, solo pude acceder a este tamaño ya que mis padres me ayudan_** )

Cómo que tus…

( ** _No hay tiempo, mientras tengan su vista en mi podrás salir de forma furtiva, no desperdicies está oportunidad_** )

Pero como…

No pudo continuar hablando ya que una bola de fuego negro salió de la boca del Bijū, quemando a los robots que se acercaban a él. Avanzó hacia ellos, haciendo retumbar el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Doto, en una posición estratégica, escondido de la vista del Bijū, ordenó a sus máquinas a atacar. Viendo una posibilidad de que pudiera escapar y encontrar a Koyuki ordenó a Rōga y Mizore a dispersarse sigilosamente, sin que la bestia los viera.

En lo que respecta a Naruto. La razón por la que sólo podía estar por unos minutos en esa forma era que no estaba a acostumbrado. Si bien puede transformarse en una forma más pequeña como las veces anteriores ésta requería más concentración. Además de que el gasto de chakra es Miles de veces mayor, por lo que solo podía transformarse si sus padres estaban en el sello mandando chakra desde allí.

Con Koyuki, ella no había hecho caso a lo que le dijo Naruto. Solo se había quedado alli, parada, mirando como Naruto en su forma Bijū destrozaba a todo lo que se cruzará en su camino. Cabe mencionar que también usaba sus colas para aplastar o golpear los que estaban a su espalda.

Pero esa forma tenía una desventaja para él. A cambio de tomar esa forma del modo del que lo hizo, perdía algunas habilidades. Y las que pierde al hacerlo son las que caracteriza su clan. Las Kongō Fūsa, y el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura.

Por ello, no se dió cuenta cuando tanto Rōga como Mizore pasaron por un túnel de hielo, lo cual les sirvió como cobertura para avanzar hacia su objetivo esperando que estuviera allí o por lo menos tener un indicio de dónde podría estar.

Sonrieron con suficiencia al ver que Koyuki estaba parada justo al lado del pedestal, agarrando un colgante en su cuello. Probablemente el cristal Hexagonal.

Ambos aceleraron su marcha para poder atrapar a su objetivo y terminar con esta pelea, que si bien tenían algo de ventaja con todos los robots, ese chiquillo transformado en bestia pareciera que fuera irrelevante.

 ** _E. de Fuego; Jutsu flor del fénix ( Katon; Hōsenka no jutsu ,_** _火遁・鳳仙火の術_

Pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados al tener que esquivar varias bolas de fuego que iban en su dirección. Quedando a una buena distancia vieron como las dos que Kunoichis que pelearon contra Mizore se interpongan en su camino. Al principio las tomaron como algo molesto, insignificante, pero el que no pudieran pasar de ellas les era frustrante.

No pasó mucho y Rōga tuvo que esquivar un corte desde arriba, dando una voltereta invertida para esquivarlo. Aprovecho su vuelta para dar una patada en la barbilla de la atacante, pero ella también lo esquivo imitando su movimiento. Mizore extendio su mano mecánica para atraparla…

 ** _Hakke Kūshō ( Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío )_**

Pero esta se vio desviada por una presión de aire, la cual hizo que esta chocará contra el helado suelo. Mizore vio el la cima de uno de los pedestales, viendo que la chica Hyuga estaba en sobre ello, con su palma extendida dando a entender que fue ella quién realizó el ataque.

Otra vez estás molestias, por qué no se rinden de una vez y se ahorran los problemas- _comento Rōga con notable fastidio en su voz._

Nuestra misión es lo primero, así que tus palabras caen en oídos sordos para nosotras pedazo de basura- _respondió Anko sacando un Kunai y lamiendolo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro._

Tch, como quieran- _iba a comenzar a trazar sellos, pero sus instintos le hicieron saltar otra vez evadiendo varias Shuriken._

Haku aterrizó frente a las chicas, en lo que trazaba varios sellos de mano, dando un ligero salto en el aire en lo que gritaba su técnica…

 _ **E. Hielo: Golondrina Carámbano (** 氷遁・氷柱燕 **, Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame)**_

...en lo que lanza varias agujas de hielo a los dos ninjas de Yuki, quienes tomaron acciones evasivas al tratar de esquivar el ataque.

Rōga, esto se está haciendo más peligroso.

No me digas Mizore, me doy cuenta de ello.

Desistan, no pueden contra nosotras- _Yugao sentencia con convicción, quedando a la par con sus compañeras, quienes defendían a Koyuki_.

Plam

Plam

Plam

Plam

Aplausos era lo que se escuchaba, una persona se iba acercando de forma serena y tranquila. Doto se colocó atrás de sus hombres, quienes se inclinaron respetuosamente e hicieron a un lado.

Debo reconocerlo son muy buenas. No les gustaría ser parte de mis filas?

Ni aunque nos pagarás un millón de Ryo- _respondió Anko de forma burlona_.

Es una pena- _trazó sellos_ \- _**E. Hielo: Ráfaga del Dragón Negro (** 氷遁・黒龍暴風雪 **, Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu)**_

 _ **E. Hielo: Roca de Hielo Domo de la Nada Magnífica (** 氷遁・氷岩堂無 **, Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu)**_

Antes de que Doto lanzará el dragón negro de hielo, Haku formó un domo de Hielo alrededor de las chicas. El dragón negro salió disparado, chocando abruptamente con el domo, lo que provocó que una poderosa ventisca azotara el escudo.

Haku mantuvo las manos entrelazadas, en un intento de mantener el escudo en pie. Para su mala suerte, el domo se empezó a resquebrajar, los trozos salieron despedidos poco a poco, lo que ocasionó que las corrientes de aire se colaran dentro de su defensa.

Ante eso, las corrientes de viento arrastraron a Koyuki fuera del domo, mandandola a volar fuera de éste.

¡Koyuki!- _gritaron al no ser tan rápidas de atraparla._

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Te tengo.

Quien había agarrado a Koyuki, fue Doto. Sujetándola de la cintura y arrancándole el cristal de su cuello en un tirón. Acción la cual hizo que todas gruñeron por lo bajo ante lo ocurrido.

Una vez que el efecto del ataque cesó, Doto se juntó junto a sus subordinados, quienes recibieron a Koyuki, sujetándola de un brazo cada uno. Mientras que Doto contemplaba el cristal en sus manos, mientras se acercaba al pedestal.

Por fin- _dijo estando frente a la ranura con forma de hexágono_.

No te lo permitiremos.

Chasquido*

Varios lobos mecánicos, con sus sierras alzadas se lanzaron contra las chicas, quienes se habían lanzado para detener a Doto. Haku tuvo que crear muros de Hielo para refrenar un poco las sierras y saltar a otro lado para estar a salvo.

El arma secreta de la familia- _colocó el cristal en la ranura_ \- al fin…- _empezó a girarlo_ \- es…¡Mía¡- *clic*

Temblor*

Todo el lugar se empezó a remecer de forma brusca. Las Kunoichis de Konoha estaban atentas, aunque algo temblorosas a los que posiblemente vieran. Doto y los otros estaban expectantes a lo que podrían ver, solo unos pocos segundos y tendrían la mejor arma para proclamarse los supremos soberanos del mundo Shinobi…. o eso creían.

De forma extraña vapor comenzó a emerger por todos lados, la temperatura se elevó considerablemente…. y la vegetación emergió por varias partes.

Qu-Que es esto ¿Que significa esto?- _Mizore estaba confundido._

Lo que estaba oculto…. no era un arma- _Anko hablo al sentir la temperatura más alta._

Si no…

Un generador de calor…

Yugao y Hinata completaron la oración, viendo cómo el hielo empezó a derretirse, formándose grandes charcos de agua. También despejados profundas sanjas de esta.

….ghghghgh- _rechinaba los dientes ante lo que había descubierto_ \- jeje…. Jejeje… jejejejejejejJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

La risa que se escuchaba sonaba como si alguien ubiera perdido parte de su cordura. Todos miraron a Doto, quien tenía la cabeza alzada mientras se reía de forma algo sicópata.

Esto tiene que ser una broma. Si, eso tiene que ser. Claro, mi hermano siempre a sido una molestia, siendo tratando de engañarme- _con cada palabra gruñía más su voz, mostrando que tan enojado estaba_ \- ¡Ese maldito infeliz!- _dió vuelta y vio a el grupo Kunoichi-_ bien, desquitare mi frustración con ustedes.

Ante esa declaración las chicas tomaron postura, alistándose ante lo que les haría su enemigo. Doto se fue acercando a las chicas, con un rostro que mostraba molestia, rabia, locura, entre otras emociones que no se podían decifrar.

¡Espera!

La voz de Koyuki, quien había estado inconsciente desde que salió despedida de la cúpula había llamado la atención del enloquecido Kazahana, quien la estaba mirando con mucha molestia.

Tu problema no es con ellas, si tienes que desquitarse con alguien, hazlo conmigo- _si bien se notaba el temor en sus palabras, la convicción con las que la dijo fueron suficientes como para respaldarlas._

Jejeje, no soy tan tonto como para hacer eso- _dijo con voz más calmada, también relajando sus facciones_ \- te necesito para poder enjendrar a futuros soldados para mi reino.

Qu-Que?- _esa declaración no solo la dejó impactada, también al grupo de Konoha_.

También pensaba usar a Fubuki, lastima que tu compañero tubo que matarla, pero creo que me conformaré contigo.

Eres….. un miserable- _dijo con rabia reflejada en su rostro, también con un deje de impotencia al no poder hacer nada._

Oh, no te preocupes- _miro al grupo enemigo_ \- me asegúrate de que tengas buena compañia- _río de forma desquiciada, haciendo enojar a todas las femeninas presentes._

Pensaba golpearte de forma lenta, pero ahora tengo ganas de destripar al hijo de puta que tengo enfrente junto a sus lame horas- _declaro Anko quien tenía sus manos listas para trazar sellos._

No podrás hacernos nada, te derrotaremos entes de que eso ocurra- _Yugao se colocó en posición, dejando la pierna derecha atrás de la izquierda, teniendo el cuerpo ladeado. Con sus brazos levantados teniendo los dos en el lado izquierdo sobre su hombro, mientras su espada bajaba en diagonal por su lado derecho._

No pueden hacer nada. Son debiles, solo sirven para satisfacer a los hombres y servirnos. Si se portan bien, pueden recibir un buen premio- _cada palabra que decía hacia hervir más la sangre de cada una, sintiendo tanta repulsión como sus mentes podían procesar._

¡Eso nunca pasará!

Temblor*

Un remeson sacudió a todos, viendo que una nube de humo se había formado en el lugar donde estaba el Bijū de gran tamaño. Una parte de esa nube de expandió en dirección al cielo de forma brusca, despejando a la figura responsable, siendo Naruto quien salió de ella.

 ** _Uzumaki Ninpou: Kongō Fūsa ( Arte ninja Uzumaki: Cadenas de Diamantina)_**

Desde la mano derecha de Naruto, la cual la estiró en dirección a los lobos que estaban contra las chicas, salieron 5 cadenas esmeraldas de forma veloz, rompiendo por un instante la barrera del sonido.

La velocidad fue tal, que los lobos no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para alejarse. Había un total de 8 de ellos, siendo todos atravesados de forma instantánea. Las cinco primeras cadenas se enterraron en un lobo cada una enterrando se en el suelo para que no escaparan. Las ciudades como puntas emergieron en un punto diferente, atravesando a los tres restantes repitiendo la acción de enterrarse en el frío suelo.

Para sorpresa de Haku, quién era la única en hacerlo, Naruto trazó sellos con una mano a velocidad moderada, para después sujetar su mano derecha con la izquierda…

 ** _E. de Fuego; Jutsu Flama de Dragón ( Katon; Ryūka no Jutsu,_** _火遁・龍火の術_

De forma inmediata, el fuego recorrió las cadenas de Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia los lobos quienes estaban inmovilizados. No fue mucha la demora, ya que estos explotaron al momento de que tocaran con ellos. También derritió el hielo en donde las cadenas estaban enterradas.

Después de eso, Naruto arrastró las cadenas en dirección hacia quienes tenían a Koyuki capturada. Fue sorpresa de que estas cadenas de arrastrarán de forma vertiginosa en su dirección, y viendo el control que el rubio tenía sobre ellas, tratar de poner a su rehén sería inútil. Sin más tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlos, mientras las cadenas rodearon de forma aparentemente "brusca" y la dejó junto con las chicas, para posteriormente aterrizar cerca de ellas.

Haku, aún tienes la bolsa con las píldoras que te di?

Hai- _reviso bajo su ropa sacando dicha bolsa_.

Comió ella una, reponiendo el chakra perdido tras hacer el domo de Hielo. En cambio Naruto sacó tres de estas y se las comió de una, preocupando a las chicas por la cantidad ingerida.

Si recuerdan, el color de mis colas es el total del chakra que me queda- _las chicas miraron, y para su sorpresa y casi horror solo una estaba de color dorado, y eso, ya que estaba ligeramente opaco_ \- el modo Bijū completo me consume una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo que no tienen que preocuparse por la cantidad que consumo- _pareció que las chicas se calmaron un poco con eso_.

Cómo había dicho, el opaco de sus colas fue cambiando a un dorado brillante como el cabello de Naruto, en pocos minutos ya tenía tres de sus colas ya de color dorado brillante, llendo para la cuarta cola. En lo que Anko, Yugao y Kurenai estaban sorprendidas por la velocidad con la que recuperaba su chakra, lo cual era absurda según ellas.

Mocoso, ya me estás colmando la pasiencia.

Y tú me has hecho enojar con lo que dijiste.

Oh?- _Rōga se unió también_ \- veo furia por haber puesto a esas mujeres en peligro, que son ellas para ti.

En ese momento Naruto solo pensaba en mantenerlas a salvo, puede que sea por su nuevo estado como Bijū, pero solo pensaba en mantenerlas seguras a cualquier presión y lugar.

Y bien? que son ellas para ti- _repitió el peli lila_.

Ellas son mías- _dijo en un gruñido, tratando de amenazar a los demás. Aunque no tomó el hecho de que se referían también a Koyuki. Lo que dicha declaración la hizo sonrojarse enormemente al igual que las demás, aunque en menor medida, quitando a Hinata que estaba tan roja como la princesa._

Así que… son tuyas?- _Doto está ahora curioso, aunque como respuesta solo recibió un gruñido de parte del rubio_ -... jejeje bueno, creo que puedo desquitarme más si te quito lo que dices que te pertenece.

Eso nunca lo harás- _tanto él como Doto se lanzaron en un encuentro de puro Taijutsu, alejándose del lugar._

Bueno- _Rōga junto a Mizore miraron a las Kunoichis fijamente_ \- mientras ellos pelean, por qué no terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente.

Kurenai, Anko y Yugao se fueron contra Mizore, mientras que Haku y Hinata fueron contra Rōga. El final de esta batalla iniciaba, y sería reñido para ambos bandos.

 ** _Naruto V/S Doto_**

Dos puños chocaron en pleno aire, haciendo que tomaran distancia el uno del otro. Naruto se lanzó con espada en mano, mientras que Doto sacó un Kunai para enfrentarlo igualmente.

Clank*

Las chispas volaron por los aires. Naruto arremetió con su espada con distintos cortes. Diagonal, vertical, horizontal, corte de revés, corte en espiral, incluso la lluvia de abanicadas hecha al sujetar su espada con sus pies. Doto no podía estar más abrumado, había escuchado de que los maestros en Kenjutsu eran muy peligrosos y difíciles de tratar. Pero este rebasaba lo absurdo.

Sus ataques, pese a estar aparentemente cegado por la ira, no le dejaban ningún tipo de hueco para atacar. Como si en vez de enfrentar una hoja, enfrentará miles de ellas. Teniendo la necesidad de defenderse con dos Kunai en mano para reducir el daño.

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Crash*

Tras un potente corte bloqueado apenas por Doto, Naruto toma distancia guardando su arma. Para alivio del gobernante de Yuki. Pero más para Naruto, quien a su suerte ya tenía 7 Colas de chakra ya recargado lo que le quitó el agotamiento inicial que tenía antes.

( _No puede ser, yo, Doto Kazahana, siendo dominado por un mocoso_ )- _era claro el descontento del hombre ante la situación. Que un, aparente adolescente esté dominando el combate desde el principio, era una burla para todo adulto._

Bien, ya me entretuve en humillarse con Kenjutsu- _oh, se deleitaba al ver esa mirada de furia en su cara, claro indicio de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, justo lo que quiere_ \- así que… es hora de Ninjutsu- _comenzó a trazar sellos a alta velocidad._

( _No importa cuántos jutsus conozca, serán de bajo nivel_ )- _estaba taaaan jodido_.

 _ **E. de Fuego; Disparo de flamas voladoras ( Katon; Hiendan,** 火遁・飛炎弾_

Siguió con los sellos.

 _ **E. de Fuego; Gran Flor de Llama ( Katon; Gōenka,** 火遁・豪炎華)_

 _ **E. de Fuego; Jutsu bola de fuego ( Katon; Gōkakyū no jutsu,** 火遁・豪火球の術 **)**_

 _ **E. de Fuego; Jutsu gran fuego del dragón ( Katon; Gōryūka no Jutsu,** 火遁・豪龍火の術 **)**_

 _ **E. de Fuego; Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego ( Katon; Gōka Messhitsu,** 火遁・豪火滅失_

Doto solo podía hacer una cosa, huir. Desde pequeñas bolas de fuego, tamaño mediano, cabezas de dragón, y el gran frente de fuego, solo podía escapar de toda esa lluvia ardiente.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un chiste, estaba aterrado. Para hacer jutsu tras jutsu de forma continua, y no mostrar cansancio alguno, ese mocoso debe ser un monstruo de chakra.

Aún no acabo- _hizo otras señas de mano._

(¿¡ _Hay más_!?)

 _ **E. Agua: Choque de olas de Agua (Suiton: Suishōha,** 水遁・水衝波 **)**_

 _ **E. Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas (Suiton: Bakusui Shōha,** 水遁・爆水衝波 **)**_

 _ **E. Agua: Jutsu Vortex gigante (Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu,** 水遁・大瀑布の術 **)**_

 _ **E. Agua: Bala colmillo de Agua (Suiton: Suigadan,** 水遁・水牙弾 **)**_

 _ **E. Agua: Gran bala de masa de Agua (Suiton: Daikaisuidan,** 水遁・大塊水弾_

Creando la mayor cantidad de muros de hielo que podía logró salvarse de las furiosas olas que lo amenazaban. No esperaba que un elemento, el cual se usa para apoyo podía ser tan peligroso en el ataque.

Tuvo que saltar de su escondite, ya que otro choque de agua lo había interceptado. Si antes creía que era un monstruo de Chakra ahora no tenía duda, era un demonio a falta de una mejor palabra.

Y mi favorito- _a este punto, se deleitaba con la desesperación que mostraba en su rostro._

¡¿Que haya algo no sepas?! - _le gritó en un intento de distracción._

 _ **E. Viento: Violenta palma de viento (Fūton: Reppūshō,** 風遁・烈風掌 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Bolas del vacío (Fūton: Shinkūdama,** 風遁・真空玉 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Palma de Ola Bestial (Fūton: Jūha Shō,** 風遁・獣破掌 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Palma de Ola Violenta de Viento Bestial (Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō,** 風遁・獣烈風掌 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Bala de aire (Fūton: Renkūdan,** 風遁・練空弾 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Ruptura (Fūton: Toppa,** 風遁・突破 **)**_

 _ **E. Viento: Gran ruptura (Fūton: Daitoppa,** 風遁・大突破_

Es oficial, hay algo mal con este chico. Doto solo podía correr, saltar, esconderse bajo cualquier roca que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para no salir lastimado. Tres, tres naturalezas, no, cuatro si recordaba los muros de tierra que había hecho allá atrás. Si, tenía otra perspectiva del muchacho, y la principal era que no podía dejarlo con vida, era una potencial amenaza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el simple hecho de haber residido una de las esferas de vacío en un costado suyo _(costilla)_ lo que hizo que en el salto que había dado perdiera su centro de gravedad y cayó de forma brusca contra el suelo.

Kg… Kg… Kg- _se quejo por lo bajo sosteniendo la zona afectada, sintiendo más dolor al momento de tocar la zona_ \- ( _maldición, debo tener al menos tres costillas rotas_ )

Has tenido suficiente?- _Naruto aterrizó a unos metros de él._

Tch, no te creas tanto por solo saber un par de Jutsus- _con dificultad se paró, quedando encorvado y con la mano sujetando su lado lastimado._

Tu condición dice todo lo contrario.

Ya verás…- _comenzó a trazar sellos como podía- puede que tengas muchos Jutsus, pero ninguno puede contra el que te mostraré a continuación_ …

Deja de parlotear y hace lo que tengas que hacer, será lo último.

Ja, como quieras… _**E. Hielo: Ráfaga del Doble Dragón (** 氷遁・双龍暴風雪, **Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu)**_

De las palma de las manos salieron dos dragones de color negro, los cuales fueron girando unos con otros formando un tornado a medida que se acercaban a Naruto. Doto lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando que ganaría está complicada contienda… pero se borró cuando vio como el chakra de Naruto se juntó en frente de él, formando una esfera púrpura de gran tamaño….

 _ **E. Llama; Super Bola bestia con cola (** 炎遁・超尾獣玉 **, Enton; Chō Bijūdama)**_

 ** _Con las chicas_**

Mizore estaba tirado en el suelo, con varios cortes en su cuerpo y con notorias contusiones en su desgarrado traje. Las causantes habían sido Yugao y Hinata. Ambas, sorprendidas habían logrado un dúo mortífero, el cual anuló completamente la armadura de chakra, para que posteriormente Hinata lo arremetiera con el **_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ( Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas )_** aunque el efecto fue sorpresa ya que el cuerpo de Mizore quedó completamente inutilizable después de la ráfaga recibida, cayendo muerto al momento después.

Con Rōga, bueno se las arreglaba como podía, aunque tenía la desventaja de que su armadura estaba rota. Los intentos de Yugao y de Anko para estropearla sirvieron de mucho. Eso y los lagartos de Anko que lo arrinconaron, agarraron y azotaron tan fuerte que rompieron el instrumento que negaba los efectos de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

Maldición, son unas verdaderas molestias cuando se lo proponen.

Jejeje, que pasa zángano ¿Acaso, somos muy mujeres para ti?- _Anko se regocijaba en el sufrimiento del Yuki-nin._

Kgh, en tu caso, no eres que una perra arrastrada.

Oh~ y yo que quería seguir jugando- _dijo en un dulce…. demasiado dulce_ \- Nai-chan ¿haces los honores?

Cómo gustes.

Kurenai iban a lanzarle un Genjutsu a Rōga por el insulto a su querida amiga y compañera de pareja, pero…..

TEMBLOR*

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

Todo el lugar se sacudió bruscamente, acompañado de una explosión inmensa, la cual hizo que todos cayeran al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

Miraron tras una montaña que había al otro lado, viendo una cúpula rojiza con bordes negros llameantes. Derritiendo todo el hielo a su alrededor, evaporandolo también al instante.

¡Qu-Que demonios!

Naruto-kun…. volvió a exagerar?- _Yugao se colocó al lago de Koyuki para protegerla del temblor._

El temblor se mantuvo por unos minutos mas hasta que empezó a detenerse. Cabe mencionar que las corrientes de viento eran también un factor a la hora de mantenerse sujeto en el suelo.

El silencio gobernó en el lugar, los únicos que estaban conscientes estaban expectantes a lo que posiblemente ocurriera después. Las mentes de cada uno en maginaba de distintas formas como era el estado del "campo de batalla" ante esa devastación.

Parece que ya ha pasado…- _murmuró Anko poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por las demás._

Demonios, ese mocoso es un verdadero monstruo- _Rōga se paró después de que lograra mantenerse en pie._

Y tú todavía tienes un castigo que recibir- _dijo Kurenai comenzando trazar sellos de forma rápida_ \- _**Ilusión Demoníaca: Mística Flor (** 魔幻・花霞 **, Magen: Hanagasumi).**_

Rōga se sintió paralizado por último leve momento, viendo debajo de sus pies, emergió unos pétalos del suelo alrededor de él, los cuales se alzaron rodeando al Yuki-nin como si de un capullo se tratase.

Intento hacer algún Jutsu, pero se encontró incapaz demover sus brazos y manos. Para horror de él, el capullo se cerró por completo, para después brillar en color rosa y explotar en un montón de pétalos, haciendo creer al afectado que que sufrió daño.

¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Puf*

Anko-san, cual es el asunto- _de la pantalla de humo salió un lagarto de tamaño medio de color verde pantano y ojos amarillos._

Hola Kruger-kun, necesito y chorro de ácido por favor- _pidió a la invocación, quien ni lenta ni perezosa lanzó hacia el que pensó que era el enemigo_ ( _ósea Rōga_ ).

Cuando el Genjutsu termino sintió el ardor en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que se tirará al suelo, rodando en la nieve para calmar su ardor.

 _ **E. de Fuego; Disparo de flamas voladoras ( Katon; Hiendan,** 火遁・飛炎弾_

Para mala suerte de él, no podía ver de dónde venía el ataque, no hasta que sintió el calor demasiado cerca. Y el resultado de la mezcla entre el ácido y el fuego…

 ** _BOOOOM_**

El cuerpo de Rōga explotó en el frío suelo, mostrando una leve nube negra por el resultado de la mezcla. Las chicas miraron lo que quedó de Rōga, siendo solo un muñón en su totalidad. Hinata tuvo que apartar la mirada, aún habiendo matado ( _no intencionalmente_ ) no era su estilo hacerlo. Koyuki también apartó la mirada, no le gustaba esta escena y nunca le gustarían.

Ya terminó todo- _Yugao soltó largo suspiro, alegre de que está pesadilla terminará_.

Vamos con Naruto-kun, aún si es una de sus técnicas, posiblemente salió herido- _Hinata hablo queriendo ir de inmediato con su novio_.

Bien, en marcha- _para la leve sorpresa de todas, Koyuki encabezó la marcha, a un paso medio rápido, queriendo ver a la persona que la ayudó incondicionalmente._

 ** _Lejanias de Yuki no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato_**

Ōnoki estaba sentado en su oficina, firmando documentos sobre misiones, formularios para nuevos negocios, peticiones del consejo, etc.

La información que había recibido sobre su espía que llegó de Konoha, por extraño que parezca para muchos, no lo preocupaba. Todos sabían del odio que tenía por el Yondaime, siendo que fue el responsable del asedio a sus filas y el responsable por matar a su nieto ( _cuyo nombre no me acuerdo_ ), lo que ocasionó que se retiraran.

Sabían que su Kage era obstinado, cabeza dura, y por sobre todo, rencoroso. Pero que permaneciera tranquilo ante esta situación, sabiendo que el hijo de su mayor némesis estaba vivo, y la cereza sobre el pastel, siendo adoptado no por uno, sino dos Bijūs. Si eso no era ya preocupante para su Kage tomara cartas en el asunto, ya no sabían qué hacer.

Mando a llamar Tsuchikage-sama- _Akatsuchi entro al cuarto._

Un adolescente de 1.78 metros, tenia ojos negros y era de contextura gruesa. Vestía el traje estándar de la aldea. Tenía un pañuelo rojo marrón en su cabeza, teniendo también el Hitai-ate de su aldea en ella. Llevaba una bufanda de color amarillo.

Ah, Akatsuchi, gracias por venir.

No es ningún problema- _dijo con una sonrisa._

Akatsuchi era de una personalidad por demás infantil, aunque se completará de acorde a la situación no desperdiciaba el momento de divertirse cuando pudiera. Lo que más le había gustado, fue el hecho de poder "volar", gracias a una de las técnicas del _**E. Tierra; Jutsu de Roca Ligera (** 土遁・軽重岩の術 **, Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu),**_ el cual reduce el peso del objetivo, haciéndolo increíblemente ligero.

Te llamé para que mandes una solicitud a Konoha.

Eh?- _estaba extrañado_ \- escuche bien? A Konoha?

Si.

Pero….

Sé que tienes tus dudas, y no te cuestionare por eso. Pero también toma en cuenta de que ya han pasado varios años desde la última guerra. Hubieron muchas bajas, pero eso es normal.

Si usted lo dice- _no parecía muy convencido._

Veelo de esta forma, no tendremos que preocuparnos por un problema con ellos, si mi solicitud es aceptada formalmente, además, aprovecharé los exámenes Chunin que se realizarán en Konoha- _tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

Y qué solicitud es esa.

Te lo diré después….

 ** _Kumogakure no Sato_**

El Raikage, A, miraba desde la ventana de su despacho su aldea. Si fuera sincero con el mismo, estaba feliz de haber Sido nombrado el nuevo líder de ésta. Desde que su padre había tomado el mando hubo varios conflictos con las aldeas vecinas, además de las otras grandes aldeas escondidas. Incluso desde que fue nombrado, los partidarios del antiguo Kage aún tenían la misma mentalidad que su padre, lo cual era su obsesión por los Kekkei Genkai. Llegando al extremo de secuestrar a una pequeña inocente.

Obviamente cuando se enteró mandó a ejecutar a los responsables. Trato de idear una forma de poder convencer a los mandatarios de Konoha de una disculpa de su parte, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna forma lo suficientemente convincente.

Mabui, manda a llamar a Bee.

Hai, Raikage-sama.

Mabui era una mujer de tez morena. Pelo blanco, ojos azules opaco. Aproximadamente de 1.65 cm. Tenía dos mechones que caían a ambos costados de su rostro. Parte de su cabello estaba tomado en un bollo en la parte superior trasera de su cabeza. Llevaba un conjunto tanto superior e inferior de color grisáceo, siendo la inferior una falda. En la parte superior llevaba un top de malla debajo de su delgada chaqueta.

A tenía una opción de poder quedar en buenos términos con Konoha. No era la mejor opción de todas las que tenía. Pero era la más pacifica de todas. Solo esperaba que su pequeña no hiciera un espectáculo cuando se enterase después de los exámenes Chunin.

Yo, Brother- _desde la puerta hizo su aparición Killer Bee, Jinchuriki de Hachibi. El toro pulpo de ocho colas._

Por lo menos veo que cumples con tu palabra de no rapear, aunque sean por tres meses- _hablo con algo de gracia en su voz._

Ni me lo digas, ya es suicida no rimar como me encantaría- _dijo cabizbajo_.

Jejeje, es gratificante no verte rimar estos meses, es un relajo para todos.

No ayudas en nada.

Hablando en serio, quiero que lo que conversemos aquí no salga de este lugar.

Qué quieres decir.

Voy a mandar una carta al Hokage, una forma de poder disculparnos, además de una alianza por los acontecimientos pasados y quedar en buenos términos con ellos.

Ya descubriste cómo abordarlos? Ah Sido tu espinilla desde que llegaste a esa silla.

Bee… estás rimando otra vez.

….Juro que no lo hice intencionalmente- _trato de defenderse._

Bien…. escucha, lo que haré será lo siguiente, y tú estarás como "sensei" de uno de los grupos que mandaré….

 ** _De regreso a Yuki no Kuni_**

El agua caía por todo el lugar, como si de una regadera con la llave dada se tratase. Pasos se escuchaban en el agua. El chapoteo causado indicaban que más de una persona estaba en el lugar.

Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Yugao, Haku y Koyuki estaban avanzando por las derretidas planicies de la zona de batalla. Viendo en todas direcciones si había señal de alguien, o más bien, si había señal del responsable de este desastre.

Si eran sinseras consigo mismas, estaban nerviosas y asustadas. Si bien no tendrían que estarlo, la imagen del lugar no era un punto positivo para no tenerlo, tomando en cuánta la capacidad de esta destruccion.

Sus pasos son detenidos cuando escuchan pasos, y no eran las de ellas. Se posicionaron en caso de que Doto hubiera sobrevivido a esto y que Naruto no estuviera en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Koyuki, aún siendo una civil, también entraría a pelear si fuera necesario. Naruto arriesgo todo para ayudarla, aún si no era asunto suyo. Ella sería de ayuda en caso de que estuviera mal, definitivamente lo haría por él.

Desde una nube de vapor, el cual era a causa de las altas temperaturas que todavía habían en el lugar, dos sombras se veían acercándose a ellas. Una siendo más alta que la otra.

La tensión era palpante en el lugar, los nervios eran claros pensando que daría Doto y un subordinado más de él. Anko ya estaba lista para una invocación, Hinata con su Byakugan, Yugao con su espada, Kurenai para algún Genjutsu, y Koyuki tomo un Kunai que estaba en el suelo para hacer algo.

Su precaución se convirtió en alivio y duda al ver quiénes eran las personas que salían de la nube de vapor. Kurama y Matatabi estaban caminando uno al lado del otro, con sus respectivas vestimentas ( _descritas hace varios capítulos atrás_ ). Koyuki era la única que no sabía quienes eran, pero al ver el relajo de las chicas decidió relajarse también.

Pero el alivio y leve bajada de guardia de una, desapareció, convirtiéndose en preocupación al ver una mata de cabello rubio en la espalda de Kurama.

Naruto estaba en la espalda de Kurama, inconsciente, con su ropa destrozada, únicamente con su pantalón, y eso, ya que éste estaba destrozado, cubriendo solamente lo necesario.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, la mayoría aparentemente eran quemaduras. Torso, brazos, piernas, rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba dañado. Aunque se veía que se iba curando, lento, pero curando nobles relajaba la escasa visión otorgada a esta escena.

¡Naruto-kun!

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _UHHHHHF más de 25k palabras. Tiene que ser el capítulo más largo que eh escrito. Enserio, nunca pensé en demorarme tanto, lo que me recuerda._**

 ** _Punto 1: me disculpo por no publicar nada al mes pasado. Tuve un poco más de trabajo en mi pega, lo que ha causado estar cansado y sin ganas de nada algunos días._**

 ** _Punto 2: El por que decidí meter esta parte en la historia? Por se me pego la gana [no mientas, querías hacer algo para rellenar y esto te callo como anillo al dedo] !Las conciencias no se meten en esto._**

 ** _Bueno…. en lo que respecta con lo que pasará con los robots restantes? Bueno, algunos estaban repartidos en las naciones elementales por lo que algunos pensaran en tratar de imitar la tecnología para la fabricación. Asi que veamos cómo pasa._**

 ** _El cómo Naruto salió afectado por su propia técnica? El próximo capítulo lo explicaré a detalle (si es que puedo). Y el por qué tanto Jutsu contra Doto? En personal, me cae mal, así que trate de maltratar lo lo más que podía._**

 ** _Bien, eso sería todo, soy OumaShirosaki97…._**

 ** _Matane…_**


End file.
